Gigolo
by alluada malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÂO COM AUTORIZAÇÂO DAS AUTORAS:O mundo Mágico está nas mãos de um novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy.Num mundo onde somente se você for parte da elite. Um belo castanho pode mudar o resumo dessa história...A fic é melhor.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimentos de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Prólogo.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Há sete anos atrás a guerra entre o bando da luz e a escuridão teve um inesperado e precipitado final, Lord Voldemort foi morto pelas mãos de quem estava destinado a destruí-lo. Harry Potter conseguiu eliminar o Senhor Tenebroso em uma luta que ainda era lembrada por quem esteve presente no lugar. Aquilo foi épico e a incredulidade ainda pairava na mente das testemunhas. Ninguém jamais conseguiu explicar como um pequeno garoto pode utilizar tanto poder.

Ao desaparecer o pilar das forças escuras, muitos acharam que a guerra terminaria, mas as sombras alçaram com renovadas energias, somente uns meses depois, sob as mãos de um novo senhor tenebroso, Lucius Malfoy, o mundo mágico estava novamente preso. O jovem Harry Potter não pode fazer nada para detê-lo, pois sua força mágica tinha ficado debilitada depois de enfrentar Lord Voldemort.

Lucius conseguiu o que Voldemort nunca pode, subjugar as forças da luz mediante um ataque em grande escala. O mundo mágico foi dominado por Malfoy e seus Comensais da morte que haviam sobrevivido da batalha anterior, estendendo seu domínio por todas as comunidades do velho mundo mágico como um câncer sem cura. Cedo ou tarde, uma a uma as cidades mágicas que ainda resistiam caíram nas mãos de Lord Malfoy, que talvez não fosse tão poderoso como seu antecessor, mas era um grande estrategista que conseguiu com facilidade debilitar seus inimigos. Outra virtude foi que ele não estava cego pela magia obscura que percorria o corpo do rancoroso Tom Riddle. Além do mais, a esperança do mundo mágico, o menino-que-viveu-e-venceu, estava hospitalizado e isso ajudou muito nos planos de conquista do novo Lord.

O pânico tinha reinado, já que tampouco a outra figura da Luz conseguiu sobreviver à batalha, Albus Dumbledore tinha caído para salvar a vida de seu aluno. Sem Harry Potter e Albus Dumbledore, tudo ficou muito mais fácil para o loiro sonserino.

O mundo mágico se tornou um lugar sombrio para todos aqueles que não aceitavam a nova ordem imposta por Lord Malfoy. Em troca, seus fiéis seguidores obtiveram tudo o que podiam desejar, levando vidas cheias de ostentação. O mundo trouxa também sofreu ataques, só que eles acreditavam que esses ataques eram obras de terroristas, somente porque Malfoy não queria que descobrissem a existência de magos. Não era tonto, sabia que os trouxas estavam equipados para fazer um grande estrago caso se inteirassem.

Todos os magos que seguem a Lucius Malfoy por lealdade ou ânsias de poder formavam parte do setor privilegiado da sociedade mágica. Logo abaixo estavam aqueles que não quiseram ou não puderam fugir e agora trabalhavam para os poderosos, recebiam um salário decente, mas não eram muito felizes... Quem seria feliz vivendo com o temor constante de ser assassinado se seu patrão não estivesse satisfeito com seu trabalho? E por último estavam os parias, aqueles que tinham que buscar qualquer maneira de sobreviver neste mundo novo, cheio de intolerância e discriminações para os que eram considerados inferiores. Os conhecidos mestiços, sangue ruim e amante de trouxas.

O antigo castelo onde antes funcionava o colégio Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria foi convertido na residência do novo Lord. Uma fortaleza impenetrável e majestosa.

O antigo povoado de Hogsmade foi rebatizado de Voldemort Village e abrigava em suas ruas e grandes mansões, aqueles que pertenciam aos Comensais mais próximos de Malfoy. Suas ruas eram constantemente patrulhadas por uma Brigada de Vigilância mais por ostentação do que por segurança.

A vários quilômetros dali nasceu uma pequena cidade, lugar de residência dos párias. O lugar foi batizado de Little Hogsmead e muitas pessoas que foram expulsas do povoado se mudaram para este novo povoado mágico.

Esse povoado era mais conhecido por seu bairro vermelho e seu mercado negro. Ambas as atividades eram a fonte de sustento das pessoas do lugar.

Nestes novos tempos, somente alguns privilegiados podiam receber educação mágica, em uma exclusiva escola localizada na velha Mansão do novo Lord.

* * *

Aqueles magos e bruxas que lutaram no bando da luz e não pereceram ou não conseguiram escapar foram feitos prisioneiros, para depois serem entregues como escravos. Estes magos perderam qualquer privilegio, embora alguns deles fossem de sangue puro.

Somente aqueles próximos ao Lord Malfoy tinham o direito de tomar escravos.

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, William Weasley e Ronald Weasley e tantos outros foram feitos escravos por magos poderosos.

Harry foi entregue ao filho do novo Lord, Draco Malfoy e atualmente vive no castelo Malfoy, anterior colégio Hogwarts.

Neville foi entregue ao jovem Theodore Nott, segundo os rumores que se ouviam o grifinório deixará sua condição de escravo, pois Nott o tomará como legitimo esposo.

William (que gostava que o chamasse de Bill) foi entregue a Severus Snape também como escravo, porém poucos dias depois se casaram. Ambos vivem no castelo com seus quatro filhos. Sim quatro, a maioria ruivos... dois deles são gêmeos.

Ronald Weasley foi entregue nas mãos de Blaise Zanbini e também moram no castelo de Lord Malfoy.

Um grande número de magos conseguiu fugir e vivem escondidos entre os trouxas, os rumores dizem que estão organizando uma força de resistência e esperam o momento certo para atacar.

Entre os que conseguira fugir se encontram Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan, entre outros membros da antiga Armada de Dumbledore, seu paradeiro atualmente é desconhecido.

Sirius Black também morreu durante as cruéis batalhas, bem como vários Comensais da Morte, entre eles estava o casal Lestrange. Também está entre os desaparecidos Minerva McGonagal, que se presume estar morta, mas não há provas disso.

* * *

Little Hosgmeade é um povoado tranqüilo durante o dia, se vê crianças brincando em suas estreitas e descuidadas ruas, magos e bruxas fazendo seus negócios e compras. Realizando diversas atividades, mas quando chega à noite, o silêncio de suas ruas se ascende igual aos faróis vermelhos que sinalizam as casa em que magos e bruxas oferecem seus corpos em troca de dinheiro.

Este mundo de prazer é dirigido por seu patriarca, famoso por ser o gigolô mais cotado do lugar: Remus Lupin. Muita são as lendas que tecem ao redor dele, mas somente se sabe com certeza que ele dirige o lugar com seu natural encanto.

O mercado negro é liderado por dois jovens magos os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley, corre o rumor que eles têm certa imunidade para traficar... já que, de uma maneira realmente peculiar, nunca foram capturados.

Apesar de tudo isso ainda resta esperança em alguns corações de que logo as coisas mudarão.

* * *

**Continuará:** Eu simplismente amei essa fic... E como também estou adorando traduzir as outras fics não vejo por que não traduzir esta também, espero que vocês se apaixonem lendo como eu me apaixonei traduzindo...

Ah sim, lembrando que seus comentários fazem uma tradutora e uma beta muito felizes...

Besitos.


	2. Vida Dupla

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimentos de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo um: Vida dupla**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A grande maioria das pessoas de Little Hosgmead tinha uma vida dupla. Durante o dia têm uma existência comum, mas à noite seus habitantes usam uma máscara, especialmente preparada para a agitada vida noturna do povoado, centrada principalmente em seu mercado negro e seu bairro vermelho.

Somente conhecendo a senha ou se for convidado por um dos comerciantes locais pode-se entrar no mercado negro, sua localização exata é desconhecida, fortes feitiços de proteção e ocultamento escondem o lugar. São quase os mesmos que havia em Hogwarts, a diferença principal é que ao sair do mercado, o visitante esquece completamente a maneira de entrar.

O mercado é famoso pela variedade de produtos que oferece. Alguns destes artigos são, supostamente, exclusivos dos seguidores de Malfoy, mas no mercado pode-se adquirir, se tiver dinheiro suficiente para pagar por eles. E não são cópias baratas... todos são originais. Como chegaram ali... é um mistério.

Produtos trouxas também podem ser encontrados em suas ruas. Os eletrodomésticos são a sensação, graças a um feitiço, de autoria dos gêmeos Weasley, estes aparelhos podem funcionar no Mundo Mágico, sem a necessidade de energia elétrica. Os mais solicitados são os televisores, os magos se encantam em "espiar" os trouxas através deste aparelho.

A loja das Gemialidades Weasley era a maior do mercado, suas luminosas vitrines não deixam de atrair os clientes. Ao lado dela está uma loja de vidros curiosos, que também pertence aos Weasley. Ao crescer no bairro vermelho aumentou a necessidade de certos "produtos" ao perceberam isto, os gêmeos não perderam a oportunidade e criaram uma linha especial, ao trazerem diversos artigos do mundo trouxa. Descobriram que os trouxas eram muito criativos criando objetos relacionados com o sexo, "deve ser a falta de magia" diziam muitos magos.

- Um sorridente George saiu de trás da loja.

- Bray você toma conta de tudo, tenho que sair com Fred por ai... e já sabe.

O rapaz de cabelo negro assentiu e levantou o polegar para seu chefe enquanto sorria malicioso, ele sabia o que era que seus chefes faziam quando saiam. Bray vestia-se ao estilo trouxa, embora usasse também uma túnica aberta sobre a roupa.

O ruivo saiu da loja assobiando e ajeitando a gola de seu abrigo de pele de dragão, o negócio lhe dava muito lucro, podia se dar a certos luxos, e o mais importante, ajudar a muitos magos. Caminhou até a saída do mercado, ao chegar ao final do caminho levantou sua varinha e murmurou umas palavras, imediatamente as grandes pedras que obstruíam o caminho se elevaram deixando passar a George Weasley.

Uma vez do lado de fora voltou a olhar a entrada secreta, e sorriu. Uma idéia definitivamente genial. Modéstia a parte a idéia foi sua.

Andou pelas ruas tranqüilas do povoado até que passando por um parque, onde começava a avistar os distintos faróis vermelhos um sinal inequívoco de que estava chegando ao bairro vermelho.

Um belo jovem de cabelo castanho comprido até sua cintura, convidou George que passava em frente a sua janela, a entrar em "sua casa".

- Sinto muito belo, mas sou um homem comprometido – o ruivo piscou um olho e lançou-lhe um beijo.

O jovem suspirou e agitou sua mão em sinal de despedida, voltando de imediato sua atenção à rua, em busca de um cliente em potencial.

George continuou caminhando até chegar a casa do regente do bairro vermelho. Remus Lupin, seguramente ali encontraria seu irmão.

Ele era um assíduo visitante do "Doce Lua", e por isso saudou muitas pessoas em seu trajeto até o segundo andar. Avistou as portas brancas e começou a procurar a que tinha o desenho de um coelho. Seu irmão tinha mencionado antes de sair que vinha visitar a "coelhinha".

- Desta vez foram dois... Não é mesmo irmãozinho? – disse George negando com à cabeça ao ver na porta além de um coelho um gato.

Bateu na porta, pois definitivamente não queria entrar e encontrar seu irmão em alguma cena que poderia traumatizá-lo por um bom tempo. Não que ele não houvesse tido no passado esse tipo de distrações, ante de encontrar seu garoto, mas aquele ali dentro era seu irmão, e não tinha desejo de vê-lo tendo sexo com alguém.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros curtos, com quantidade exorbitante de maquiagem e meio bêbada abriu a porta, com somente uma camisa cobrindo sua nudez

- Como vai Clarice? – saudou cortes.

- Bem você sabe... – a garota encolheu os ombros - se você procura Fred... entra.

O ruivo fez uma careta e rogou a Merlin para não ver nada de estranho, ver seu irmão em uma "posição" ou "situação" comprometedora não o entusiasmava muito. Por sorte encontrou seu irmão gêmeo sobre a cama já vestido, com um jovem de cabelo "azul" que lhe dava uvas de uma tigela.

- Oh meu querido George. Já está na hora?

- Sim vamos.

Fred beijou o jovem e logo a loira, para depois sair do quarto

- Você sabe onde está Remus?

- Mmmmhhh... acho que ele têm uma cliente.

- Mesmo? – levantou uma sobrancelha surpreso – achei que Remus não atendia mais ninguém.

- Bom somente atende gente "especial" e com muito dinheiro. Clarice me disse que era a senhora Mitsui.

- A senhora Mitsui... – sorriu George malicioso –... uma poderosa viúva negra, as más línguas dizem que ela matou seu marido depois de seduzi-lo e se casar com ele. O pobre era um mago japonês que veio trabalhar com Malfoy.

- Exato! – riu – ela têm sido a bem feitora de Remus por um longo tempo, igual a nossa amiga a senhora Monteverdi... umas damas que merecem o titulo de clientes especiais.

George concordou solenemente.

- E Lucas?

- Você sabe que o pequeno não vem até aqui e como Remus estava "ocupado" não pude perguntar por ele.

- Amanhã nós iremos visitá-lo. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar do novo caramelo arco-íris.

Ambos sorriram iguais a um menino travesso. O novo caramelo convertia a quem o comesse em um arco íris, faixas de varias cores apareciam por todo o corpo, o cabelo se tornava multicor e as unhas mudavam de cor intermitentemente. O pequeno Lucas iria adorar ser a sua cobaia, assim não se preocupavam que Lupin os repreendesse depois.

Os gêmeos ruivos caminharam até fora do povoado cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Pronto?

- Como sempre meu querido irmão.

- Camaleão – disseram juntos e sua aparência mudou completamente.

Com um crack eles desapareceram.

***********************************************************

Um homem forte e moreno de olhos verdes água golpeava com impaciência a superfície de sua mesa. Sua túnica verde Sonserina levava um dragão negro bordado nas costas, símbolo da ordem de vigilância de Malfoy. Sete braceletes de platina, em forma de serpente, se enroscavam em seu braço esquerdo, revelando seu alto posto, o de Comandante Geral.

Uma mudança na iluminação do lugar lhe indicou que a pessoa que esperava estava por aparatar. Então se endireitou adotando uma postura de superioridade.

Um jovem de cabelo castanho escuro e olhos verdes apareceu sorrindo de maneira provocante.

- Sentiu saudades de mim?

O recém chegado subiu engatinhando sobre a mesa, sem se importar com o desastre que causava, para depois beijar o moreno com paixão.

- Muito... Será que você poderia? – o homem fez sinal para a cabeça do recém chegado.

- Ah... sim o disfarce. Não gostou do castanho? – fez um biquinho.

- Eu gosto mais ao natural – um sorriso lascivo sulcou o rosto do moreno.

O "castanho" pegou sua varinha e murmurou as palavras que finalizavam o feitiço.

O cabelo castanho curto passou a ser ruivo e longo até os ombros, os olhos verdes voltaram a ser azuis.

- Você demorou George.

O ruivo fez um novo biquinho e engatinhou por cima da mesa até se sentar com as pernas abertas e com seus pés apoiados na cadeira do moreno. Imediatamente as mãos do homem foram parar nos quadris do Weasley.

- Eu sinto muito Cassius, tive que passar na casa de prazer do senhor Lobo.

- O que você foi fazer naquele lugar? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Nada bombomzinho – George beijou a testa de Cassius Warrington – tinha que resgatar Fred das garras de uma coelhinha e de um gatinho.

- Se não bastasse ser promiscuo ainda têm gostos estranhos.

O ruivo bateu na cabeça de seu namorado.

- Auch! Doeu!

- Meu irmão não tem esse "tipo" de gosto – resmungou indignado defendendo seu irmão – você sabe muito bem que na casa do lobo podem se encontrar vários animais, mas tudo bem... Fred é muito promiscuo, mas é porque necessita de alguém que o queira e o mime.

Os olhos de George brilharam de uma maneira que fez o moreno tremer.

- Cassy... amor... – ronronou um dedo do ruivo começou a percorrer o peito de Warrigton – você não teria um amigo que possamos apresentar o Fred?

- Seu irmão vai querer sair com o inimigo?

- Por que não? A mim fascina, é excitante, clandestino...

Cassius bufou.

- Você sabe que eu quero que o nosso namoro seja público que formalizemos... eu quero ca...

George beijou seu namorado para calá-lo.

- Eu sei... mas... – o ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando um gesto preocupado.

- Está bem – suspirou – eu entendo... só espero que um dia você possa entender a mim.

Um silêncio tenso se instalou entre eles.

- ... – Cassius pigarreou – Seu irmão vai demorar muito?

- O de sempre, se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto.

- Não se preocupe enviei minha gente para patrulhar outro setor da cidade.

- Isso se chama corrupção meu querido sonserino – murmurou sorridente.

- Você quer jantar?

O ruivo negou com sua cabeça.

- Melhor usarmos o tempo para algo mais prazeroso.

O sonserino levantou de seu assento levando consigo sua valiosa carga. O ruivo rodeou o corpo de seu amante com os braços e pernas para não cair. Os objetos que ainda ficaram em cima da mesa terminaram de cair quando o braço forte do comandante varreu a superfície.

Depositou George ali e se apressou em tirar suas calças. Trocando um sorriso de lado agachou para pegar o membro semi-ereto de seu namorado com a boca. Weasley gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando uma mão na madeira e a outra guiando a cabeça morena para poder alcançar o ritmo que desejava.

Cassiu moveu o corpo de seu amante um pouco para poder prepará-lo à medida que lhe dava sexo oral. O agradava a maneira rápida com o anús do grifinório cedia, o que tornava muito mais fácil a tarefa de ter transas rápidas como a deste momento. Não desejando que seu gêmeo chegasse ao clímax deixou a ereção e beijou os lábios do amante recebendo um grunhindo como protesto. Não lhe importou, precisava possuí-lo agora ou gozaria sem chegar a sentir sua carne estreita.

Com um movimento brusco entrou em George, gritando de prazer junto com o outro. Sabia que podia machucá-lo, mas estava tão frustrado em não conseguir fazer legalmente seu o garoto que amava que possuindo seu corpo dessa maneira conseguia tirar um pouco da angústia de ter que se encontrarem assim, às escondidas e, sobretudo, ter sessões de sexo rápidas. Ele queria ter seu gêmeo em sua casa, em sua cama e com um anel que o proclamasse seu... mas George se recusava.

Investiu naquele lugar estreito com força ofegando contra o pescoço de seu amante.

Escutando as palavras sujas que George falava enquanto isso. Sorriu, sabia que esse tipo de palavras ele conhecias de filmes trouxas que vendia em sua loja. E ele gostava disso, não havia duvidas.

Com outras arremetidas mais seu namorado não demorou em chegar ao êxtase, fazendo com que seu amante também chegasse com a masturbação que dedicara ao membro de George desde a primeira investida.

- Cada dia eu gosto mais do modo como você me faz amor – George ofegou.

- Não teria de ser assim você sabe... – murmurou contra seu pescoço – um assunto rápido...

- Eu sei Cassius... – beijou sua bochecha – agora sim quero comer algo...

O comandante suspirou ao reconhecer a mudança de assunto.

* * *

Um homem jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cor de café apareceu dentro de uma pequena bodega. Apertou os olhos para poder ver na escuridão, devia se certificar antes de conjurar uma luz.

- Lumus.

Levantou o braço para que a varinha iluminasse o lugar. O recinto parecia vazio.

- Ainda não chegou.

A um metro de distância apareceu uma mulher de cabelo loiro. Curto e encaracolado.

- Senhora...

A mulher levou um dedo à boca para silenciar o moreno.

- Com esta aparência não sou aquela dama e tampouco você, com esta aparência...

A loira encolheu os ombros e sorriu.

- Pode me chamar de Tangia... – sorriu divertido – você tem?

- Claro belo.

Tangia abriu sua bolsa azul, que combinava com seus sapatos e túnica de seda, e extraiu duas caixas pequenas, as quais ela deixou no chão. Com um movimento de sua varinha as caixas retornaram ao seu tamanho real. Com outro movimento, as tampas se abriram revelando seu conteúdo.

- Wow! – exclamou o moreno.

- Eu te disse que conseguiria tudo querido. Para uma dama como eu é simples obter o que deseja – comentou em tom arrogante.

O moreno examinou a mercadoria com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- O preço... É o que combinamos?

- Claro, trato é trato.

O homem extraiu dentre suas roupas uma bolsa com moedas douradas.

- Obrigado Tangia.

- De nada, você sabe... eu faço isso por diversão – piscou um olho.

O moreno diminuiu as caixas novamente e as guardou no bolsinho de sua túnica.

- Eu tenho que ir.

A loira assentiu e beijou a bochecha do homem como despedida.

- Alguma mensagem?

- Por Merlin! Quase esqueci! – rebuscou entre suas roupas e extraiu dois pergaminhos.

A loira os pegou e guardou em sua bolsa.

- Obrigada... – fez uma careta insegura – como estão meus irmãos?

- Muito bem, apesar de tudo são felizes, embora um deles negue – soltou uma risadinha – te mandaram isto – lhe entregou três pergaminhos – desta vez também seu amigo escreveu.

Os olhos do homem brilharam de alegria.

- É hora de nos despedirmos belo... Ciao! – a mulher lhe lançou um beijo antes de desaparecer do lugar.

O moreno sorriu lembrando que, quando conheceu "Tangia" e ela lhe ofereceu ajuda, achou que se tratava de uma armadilha dos homens de Malfoy, mas a dama lhe demonstrou que era de confiança.

Era hora de voltar, tinha sorte, mas não devia tentá-la tão seguidamente.

Apareceu no lugar combinado para o encontro, não havia ninguém tal como achou. Seguramente seu irmão estava aproveitando o tempo, tempo de qualidade com seu namorado.

Sentou em uma pedra e olhou um pouco adiante, encontrava-se a vários metros da saída de Voldemort Village. As majestosas construções podiam se divisar a distância.

George, novamente castanho, apareceu depois de dez minutos de espera.

- Vejo que a "camuflagem" não oculta as marcas vermelhas no seu pescoço.

- O que!? – George levou a mão ao pescoço.

- Brincadeira.

George grunhiu, o fulminando com o olhar.

- Você me devia por me fazer esperar – Fred riu.

- Você tem tudo?

- Tudo, nós teremos clientes felizes e mais dinheiro em nosso bolso.

Ambos sorriram e desapareceram do lugar.

**Continuará… **


	3. Noticias desde Hogwarts parte I

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimentos de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Noticias desde Hogwarts (parte I)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus passou seu antebraço por seu rosto, em um vão intento de limpar a farinha que tinha na pele, seu nariz estava completamente sujo de pó branco. Seu grande cabelo castanho quase loiro estava preso com uma fita negra, que o pequeno Lucas tinha se empenhado em fazer ele mesmo, por isso que várias mechas escapavam da fita.

O cabelo grande era do seu agrado, ele tinha deixado crescer na época em estava trabalhando mais intensamente como gigolô. Algumas damas preferiam dessa maneira, mas ele já fazia muito tempo que não atendia as clientes como antes... somente em ocasiões muito especiais concordava em fazer algum programa com algumas dessas damas.

"Sim definitivamente devo cortá-lo. Cabelo grande é muito incomodo" pensou cansado, quando mais uma mecha apareceu diante de seus olhos.

As mãos de Remus amassavam a massa já compacta, pois hoje tinha decidido que faria pão caseiro para o almoço.

Um bocejo escapou da boca do lobo, embora estivesse acostumado a dormir pouco. No entanto, teria agradecido umas horas a mais de sono, mas com um pequeno de seis anos tinha que levantar cedo e principalmente hoje que Arabella, a babá, tinha o dia de folga.

O castanho parou o seu trabalho, Lucas estava muito quieto, o que indicava seguramente que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa ou alguma travessura já estava em andamento.

Lupin envolveu a massa em um pano , para que descansasse, limpou suas mãos e saiu em busca de seu pequeno diabinho travesso.

- Lucas...?

A sala estava em absoluto silencio, utilizando seu sentido de licantropo pode sentir o cheiro de seu filhote. Estava escondido em algum lugar.

Com cuidado o lobo começou a procurar sua presa... atrás do sofá, embaixo da escada, atrás das cortinas... nada.

- Onde você está Lu?

A risadinha do pequeno se ouviu em um canto e Remus pode ver um pezinho atrás de um móvel.

- Onde, onde está meu menino? – perguntou com uma voz falsamente angustiada.

Lucas novamente riu lentamente Remus se aproximou do lugar e com um rápido movimento tomou o moreninho pela cintura e o levantou o colocando em seu ombro.

- Te peguei! Agora você é meu... – riu malicioso.

- Não papi! – o pequeno ria sem parar.

- Seu papi não está eu sou Moony... o lobo das cócegas!

- Não!!! Piedade senhor Lobo!

"O lobo das cócegas" deixou sua presa em um sofá e começou a atacar o indefeso menino.

Quando Lucas estava pra se render, as luzes da casa piscaram, indicando que logo teriam visitas.

Dois ruivos sorridentes aparataram na sala.

- Olá! – disseram juntos.

- Tios!

Lucas se vendo livre das garras do lobo, correu até os gêmeos. Remus se levantou do chão com um grande sorriso.

- Uau! Como você cresceu filhote! – George levantou Lucas para apreciá-lo melhor.

- Sim você está como um menino grande – disse Fred com um ar sério.

- Claro – disse o menino em uma pose altiva, passando o braço pelo pescoço de George – Eu já tenho seis anos.

- Chegaram os maus criadores... – Lupin levou uma mão na testa e negou dramaticamente.

- Ah vamos! Isso é uma blasfêmia – Fred era quem tinha Lucas no colo agora. O pequeno sorria como se fosse natal

- Você tem toda razão titio, eles não me mal criam papi... somente são amáveis comigo – sorriu angelical – Então ... O que me trouxeram? – perguntou piscando de uma maneira assombrosamente rápida.

- Estão vendo...? O que eu falei – Remus se sentou em sofá e os gêmeos o imitaram.

- Um presentinho não vai estragar a educação do pequeno, é somente um presente – George piscou um olho para Lupin, antes de tirar uma caixinha do bolso interno da túnica e a deixou no chão. Um movimento de varinha e a caixa cresceu.

- Abre Lu – Fred pos o menino no chão.

Tremendo de curiosidade, o moreninho levantou a tampa da caixa, prendeu a respiração e extraiu dela seu presente.

- Oh! – sorriu radiante para depois enrugar a testa – Mas o que é...?

Os gêmeos Weasley riram.

- Se chama carrinho de controle remoto – Fred meteu a mão na caixa – Está vendo esta caixinha preta...? – esperou o assentimento vigoroso do menino para continuar – Com ela você controla o carro. Movendo estas setas e esta alavanca.

Lucas o olhou sem entender.

- Coloca o carrinho no chão Lu – George indicou.

Fazendo o que seu tio pedia colocou o carrinho no chão (era vermelho e tinha um desenho de chamas azuis na frente e rodas grandes), Fred ligou o controle e começou a mover o brinquedo.

O menino deu um gritinho emocionado ao ver o pequeno veículo correndo ao redor dele, para depois dar a volta no sofá. Lucas levou somente uns minutinhos para entender como manejar seu novo brinquedo.

- Isto é genial! Esperem até eu mostrar aos outros meninos.

Sentado sobre as pernas de seu tio George, Lucas não deixava de dar voltas com o controle que manejava o carrinho.

- Maus criadores – Remus cantarolou no que tentou ser uma bronca só seu grande sorriso que invalidava tudo. Se seu menino era feliz, ele também era – Sem ser grosseiro... Podem me dizer a que devo a honra da visita? Além é claro de estragar meu filho.

- Trazemos noticias Remus... – pausa dramática de Fred – "Nossa amiga" nos entregou cartas de Bill, Ron e de Harry.

- De Harry...? – disse num sussurro – Por Merlin!

- A gente ainda não leu, queremos que você leia junto com a gente – George entregou as cartas para Lupin – Por favor, faça as honras.

Remus, com nervosismo, pegou os pergaminhos, observou três rolos e decidido abriu o primeiro... era o de Bill.

"Queridos Remus, George e Fred... e claro o pequeno Lucas... não pense que tinha te esquecido".

"Graças a nossa amiga, novamente posso me comunicar com vocês. Eu me encontro bem, assim como meu marido e filhos."

**Castelo Malfoy… dias atrás. **

Willian Snape (lembrar se de chamá-lo sempre de Bill) escrevia concentrado uma carta. Quando um forte estrondo parou seu trabalho.

O ruivo suspirou, deixando a pluma sobre o tinteiro. Estava certo de que aquele grande ruído tinha muito a ver com seus filhos. Particularmente os gêmeos.

Saiu de seus aposentos e desceu as escadas até chegar à sala de sua "casa" dentro daquele enorme castelo que uma vez foi Hogwarts. Antigamente esse lugar abrigou as dependências da Casa de Sonserina, com um pouco de magia e um pouco de decoração por parte de Bill, os frios aposentos tinham se convertido em um belo e acolhedor lar. Teve que ajeitar tudo a seu gosto, pois de nada serviu os truques para convencer seu marido. Nem mesmo o ameaçando de ficar um ano sem sexo tinha conseguido convencê-lo a tomar outro lugar para ser sua casa. Não era tão ousado como para pedia a Casa da Grifinória, mas talvez a de Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal já estivesse bom. No entanto, este foi quase o único capricho que Sevy não lhe concedeu (fiel a sua palavra o havia deixado... um mês sem sexo... tampouco era para exagerar). Subiu por outras escadas para chegar até o salão de brinquedos.

Ao chegar ali encontrou seu filho Donovan de quatro anos, mesclando substancias de distintas cores em seu jogo de poções. Seu filho era definitivamente, muito parecido com Severus, embora seu aspecto revelasse que tinha sangue Weasley, cabelos de uma intensa cor vermelha, nariz sardento e um belo sorriso. De seu marido tinha herdado uma precoce fascinação por poções, quando era somente um bebê o som de um caldeirão fervendo o tranqüilizava de imediato. Também recebeu da genética Snape seus olhos negros.

O pequeno tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em sinal de concentração, olhando o liquido azul, que logo se converteu em amarelo e do caldeirão transparente saíram faíscas de varias cores que, depois de um pequeno esplendor, começaram a se converter em mariposas. Uma risada alegre saiu dos lábios do pequeno, que bateu palmas duas vezes contente por seu sucesso.

Ao se encontrar com os olhos azuis do seu papi se levantou apresado para chegar ao seu lado.

- Papi você viu?

Bill pegou seu filho no colo e lhe deu um beijo.

- Sim Donny! – o estreitou entre seus braços – Você é tão bom com poções como seu pai Sev.

- Mesmo? – o pequeno abriu seus olhos o mais que podia.

- Sim amor.

O menino abraçou o pescoço de seu papi com um sorriso no rosto.

- Filho você viu seus irmãos...?

O pequeno franziu as sobrancelhas novamente, parecendo muito com Severus, o que divertia e enternecia Bill.

- Estão no castelo – Donavan apontou para o lugar onde tinha uma replica em miniatura do castelo Malfoy que tinham ganhado de presente do próprio Lord Malfoy.

Antes de deixar seu filho no chão Bill beijou as bochechas ruborizadas.

- Pode continuar brincando meu amor. Eu tenho que conversar com seus irmãos.

- Sim!

O menino voltou a sentar perto do seu jogo de poções e imediatamente começou a mesclar líquidos e pós de varias cores.

O ruivo teve que entrar engatinhando no castelo, embora este fosse bem grande, ele era muito alto para a pequena porta de não mais que um metro e meio de altura.

Encontrou seus gêmeos Aidan e Garrick de seis anos colorindo um livro de desenhos. O rosto de ambos estava muito "angelical" para seu gosto. Além do mais, essa carinha de "eu nunca quebrei um prato" conhecia muito bem, desde muito antes que seus diabinhos começassem a fazer travessuras, ele tinha visto essa mesma carinha em seus próprios irmãos e por isso estava certo de seus filhos eram culpados daquele estrondo que ouviu e que o trouxe até ali.

- Crianças!

- Papi! – ambos deram um pequeno pulo da cadeira onde estavam sentados.

- O que você está fazendo em nossa fortaleza? – Aidan perguntou ladeando a cabeça confuso.

- Por acaso você perdeu alguma coisa paizinho? Garrick quis saber levantando uma sobrancelha (gesto muito parecido com o de seu pai) e ambos sorriram mostrando seus pequenos dentes brancos.

Bill sentou no chão e olhou aqueles dois safadinhos.

- Bom... eu estava escrevendo quando escutei um estrondo muito grande. Então eu me perguntei. "O que será isso?" E por isso tive que deixar o que fazia para ver o que ocorria. Vocês sabem de algo? – entrecerrou os olhos lhes dando um olhar de advertência.

Os dois meninos negaram vigorosamente de imediato.

- Vocês têm certeza?

- Papi... – Aidan.

-... a gente... – Garrick.

-... somos bonzinhos – ambos gêmeos.

- Bons para fazer travessuras – aclarou – É melhor me confessarem antes que seu pai chegue.

Os gêmeos se olharam por um momento, analisando suas possibilidades. Não lhes preocupava que seu pai os castigasse, o que realmente dava medo era fazer seu papi ficar bravo. E pelo visto, este não era o caso. Seu papi estava tranqüilo.

Os dois sorriram angelicais.

- Pode ser... – Garrick.

-... que talvez... – Aidan.

-... brincamos com os ingredientes do nosso pai – Garrick.

-... só um pouquinho – Aidan.

- Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que o laboratório de seu pai não é lugar para brincar? – Bill suspirou e negou com a cabeça – Agora todos vão sair daqui e eu vou ver os estragos – Bill fez uma careta.

- Sim papi! – solícitos.

O ruivo mais velho nem precisou sair de seu "castelo", pois nesse exato momento um azul Severus Snape entrava no lugar.

- WILLIAN!!! – Severus falou num sibilo que mais parecia um grito – Esses... esses... – o moreno apontou para seus filhos.

- Nossos filhos gêmeos? – Bill mantinha acalma.

- Sim esses... – umas manchas de cor vermelho fogo apareciam neste momento no rosto do mestre de poções, rivalizando com o tom azul do resto de sua pele – Não sei o que este... meninos – olhar gelado para os gêmeos, eles nem se incomodaram. O que estavam fazendo era segurar a vontade de rir – mas uma de minhas poções explodiu formando uma densa nuvem azul e quando está se dissipou. Eu vi que minhas mãos estavam azuis... Olhei num espelho e comprovei que meu rosto está azul!

- Sevy... – Bill tentou se aproximar de seu marido, mas este fez um sinal para ele parar.

- Estes meninos são um par de bagunceiros! Isto merece um castigo Willian! – grunhiu.

Bill assentiu.

- Estou de acordo, mas pára de me chamar de Willian – fez uma careta de desagrado – eu vou me encarregar de castigar esse par.

Os gêmeos tremeram ao ver o olhar que seu papi lhes dirigiu, desta vez não escapariam tão fácil. Com seu pai Severus podiam se livrar do castigo depois de fazer um monte de biquinhos e prometer que não voltariam a fazer, mas com seu papi Bill a batalha já estava perdida.

- Para o quarto de vocês agora!

Eles suspiraram derrotados e caminharam até as escadas. No entanto, pararam no meio do caminho e olhara para seu pai fixamente.

- Pai... – Aidan.

-... você está parecendo... – Garrick.

- Um pitufo com varicela! – riram as gargalhadas e depois gritaram ao ver seu pai puxava sua varinha. Os gêmeos saíram correram até chegar ao seu quarto, ao ver a promessa de muita dor no rosto do moreno.

- Sevy, não fica bravo... são crianças... – Bill tentou tranqüilizar seu tremulo marido.

- Uns muito travessos... com certeza Merlin está me castigando por algo de muito ruim que eu devo ter feito – Snape rodou os olhos e levantou os braços – Por que eu!?

- Amor. Por acaso não quer mais nossos filhos? – biquinho.

- Você sabe que sim Willian.

- Bill... – resmungou antes de abraçar e beijar seu marido.

O pequeno Donovan vendo que o "perigo" tinha passado se aproximou de seus pais.

- Pai... – o menino deu um puxão na túnica do moreno.

- O que foi Donovan? – Snape se abaixou para olhar o menino nos olhos.

- Não fica bravo pai – o pequeno lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – Olha, pra você.

O menino abriu a mão e mostrou um par de mariposas que tinha criado.

- Foi você quem fez?

Donovan assentiu com um sorriso.

- Você é muito inteligente – Severus abraçou seu filho e se levantou com ele nos braços. Por que este par não é como Donovan...? Pensou lastimosamente.

- Ele se parece com você – Bill deu um beijo na bochecha de seu marido, remexendo o cabelo de seu filho com carinho.

Snape sorriu orgulhoso.

A porta do salão se abriu e uma pequena morena de olhos azuis, de dois aninhos, entrou correndo a toda velocidade, velocidade que suas perninhas permitiam... é claro.

- Cheguei!

A menina sorriu mexendo seu cabelo negro preso num rabinho no alto de sua cabeça.

- Beth meu anjo. Onde você deixou seu tio Ron?

Bill levantou sua filha, Elizabeth Molly Snape nos braços.

- Estou aqui... – um sorridente Ron entrou no lugar – acho que estou ficando velho para seguir o ritmo desses furacãozinhos.

Ron Weasley vinha de mãos dadas com sua filha, Isabella Zabini, de dois anos de idade. Seu cabelo era vermelho como quase todos os descendentes da família Weasley, com exceção de sua prima Elizabeth, seus olhos eram castanhos claro, como os de seu outro pai Blaise Zanbini.

- Tio! – gritou Isabella e logo Bill tinha em um braço sua filha e no outro sua sobrinha.

- Obrigado por cuidar do meu anjinho – sorriu para seu irmão.

De repente Isabella abriu seus grandes olhos olhando para seu tio Severus.

- Tio... Ta azul! Parece um pitufo! – a menina tocou o rosto do adulto e deu uma risadinha.

- Da ota vez tava vedi – Beth anunciou sem parecer surpresa.

Ronald ao entrar tinha notado a cor azul da pele do seu ex-professor e usou todo seu autocontrole para não rir como louco. Sabiamente preferiu não comentar, seguramente esse estado foi causado por seus sobrinhos gêmeos, e pela cara de Snape, era melhor não dizer nada. Ainda recordava (de sua época de escola) o quão aterrorizante podia ser Severus Snape.

- E Zanbini? – Snape perguntou tirando o ruivo de suas recordações.

Ronald enrugou o nariz ao ouvir o nome de seu "companheiro".

- Não sei por onde esse anda – disse com desdém.

Severus bufou, parecia que seu cunhado nunca aceitaria a relação que tinha com Blaise Zabini. Por Merlin, se até uma filha já tinham, era obvio que se amavam. De outra maneira gravidez masculina nunca teria ocorrido.

- Enfim... a gente só veio deixar Beth, agora a já vamos, está quase na hora da merenda.

Ron esticou seus braços e imediatamente sua filha se jogou neles.

- Lembra que amanha é a entrega. A gente se vê irmão – disse Bill ao se despedir do mais jovem com um abraço.

- Sim a gente se vê.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha diante do comentário, ele sabia que seu marido mantinha contato com sua família que formava parte do povoado, mas a forma com que fazia isso lhe era desconhecida.

Isabella e Ron agitaram as mãos em sinal de despedida.

- Bom... vamos lavar as mãos, os elfos logo servirão o lanche.

Toda a tropa Snape se dirigiu para o banheiro para lavar as mãos, exceto os dois membros castigados, que comeriam em seu quarto.

Encontravam-se comendo pacificamente quando uma pergunta veio à mente do pocionista.

- Bill... O que é um pitufo?

Entrando a noite, depois de castigar seus travessos gêmeos, deitar seus outros dois rebentos e acompanhar seu marido em um relaxante banho (que incluiu um ardente encontro sexual). É que o ruivo tinha se excitado ao ver seu marido como Pitufo, por fim Bill pode terminar de escrever a carta que tinha começado durante a tarde.

"... Como podem ler eu sou feliz... tenho uma família maravilhosa, um marido que me ama e filhos bagunceiros, sim, mas muito lindos.

Embora deva admitir que minha felicidade não esteja completa. Tenho muitas saudades de vocês, sempre fomos uma família unida e esta separação me dói muito. Como gostaria que todos estivessem juntos e nos reuníssemos para o jantar, que conhecessem meus filhos, conhece a filha de Ron e que o pequeno Lucas brincasse com meus diabinhos... tantos desejos, mas estou certo que algum dia isto vai acontecer.

Tampouco sei de papai e isso já faz um tempo o que me deixa muito preocupado. Espero poder falar com Percy para perguntar por ele. Acho que ainda não se recuperou da perda de mamãe. No entanto, ele é forte e sei que vai conseguir se recuperar.

_Ginny também está muito bem. Hoje ela não se encontra aqui com a gente, mas lhes manda muitos beijos e abraços._

_Daquele te os adora..._

_Bill Snape"._

Remus suspirou ao terminar de ler a carta.

- Algum dia poderá ser não é mesmo?

- Papi?

- Sim amor?

- Esses meninos gêmeos... São os que se parecem com meus tios?

Lucas pode conhecer todo clã Snape pelas fotos que Bill mandava.

- Sim Lu eles são seus primos. Eu tenho certeza que se algum dia você os conhecer se dariam muito bem – Remus suspirou reprimindo um calafrio ao pensar nas travessuras que esse par junto com seu filho poderiam fazer.

- Agora lê a de Ron... – George apressou.

O licantropo concordou e pegou o segundo pergaminho.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: Antes que alguém me pergunte, eu também não descobri o que é um pitufo...Se acaso alguém souber me diga que terei prazer em colocar aqui untamente com o nome do descobridor...

Besitos


	4. Noticias desde Hogwarts parte II

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimentos de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Noticias desde Hogwarts (parte II)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- E? O que nosso querido Roddikins fala? – Fred perguntou ansioso.

O licantropo sorriu e ao desviar o olhar para a carta de Ronald pode ver três pares de olhos ansiosos pelo começo da leitura.

- Vamos papi lê! Eu gosto muito das cartas dos tios. Ainda mais quando falam das coisas que fazem nesse castelo gigante – os olhos brilhantes de Lucas deram outro calafrio em Remus. Pobre Hogwarts se seu filho um dia chegasse a pisar no seu solo.

- Bom... – pigarreou antes de começar a ler.

"Irmãos, Remus e Lucas:

Como estão? Eu devo admitir, muito a meu pesar, que estou bem, junto com minha filha e com ESSE bicho que se diz meu amo e senhor... Claro.

Os gêmeos soltaram uma risada divertida, enquanto Remus negava com a cabeça e sorria com o sarcasmo de Ron.

Meus dias transcorrem imersos em distintas tarefas do lar, uma vida muito diferente daquela que sonhei quando saísse do colégio. Para trás ficaram muitos sonhos...

Castelo Malfoy... dias atrás (outra vez).

Ron escovava o cabelo de sua filha, hoje a pentearia fazendo duas tranças e depois colocaria fitas no cabelo que combinassem com seu vestido azul. Estas tarefas Mirels, a babá que Blaise tinha trazido para cuidar de sua filha, podia fazer, mas o ruivo gostava de cuidar ele mesmo de sua filhinha. Embora procurasse que a babá passasse um tempo com a menina, não queria ser a causa de que ela tivesse que voltar às masmorras ou que fosse enviada a cumprir alguma tarefa desagradável.

- Papi... Onde está meu pai?

O homem fez um grunhido antes de sorrir para sua filha.

- Ele saiu com tio Theodore meu amor.

Ao que parece sua resposta satisfez a curiosidade da menina, que voltou sua atenção para sua boneca "Amy", que era idêntica a ela. Blaise tinha mandado fabricar com um famoso desenhista de brinquedos, que criava estas bonecas especiais por encomenda. É claro, seu preço era alto, mas nada comparado em satisfazer os desejos de sua pequena. Ron obviamente tinha reclamado (como reclamava de tudo o que seu... Concubino? Amante? Senhor?... fazia), mas desta vez teve que se acalmar ao ver o sorriso de sua filha.

Blaise Zabini aliás, o bicho, tinha saído com Theodore Nott, que estava perto de se casar com Neville Longbottom. O castanho estava ajudando seu amigo com os preparativos legais do casamento. Tinha jogado uma indireta ao ruivo dizendo que estava treinando para quando fosse seu próprio casamento, por isso ganhou um olhar fulminante e uma semana de gelo por parte do ruivo.

No entanto a imagem de um sorridente Blaise lhe pedindo em casamento veio a sua mente junto com outras lembranças.

Flash back inicio...

Ronald Weasley despertou assustado, a última coisa da qual se lembrava era o esconderijo no qual se refugiava com sua família e outros membros da resistência tinha sido descoberta e atacada pelos homens de Malfoy.

Tentou se levantar, mas uns braços fortes o impediram. Um perfume conhecido, mesclado com o aroma natural dessa pessoa lhe indicou de quem se tratava.

- Blaise...?

- Tranqüilo Rony – o castanho acomodou umas almofadas para que o ruivo ficasse semi-sentado.

- Onde estou? – murmurou rouco, enquanto levantava um braço sobre seus olhos para impedir que a luz machucasse seus olhos.

- Em meus aposentos.

- Na mansão Zanbini?

- Não... – Blaise titubeou antes de responder – Estamos no castelo Malfoy.

Ron abriu os olhos pela surpresa dessa revelação e tentou se sentar, mas se precipitou novamente contra os travesseiros ao sentir uma tontura.

- Por favor, Ron você tem que ficar quieto. Você bateu a cabeça durante o...

- O estou fazendo aqui? Onde estão meus pais e meus irmãos? Me fala onde eles estão! – gritou Ron vermelho de fúria, mas olhando Blaise com preocupação refletida no rosto.

- Rony...

- Não me chame dessa maneira – gritou novamente. Um sentimento de traição se formando em seu coração.

- Se você se acalmar, beber a poção que um elfo vai te trazer e comer alguma coisa te explico tudo – disse o castanho firmemente.

O ruivo concordou, pois não tinha outra solução. Sem criar problemas Ron bebeu a poção, que tinha um sabor horrível, a bebida lhe trouxe imediatamente uma sensação de alivio do mal estar que sentia. Depois de uns minutos começou a comer uma grande quantidade de comida que os elfos tinham levado, tinha muita fome, pois permaneceu inconsciente por vários dias. E em se tratando de Ronald Weasley, quer dizer que... comeu sem mastigar.

- Começa a falar Zabini – grunhiu.

Blaise fez uma careta ao escutar o áspero "Zabini" e depois suspirou, seria muito difícil esta conversa. Ele conhecia Ronald muito bem, pois foram namorados durante anos, até que a guerra os separou. Ele tinha vivido na própria pele os ataques de seu caráter.

- Há uma semana, o departamento de inteligência de Lord Malfoy descobriu o lugar onde vocês estavam escondidos. O ataque ao esconderijo foi preparado em pouco tempo. Eu ia com o grupo de assalto, atacamos de surpresa, por isso encontramos pouca resistência – Blaise abaixou o olhar – Por causa das explosões que houve na caverna você recebeu um golpe na cabeça e desmaiou. Esteve inconsciente por vários dias, eu me encarreguei de você há três dias por isso que você está nos meus aposentos.

- E meus pais? – o ruivo deixou o garfo sobre a bandeja.

- Eles estão bem, seu irmão Percy está cuidando deles. Estão em perfeitas condições... eu juro.

- Esse maldito traidor... – resmungou e mandou um olhar duro para o sonserino – não acredito em você nem em suas estúpidas promessas.

Os nervos de Blaise aumentaram.

- Ron eu...

- E meus irmãos? – cortou não desejando escutar mais explicações tontas.

- Willian foi feito prisioneiro, mas não se preocupe. Ele agora está com Snape e vão se casar logo.

- O que?!

- Você sabia que eles se amavam.

- Sim, mas... – Ron soltou um grunhido. Vou ser cunhado de Snape. Merlin!.

- Charles fugiu do lugar junto com vários de seu amigos. Entre eles, pelo que sei estão Granger, Thomas Finnigan esses são os que eu me lembro – Blaise fez uma pausa – Longbottom está com Theo... eles mantinham uma relação desde o colégio.

O ruivo concordou. Ron não perguntou nem pelos gêmeos nem por Ginny, pois desconfiava que eles estivessem escondidos em outro lugar.

- E eu o que faço aqui?

- Eu estou cuidando de você.

- Por que...? Não entendo como seu senhor... – a palavra foi dita com total ironia – permitiu tal coisa.

Zabini deixou a cadeira na qual se encontrava, se aproximou da cama e retirou a bandeja das pernas de Ron. Depois se ajoelhou perto dele e pegou uma das mãos do ruivo.

- Ron já passou um ano desde que nos separamos, por situações horríveis, das quais não tem necessidade de mencionar... – Blaise negou com a cabeça – Eu não deixei de te amar Rony, eu ainda te amo e embora as circunstâncias não sejam as melhores, podemos ficar juntos novamente... casa comigo Ronald Weasley.

Os olhos azuis de Ronald se abriram incrédulos.

- O que...? Não, não... eu não posso – o ruivo se aferrou as mantas – Você... não... você preferiu seguir seu Lord Tenebroso em vez de ficar comigo... já não posso acreditar em você de novo.

- Por favor, Ron... aceita. Como você mesmo disse meu Senhor não aceitou mansamente que Bill, Neville ou você entrassem no castelo. Tivemos que realizar um pacto, o pacto sclavus – Blaise fechou os olhos com dor – Suponho que você sabe que desde que esse pacto foi selado você é meu escravo e eu sou seu senhor...

- Não pode ser... – murmurou o ruivo levando as mãos à cabeça.

Zabini se levantou depressa e abraçou o Weasley.

- Fica calmo Ron, eu nunca te obrigaria a nada. Além do mais se a gente se casar o pacto se rompe e você recupera seus direitos.

- Me larga!!! – Ron se desembaraçou do abraço o olhando com fúria. Era duro ver esses belos olhos azuis com tanto rancor – Sai daqui! Não posso acreditar que você fez esse pacto! Eu teria preferido apodrecer nas masmorras do maldito Malfoy do que ser seu escravo!

- Ron entende foi necessário...

- Foi necessário pra você! Para me ter como um vil animal doméstico! – se derrubou novamente na cama – Some daqui Zabini... eu te odeio.

Ron se voltou na cama e cobriu seu rosto com a manta.

Zabini suspirou e decidiu sair do lugar. Sem duvida, isto não era tão ruim como ele imaginava. Já que seu ruivo era conhecido por recorrer à violência física quando estava com raiva.

Depois dessa primeira vez, o castanho tentou uma vez mais lhe pedir em casamento, foi durante o casamento de Bill e Severus, mas o ruivo jogou o prato de sopa que bebiam nesse momento na cabeça de seu amante como chapéu. Nem é preciso dizer que Zabini foi objeto de piadas por parte de todos seus companheiros.

Os primeiros meses foram difíceis, muito difíceis para os dois. A companhia de seu irmão e ter encontrado Harry, quem tinham dado como morto ou desaparecido, no castelo eram as únicas alegrias para Ron. Embora, este não podia negar que Blaise se esforçava para fazê-lo feliz... mas ele não podia aceitá-lo ...se tinha uma coisa que os grifinórios eram persistentes era em manter seu orgulho. E esse orgulho tinha sido pisoteado quando Blaise aceitou fazer aquele pacto...

Flash Back final...

Quantas vezes Blaise tinha lhe pedido em casamento durante esses anos? Mais de quinze, Ron se lembrava de cada uma delas e cada desplante que fez depois do pedido, seu olhar triste e como conseguia seduzi-lo com seu olhar desiludido, seu perfume, o calor de seu corpo... O muito degenerado! No entanto, tinha que admitir que os pedidos eram muito engenhosos... como suas recusas.

Não pode evitar grunhir aborrecido com o castanho e consigo mesmo.

- Papi por que grunhe?

- Não é nada meu amor, só me lembrei de algo feio – sorriu acariciando a cabeça de sua filha.

Isabella olhou seu papi com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Papi... você gosta do pai?

Mais uma vez sua filha lhe fazia a mesma pergunta, ao que parecia a menina percebia quando seus pensamentos se dirigiam a seu outro pai.

- ... – Ron suspirou – Sim amor... eu gosto – o ruivo era capaz de mentir para si mesmo, mas não podia enganar sua filha. Só que eu acho que o amor entre nós se perdeu, gostar não é o mesmo que amar...

Os olhos castanhos de Isabella brilharam de alegria.

- Eu gosto dos dois! – a menina abraçou seu papi.

- Eu também te amo Isa – beijou sonoramente sua bochecha – Agora vamos com tia Ginny ela e Mirels vão cuidar de você e de seus primos, enquanto Bill e eu ajudamos tio Nev com seu casamento.

- Eu vo ter um vetido lindo né?

- Sim princesa... Beth e você terão lindos vestidos e lançarão pétalas de flores na cerimônia.

A menina aplaudiu fascinada.

- E quado você e papai se case também?

- Eh... – sentindo o rosto arder Ron mudou de assunto rapidamente – Vamos tenho certeza que Ginny tem sorvete pra vocês.

&&

Os olhos azuis de Ron percorriam a figura de Neville, que se encontrava parado enquanto o alfaiate francês fazia os ajustes em seu traje. Bill e Harry também estavam no lugar, acompanhando seu amigo.

O castanho suspirou cansado.

- Tranqüilo senhor Longbottom – falou o alfaiate com seu sotaque francês – a confecção do traje de casamento é uma obra de arte.

Neville olhou para seus amigos com uma cara que dizia claramente "salve-me", mas estes só lhe devolviam um rosto sorridente e um olhar divertido.

Uma vez terminado o martírio o castanho pode relaxar uns minutos.

- Casar é muito complicado... estou morto – Neville escondeu seu rosto entre seus braços ao se deitar sobre a mesa.

- Se o casamento não fosse tão apressado... – Harry cantarolou com alegria.

O tímido jovem se ruborizou.

- Eu... eu bom...eu...

- Tranqüilo Neville, ninguém está te julgando – Bill falou – Harry só estava brincando.

O moreno assentiu, para confirmar as palavras de Bill, só que isso não fez com que seu rubor desaparecesse.

Ron que engole nesse momento um pedaço de bolo, falou com um pouco de esforço.

- Realmente não sei porque você vai se casar com esse homem.

**- Flash back inicio -**

Neville suspirou, enquanto recolhia as sobras do jantar que tinha preparado para seu... namorado. A tensão entre eles aumentava cada vez mais. E o pior de tudo é que essa tensão não era qualquer uma, senão tensão sexual.

Lavou os pratos, sem se importar com o olhar horrorizado do elfo que tinha em seu lar. É que necessitava ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa. Estava assim quando sentiu uns braços rodearem sua cintura e uma cálida boca atacar seu pescoço.

- T-Theo... – murmurou.

- Por que você faz isso...? – sussurrou fazendo com que os joelhos do grifinório se convertessem em gelatina.

- Eu... só... me dá prazer – murmurou. Sua respiração se conteve em seu peito quando sentiu uma das mãos de seu namorado entrar pela sua camisa e tocar sua pele.

- Se você diz... – disse antes de girar o pequeno corpo entre seus braços e beijar com impaciência os lábios finos de Neville.

Como de costume o castanho se derreteu nos braços do garoto que amava. Era consciente que cada vez ficava mais difícil manter a idéia de chegar virgem ao casamento. Tendo esse tipo de beijos e caricias todos os dias ficava muito difícil não jogar tudo para o alto e se deixar amar por Theodore ali mesmo... na mesa da cozinha, como animais selvagens.

Rompeu o beijo sacudindo a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente. Mas isso se tornou difícil quando sentiu os lábios de seu namorado morder seu pescoço e como sua mão ia se adentrando em suas calças.

Quando a mão de Nott se fechou sobre seu traseiro, Neville soube que tinha que fazer algo com seu estado civil antes de enlouquecer. Depois de tudo já tinha demorado demais para tomar esta decisão.

**- Flash back final -**

- Ron eu amo Theo... – as bochechas de Neville voltaram a se colorir – Ele tem respeitado minha decisão durante todo este tempo, ele foi muito paciente... mas quem não pode esperar mais sou eu... – o rosto do castanho ficou mais vermelho... se é que isso era possível.

O ruivo bufou antes de levar outro pedaço de bolo a boca.

- Ron... o fato de você não aceitar que ama Blaise, não que dizer que Nev deva viver da mesma forma – disse Bill olhando seu irmão.

- Que eu o que? – Ron explodiu – Não, não... eu nunca vou voltar a amar esse bicho... esse... Não e não...

- Aceita Ron e seja feliz... se você continuar assim alguém pode tirá-lo de você – Harry falou.

- Não... mas eu...

- Antes de Ron continuar mentindo pra si mesmo... é melhor continuarmos com os preparativos do casamento.

Bill, Harry e Neville se levantaram da mesa para sair da sala, um indignado Ron os seguiu, murmurando palavras incoerentes.

No salão Sonserino era onde seria realizada a cerimônia de enlace e a festa seria no refeitório, para satisfação e nostalgia de muitos, ainda se conservava o feitiço no teto, que permitia ver como estava o céu lá fora.

Muita gente a mais do que Theo e especialmente Neville queriam, assistiriam à cerimônia. Pois a família de Nott era grande colaboradora do clã Malfoy e o enlace dos dois seria o evento do ano.

***********************************************************

Tarde da noite Ron olhava sua filha dormir e pensava nas palavras de Harry... talvez fosse o momento de seguir, de dar o primeiro passo e deixar o passado para trás. Tinha coisas que não podiam mais ser mudadas, mas poderiam melhorar.

- Talvez devesse mudar minha atitude com Blaise...

Por que... E se alguém quiser me tirar ele? Ante esse pensamento o ruivo sentiu uma fúria indescritível. Respirou fundo para se acalmar.

- Não... Quem vai querer Blaise...? Ninguém – murmurou para se tranqüilizar e não despertar sua filha.

Ron dormia com Isabella, desde antes que ela nascesse o ruivo tinha seus próprios aposentos no "apartamento" de Blaise. Ao nascer sua pequena ele mesmo se encarregou de que o berço de sua filha fosse instalado nesse local e, agora que ela era um pouco mais velha, insistia em dormir com ela, mesmo Blaise tendo preparado um belo quarto para a pequena. E só tinha cedido porque a pequena tinha concordado em dormir com seu papi.

Já estava em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Levantou-se com cuidado e saiu do quarto. Sem deixar de titubear caminhou e regressou varias vezes, até se decidir ir até o quarto do outro homem. Não podia dormir até se assegurar que ele estava em sua cama dormindo... sozinho.  
_  
Maldição Harry, porque você tinha que abrir sua boca! Sua atitude é muito irritante desde que começou a passar tanto tempo com o furão!_

A incerteza que as palavras de Harry provocaram, não tinha diminuído. E mais... havia aumentado. E se Blaise, cansado de seus desaforos o deixasse ou arranjasse uma amante...? Ou talvez se casasse com outro ou outra e tirasse sua filha...? Esse último pensamente fez seu coração se congelar. Com temor abriu a porta, ver Blaise dormindo em sua cama o tranqüilizou, deixando sair o ar que estava retendo e não sabia. Em silencio voltou para seu quarto, enquanto sentia seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal.

Novamente deitou-se em sua cama e tentou dormir, mas uma vez semeada a duvida esta não deixava de crescer.

Com um humor de mil e um Voldy despertou no dia seguinte. O primeiro que fez depois de beijar a testa de sua filha que ainda dormia foi ver seu "senhor". Este já tinha saído, e através de uma mensagem deixada com os elfos, se inteirou que ele havia saído com Theodore... bom, isto o tranqüilizava um pouco, se Blaise estava com Theo não podia sair com outro.

Nesse dia, novamente, nem a sombra de Blaise. Isso não melhorava as coisas.

Durante a tarde tinha cuidado de sua sobrinha e filha e assim conseguiu se afastar de seus pensamentos negros. Ao deixar Beth se encontrou com um Snape Azul, claro sinal que ele tinha caído (de novo) em uma das travessuras dos gêmeos.

Bill lhe recordou nesse momento que tinha que escrever uma carta para Remus e seus irmãos, dizendo que uma amiga muito amavelmente se encarregaria de entregá-las.

Depois de dar de comer a sua filha, a deixou aos cuidados de Mirels e se dedicou a escrever a carta.

Como tinha lhes contado antes minha vida no castelo é muito tranqüila e um pouco monótona.

O casamento de Nev nos tirou da rotina... gostaria que vocês pudessem assistir a cerimônia no castelo, a festa será espetacular. 

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade.

Daqui a pouco o bicho vai nos levar, a Isabella e a mim, para ver nosso pai, na próxima carta irei lhes contar dele.

Acho que por hora é só. 

Com muitas saudades.

Ronald Weasley. 

- A teimosia de Ron é mais forte que seus sentimentos – George afirmou.

- Sim... só espero que ela não termine o machucando – Remus deixou escapar um suspiro – Vou até a cozinha uns minutos. Por favor, não destruam a casa.

Dois ruivos e um moreninho puseram sua melhor cara de anjinho. É claro que isso lhe deu um frio na espinha, assim Remus se apressou em colocar o pão no forno, estava certo que ao voltar encontraria alguma surpresinha.

Ao regressar a sala, tal como esperava, encontrou com um Lucas multicor.

- Vocês podem me dizer o que é isto?

- Nosso novo produto – Fred anunciou.

- Não é genial? – George.

- Não se meu filho está de tudo quanto é cor – murmurou se agachando perto de Lucas

- Olha papi, minhas unhas mudam de cor. Sou um camaleão... – o pequeno riu encantado.

- Já percebi – suspirou e apesar de tudo sorriu. Negou com a cabeça, enquanto as risadas dos gêmeos e de Lucas inundavam o lugar – O pão vai demorar uns minutos para ficar pronto... Suponho que vocês vão ficar para comer, então agora vou ler a carta de Harry.

Os gêmeos deixaram de rir, para prestar atenção em Remus, Lucas também, pressentindo a importância daquela carta.

Remus susteve o pergaminho e o olhou com ternura aquela caligrafia descuidada como se estivesse vendo o próprio Harry

**Continuará…**

*********************ò.o********************

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: ** Bom ai esta essa fic maravilhosa que suas autoras me deram o prazer de me deixar traduzir... Mandem seus comentários que com certeza vão fazer uma beta e uma tradutora muito felizes...

A gente se vê semana que vem...

Besitos.


	5. Noticías desde Hogwarts parte III

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Noticias desde Hogwarts (parte III) & O Enlace**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente antes de começar a ler. De todas, esta era a carta mais importante... a do seu primeiro filhote.

Queridos Remus, Lu, Fred e George:

"Estou muito feliz por ter noticias de vocês através de Bill e Ron. Sinto não ter escrito antes e sinto ainda mais que vocês estivessem tão preocupados comigo, embora se desapareci não foi de propósito, como já sabem.

Quando despertei no hospital estava completamente esgotado, o medimago que me atendia me disse que meu núcleo mágico estava vazio, algo assim como um automóvel trouxa sem gasolina. Ele disse que só com descanso e absoluta abstinência de magia poderia regressar a normalidade de minha capacidade mágica.

Nos primeiros dias não estranhei que não me visitassem, pois na verdade não me dava conta disso, só dormia, mas quando consegui me manter acordado por um tempo maior comecei a me preocupar.

Eu achava que a guerra tinha terminado, eu já tinha derrotado Voldemort e acreditei que com isso tudo estava terminado, bom ao menos o mal maior... como estava enganado...

Quando descobri a verdade, tentei sair do hospital, mas ainda não tinha forças suficientes. Nesse dia dormi na cama em Sant Mungus me sentindo um inútil e desesperado, mas quando acordei estava em um lugar diferente, estava muito confuso e assustado.

Um elfo apareceu me trazendo o café da manha, ao lhe perguntar onde estava (se hermione tivesse me visto teria se zangado, mas minha confusão me frustrou nesse momento) a criatura só me disse que estava nos aposentos do amo.

Jamais passou pela minha cabeça que aquele "amo" era o próprio furão: Draco Malfoy. Ele apareceu pouco depois no quarto, fazendo o grande anúncio de que eu lhe pertencia e desde esse momento viveria com ele no castelo.

Idiota, eu não pertenço a ninguém e muito menos a ele.

Passou o tempo desde daquele ano, mas ainda assim meu núcleo mágico não se recuperou por completo, talvez se tivesse toda minha magia poderia me livrar deste cativeiro.

Sinceramente, também penso que necessito de uma varinha para me ajudar a canalizar melhor a magia. Se tivesse uma... talvez...

Minha vida em Hogwarts (para mim sempre será Hogwarts) é muito chata, embora me divirta aborrecendo o Senhor Draco. O amo me mantém sempre vigiado e só ultimamente me permitiu ficar mais tempo com os outros..."

- Harry... – tom suave.

O moreno continuou lendo sem prestar a mínima atenção em Draco.

- Harry... – leve irritação.

Um furioso loiro se aproximou de seu escravo e lhe tirou o livro que lia.

- Não está me ouvindo por acaso!?

- Sim – Harry se levantou da poltrona sem sequer olhar para Draco.

- HARRY! – o loiro agarrou o moreno pelo braço.

- O que foi meu senhor? – como sempre colocava todo seu sarcasmo nessa última palavra.

- Por Merlin Harry, só me chama de Draco, só Draco.

- Como quiser meu Senhor... Draco.

A raiva do loiro se exteriorizou fazendo explodir um par de vasos que estavam no quarto. Suspirou várias vezes para se acamar antes de voltar a falar.

- Vou sair, vou acompanhar Theo para ver alguns assuntos de seu casamento.

Harry se limitou a olhar Draco com uma expressão vazia, piscando ocasionalmente. O loiro suspirou e beijou a bochecha de Harry, não se atreveu a mais, hoje não era um bom dia para tentar a sorte.

O moreno esperou que Draco saísse do quarto para se jogar na cama de bruços.

- Se tudo tivesse sido diferente... – Harry lançou um grande suspiro e sem querer as imagens da noite anterior vieram a sua mente.

-Lembrança-

Draco fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo flácido em baixo de si, como se tratasse de um boneco de trapo. Sempre era a mesma coisa, ele se excitava somente vendo o corpo nu do moreno e se aproximava para satisfazer seus desejos. Harry simplesmente deixava que ele fizesse o que queria ficando ali na cama com o olhar perdido em algum ponto do teto ou da janela.

O olhando assim, Draco sentia como se o estivesse violando. Mas para ele não era assim, ele era sempre amável, procurava acender o homem tanto como ele mesmo estava aceso, mas Harry não prestava a menor atenção aos avanços do loiro. O sonserino não podia mais que admirar como seu amor tinha autocontrole sobre seu corpo, nem sequer com suas melhores caricia conseguia dar-lhe uma ereção... a maioria das vezes. Estava feliz pela natureza humana, pois se não fosse por ela, possuir Harry desta maneira o teria enlouquecido. Mas como qualquer ser humano Potter às vezes necessitava descarregar sua libido.

Gemeu quando enfim esteve completamente dentro do corpo do moreno. Parou um pouco e olhou seu amante esperando um sinal para começar, mas como nesses dias Harry olhava para qualquer lado menos para ele, somente se deixando tomar sem fazer nada.

Com um grande mal estar no estômago Draco investiu algumas vezes só para deixar sua semente no outro corpo, este sexo unilateral não lhe trazia vontade de se esforçar, só fazia para satisfazer um membro desperto.

Com um gemido, pronunciando o nome do moreno alcançou o clímax, se susteve em ambos os braços para não cair em cima do corpo em baixo de si.

Harry o olhou de maneira fria.

- Agora você está satisfeito não é? – o moreno se cobriu com as mantas – Se não está sinto muito, mas eu vou dormir... SENHOR.

Draco não conseguiu reprimir a sensação de angustia que o corroía cada vez que este episódio acontecia. Observou Harry com lágrimas contidas antes de se levantar da cama, colocou uma bata e saiu do quarto. Não podia ficar no lugar, tinha que sair e tentar arrancar essa dor, embora ele soubesse que era inútil.

Harry se envolveu nas mantas sentido seu coração se apertar.

"Você não tem por que ficar assim Harry. Esse bastardo merece tudo isso e muito mais..."

- Final da lembrança-

O moreno se mexeu no lugar e voltou a suspirar antes de se levantar da cama e ir em busca e Ron.

**Residência Zabini**

Seu amigo brincava com sua filha quando entrou no lugar que uma vez foram as dependências da Casa da Corvinal.

- Tio Haddy!

A pequena Isabella deixou seu jogo de chá e correu para que seu tio a levantasse.

- Oi Isa o que você está fazendo?

- Papi e eu estamo brincando de a hora do chá, mas papi come os biscoitos – ruiva cruzou os braços e fechou a carinha.

Ron se levantou do chão negando. Olhava severo para sua filha.

- Você comeu a maioria dos biscoitos pequena malandrinha.

A menina deu um sorriso angelical.

- Deve ser o sangue sonserino que corre em suas veias – Ron rodou os olhos – Como vai Harry?

- Bem... já sabe – o moreno encolheu os ombros voltando-se para que seu amigo não sua expressão triste – Vamos... o alfaiate deve estar nos esperando para a prova dos trajes.

- A boda de Neve está deixando o castelo de ponta cabeça.

- Lembre-se que é o acontecimento do ano e... – murmurou com sarcasmo. Apesar de que seu amigo era feliz, uma pinçada de aborrecimento entrava em seu coração ao saber que seu amigo ia se casar com um sonserino... um ex-comensal

- Onde vamo tio Haddy? – Isabella continuava nos braços do moreno, cansada de que a ignorassem interrompeu a conversa.

- Senhorita, você sabe que não deve interromper a conversa dos adultos.

- Mas, papi! Eo canso se não fala com eu!

- Então Isa, você vai ficar com seus primos enquanto a gente vai ao alfaiate. Tudo bem? – Ron perguntou.

- Sim assim posso bricar com Beth.

- Então vamos.

A pequena fez o percurso nos braços de Harry. Ao chegar na "casa" de Bill deixaram as crianças, mas antes de irem conversaram uns minutos com Ginny.

A aparência da ruiva não havia mudado mito, embora agora ela estivesse com os cabelos curtos e tinha um olhar mais triste, mas não por isso menos decidida.

Bill, Ron e Harry foram até ao apartamento de Neville, lugar onde o castanho estava junto com Marcel, o alfaiate, o pesadelo do jovem ultimamente. Tinha experimentado tantas vezes o traje que estava aponto de gritar.

- Senhor Longbotton está soberbo - Marcel lhe deu um olhar aprovador – Sim, o traje está perfeito. Está é a última prova.

Neville agradeceu a Merlin e a toda a sua parentela por acabar com seu suplício. Com um sorriso de alivio o castanho desceu do tamborete.

- Bem... o próximo. Pode ser você senhor Potter, por gentileza.

Harry mantinha a cabeça baixa, seus pensamentos em outra parte, o casamento de Neville se aproximava e esse dia não seria só importante para seu amigo, para ele também seria um dia crucial.

- Senhor Potter – o alfaiate voltou a repetir, com uma expressão fechada.

- Harry – Bill balançou o moreno.

- Ah?

- Sua vez.

- Ah... sim, claro.

O moreno subiu no banquinho imerso em seus pensamentos. Ninguém no castelo conhecia o rumo das suas idéias, era melhor dessa maneira, tudo tinha que ser um grande segredo.

Todos atribuíram o comportamento de Harry a algum problema que tivera com Malfoy. A atitude carrancuda do moreno aparecia sempre que este tinha problemas com o loiro, mas em geral o caráter de Harry não tinha mudado muito. Embora ninguém pudesse negar que o jovem tinha desarrolhado um lado sonserino, pois ele sabia usar as qualidades de toda serpente quando precisava.

***********************************************************

Aquela noite Draco não o procurou no quarto... era melhor assim... procurando maneiras para feri-lo ele também se machucava.

Agitou a cabeça em um vão intento de aclarar suas idéias e retomou a escrita da carta, umedeceu a pluma na tinta e começou a escrever. Vozes que vinham do lado de fora chamaram sua atenção, a curiosidade grifinória o invadiu e decidiu investigar, deixou a pluma sobre o tinteiro e saiu do quarto. Com cuidado andou pelo corredor, para saber de quem eram e do que se tratava, espreitando grudado á parede. Teve uma grande surpresa ao ver Draco junto com seu pai, embora somente pudesse ver as costas do mais velho dos Malfoy. Tinha escutado que Lucius estava fora do castelo, mas como podia ver, já tinha voltado o novo auto proclamado Lord.

O moreno disposto em saber do que conversavam tentou ouvir a conversa.

- E como vai seu gato? – Lucius disse antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida. Ambos bebiam uísque de fogo.

- Não quero falar disso pai... – o loiro bebeu sei uísque de um só gole – E como foi?

- Bem.

A conversa era muito chata, então Harry regressou para seu quarto o mais silencioso possível. Era de se esperar que Malfoy não perdesse o casamento do filho de um de seus colaboradores mais próximos.

Retomado a escrita da carta o moreno perguntou-se o que mais poderia contar para seus amigos...

"Quero voltar a ser livre... estou preso em uma jaula de ouro. Devo admitir que Malfoy me trate bem, mas não é suficiente. Amo minha liberdade e odeio aquele que tirou ela de mim, por muito que me encha de presentes e bons tratos."

"Cedo terão noticias minhas.

Um grande beijo. Um beijo especial para o pequeno Maroto!"

Harry P.

Ps: Rapazes tenham cuidado

O silencio se instalou entre os ouvintes e o leitor da carta, até que o pequeno Lucas falou.

- Papi, tenho fome.

Remus fechou os olhos, triste com todas as emoções que seu primeiro filhote demonstrava com essas palavras. Viver com Malfoy estava fazendo com que seu coração se endurecesse e se enchesse de sentimentos negativos. Suspirou e olhou seu outro filhote... sorriu, pegou os três pergaminhos e guardou com cuidado.

- Bem meninos, vamos almoçar.

- Hein! A gente não é mais criança – disseram os gêmeos – Mas mesmo assim queremos sobremesa.  
_  
_Os três homens mais o pequeno Lucas foram à direção á cozinha.

***********************************************************

***Castelo Malfoy (Ex. Castelo Hogwarts)***

Tempo atual.

Neville caminhava de um lado para o outro com nervosismo, só vestia uma bata leve. Já tinha tomado banho mais cedo, com sais aromáticos e tinha ficado na banheira até que sua pele enrugou.

Neste momento já deveria estar vestido, mas um repentino ataque de pânico o deixara impossibilitado de realizar qualquer ação coerente.

A porta do quarto abriu repentinamente.

- Nev você já está pron...? – Harry cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha – Vejo que não.

- Por que você ainda não se vestiu? – Ron perguntou vindo logo atrás do moreno – Mmmhh... –grunhiu com um sorriso malicioso – Não me diga que se arrependeu...? – havia um tom de esperança na sua voz.

- Não! – o castanho gritou para depois ficar vermelho – É só que... estou mito nervoso.

- Então a gente chegou bem a tempo. Podemos te ajudar a se vestir ou te ajudar a escapar até que esse dia termine – Harry disse sorridente.

Neville franziu a testa com a brincadeira, mas isto ajudou a se decidir.

- Me ajudem a me vestir – decretou.

O ruivo e o moreno puseram mãos à obra e começaram a ajudar a um nervoso noivo.

Demoraram uns dez minutos para ajudá-lo a vestir a túnica de casamento, principalmente porque as mãos do noivo tremiam e não conseguia ficar quieto. Outros dez minutos mais demoraram em sair do quarto, mas ainda era cedo.

- Perfeito! – Harry aprovou ao observar seu amigo.

Neville vestia uma túnica de seda de cor marrom. O tecido se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo do jovem mostrando que este era possuidor de um corpo bem formado, não era propriamente atlético, mas era perfeito para o outro noivo... e isso era o que importava. Ninguém podia negar que o castanho era um garoto bonito. Ele não era o tipo de beleza deslumbrante como era Draco, mas sim uma beleza amável e agradável aos olhos.

- Agora que você já esta pronto, vou buscar minha filha e ao bi...

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha muito ao estilo Malfoy, e sorriu com ironia olhando para Ron.

- Ainda continua o chamando assim... – negou com a cabeça.

- Quero dizer... Blaise – murmurou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

- Um grande passo amigo.

O de olhos verdes palmeou as costas do ruivo. Ron se limitou a bufar antes de sair do quarto.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? – Neville perguntou olhando o lugar onde minutos antes Ron esteve.

- Estou certo disso, este teimoso só precisa de uma terapia de choque.

Harry piscou um olho para seu amigo antes de sair também do quarto. Deixando Neville em frente ao espelho.

- Bom... aqui estou em meus últimos momentos de solteirice e de...bom...disso – as bochechas do castanho se tingiram de vermelho.

**Salão da Sonserina.**

O salão da Sonserina era uma mostra da opulência de Lord Malfoy. Decorado com uma variedade de tons verdes e prata, conseguia causar admiração em todos os que entravam nesse lugar.

Os convidados começavam a chegar pontualmente, uma grande quantidade de magos puro sangue desfilavam pela entrada do grande castelo. Uma vez no salão a maioria comentava, secretamente, sobre a escolha do filho de Nott para consorte. Muitos dos que assistiam teriam se alegrado, e muito, que Theodore tivesse escolhido um de seus filhos ou filhas para casar, pois era alguém que tinha muito domínio no atual Mundo Mágico. Ao menos estavam contentes que o rapaz era um sangue puro.

Trombetas mágicas e o chefe da câmara do Lord Malfoy anunciavam a chegada dos importantes convidados. As trombetas soaram três vezes e o salão inteiro ficou em silencio, todos esperavam este momento, as trombetas anunciavam a chegada de Lord Lucius Malfoy.

O grande senhor entrou imponente, vestindo uma túnica de seda de cor azul. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo com uma fita também de seda e de cor negra.

À medida que Lucius avançava os magos e bruxas faziam uma reverencia em sinal de respeito.

Atrás do Lord vinha seu filho Draco Malfoy, vestindo uma túnica de cor cinza prata, trazendo pelo braço um serio Harry Potter vestido com uma túnica verde musgo. Que não evitava devolver com o mesmo ódio os olhares de desprezo que recebia. Deixando todos saberem que ele tampouco e[R3] ra feliz em ser amante do filho do Lord.

Lucius subiu até um pódio alto, ao qual se tinha acesso subindo três degraus, onde havia uma cadeira que mais pareia um trono de um rei. O loiro observou a multidão que esperavam suas palavras.

- Bem vindos – começou com sua voz sibilante e atraente – Esta tarde nos reunido para celebrar o matrimonio do filho de um grande amigo e colaborador, Theodore Nott. A família Nott sempre foi fiel e me alegra poder presenteá-los com esta festa. Desfrutem da festa.

Os aplausos inundaram o salão. Lucius assentou-se e de imediato um par de criadas se aproximou para lhe oferecer algo que beber ou comer.

Harry permanecia serio junto de Draco, dissimuladamente olhava entre a multidão, procurando alguém em especial. Sabia que não poderia reconhecê-lo de imediato deveria esperar um sinal e esse sinal só apareceria depois do enlace de seu amigo. Tampouco queria arruinar o casamento de Neville, já era muito ruim que houvesse planejado aquilo para ser executado justamente naquele dia tão especial para Neville.

O moreno suspirou e observou Draco que sorria... claro, o loiro estava no seu ambiente... com toda essa gente sofisticada.

Blaise e Ron logo se uniram a ele, como Bill e Severus com os gêmeos debaixo de suas asas "Onde meus olhos possam vê-los" pensava Snape.

- Isabella e Elizabeth estão lindas – Zabini falou, babava cada vez que falava de sua filha.

Ron bufou com desdém ante essas palavras, mas sorriu dissimuladamente. Ele não podia negar o grande amor que Blaise tinha por sua filha, tão grande que as vezes ele era tão não-sonserino.

- Don também está lindo vestido de pajem – Bill disse.

- E onde estão elas? Harry perguntou.

- Estão com Ginevra – a voz aborrecida de Snape trouxe a resposta – Elas entrarão junto com os noivos.

As trombetas soaram novamente, desta vez anunciando os noivos. Todos se aproximaram do tapete vermelho que cobria o caminho desde a entrada até ao altar.

As grandes portas se abriram e por elas entraram duas pequenas, uma ruiva e outra morena, vestidas com vestidos em tom lavanda, que se abrem em uma ampla saia desde a cintura. Nas cabecinhas das duas podia ver uma belíssima coroa de flores, as duas meninas pareciam duas pequenas princesinhas.

Isa e Beth lançavam pétalas de flores das cestas que levavam, algumas dessas pétalas caiam no chão formando um tapete, outras apenas tocavam o solo e se convertiam em pequenas faíscas de luz que se elevavam sobre a cabeça dos convidados.

Quatro homens se encheram de orgulho ao ver suas pequenas sorrindo aos convidados. Chegando ao altar as meninas pararam para logo, depois de sorrir e saudar os convidados, correrem para junto de seus pais. Snape levantou sua filha enquanto Zabini fazia o mesmo com a sua.

As trombetas voltaram a soar e desta vez entraram os noivos. De comum acordo eles decidiram chegar juntos ao altar.

Theodore conduzia Neville pelo braço com um grande sorriso. O castanho sorria com timidez, o jovem sentia seu coração bater descontrolado. Nunca se acostumou a estar rodeado de tantas pessoas, em sua grande maioria desconhecidas.

- Magos e bruxas: Temos nos reunidos aqui por obra de Merlin com vocês como testemunhas para unir estes dois homens em sagrada união – o ministro falou – Neste sagrado momento estas duas pessoas serão unidas. Se alguém tem algum motivo para se opor fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

O silencio foi a resposta. Harry deu uma risadinha, quando os olhares severos de Draco, Bill, Severus e Blaise se dirigiram a ele. Ele somente levantou uma sobrancelha zombeteiro. Apesar de sua contrariedade, não ia arruinar a felicidade de Neville, já deveriam saber disso.

- Theodore Ethan Nott, aceita a este homem como seu consorte, para viverem juntos em sagrado vinculo? O amará, cuidará e permanecerá com ele tanto na saúde como na doença sendo fiel a ele até que a morte os separe?

- Sim aceito – murmurou seus olhos negros fixos nos de seu noivo.

- Neville Frank Longbottom, aceita a este homem como seu esposo, para viverem juntos em sagrado vinculo? O amará, cuidará e permanecerá com ele tanto na saúde como na doença sendo fiel até que a morte os separe?

- Sim aceito – murmurou com um brilhante sorriso.

- O amor é paciente e bondoso – disse o ancião – O amor não é ciumento nem pedante, não é rude nem arrogante. O amor não é egoísta, não é irritável nem guarda ressentimentos. O amor não se alegra com os erros, mas sim com os acertos. O amor tolera tudo, crê em tudo, espera tudo, resiste a tudo, o amor é eterno.

Draco e Blaise olharam seus amantes, mas eles nem se importaram com seus olhares, fingindo prestar atenção na cerimônia. Lucius bufou com desdém ao ver o olhar ferido de seu filho. "Idiota... sofre porque quer. Ainda bem que nunca serei como ele. O amor não é para mim."

O ancião arrumou seus óculos.

- Bem jovem Theodore repita depois de mim...

**Eu, Theodore te tomo a ti Neville como consorte. Para te acompanhar e cuidar desde hoje e para sempre. No bem e no mal, na riqueza e na pobreza, tanto na saúde como na doença. Para te amar e proteger ate o fim de nossas vidas.

Theo repetiu a frase olhando para Neville.

- Sua vez jovem Neville, repita depois de mim...

**Eu Neville te tomo a ti Theodore como meu marido. Para te acompanhar e cuidar desde hoje e para sempre. No bem ou no mal, na riqueza e na pobreza, tanto na saúde como na doença. Para te amar e te proteger para o resto de nossas vidas.

Neville sorriu ao terminar e Theo beijou a mão do castanho que mantinha presa a sua.

- Vocês escolheram o anel como símbolo do matrimônio. Estes estão feitos de ouro mágico, metal que não fica opaco e é perdurável. Estas alianças representam o laço que os une. Estes anéis são um circulo infinito, que representa sua união, a qual é pura e eterna.

Theodore pegou o anel que Donovan Snape levava em uma bandeja de prata.

- Com este anel me uno a ti desde hoje e para sempre. Usa-o como símbolo do meu amor e como demonstração ao mundo que você me elegeu como seu esposo – o discurso tinha uma nota ligeiramente possessiva.

A mão de Neville tremia ligeiramente quando o anel foi colocado em seu dedo. Feliz, mas muito nervoso, pegou o anel que restava.

- Com este anel me uno a ti Theodore, desde hoje e para sempre. Usa-o como símbolo do meu amor e como demonstração ao mundo que você me escolheu como seu consorte – murmurou.

- Theodore e Neville deram seu consentimento em sagrada união, tendo declarado o mesmo diante dos presentes comprometendo partilhar seu destino afirmando isso com a entrega dos anéis. Com a autoridade que me foi outorgada, mas principalmente pelo poder do amor que os une, eu os declaro... Marido e consorte. Podem se beijar.

Theo e Nev se beijaram selando assim o enlace. Enquanto os aplausos entusiásticos dos convidados enchiam o salão.

***********************************************************

As mesas cheias de comida e bebidas, a música soando alegre por todo lugar, os convidados desfrutando da festa e, em especial os noivos bailando muito abraçados no centro da pista era a cena que se via no Grande Salão do castelo.

Duas damas muito importantes ingressaram no salão com seus acompanhantes, dois jovens muito belos que de imediato procuraram alguém em especial. Ao encontrá-lo trocaram um olhar cúmplice e compartilharam um piscar de olho com suas acompanhantes... a travessura estava por começar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Espero que gostem desse capitulo eu adorei traduzí-lo...

Besitos


	6. Mel & Fel

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Mel & Fel**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco estava surpreso, no geral Harry nunca aceitava dançar com ele nas festas, mas nesta ocasião aceitou. Claro antes teve que perguntar um par de vezes, cinco para ser mais exato, embora isso não importasse, agora que dançava com o moreno na pista. O fato de poder suster o moreno pela cintura, sentir seu calor e perfume enquanto se moviam ao compasso da música... Era um momento sem igual. Parecia que toda a dor e as más experiências dos dias passados juntos com seu amante desapareciam.

Harry tinha suas razões para aceitar dançar com Draco, pois obviamente não ia aceitar facilmente ser tocado pelo homem que odiava. Um dos motivos do moreno era não provocar uma "cena daquelas" na festa de casamento de seu amigo e a outra, primordial neste momento, era se aproximar dissimuladamente de dois casais de jovens que dançavam com desenvoltura nesse momento. Além do mais, o loiro era muito perceptivo, mas Harry sabia que sendo carinhoso e submisso podia conseguir distraí-lo, derrubando todas as suas defesas.

O moreno primeiro observou o homem que bailava com a senhora Mitsui, uma jovem viúva da alta sociedade, a garota tinha o cabelo comprido e negro ondulado e vestia um elegante vestido de cor turquesa. O jovem que a acompanhava, era muito bonito, seu cabelo era loiro acinzentado e seus olhos eram azuis. Quando seus olhares cruzaram Harry pode ver um brilho travesso nesse olhar, não restava a menor duvida, ele era uma das pessoas que esperava com tantas ânsias. Não conseguiu evitar lhe sorrir e piscar um olho.

Disfarçadamente olhou para o segundo jovem, este tinha os cabelos castanhos escuro, os olhos cor de café e dançava com a senhorita Monteverdi, uma jovem muito rica. Conhecida por seus gostos refinados e por sua desenvoltura dentro da alta sociedade mágica.

A noite transcorria em meio a brindes e bailes, logo chegou à hora do novo casal de esposos se despedirem de seus convidados. Ambos se aproximaram de onde estavam os microfones mágicos e pediram a atenção de todos. O primeiro a falar foi Neville, que não deixou de sorrir enquanto agradecia a todos os convidados e acariciava a mão agarrada possessivamente a sua cintura.

- Quero agradecer a todos os presentes por comparecerem a nossa celebração. Uma das mais importantes de minha vida... – Neville olhou para seu agora marido que sorria de lado – Perdão de "nossas" vidas. Desejo agradecer especialmente aos grandes amigos que nos acompanharam nessa jornada... Obrigado! – o castanho olhou significativamente para Harry, Bill e Ron.

- Aproveitem à festa – Theo agregou mais interessado em partir de uma vez por todas do que em socializar... Havia esperado muito por esse momento, mais precisamente pela consumação física deste. Estava um pouco ansioso, não dava pra perceber graças a seu caráter particular, mas por dentro a vontade de "marcar" Neville como seu o estava consumindo. Este era um comportamento irracional ele sabia, mas quando o coração escolhia aquela pessoa especial o corpo exigia um mínimo de contato e ele podia parecer um bloco de gelo, mas não era.

Harry aproveitou o grande alvoroço com a partida dos noivos e que Draco estava ocupado com um de seus tantos sócios, para se aproximar da mesa de bebidas... onde o estavam esperando.

- Boa noite senhor Potter. Bela festa, soube que você participou ativamente para que ela ficasse assim tão bonita.

- Sim muito bela, mas não fui somente eu, meus amigos também ajudaram em todos os detalhes.

- Entendo... Permita-me lhe apresentar uns amigos meus. Linus e Kyrie. Rapazes este é o famoso Harry Potter.

Os dois jovens fizeram uma pequena reverencia e Harry não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

- Um prazer conhecê-los.

- Por favor, senhor Potter... – o loiro Linus falou.

- ... o prazer é nosso – Kyrie o castanho finalizou.

Harry voltou a sorrir encantado.

- Se não é impertinência de minha parte... Harry – disse a senhorita Monteverdi enquanto se aproximava do moreno para lhe sussurrar – Lhe recomendo que saia do salão e veja o novo quadro que está no segundo andar perto do banheiro das meninas... È muito lindo, mostra aves voando em plena liberdade.

Um sorriso da parte da castanha e a troca de palavras terminou. As damas e seus acompanhantes caminharam até outro lugar do salão, justamente antes que Draco chegasse junto a Harry.

- Onde você estava?

O moreno olhou o loiro com aborrecimento.

- Aqui bebendo algo. Tem algum problema?

- Não, mas...

- Então me deixe em paz por cinco minutos – Harry grunhiu e deixou Malfoy falando sozinho, saindo apressando em direção do lugar onde Ron estava.

- Eu sabia que não iria durar – o loiro suspirou negando com a cabeça.

Harry apressou seu passo ao ver alguém muito querido ao lado de Ron.

- Senhor Weasley!

- Meu rapaz... – Arthur sorriu e recebeu o jovem em seus braços.

- Eu não sabia que o senhor viria... – sorriu contente, sabendo que esta devia ser a primeira vez que o homem saia de casa desde a morte de Molly.

- Eu também não sabia Harry, mas Percy insistiu... e bem era hora de tomar ar.

Novamente o sorriso se formou nos lábios de Arthur, embora se podia ver claramente a tristeza marcada em seus olhos. Em outro lugar, uns olhos de cor marrom escuro não se desgrudavam da figura de Arthur Weasley, que estava sendo abraçado por seus filhos e netos e esse Potter.

- Eu cumpri a minha parte, espero que você cumpra a sua – Percy Weasley falou chegando ao seu lado com uma taça de champanhe – Ele já está aqui agora é com você.

- Cumprirei rapaz, cumprirei, mas antes preciso de mais um pequeno favor.

O homem lhe entregou uma pequena ampola antes de sorrir.

******************************************************************

Ao se encontrar com Arthur, Harry tinha perdido um tempo valioso, por isso caminhou apressadamente até a saída, depois de falar pra Ron que iria ao banheiro, ao chegar ao quadro indicado olhou para os dois lados e se dirigiu até as escadas, voltou por onde tinha andado olhou novamente para os dois lados... nada.

"Merda! O que será que aconteceu? Onde estão?"

No momento em que começava a ficar desesperado ouviu um pequeno assobio. Com curiosidade olhou para o quadro e, para sua surpresa, a senhorita Monteverdi e a senhora Mitsui o olhava por traz dele. "Um corredor secreto que não conhecia...?"

- Não fica ai parado nos olhando se aproxime e vamos até o banheiro – Monteverdi o apressou em um tom baixo.

- Eles já estão lá?

- Sim Potter! Anda logo! – a castanha sussurrou exasperada com o mago.

Harry as olhou com desconfiança, mas concordou e começou a caminhar. Pode notar que todos os quadros que tinham pessoas estavam dormindo numa espécie de feitiço, seguramente para que não o delatassem. E só os animais o olhavam com curiosidade.

Quando por fim pararam, Harry pode ver que estavam na entrada dos banheiros de Mirthe a chorona.

- Depressa!

- Espera! – gritou – Antes de seguir... Como saber se posso confiar em vocês?

- Por Merlin é meio tarde para perguntar isso – bufou a morena.

- Estamos nos arriscando muito para te ajudar. Entra logo e não faça tantas perguntas – finalizou a outra jovem.

Entraram no banheiro e viram que tudo estava as escuras, umas vozes sussurrantes se detiveram nesse momento. Uma luz logo se acendeu.

- Uma lanterna? - Harry perguntou.

- Claro essa é uma fuga ao estilo trouxa.

O moreno sorriu ao ver os jovens que conheceu na festa, por um momento temeu que as duas damas o estivessem levando para uma armadilha.

- George, Fred... São vocês mesmos?

- Quem mais se não a gente...? – disse o agora loiro Fred.

- Graças a nossas amigas aqui presente – As duas mulheres sorriram – Pudemos entrar como seus acompanhantes e descobrimos que Malfoy mantêm proteções mágicas no castelo e seus terrenos, mas este lugar está livre, pois nossa querida Mirthe sempre ativa os alarmes para ter um pouco de atenção do furão. Não há nem guardas vigiando, por isso tivemos a idéia de fugir por aqui Harry – George falou.

- Claro se não fosse pelo velho Voldy, nunca saberíamos que a Câmara tem uma saída que nos leva pra fora daqui – Fred continuou.

- Pra alguma coisa esse idiota serviu – Harry grunhiu – E onde está Mirthe?

- Ela está desfrutando da festa é claro – George riu. Tinham convencido Peeves (sempre um grande amigo dos gêmeos) para que levasse a fantasma chorona ao salão onde acontecia a festa.

- Agora você tem que se apressar amigo – Fred lhe entregou a lanterna e um mapa – Assim você não vai se perder...

- E toma... – George recolheu uma bolsa no chão – Muda de roupa antes de sair pela porta e se certifica de colocar bem o chapéu. Se tudo sai como planejamos, a gente vai estar te esperando lá fora num terreno descampado no final deste túnel.

- Vocês não iram comigo? – perguntou um pouco temeroso.

- Não, é necessário que voltemos para a festa e saíamos normalmente.

Harry assentiu, abraçou seus amigos e agradeceu as duas mulheres antes de ir até a pia que tinha uma pequena serpente como torneira e sisear para que se abrisse.

- Nunca vou me acostumar a te ver falar desse jeito – George estremeceu.

- É uma sorte que ninguém tivesse em conta essa saída – Fred sorriu.

- E que Potter agora é o último falante de Parsel e supostamente está muito bem vigiado para poder chegar até aqui – sorriu à morena.

- Muita conversa... – a castanha falou – É hora de voltar para a festa antes de partir para a aventura.

Assentindo os quatro se dirigiram até a saída do túnel.

******************************************************************

Theodore grunhiu enquanto beijava com devoção o pescoço de seu marido. Neville não parava de ofegar e estava um pouco alterado com a paixão que demonstrava seu grande amor, nem bem tinham entrado pela porta Nott havia se convertido em uma besta, o tinha carregado até a cama e praticamente o jogado sobre ela. Primeiro se beijaram até ficarem sem fôlego e uma das mãos do mais alto não perdeu tempo em entrar dentro da calça do outro para massagear o membro agora ereto.

- T-Theo... – gemeu – Pode ir mais devagar?

O moreno suspirou e se separou de Neville, fazendo um gesto de dor por sua própria ereção. Inalou e expirou varias vezes para controlar sua libido, pois esta era uma noite especial para seu pequeno amor e neste ritmo ia terminar violando o outro se não se acalmasse.

- Sim amor... tudo o que quiser. Vou mais devagar, mas antes... – se levantou totalmente – A gente deve se desfazer de nossas roupas.

- Certo – murmurou se incorporando para desabotoar a camisa com mãos tremulas.

- Não – ronronou o outro – Deixa que eu faço isso.

O castanho sorriu timidamente e assentiu. Sentiu sua pele ferver com cada roce que as mãos experientes de seu esposo proporcionavam a sua pele. Logo todo seu corpo estava nu e Theodore sorriu malicioso. Ficou em pé do lado da cama e começou a tirar sua própria roupa com movimentos sensuais. O menor o olhou de boca aberta, os olhos brilhantes e um rubor feroz em suas bochechas.

- Você gosta...? – perguntou deslizando suas calças com lentidão por suas fortes pernas.

- S-Sim – gaguejou. Não conhecia esse lado erótico de seu esposo (provavelmente porque nunca fizeram sexo antes). E lhe dava um pouco de vergonha estar tendo sua própria sessão de strip-tease, por ninguém menos que o conhecido ex-Comensal de gelo.

Theodore sorriu mais amplamente e terminou de tirar a roupa, deixando visível quanto seu membro estava necessitado. Sem apartar os olhos de seu amante, se agachou para pegar o pênis de Neville com uma mão, enquanto coma outra viajava pelas coxas do pequeno as massageando. O castanho ofegou quando sentiu a língua do outro rodear sua glande e gritou ao sentir a bocar de seu marido o rodear completamente.

O sonserino estava necessitado, então não perdeu tempo e começou a preparar Neville. Enquanto devorava sua ereção untou com lubrificante seus dedos e se apressou em preparar a virgem entrada. Claro que o menor ao sentir a invasão não pode evitar sentir um pouco de dor, mas a esperta boca de seu amante afastava qualquer pensamento de dor e se concentrava somente no prazer que sentia. Não demorou muito até que com um grito rouco deixou sua essência na boca de Nott.

- Mmmhhh... delicioso – murmurou o moreno, enquanto passava sua língua por sua lábios, não deixando que nada da essência de seu marido se desperdiçasse.

Seus dedos nunca abandonaram a entrada do outro e viu como Neville se retorcia de prazer, enquanto tentava regular sua respiração, depois do orgasmo. "Se não faço agora... morrerei" Theodore pensou ao ver o excelente espetáculo que mostrava eu esposo ruborizado, ofegante e com os olhos fechados pelo prazer. Com paciência subiu as pernas do novo Nott até seus ombros e colocou seu grande membro na entrada já dilatada, enquanto tirava seus dedos, obtendo um gemido de protesto.

- O que...? – Neville perguntou e só nesse momento percebeu a posição em que estavam.

- Agora vou te fazer meu. Tudo bem?

O rapaz assentiu tímido, mas decidido. Nott sorriu e foi entrando lentamente em seu marido, tentando minimizar máximo possível à dor, Neville gemeu e algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos de cor de mel.

- Sshhh... já vai passar – o outro consolou, beijando e bebendo as gotas salgadas.

- Eu sei... mas dói.

- Sinto muito amor, vou ficar quieto até você melhorar.

Neville assentiu e atraiu seu esposo para beijá-lo. Suas línguas se encontraram e não demorou muito tempo até que o castanho mexesse os quadris, pedindo para começar o ato. Theodore não se fez esperar e começou com estocadas lentas a principio para depois com movimentos rápidos e certeiros, que fizeram Longbotton gritar de prazer e pedir mais... e mais.

Seu marido o atendeu e logo ambos chegaram à culminação do seu primeiro encontro sexual.

A noite é uma criança e eles eram jovens, Neville soube que isso foi o melhor que pode compartilhar com seu marido, então continuaram se amando até caírem esgotados, ou seja, até que os primeiro raios de sol fizeram sua aparição.

******************************************************************

***Saída da Camara Secreta* **

Parou um momento para trocar de roupa, Harry quase não acreditava o quão longe essa rota podia chegar. E entendia porque os Comensais que haviam penetrado por esse lugar chegaram tão cansados para a batalha. Cansado e ofegante, começou a tirar a luxuosa túnica, e trocou por um conjunto de roupa trouxa só faltavam uns metros para a saída.

O moreno sentia a ansiedade instalada em seu ventre. Sorriu. Se tudo saísse bem, logo estaria livre do tirano que dizia amá-lo. Guardou a roupa na bolsa que tinha (tinha pensado em queimá-la depois) e retomou seu caminho.

Depois de uns minutos, por fim pode ver a porta de saída que estava adornada com algumas serpentes como a que tinha no outro extremo, antes de dizer as palavras em Parsel, sacudiu a roupa..

-"Abra-se..."

Ao sair do lugar viu que se encontrava em um descampado onde o capim era muito alto e as arvores já conheceram dias melhores. O silencio só era quebrado por algum grilo ou pelo aular de uma coruja.

Não tinha sinal de seus salvadores e se sentiu abatido, não podia dar nenhum sinal de que já tinha saído e não estava seguro se ao redor estava vazio como pensava para poder gritar. "O que faço?" 

Para responder a sua pergunta nesse momento escutou um assobio e do meio das folhagens apareceu uma mulher de cabelo loiro, definitivamente desconhecida.

- Vamos a gente tem que ser rápido.

- Quem é você...?

- Tangia, mas não é o momento para apresentações Potter. Devemos ir ao povoado o quanto antes. Não vão demorar em sentir a sua falta...

- E Fr...

A loira tapou a boca de Harry com sua mão.

- Já te falei que a gente não tem tempo para perguntas. Vamos seus amigos te esperam.

Harry sem ter outra alternativa a não ser confiar, novamente, saiu com a dama. Ela pegou uma de suas mãos e lhe indicou por onde caminhar a passo rápido, havia uma trilha escondida nomeio do pasto.

Enquanto Harry era conduzido até o povoado, George se ocupava da equipe de vigilância de Malfoy, mais especificamente do chefe desta Cassius Warrington.

Outra vez o ruivo beijava seu namorado sentado no seu colo.

- Cassy amor... Você fez o farvozinho que te pedi? – perguntou quando o beijo terminou.

Cassius grunhiu antes de responder.

- Sim George, disse a Roger Davies que dirigisse as patrulhas.

- Oh você é maravilhoso Cassy!

- Calado, ou melhor, me beija.

George sorriu antes de beijar seu namorado. Um momento antes de se perder entre beijos e caricias rogou a Merlin para que tudo saísse bem.

******************************************************************

Fred esperava impaciente a chegada de Tangia e a encomenda especial. Com impaciência golpeava o solo com seu pé, olhando a entrada do povoado e seu relógio.

Repentinamente foi tomado pelo braço, e abriu os olhos surpreso e se girou para ver quem era. Reconheceu o sujeito como pertencendo à Casa da Corvinal durante sua geração.

- Quem é você?

O agora loiro, Fred extraiu uma insígnia do bolsinho de sua túnica, a qual mostrou para Davies. O corvinal levantou uma sobrancelha e o olhou de cima a baixo antes de soltá-lo.

- Então... você é o namorado de Cassius.

- Errado, eu sou o irmão do namorado – sorriu gracioso – Sabe...? Adoraria continuar conversando com um rapaz tão lindo como você... – se aproximou e apoiou as mãos sobre o peito de Roger – Mas tenho coisas a fazer. A gente se vê logo belo.

Fred caminhou até a próxima esquina, de onde se perdeu da vista do loiro. Este não podia acreditar no descaro do "irmão do namorado do chefe", negou com a cabeça antes de se retirar. Tinha que patrulhar outro setor.

- Definitivamente Cassius ficou bobo com o amor.

O loiro Fred esperou até que o ex-apanhador fosse embora para voltar para o mesmo lugar

- Interessante o amigo do namorado do meu irmão... – riu.

Esperou mais alguns minutos antes que Tangia chegasse acompanhada por um homem encapuzado.

- Bom aqui está o "pacote".

A loira sorriu e soltou Harry, que tinha mantido sujeito pelo braço durante toda a caminhada. O moreno só grunhiu, não gostando de ser chamado dessa maneira.

- A gente se vê... olhos verdes.

A garota sorriu e se apressou em ir embora, caminhando por onde tinham chegado.

- Ah você... – Harry falou inseguro de dizer o nome de seu amigo – E agora?

- Temos que chegar até nossa loja, mas isso é quase um fato – Fred indicou a rua que os levaria até o bairro vermelho onde eles viviam.

Harry sorriu e, antes de andar, voltou-se olhando para o lugar onde estava o castelo.

- Adeus... "Senhor".

O moreno acomodou melhor a túnica e começou a caminhar já desfrutando de sua liberdade.

******************************************************************

Tinha se arriscado ao pedir ao ruivo que colocasse essa poção na bebida de seu pai, mas estava consciente que essa era a única maneira de que Arthur fosse seu essa noite. E no futuro se encarregaria que essa fosse também à vontade do ruivo, mas agora era necessário que este provasse e visse que perderia muito se o rejeitasse.

Com rapidez os elfos abriram as mantas da cama para que seu amo deitasse o homem que trazia nos braços. Uma vez que o cobriu com as mantas sentou-se a seu lado.

- Você é tão bonito como eu lembrava... não, está ainda mais bonito – o homem acariciou o cabelo vermelho do adormecido – Talvez me odeie no inicio, mas depois você vai ver que voltará a me amar e esta noite começarei com isto.

- Mmmhhh... – o ruivo gemeu.

O homem de cabelos negros sorriu e beijou os lábios avermelhados.

- Eu juro Arthur!

O Weasley se mexeu e abriu os olhos.

- O que...?

- Oi ruivo.

Arthur piscou varias vezes, sua cabeça estava um pouco confusa e não sabia onde estava. Olhou para o homem que estava falando com ele e sentiu um ardente desejo se formando na parte baixa de seu ventre. Ele conhecia esse homem de algum lugar, ele se parecia com o rapaz Nott.

- Ethan...? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Se lembra de mim...? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha surpreso.

- Como não lembrar... se foi você o primeiro que... – não terminou a frase e se ruborizou furiosamente. "Por que lembrei disso nesse momento? E essa sensação de querer pular em cima do meu ex-namorado e lhe fazer todo tipo de coisas? E por que estava nesse lugar se minutos antes estava no salão...?" – O que estou fazendo aqui Ethan?

- Você me disse que queria ir a um lugar mais privado comigo – ronronou subindo lentamente sobre o corpo do mago menor. – Ai eu te trouxe até aqui.

- Eu te disse isso...? – perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim palavra por palavra – murmurou antes de pousar seus lábios nos do ruivo.

O Weasley gemeu e decidiu dar vazão a esse calor que sentia crescer no meio de suas pernas. Não demorou em rodear o pescoço do outro com seus braços e o apertou para que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais grudados. Levantou seus quadris para que sua crescente ereção fizesse contato com a do outro e ambos ofegaram.

- Você quer que te faça meu Arthur? – perguntou Ethan no ouvido do outro sorrindo malicioso, pois sabia a resposta.

- Sim! Sim! Por favor! – gritou tentando tirar a roupa com desespero – Tenho que fazer algo com esse calor que sinto! Por favor, Ethan!

- Seus desejos são ordens... leão.

Nenhum dos dois demorou muito em tirar a roupa e começaram a se devorar com ansiedade.

**(NA: **Hoje é dia dos Nott devorarem seus leões. ^_^).

******************************************************************

Draco se surpreendeu quando ao procurar Harry não o achou entre os convidados. Certamente ele tinha ido até os aposentos, já que os noivos haviam partido e não havia motivo para que ele continuasse ali com aquelas pessoas que ele considerava um grupo de pedantes. Por isso o loiro continuou na festa sem se preocupar muito, mas suas preocupações aumentaram quando ao chegar a seus aposentos não encontrou Harry.

Imediatamente chamou um par de elfos para lhes perguntar se não o viram na cozinha, um dos lugares que o moreno tinha costume de ir. Quando as criaturas regressaram anunciando que não tinham visto o amo Harry, uma inquietude se instalou em Draco.

Muito preocupado foi até os aposentos dos Snape, nesse lugar também não o encontrou ninguém sabia do moreno.

O desespero já tinha feito do loiro sua presa e correu depressa até os aposentos de seu pai.

- Pai! – gritou entrando sem chamar.

- Draco eu creio ter te ensinado...

- Não há tempo pra isso! – agitou as mãos desesperado – Harry não está!

- Como "não está"? – perguntou com desdém – Certamente deve estar em algum lugar do castelo filho. Vá procurá-lo.

- Não está! Não está na cozinha, não está com Ronald, nem com Willian...! Não está em nenhum lugar!

- Calma Draco – Lucius se serviu de uma bebida e deu outra para seu filho – Vou mandar minhas tropas o procurarem. Não pode desaparecer assim de repente.

Lucius entregou o copo para seu filho.

- O mais certo é que ele está nos terrenos do castelo

Como o novo Lord estava enganado, pois nesse momento Harry estava sendo recebido em um abraço de urso por uma pessoa muito querida para ele... Remus Lupin.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Eu amo esa fic desde da primeira vez que eu li... Espero que vocês também gostem.

Besitos.

A gente se vê em uma semana.


	7. Sentindo novamente a liberdade

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**_Capitulo sete: Sentindo novamente a liberdade_**

**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

Uma luz aborrecida não o deixava continuar dormindo e ele necessitava descansar, estava tão exausto... e o pior de tudo era que não se lembrava por que. Deu um bocejo cheio de preguiça antes de abrir os olhos, o que comprovou ser um grave erro, esta primeira vistoria do quarto lhe deu um mau pressentimento.

Voltou a fechar os olhos para depois abri-los lentamente, esperando que ao tornar a abri-los despertasse na casa de seu filho Percy, mas isso não ocorreu. Pelo contrário, estava em um quarto luxuoso, em uma cama com lençóis de seda, nu e com uma crescente dor em seu traseiro, como se houvesse... não isso não podia ser. Ou sim...?

Sentou-se com cuidado na cama, levando uma de suas mãos até a sua cabeça, com a palma aberta esfregou sua testa, esperando que sua mente desembotasse e revelasse o que tinha acontecido durante as horas previas, mas esta "curiosa" dor em seu traseiro não o deixava pensar direito.

A porta do quarto se abriu, Arthur ladeou a cabeça para ver quem entrava, antes que a porta se abrisse totalmente. A respiração do ruivo parou por um instante ao ver quem entrava no quarto, no segundo seguinte sua garganta parecia fechada, por isso o único que disse e que se escutou foi...

- Ethan...

Nott entrou no quarto e sorriu ao ver seu "hóspede" acordado. Com um barulho de sua mão direita um elfo apareceu, uma vez que a pequena criatura apareceu, lhe ordenou que trouxesse o café da manhã.

O moreno sem deixar de sorrir, sentou-se perto de Arthur na cama.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem... amor?

- A-amor...? – o outro perguntou confuso. Por alguma estranha razão não conseguia desembotar sua mente.

- Sim Arthy... Acaso não se lembra?

- Lembrar? O que tenho que lembrar? – o outro perguntou temeroso, principalmente ao juntar alguns antecedentes como: café da manha, uma curiosa dor na sua parte traseira e Ethan Nott o chamando de amor e Arthy, como quando tinham uma relação em sua juventude. Bem podia ser ligeiramente ingênuo, mas não era estúpido, então a realidade de seu estado o golpeou mais forte que um "Stupefly" – Merlin! – murmurou com incredulidade.

- Bom... – o elfo com a bandeja de café deteve a resposta que estava por dar o moreno ao ruivo. Nott recebeu a bandeja e a colocou sobre as pernas de Arthur – Espero que você goste, me lembro que você adorava uma fruta fresca pela manhã – Ethan sorriu enquanto mordia um pedaço de maça – Quanto a sua pergunta... ontem tivemos uma noite muito especial, tanto que senti que outra vez tinha dezesseis anos. Lembra? Lembra dessa primeira vez?

Claro que Arthur se lembrava dessa primeira vez...

**_**Lembrança início...*_**

****  
- Aqui...? – perguntou inseguro, estava rodeado de decoração verde – Mas... E seus companheiros?

- Eles não vão aparecer... já lhes avisei – sorriso predador.

- Avisou?!! – perguntou alterado e ruborizado – Você contou pra eles que íamos ter sexo?!

- Oh não... – beijou seus lábios, enquanto o empurrava para a cama – Somente lhes disse que não aparecessem por aqui durante toda a noite... É com eles imaginar o que estamos fazendo.

- É quase o mesmo – Arthur protestou com um biquinho.

Ethan grunhiu e beijou os lábios vermelhos e inchados ao ver esse gesto tão adorável em seu namorado que ele fazia desde que tinham começado a namorar há quatro meses. Hoje depois de muito seduzir, protestar e chantagear, por fim Arthur Weasley tinha cedido em lhe entregar sua virgindade.

Não demorou em desnudá-lo lentamente. Notava que o pequeno ruivo estava nervoso, então usou todo seu tato para não assustá-lo. Para a família Weasley era quase uma tradição se casar virgem e que Arthur tinha concordado em se entregar para ele o enchia de gozo. Se não fosse por ele, desposaria sua doninha amanhã mesmo, mas suspeitava que os Nott não fossem ficar muito felizes. E muito a seu pesar, ainda dependia financeiramente deles para se permitir o luxo de abandonar a comodidade do dinheiro e rejeitar tudo de um dia para o outro.

O quarto se encheu de ofegos entrecortados, à medida que Ethan aspirava, mordia e lambia a ereção de seu companheiro. Esta não era a primeira vez que dava sexo oral a seu namorado, mas sendo que agora era acompanhada de um dedo esperto que golpeava sua próstata, não pode evitar se derramar em seguida.

- Sinto muito... – desculpou-se tímido.

- Tudo bem... ainda falta o melhor – Arthur sentiu seu pênis se despertar novamente ao ver o sorriso de luxuria de seu namorado. Ethan untou seus dedos com lubrificante e começou a prepara a doce entrada de seu amante. Graças a Merlin, seu ruivo cedeu em seguida, pois tanto calor começava a sufocá-lo.

Os olhos do menor se arregalaram ao ver o moreno levantando suas pernas até seus ombros.

- É necessário...? – perguntou curioso e envergonhado.

- Será mais cômodo – beijou seus lábios – Confia em mim.

Weasley assentiu e fechou os olhos ao sentir o primeiro empurrão contra sua entrada e a conseqüente dor que o acompanhou. Por sorte, toda a dor se foi em seguida e só o prazer de sua primeira vez importava...

**_*Lembrança final...*_**

****  
Se ruborizou e sacudiu sua cabeça tentando afastar essas lembranças. Isso recordava perfeitamente, de fato era uma de suas lembranças mais preciosas, mas ontem... parecia um filme trouxa com defeito, tinha umas imagens claras, outras não tão claras e uma e outra que não conseguia ver com clareza.

- Então a gente...? – Ethan assentiu – Oh Merlin não pode ser – Arthur levou as mãos a sua cabeça – Eu... eu não podia, ainda estou de luto e você... por Merlin!

- Calma Arthur primeiro bebe esta poção que lhe quitará qualquer moléstia – o moreno lhe mostrou um pequeno frasco perto do suco – Tome teu café e quando estiver mais calmo a gente conversa. Vou te deixar, você está em sua casa... – Ethan se levantou, mas antes de ir beijou o ruivo profundamente – A gente se vê... amor.

Nott saiu deixando um desconcertado ruivo no quarto.

Em "seu" quarto...

* * *

Harry ainda dormia quando Lupin entrou no quarto de seu querido filhote. Remus trazia Lucas consigo, que tinha madrugado nesse dia especialmente por causa da presença do moreno de olhos verdes. O menino tinha crescido ouvindo historias do jovem e essa era sua oportunidade de conhecê-lo, para ele era como conhecer uma lenda viva, um herói desses de quadrinhos trouxas que seus tios gêmeos às vezes levavam para ele.

O castanho sorriu com ternura ao vê-lo dormir. Assim com os olhos fechados e a face relaxada, era idêntico a James Potter em seus dias de colégio. Os dois se aproximaram em silêncio, Lucas sentou-se do seu lado com a intenção de despertá-lo, mas Remus deteve seu filho, com um sorriso e um piscar de olho. O lobo começou a acariciar o cabelo de Harry e a chamá-lo devagar.

- Hnn deixa de me amolar Draco... – o moreno murmurou com um ligeiro grunhido.

Remus e seu filho se olharam, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Harry sou eu Remus... vamos... acorda.

O moreno desapareceu debaixo dos cobertores, para logo surgir com o cabelo mais desordenado ainda, lançando um leve grunhido.

- Remus?

Harry tinha um olho aberto o olhando com evidente desconcerto. Levou um de seus braços até seus olhos e os esfregou com força, repentinamente riu.

- Sim... – franziu as sobrancelhas – Você está bem Harry?

- Sou livre... – com um grande sorriso sentou-se na cama e abraçou Lucas – Bom dia peque!

Logo os três riam contagiados pelo moreno.

- Muito bem crianças, é muito bom rir, mas está na hora do café.

Remus apressou seus filhotes e, sem deixar de sorrir, desceram até a cozinha para começar um grande dia.

* * *

**_*Residência de Lord Malfoy...*_**

Theodore tinha despertado há uns dez minutos e desde esse momento estava desfrutando da visão que tinha envolvido em seus braços. Pois seu belo anjo, Neville, dormia placidamente e de vez em quando esfregava sua bochecha contra o peito de Theo.

O moreno não suportou mais a tentação e começou a soprar a orelha de Nev, esperando que acordasse. Seu marido grunhiu e escondeu o rosto. Theo soltou uma risadinha travessa antes de abaixar a mão que mantinha no quadril do castanho até chegar ao sexo de seu marido que acariciou com delicadeza, Nev estremeceu.

- Mmmhhh o que você está fazendo?

- Te acordando... Funcionou?

- Sim... mmmhhh...Theo... – gemeu baixinho o moreno beijando a pele que tinha ao seu alcance.

Nott sorriu satisfeito ao escutar os gemidos que começava a inundar o quarto, a voz de Nev começava a subir de tom à medida que as caricias do moreno aumentavam.

Pouco antes do orgasmo o corpo do castanho se retesou e enterrou seus dedos na pele de seu marido. Theodore sorriu mais que satisfeito ao sentir a languidez do corpo de Neville.

Draco andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto, os homens de seu pai tinham partido em esquadrões de dez em dez para registrar distintas áreas, mas até o momento a informação era a mesma: "Não conseguimos encontrar Potter".

Os nervos do loiro estavam a ponto de um colapso, e já tinha destruído grande parte do seu "apartamento", com arranques de magia explosivos. Seu padrinho Severus, foi um dos poucos que se atreveu a entrar no quarto para tentar ver se ele se acalmava.

- Draco... Chega! Nem parece um Sonserino!

- Severus! Será que você não entende...? Ele se foi! – o loiro meteu seus dedos entre as mechas de seu cabelo e as puxou com desespero – O faria em meu lugar?

_"Nunca estaria em seu lugar , por que Willian não fugiria de mim" _pensou o moreno, mas tampouco ia dize isso para seu afilhado. Sendo Potter como era Snape sabia que isso iria acontecer a muito tempo, de fato, estava surpreso que tivesse demorado tanto em encontrar uma forma de fugir.

- Primeiro você tem que se acalmar, beba essa poção e não quero desculpas. Nós somos muito sonserinos, frios e controlados. Não bestas desesperadas que dão patéticos espetáculos.

O loiro grunhiu fulminando seu padrinho com o olhar, mas de toda a maneira bebeu a poção de um só gole. Deixou o copo sobre a mesa e se deixou cair sem cuidado no sofá.

- O que farei Severus? O que faço?

O mestre em poções olhou seu afilhado com um sentimento de tristeza golpeando seu peito, Snape amava esse jovem como se fosse um de seus filhos. Decidiu expressar seus pensamentos apesar da dor que causaria ao loiro.

- Draco você sabia que ele ia tentar fugir. Potter sempre foi muito rebelde. Por isso ele é um perfeito Grifinório.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... mas achei que tinha conseguido entrar no seu coração, mas pelo visto não – o loiro suspirou – Isto não vai ficar assim, ele vai ter que regressar ao meu lado e desta vez não terei compaixão alguma com ele, embora isso vá me romper a alma no processo.

- Será que você não vê? – Severus levantou as mãos para o céu pedindo ajuda divina – Foi essa atitude egoísta e possessiva que o afugentou em primeiro lugar. Se o trouxer de volta para tratá-lo pior do que antes, ele vai voltar a tentar escapar... e desta vez talvez você nunca mais possa encontrá-lo.

- É que... eu o amo... – murmurou – E não sei o que fazer para retê-lo.

O jovem Malfoy apoiou sua cabeça no costado do sofá, sucumbindo com a poção que Snape tinha lhe dado.

- Sinto muito filho... – sussurrou acariciando sua cabeça – Mas se o deseja de volta... Tem que mudar.

- Eu sei...

Os minutos passaram e Draco caiu num sono profundo. Desde que Potter havia desaparecido que o loiro não conseguia dormir. Então Severus levantou o jovem esgotado, o deixou em sua cama e saiu.

Apressou-se em chegar até sua casa, seguramente Willian iria ficar com raiva, mas faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para que Potter voltasse.

* * *

Ron carregava sua filha ainda adormecida quando entrou nos aposentos dos Snape.

- Bill. É verdade? – perguntou assim que viu seu irmão mais velho.

O ruivo mais velho não necessitava de uma pergunta mais direta, tinha entendido a que se referia seu irmão. Suspirou.

- Sim, Harry fugiu.

Ronald sentou-se no sofá e deu um olhar para sua filha que succionava sua chupeta de vez em quando.

- Não acredito que ele foi.

Bill se aproximou até onde seu irmão estava e colocou uma mão em seu ombro lhe dando um leve apertão.

- A gente sabia que Harry ia tentar.

- Sim, mas... não me disse nada...nem pra me convidar...

O silencio voltou ao lugar, enquanto os irmãos meditavam calados.

- Ron... – Bill sentou-se a seu lado – Deixa de tentar se enganar, você sabe perfeitamente que nunca fugiria desse lugar. Abre os seus olhos, ele te ama, mas o amor se desgasta se não o alimenta.

Ron olhou seu irmão como se não entendesse, mas ele sabia, entendia... seu coração lhe dizia.

* * *

As risadas enchiam a casa de Remus Lupin e estas aumentavam quando perto do meio dia os gêmeos apareceram.

- Querido Harry... – George cantarolou – Até enfim você está livre do seu dragão pessoal...

- Você era a princesa da torre – Fred interrompeu com uma grande gargalhada.

Todos olharam para Fred com emoções distintas, a de Harry estava entre a raiva e a diversão.

- Depois da interrupção de meu irmão... – continuou - O que você vai fazer agora Harry?

- Não sei... – Harry olhou para todos – Minha prioridade era fugir dali, agora que consegui, não sei que caminho seguir... Queria ficar aqui, mas não desejo causar problemas para Remus.

- Harry você nunca seria um problema – Lupin susteve a mão do moreno e lhe deu um aperto de leve.

- Amigo, não é um problema ficar aqui. Um feitiço de "camaleão" e você vai estar perfeitamente oculto.

- O feitiço que usaram ontem?

- Sim – responderam os dois ruivos.

- Eu também sei fazer magia – disse o pequeno Lucas que não tenha perdido nem um detalhe da conversa dos adultos – Mas ainda não me deixam usar uma varinha – olhou seu pai com reprovação.

- É mesmo? Quais? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

O menino sorriu antes de juntar suas mãos e fazer aparecer uma pequena esfera de luz que se elevou uns centímetros de suas mãos, para logo depois explodir em muitas luzes coloridas.

Todos aplaudiram orgulhosos do pequeno que sorriu contente, nada inibido para uma criança tão nova. Lucas apreciava muito ser o centro das atenções, por isso não perdia a oportunidade para aparecer.

- Muito bom Lucas – disse seu pai orgulhoso – Agora vai brincar no seu quarto de jogos.

O menino assentiu e se foi caminhando com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- É incrível que ele possa fazer magia sem varinha sendo tão novo – Harry comentou vendo o menino subir as escadas.

- Ele teve que inventar quando o proibi de tocar numa varinha – disse o licantropo num suspiro – Logo depois dele quase derrubar a casa quando achou a minha.

- Ele parece muito com o pai... – Harry sorriu.

- Sim muito para minha saúde mental – o lobo completou.

- Então Harry, você vai ficar? – Fred perguntou voltando ao tema.

- Mas é claro que sim – o moreno riu – Vou ficar.

Os gêmeos celebraram com gritos de júbilo, enquanto Remus abraçava seu quase filho com lágrimas de felicidade em seus olhos.

Uma mulher já anciã, mas com grande vitalidade, entrou no quarto. Em sua mão direita trazia uma carta.

- O que foi tia? – uma mulher de cabelo marrom que nesse momento alimentava seu pequeno filho lhe perguntou

- O que estávamos esperando.

A jovem mulher deixou de lutar com a colher da papinha que tentava dar para seu filho.

- O que?

- Ele escapou!

A jovem se levantou da cadeira e olhou a mulher mais velha com um grande sorriso.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Desculpem o atraso na postagem, mas vocês sabem... final de ano festas... Mas enfim ai está meu presente de Natal atrasado.

E não esqueçam de mandar seus comentarios...

Besitos.

Quem sabe a gente não se vê antes do ano que vem...


	8. Um novo trabalho

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**** **_Capitulo 8: Um novo trabalho_**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry havia estado grande parte do dia aperfeiçoando o feitiço de camuflagem. O fato de não ter varinha própria lhe dificultava a tarefa, mas estava se arranjando muito bem com a varinha de Remus. Sempre restava a poção polissuco, mas preferia evitar o sabor horroroso da poção se estava dentro da suas possibilidades. O moreno ficou uns momentos descansando, estava fora de pratica e sua magia estava débil.

- O que será que aconteceu com minha varinha? – perguntou para si mesmo.

O moreno olhou diretamente para o espelho diante do qual estava praticando, tinha que treinar de frente a um espelho, pois segundo George e Fred tinham lhe explicado, primeiro deveria ter uma imagem clara em sua mente de como queria se ver.

Deixou sua cabeça cair de lado e começou a lembrar o dia em que enfrentou Voldemort pela última vez.

**_*Flash Back início*_**

Harry focou em seu objetivo, o que foi um pouco difícil já que o sangue que escorria por sua cicatriz não lhe deixava ver de um olho, já fazia um tempo que seus óculos tinham quebrado durante a batalha.

Ofegou e respirou fundo, este seria o último feitiço, o definitivo... um dos dois cairia morto. A profecia por fim seria cumprida.

O moreno olhou seu inimigo, que estava parado a uns metros dele, apontando sua varinha para ele (pelo menos Voldemort estava nas mesmas condições que ele), fechou os olhos e começou a conjurar o poderoso feitiço com o qual esperava ganhar.

Levantou sua varinha e olhou com todo o ódio que podia sentir contra o mostro que destruiu toda sua família. Sem duvidar sibilou o feitiço... o último que viu antes de perder a consciência, foi um grande esplendor de luz.

**_*Flash Back final*_**

- Depois acordei no hospital. Quando perguntei por minha varinha ninguém soube me informar... Pensei que a gente de Malfoy tinha se apoderado dela, mas no castelo não estava... Quem estará com ela? – murmurou para ninguém em particular.

***********************************************************

A mulher de cabelos marrom sentou-se de frente para um velho baú guardado no porão de sua casa. Ela acariciou com ternura a desgastada madeira.

- O que está fazendo amor? – perguntou um homem muito alto e robusto de cabelos negros cortados, com os anos quase havia perdido o sotaque da sua pátria. Vitor Krum acabava de entrar.

- Sabe...? – respondeu sem olhá-lo perdida em suas memórias – Eu guardei uma coisa por muito tempo. Só minha tia sabe... mas já é hora de que regresse ao seu dono – a jovem tirou uma caixa pesada mais não grande, nela guardava algo muito especial... sua varinha. Tomou a varinha de madeira em suas mãos e a contemplou com um grande sorriso – Bem vejamos se ainda tenho jeito.

A mulher piscou para seu marido. Este sorriu ao ver essa faísca familiar nos olhos de sua esposa, que sem duvida continuava deixando ele apaixonado cada vez mais. Ela realizou uns quantos feitiços básicos para comprovar que sua magia estava em perfeitas condições.

- Parece que você está muito bem...

- Nisso sim... – assentiu – Agora vem a parte difícil...

Murmurou um feitiço com o qual convocou uma caixa de metal que guardava dentro de um baú. Depois fechou os olhos, para abrir a caixa tinha que se concentrar, o feitiço que tinha usado para selá-la era muito antigo e poderoso.

Um sonoro "Clic" abriu a fechadura.

A mulher cambaleou diante da grande energia que havia usado, mas seu marido a susteve entre seus braços.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim... só é a falta de costume.

- O que tem na caixa? – o homem olhou a caixa aberta..

- É uma coisa muito especial – sorriu misteriosa. Ela soltou-se dos braços do marido e se aproximou da caixa. Usando suas mãos, alçou o objeto que estava dentro da caixa.

- Uma varinha...

- Sim... e não é qualquer varinha... é a varinha de Harry Potter... e agora é o momento para que ela volte para seu dono.

- Por que Herm...? – seu marido quis saber, olhando surpreso o objeto que tinha debaixo de seu teto.

- Viktor, sinto não ter te contado, mas você é o que mais vai ao Mundo Mágico em busca de noticias... se algo te acontecesse... – a garota negou com a cabeça.

- Eu entendo meu amor.

- Agora devemos mandar isso para Harry. Qual é a forma mais segura?

- É só entregar para o Weasley – Krum sorriu.

Hermione respondeu com um sorriso luminoso, a chama da esperança estava acesa, agora só tinham que avivá-la.

***********************************************************

- Bem Harry, deixa agente ver seu novo eu – Fred apressou.

Os gêmeos, Remus e seu filho esperavam ansiosos a transformação do moreno. Este assentiu e murmurou o feitiço "Camaleão". Logo em seguida o cabelo negro de Harry se tornou marrom, seus olhos verdes ficaram azuis e o tom de sua pele estava muito mais pálido.

- Uau! Que lindo! – George gritou, Fred pensava o mesmo, pois deu um sonoro assobio.

Remus sorriu, enquanto Lucas aplaudia fazendo caretas. Seu ídolo acabava de fazer magia sem varinha na frente dele!

- Acho que meu novo eu foi aceito... – Harry sacudiu o cabelo grande que lhe caia até abaixo dos ombros – gora só tenho que achar um trabalho, mas acho que já sei o que quero fazer – os olhos azuis enviaram um olhar significante para Remus – Claro antes de tudo, quero saber sobre umas pessoas como Hermione, Dean, Seamus, McGonagall... contem-me, por favor.

Os adultos olharam entre si e para o pesar de Lucas, o menino foi mandado a estudar. O pequeno moreno fez um beicinho de desgosto, mas partiu obediente.

- Sempre me deixam fora das conversas.

- São coisas de adulto Lucas – Remus consolou lhe mandado um grande sorriso.

Fred foi quem falou primeiro, contando a historia sobre os magos e bruxas que tinham fugido para o mundo Trouxa. O ruivo levou umas duas horas para relatar todos os detalhes.

- Então Hermione está viva... – sorriso – E não é só isso! Está casada com Viktor Krum e tem um bebê! Se Ron ficar sabendo! – riu – Oh! Por Merlin! Dean e Seamus... bem eu sabia dessa relação, mas não que Dean esperava um filho naquela época. Estou muito feliz que meus amigos estejam bem, junto com muitas outras pessoas que fugiram. O que me preocupa é que ninguém saiba de Minerva.

Todos ficaram em silencio por uns instantes.

- Harry a gente tem que ir... – George e Fred se levantaram – Está noite temos negócios que atender.

- A gente se vê irmão – Fred disse.

Os gêmeos se despediram do lobo e saíram do lugar.

- Agora que estamos sozinhos, quero falar com você Remus...

- Pode falar, sou todo ouvidos.

- Quero ser um gigolô.

Houve um grande silencio até que Remus conseguiu articular um surpreso.

- ... que?

"Uma semana depois"

- Ainda não acredito que você conseguiu me convencer disso Ha... Ian – se corrigiu apressadamente.

O jovem sorriu.

- Remus eu preciso... é uma maneira de me desfazer "desse" e além do mais... eu preciso – suspirou negando com a cabeça – Lembra que só farei com mulheres, como você fazia...

- Eu fiz isso por necessidade, mas você... – o castanho levantou os braços ao céu ao ver o rosto obstinado do mais novo, passou as mãos por seu cabelo que agora estava curto e suspirou – Antes que você comece quero te contar uma coisa.

**_*Flash back início.*_**

Remus estava sozinho, com pouco dinheiro em seu bolso, somente umas poucas moedas, e com duas bocas para alimentar não agüentaria muito tempo. Seu melhor amigo, companheiro e irmão tinha morrido há pouco tempo, o deixando só com sua pequena carga, já que a guerra havia devastado suas contas bancarias.

O castanho olhou o pequeno que dormia envolto numa manta um pouco suja, mas ao menos o mantinha quentinho. Um suspiro lamentoso saiu dos lábios do lobo. Parecia que tudo ia de mal a pior.

- O que vamos fazer filho?

- Remus? – uma mulher de cabelos negros, muito maquiada e vestindo roupas muito justas se aproximou dele.

- A gente se conhece?

- Sim.... – a mulher esboçou um triste sorriso – Sou Eve Anderson, estávamos no mesmo ano em Hogwarts.

- Corvinal?

- Hn... – a garota sorriu – Por acaso estou tão mudada assim?

- Mas... por que está vestida assim? – se ruborizou ao prestar atenção nas roupas da mulher.

- Sobrevivo Remus, sobrevivo.

- Você se....

- Me vendo, isso é o que faço. É quase o único que se pode fazer hoje em dia para nós que estivemos no "Bando da Luz", além de roubar ou traficar algo – Eve suspirou.

- Oh...

Nesse momento Lucas gemeu e levantou um de seus bracinhos, a mulher se aproximou para vê-lo.

- É seu filho?

Remus assentiu.

- É muito lindo...

O castanho sorriu vendo seu filho e logo a Eve. Ele também tinha que sobreviver, necessitava de comida, um teto e uma cama quente antes que começasse o inverno.

- Eve... você acha que eu... que eu... – engoliu em seco – Posso trabalhar com você?

A mulher o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você fazendo meu trabalho? – perguntou incrédula. Estava falando com aquele que foi o garoto mais doce e amável que já tinha conhecido.

- Você mesmo disse que é necessário sobreviver e além do mais eu tenho um filho.

Ela suspirou, fazendo uma careta reticente.

- Remus você é muito bonito, certamente Janet vai te querer nas suas fileiras.

- Janet?

- Sim ela é a dona do local onde trabalho – sorriu – Acho que você vai conseguir o trabalho... E deixe-me te dar um conselho, o fato de você se prostituir não te converte em uma peça barata. Certo? Pode se vender, mas cobra caro por seus serviços.

Remus olhou seu filho e lhe deu um pequeno aperto.

- Tranqüilo Remus, não é ruim... – a morena lhe deu umas palmadinhas no ombro – Ao menos você é homem e pode ser um gigolô, em troca às mulheres só resta serem meretrizes.

- Gigolô?

**_*Flash Back final...*_**

- Eve nesta mesma noite me conduziu para uma nova vida... é muito difícil Harry... eu chorei na primeira vez, apesar que minha cliente era uma mulher, e essa sensação de mal estar ainda me persegue, mas cada vez que vejo Lucas... sei que valeu a pena. E você? Em que vai se refugiar?

O rapaz negou com a cabeça.

- Estou decidido.

- Bem... – suspirou – Como essa é sua primeira vez, pedi a umas amigas que te ajudassem... certamente te surpreenderá ao vê-las.

- Por quê?

- São damas da alta sociedade mágica.

Uma sobrancelha marrom de "Ian" se ergueu copiando um característico gesto Malfoy.

- Bem, seja o que Merlin quiser...

O lobo lançou vários suspiros, enquanto abria a porta. Os dois estavam em um dos quartos de sua famosa Casa do Prazer.

- Oi... Ian – uma delas falou.

- Senhora Monteverdi? Senhora Mitsui? – Harry perguntou com surpresa na voz.

As duas cumprimentaram ao jovem e a Remus com sonoros beijos.

- Nós duas... – a morena sorriu – Já decidimos quem vai ser a primeira.

A jovem sorriu, enquanto mostrava a moeda que tinha na mão.

- Algumas vezes se perde outra se ganha – disse Monteverdi – Divirtam-se.

Ela e Remus saíram deixando Harry um pouco inibido com a jovem de cabelo negro que ria com diversão... e com um estranho brilho em seus olhos.

***********************************************************

O castelo estava uma bagunça por causa da fuga de Harry, mas Ron só conseguia pensar que há duas noites Blaise não voltava para "casa". Cada vez que pensava nisso seu estomago dava voltas.

_"Será que afinal ele se cansou de mim?"_ Ron se perguntava.

Viu o relógio que estava sobre a lareira. Este marcava uma hora da madrugada, e parecia que esta noite também não viria. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, no momento em que se levantava do sofá a porta de entrada se abriu.

- Blaise?

- Ron? – o castanho se surpreendeu ao vê-lo acordado.

- Onde você estava? – se atreveu em perguntar ao moreno.

- Procurando uma casa.

- A gente vai mudar?

- Não Ronald, eu vou – os olhos tristes de Zabini se fixaram nos azuis do Weasley – Eu cansei... você ganhou, me venceu – suspirou – Não se preocupe, você e minha filha não ficarão desamparados, por isso o que vai sair sou eu. Vou mudar amanhã de manhã...

Sem dizer nada mais, o castanho foi até seu quarto. Deixando Ron com uma dor imensa em sua alma. Dessa vez ele não segurou as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sabia que deveria estar feliz por ter ganhado a batalha, mas por uma estranha razão, as lágrimas que derramava não eram de felicidade...

_"Te odeio... Te odeio por me fazer sentir isso!"._

***********************************************************

Lucius bebeu seu uísque de uma vez. Seu filho o estava enlouquecendo! Primeiro teve a etapa destrutiva, na qual ele destruiu grande parte da mobília de seu apartamento. Logo depois veio a etapa auto-destrutiva, muito álcool, nada de alimentos... e agora estava na etapa depressiva, só lágrimas e lamentos.

Com fúria jogou o copo de uísque no fogo que ardia na lareira.

- Achei que o tinha criado bem, como um Malfoy... certamente a culpa é desse "Potter".

O loiro deu uma rápida olhada no informe que seus homens tinham mandado – sibilou.

- É o cumulo... Estúpidos incompetentes! Como não puderam encontrar o maldito Potter? – Lucius massageou suas têmporas – Se isto continuar, terei que ir eu mesmo atrás do "gato" perdido de meu filho – o loiro observou o fogo com os olhos semicerrados – Ao escapar deve ter ido procura ajuda de seus amigos... – pensou – Seus amigos devem viver no exílio ou como parias... O bairro vermelho.

Lucius correu até sua mesa.

- Wakhy! – chamou.

Um velho elfo apareceu quase de imediato.

- Sim amo senhor grandíssimo senhor!

- Quero que me traga os papeis de Potter, especialmente o que fala sobre sua família e amigos.

O elfo fez uma exagerada reverencia e desapareceu. O Lord demorou aproximadamente meia hora em dar com um nome na lista.

- Lupin... – o loiro pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo – Mmmhhh... vejo que Remus está vivo e não somente vivo... ele tem uma casa de... diversão – Lucius encostou as costas no sofá – O mais certo é que Potter foi até ele... Acho que vou fazer uma visita. Além do mais, Lupin sempre foi muito "interessante" e se não quiser cooperar por bem, sempre se pode fazer por mal – sorriu malicioso.

- Lucius! – Severus entrou em seu escritório, parecendo muito chateado.

- O que houve?

- É Draco...

- O que é? Chorando outra vez? – disse Lucius com ironia.

- Não Lucius é grave... Potter está tendo sexo com alguém. O contrato está afetando Draco e certamente Potter também.

O loiro levantou do sofá e seguiu o mestre de poções apressado. Quinze minutos depois, graças às poções de Severus, Lucius conseguiu por seu filho na cama.

- É definitivo, vou atrás de Potter...

- Vou com você – Snape afirmou.

- E seu marido?

- Willian deverá entender e se não fizer.. pagarei o preço, pois não vou abandonar Draco.

Lucius assentiu.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Oi gente! Eu SÓ agora depois de ter postado quase tod a fic... Percebi que tinha pulado esse capitulo desculpa ai... Vou ter que postar todos os capitulos de novo.


	9. O encontro

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: O encontro_**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus suspirou uma vez que esteve do lado de fora do quarto de Harry.

- Como ele está? – Fred perguntou, estava esperando fora do quarto por noticias.

- Dormindo... – outro suspiro – Merlin. Como não pensei no contrato?

- Remus não foi culpa sua. Harry não falou disso e bem... somos magos, não videntes – o gêmeo tentou tranqüilizar – Mas... O que aconteceu? Quais são os efeitos? – perguntou.

- Vamos até a cozinha vou fazer um chá e te conto. Não molestar Harry nem acordar Lucas.

Minutos depois o homem lobo adoçava seu chá de ervas com duas colheres de mel. O ruivo olhou Remus e ergueu as sobrancelhas numa clara interrogação.

- Harry estava com uma cliente quando...

***Flash back início...***

Remus se mantinha a uns metros do quarto, onde Harry estava com a dama da alta sociedade. O castanho não deixava de dar voltas de lado para o outro. Repentinamente a porta se abriu e a senhora Mitsui, enrolada num lençol, parou no umbral com uma expressão de susto em seu rosto.

- Remus! Está acontecendo algo com Ian!

O castanho entrou apressado no quarto e encontrou o jovem se retorcendo na cama.

- Ha... Ian – seus olhos se arregalaram e correu para perto do menor – Merlin. O que houve?

- Dói Rem dói – gemeu.

Harry ficou de bruços e, nesse momento, o licantropo viu algo desenhado nas costas do jovem, uma figura resplandecente, muito parecida com uma tatuagem trouxa.

- Um dragão... Draco... Merlin! – exclamou ao entender – Filhote... você tem um dono, está ligado a ele através do pacto "Sclavus" – Remus olhou para a dama perto da cama – Sinto, mas tenho que levá-lo.

- Eu entendo – a morena piscou um olho – Cuida bem dele, ele é muito lindo.

Apesar de sua preocupação, o castanho sorriu para a jovem, antes de ela ir embora.

O grifinório pegou Harry nos braços e Aparatou em sua casa. Deixou o jovem no quarto e foi atrás de varias poções para tentar diminuir a dor do moreno.

***Flash back final...***

- Então Harry e, provavelmente Ron estão ligados ao pacto "Sclavus" – o ruivo bufou com desdém – Era obvio que as serpentes iriam querer marcar o que "lhes pertencem"...

- Sim... o contrato é forte, certamente Draco também foi afetado.

- Fico contente com isso – grunhiu.

A luz da casa piscou, indicando a chegada de um visitante.

- Olá! – George apareceu com um grande sorriso na cozinha – O que foi? Por que estas caras?

Um novo suspiro saiu dos lábios de Remus, enquanto Fred começava a contar todo o ocorrido.

- Mmmhh... e eu que trouxe um presente especial para Harry.

- Um presente? – Fred olhou seu irmão com interesse.

- Sim! – disse recuperando sua alegria inicial.

- O que é? – o lobo perguntou.

- Uma coisa especial!

Fred rodou os olhos

- Georgeee – gemeu.

- Uff que chato.

George, com lentidão, tirou uma caixa alongada e redonda do meio de suas roupas.

- Eu trouxe... – abriu a caixa com mistério – A varinha de Harry.

O ruivo e o castanho piscaram se olhando surpresos. George levantou a varinha para mostrar. Todos os presentes sorriram observando a famosa varinha de azevinho, de vinte e oito centímetros, longa, flexível, com uma pena de fênix no centro... a varinha de Harry.

***********************************************************

**_*Castelo de Lord Malfoy*_**

A luz entrava filtrando-se por entre as cortinas do quarto, mas as duas pessoas que dormiam abraçadas na cama (E com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios), não se deram conta.

Uns olhos cor de café olhavam a cena com curiosidade. Em uma de suas mãos a pequena ruiva tinha uma bela boneca idêntica a ela.

- Papis?

Esta era a primeira vez que Isabella Zabini via seus pais dormirem juntos.

Ela estava acostumada em ver seu papi Ron quando ele ia acordá-la, mas esta manhã não tinha acontecido desta maneira.

Estava em seu quarto quando chamou seus pais algumas vezes e, ao não obter resposta desceu da cama, saindo em busca de seus progenitores. Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver seus dois pais dormindo juntos. Ela sabia que os papis dormiam juntos, Beth tinha contado para ela, mas ela nunca tinha visto seus papis dormirem juntos.

A menina se aproximou da cama e colocou sua boneca sobre esta.

- Papi? – Isa chamou a Ron.

O ruivo se mexeu na cama, mas não acordou. Blaise, no entanto acordou.

- Isa...?

O castanho se levantou com cuidado na cama, para não acordar Ron.

- Papis vo ganha um irmazinho?

Blaise sorriu.

- Por que você está me perguntando isso Isa?

A menina deixou sua cabeça cair de um lado.

- Po'que Beth disse que os papis dome juntos pa te bebês.

O castanho voltou a sorrir.

- Talvez minha filha, talvez – Blaise se apressou em por as calças do pijama por baixo das mantas – Agora vamos deixar o papi dormir e vamos preparar o café. Que tal?

A menina assentiu e, tomando a mão de seu outro papi, foi tomar seus cereais. Isa estava ansiosa para ver Beth e lhe contar que teria um irmãozinho logo, logo. Já estava cansada de ficar em casa sozinha!

***********************************************************

Ajustou sua varinha no cinto, colocou suas luvas e se olhou no espelho de pé que tinha em seu quarto.

Sem se anunciar Severus Snape entrou no lugar.

- A que hora vamos sair Lucius? – perguntou.

- Depois da meia noite – o loiro olhou seu amigo – Tem certeza de que quer vir comigo?

- Sim, Willian já sabe – Snape bufou – Não fala comigo, mas ao menos me ajudou a colocar a roupa.

Lucius sorriu.

- O ruivo te prendeu mesmo.

- Não posso evitar, eu o amo – admitiu sem vergonha.

- O amor é uma "doença" perigosa...

O relógio marcou doze horas.

- Chegou a hora, vamos atrás do "gatinho" do meu filho.

Severus assentiu.

***********************************************************

Harry tinha dormido até quase ao meio dia. Ao acordar, se encontrou rodeado de seus amigos e de seu quase pai, pois o lobo já o tinha adotado como seu filhote.

Remus o repreendeu com carinho, por não ter lhe contado sobre o contrato de escravo. O moreno aceitou a repreenda com um sorriso, enquanto comia o lanche que lhe deram.

Potter passou o resto do dia na cama sendo cuidado por um lobo e seu filhote, pois Lucas, uma vez que terminou seus estudos, não se desgrudou de Harry até a hora de ir dormir.

- Não posso deixar que meu herói morra! – tinha alegado, escandalizado com seu pai quando este quis separá-lo do moreno.

Fred estava fechando a tenda essa noite, pois George já devia estar na casa que os dois compartilhavam. Era cerca de meia noite e trinta e estava colocando os feitiços protetores no lugar quando um desconhecido o atraiu até seu corpo, o prendendo pela cintura e tapando sua boca.

- Não faça nada, Casius me mandou.

O ruivo assentiu dando a entender que compreendia.

- Roger...

- Fred, o chefe me enviou para dar uma mensagem a vocês... – Roger bufou aborrecido por estar sendo feito de coruja – Cassius disse que era pra vocês ficarem a salvo esta noite, há movimento de gente, só os melhores. Acho que o Lord está atrás de algo.

- Obrigado pela mensagem – o ruivo se aproximou de Davies – Quer que eu te agradeça?

O loiro juntou as sobrancelhas, ao sentir uma mão se apoiando em seu peito e via esse sorriso debochado no rosto do outro.

- Não sei se você e eu temos o mesmo conceito de agradecimento Weasley... – disse com desdém, mas não podia evitar que sua temperatura começasse a subir. Ele não era de ferro e a ousadia do gêmeo o estava afetando.

- Oh, por favor, - bufou – Não te faça de inocente comigo... Acha que eu não vi como você me olha? Inclusive notei como apreciava meu irmão...

- Está dizendo besteiras, seu irmão não me afeta em nada... e além do mais é o namorado do meu chefe.

- Então se não é meu irmão... Sou eu? – sorriu de lado – Você o olha assim porque parecemos fisicamente? – se aproximou para passar sua língua pelos lábios carnudos do ex-jogador de Quadribol.

Roger suspirou varias vezes para se acalmar, mas internamente não tinha muito que pudesse fazer ao ser presa da sedução de um dos homens mais belos e admirados do bairro vermelho. Muito menos se uma das mãos de Fred estava lutando com o zíper da sua calça.

- Você vai arrancar minhas calças aqui na rua...? – perguntou resignado com a sedução.

- Só estou tratando de te convencer de me traçar... – disse sorrindo malicioso – Se você quiser a gente entra na tenda. Lá dentro tem uma confortável cama no deposito.

- Vejo que você já tem tudo preparado – ofegou ao sentir que a mão tinha aberto caminho dentro de suas calças e agora massageava sua ereção.

- O que você quer dizer com isso...? – disse com uma sobrancelha erguida, apertando o pênis como represália Roger fechou os olhos não dando sinal de dor – Que somos putas e metemos homens em nossa tenda para satisfazer nossos desejos?

- Não é o que você está fazendo agora?

Fred estreitou os olhos, deixou o pênis do loiro e se afastou. Davies piscou olhando o ruivo, sentindo a perda das caricias.

- Você me ofende... nem meu irmão nem eu somos assim. Deveria saber disso... nunca vendemos nossos corpos, nem andamos por ai tendo sexo com qualquer um.

- E por que você está me acossando assim? Suas ações me fazer descrer nas suas palavras.

- Você sempre me pareceu atraente... desde Hogwarts – deu de ombros – Pensei que poderíamos... – negou com a cabeça – Acho que estava enganado.

O ruivo deu a volta para ir, mas uma mão como garra o deteve e de repente se vê lançado contra a parede mais próxima, o apertando com força. Roger Davies não era tão grande como Cassius Warrington, mas sem dúvida era o mais alto e forte que Fred.

- O que pensou que "poderíamos"...? – sibilou ao ouvido do ruivo, ocasionando um agradável calafrio pelo seu corpo.

Fred o olhou seriamente, sentindo como a ereção do loiro crava em seu ventre, a sua própria estava tão desperta como a do outro.

- Vejo o que meu irmão tem com Cassius. Entende? – murmurou sem olhá-lo – Apesar de sua relação ser estranha, de não poderem se ver... vejo com meu gêmeo chega com um sorriso deslumbrante cada vez que se encontra com ele... e pensei que... com você... – deu de ombros, não terminando a frase. Por que se sentia tão... tímido? ARGH! Ele não era assim! Por Merlin!

- Entendo... – Roger sorriu malicioso, mostrando esse lado Sonserino que havia feito dele um valoroso membro do exercito de Lord Malfoy – Se te faz sentir melhor... também tenho estado pensando o mesmo... com respeito a você.

Weasley levantou a cabeça tão bruscamente que, sem querer, golpeou o nariz de Roger, que estava cheirando o odor de chocolate do cabelo vermelho fogo.

- Auch!

- Sinto muito – desculpou-se torpemente – Você falou serio?

- Por que haveria de mentir? – resmungou esfregando o nariz.

- Não sei... – sorriu inocente – Talvez queira se aproveitar de mim... me contando mentiras para me levar pra cama com falsas promessas.

Roger grunhiu e beijou bruscamente o menor. Fred abriu a boca gemendo ao sentir o contato das línguas. O Corvinal sorriu no beijo e mordeu o lábio inferior do gêmeo, enquanto levantava um de seus joelhos para esfregar a virilha do outro homem. O ruivo ofegou alto e levantou seus braços para rodear o pescoço do mais alto como se fosse sua tabua salva-vidas.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, se separaram, mas sem romper o abraço que compartilhavam.

- Isso te pareceu uma mentira...?

- Não... maldição... não.

- Então... Vamos entrar?

Fred assentiu fervorosamente e tirou os feitiços que guardavam a tenda apressadamente. Isso sem que seu acompanhante escutasse, pois Roger fazia parte da milícia de Malfoy e não covinha que ele soubesse entrar, já que tinha tantas coisas... proibidas.

Como havia dito, no deposito da tenda havia uma luxuosa cama de duas colunas, que os gêmeos usavam geralmente para dormir uma siesta quando se sentiam muito cansados. Até agora nunca a tinham usado para encontros sexuais, pois a tenda era um lugar sagrado para esses menestréis, mas agora Fred não se importava, queria mais era sentir Roger dentro dele.

Entre beijos, caricias e risadas caíram na cama e tiraram a roupa com pressa. Fred conseguiu se colocar sobre o corpo de seu amante e proporcionou beijos por todo o rosto, descendo até o peito e chupando os mamilos. Lambeu cada um, obtendo gemidos de prazer por parte do loiro, pouco a pouco chegou até a ereção de Davies e terminou o que tinha começado na entrada da tenda, mas desta vez usando sua boca. Claro que com tanto apreço Roger não demorou em deixar sua semente na boca do ruivo.

Ofegante e satisfeito, o corvinal viu seu amante se levantava em busca de algo. Weasley voltou com um frasco que ele supôs ser de lubrificante e um par desses preservativos Trouxas, Fred olhou para a virilha do maior.

- Quero que você faça amor comigo, então espero que seu amigo não demore a se recuperar – disse safado.

Obviamente, essas palavras fizeram "o amigo" de Roger revivesse em seguida, obtendo um sorriso satisfeito no grifinório.

- Ai tem seu pedido – Roger sorriu. Este ruivo fazia muito bem para seu ego masculino.

Fred se aproximou e deixou que Roger fizesse seu serviço. O loiro também procurou beijar em lugares estratégicos que enlouqueciam ao ruivo. Untou seus dedos com lubrificante e começou a preparar o mais novo. Quando esteve pronto colocou o preservativo em sua ereção, levantou as pernas de seu amante e entrou lentamente. Os dois gemeram ao se sentirem unidos, era realmente algo muito bom... eles se ajustavam perfeitamente.

- Se mexe... Me rompe Roger agora...

Roger assentiu e saiu por completo do ânus do outro para depois penetrá-lo bruscamente. Fred gritou e arqueou suas costas ao sentir as ondas de prazer que as duras estocadas que o delicioso pênis de seu novo amante lhe causava. Fred se aferrou em suas costas deixando as marcas de suas unhas deliberadamente.

As penetrações se tornaram mais duras à medida que o calor e a necessidade de ambos chegarem ao limite. Quando estavam à beira do orgasmo, Davies começou a masturbar o ruivo. Não demorou muito para que ambos explodissem com um gemido satisfeito.

O loiro caiu perto de seu amante e Fred se aconchegou em seu peito, ronronando como um gatinho... os dois adormeceram depois dessa esgotadora experiência.

Duas horas depois Fred acordou ao sentir um pouco de frio, pode perceber que Roger estava acordado, mas um pouco tenso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

Passou muito tempo até que por fim o loiro respondeu.

- Você cedeu com muita facilidade.

- Ah... – ergueu as sobrancelhas – Bom... você sabe, na minha idade não sou mais virgem e...

Deu um pequeno grito ao sentir que Roger o deitava sobre seu corpo, apertando com força seus ombros contra a cama.

- Sabe o que isso significa não é mesmo? – murmurou estreitando os olhos – Agora você é meu...

Fred rodou os olhos.

- Sim... sim... de agora em diante só você tem o direito de transar comigo...

- Exato – disse afrouxando um pouco o agarre – **_Eu e ninguém mais_... **Entendeu?

- Sim... – suspirou cansativamente – Sonserino possessivo tinha de ser...

- Não sou sonserino.

- Mas convive com eles... e só as piores manias que te pegam.

Roger grunhiu e desceu para devorar os lábios de seu novo namorado.

* * *

O castanho acordou assustado. Revisou os feitiços de proteção da casa e estes pareciam estar bem, mas seu sentido de lobo lhe dizia que algo estava mal.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, ficando com o pijama por baixo da roupa. Saiu de seu quarto e caminhou até o quarto de Lucas, abriu a porta e observou que o pequeno estava dormindo, depois repetiu a operação no quarto de Harry. Franziu o cenho, seus filhotes estavam bem, mas tinha algo que não estava lhe agradando, seu lobo interno estava alterado.

Com essa desagradável sensação no peito, desceu até a cozinha e, ao acender a luz, entendeu o que estava mal.

- Boa noite Lupin.

Um homem loiro e com um porte aristocrático que reconheceu como Lucius Malfoy estava sentado em uma das cadeiras de sua sala de jantar.

- Você...

- Sim eu... Não vai me cumprimentar? – sorriu de lado.

- Malfoy... – Remus apertou a varinha que estava no bolso de seu robe com força.

- Nem pense nisso Lupin... Neste momento meus melhores homens estão registrando sua casa – o loiro sorriu – Não vai querer que algo em sua casa se "quebre" não é mesmo?

Remus grunhiu.

- O que você quer?

- Vim atrás de Potter, mas... – os olhos acinzentados percorreram o corpo de Remus de uma maneira, que, se ele não tivesse sido um gigolô no passado, teria se ruborizado – Acho que em vez de um... vou levar dois Grifinórios para meu Castelo.

**_Contiuará..._**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Mais um capitulo dessa fic, eu amo de paixão esse casal (Lucius/Remus)... As coisa ao que parece vão esquentar.

Besitos e deixem seus comentários.


	10. Surpresas

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: Surpresas_. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- Bem Lupin... a decisão é sua.

O lobo apertou firmemente sua varinha, sentiu suas unhas curtas se cravavam na palma de sua mão. Hoje não poderia lutar, sua capacidade mágica estava diminuída, faltavam poucas horas para lua cheia e isso o afetava demais. Sentia-se cansado e débil e, por alguma estranha razão, a expressão e a presença de Lucius Malfoy estava agitado seu lobo interior.

-Não tenho saída – suspirou em um grunhido – Irei com você.

-Vejo que você continua sendo tão inteligente como no colégio Lupin – Lucius fez um movimento com sua varinha e apareceu uma xícara de chá – E para que você não pense que sou um mostro, permitirei que leve o que quiser de sua casa. O que deseja levar com você?

- Só meu filho – Remus cravou seus olhos dourados nos prateados do loiro.

Malfoy quase se engasga com o chá que bebia, mas dissimulou muito bem. Nenhum dos informes que leu mencionava que Remus Lupin tivesse um filho, isso só queria dizer que seus investigadores não estavam fazendo seu trabalho direito. Talvez tivesse que _apertá-los _mais um pouco.

- Você tem um filho?

- Sim e espero que você entenda que não posso abandoná-lo. É parte de mim e, se algo lhe acontecer... – os olhos dourados do lobo brilharam mostrando um brilho perigoso.

- Hn, não preocupe Lupin. Matar crianças não é meu estilo – o loiro fez a xícara desaparecer – Já que está tudo esclarecido entre nós... vamos.

Lupin assentiu e saiu da cozinha em busca de seu filhote, seguido de perto pelo loiro platino. Lucas era outra das causas pela qual não lutava, além de sua debilidade. Malfoy não matava crianças, mas ele sabia muito bem que poderia chegar a usar seu filho para domar o lobo.

O licantropo suspirou e caminhou apressado até o quarto de seu filho. Inspirou várias vezes antes de abrir a porta, pensando no que ia dizer para Lucas como motivo para sua partida. Sem dúvida deveria ter muito tato, pois seu filho era muito inteligente e perceberia que estavam sendo forçados a partir. Estranhou ao escutar ruídos de dentro do quarto, a esta hora seu filho deveria estar dormindo. Olhou o relógio e comprovou que eram seis horas da manhã.

- Lucas... a gente tem que ... QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ISSO!!?

Lucas e Lucius pularam ao escutar o rugido e olharam espantados ao geralmente amável homem lobo. O loiro olhou o quarto e levantou uma sobrancelha, compreendendo o porquê da alteração de sua nova aquisição. As paredes do quarto estavam completamente desenhadas com o que pareciam ser pessoas que aplaudiam, devido ao efeito dos lápis mágicos, que faziam os desenhos terem o poder de se mexerem. No chão, tinha muitos bichinhos de pelúcia de diferentes formas atados a vassouras de brinquedos e o próprio menino vestia um traje de quadribol e voava em uma vassoura que não subia a mais de um metro de altura do chão.

- É que acordei faz um tempinho e estava aborrecido! Você me falou que não ia poder me levar ao Mundial de Quadribol! – fez um biquinho – Então fiz o meu!

Remus respirou várias vezes para controlar seu gênio e fuzilou o menino com o olhar.

- Tudo bem a gente não tem tempo para isso Lucas. Quero que recolhas suas coisas que considere de mais valor e coloque algumas roupas no baú.

- Ah? A gente vai sair de férias?

- Algo assim – olhou Lucius de soslaio – Este... cavalheiro... nos está convidando para passar alguns meses em seu Castelo.

- Que cavalheiro? - perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Este senhor... seu nome é Lucius Malfoy – disse assinalando educadamente o mago mais alto.

A boca do menino se abriu e ele balbuciou coisas incoerentes.

- MA-MA-Mas...!!! Pensei que era uma mulher!!! – gritou olhando o loiro com incredulidade. A sobrancelha direita de Lucius tremeu – E uma muito bonita... – riu.

- Como se atreve moleque! – Malfoy sibilou perigosamente – Sou**_ muito_** homem, pra seu governo – grunhiu e depois olhou para Remus – Te espero na sala Lupin. Te quero ali com suas coisas e esse... menino... em cinco minutos.

- De acordo Malfoy – Remus disse, tentando ocultar seu riso.

**_Castelo de Lord Malfoy_**

Antes de Harry acordar sabia que já não estava na casa de Remus. Havia dormido durante anos sobre esse colchão de plumas e só esse fato lhe deu uma pista de onde se encontrava, por isso não se surpreendeu tanto ao ver Draco sentado perto dele em uma cadeira, completamente adormecido.

O moreno suspirou, sua liberdade tinha durado tão pouco.

"Espero que Lucas e Remus estejam bem." – Harry pensou.

Ambos estavam bem, mas o que o moreno não sabia é que pai e filho estavam nesse momento na área pessoal do Castelo Malfoy.

Harry se ajeitou entre as mantas e observou Draco dormir. Sua vida voltaria a cair na rotina torturante que era sua convivência com o loiro, se envolveu em si mesmo com seus braços.

Ao menos não seria tão mau, agora que sabia que sua magia estava se recuperando. Mas tinha uma coisa que o inquietava desde que a faísca de seu núcleo mágico começou a se acender, tinha percebido outra chama dentro de seu corpo. Este fato não era estranho no mundo mágico... não estava gerando um bebê.

Harry grunhiu e se afundou entre as mantas, ele não podia estar esperando um filho. Isso era a última coisa que faltava acontecer para que Malfoy tivesse um completo controle sobre sua pessoa. Não falou de suas suspeitas com Remus, pois talvez estivesse enganado, quem sabe era uma reação por estar tanto tempo sem magia... mas algo lhe dizia que sua dúvida podia ser realidade.

_"Vou ter um bebê? Não posso... para que a gravidez masculina ocorra, tem que haver amor entre os pais e não amo Draco. Não amo."_

Lágrimas de frustração encheram os verdes olhos de Harry.

_"Por que eu? Por quê? Um filho é o que menos necessito se quero fugir quando minha magia estiver recuperada. Isso me atará definitivamente a esse maldito Comensal da Morte." _

O corpo de Harry tremeu ao sentir novamente essa faísca de magia em seu interior. Como se estivesse protestando diante desses pensamentos negativos que ele tinha para Draco. 

"Merlin..." 

O moreno emergiu das mantas e tornou a olhar o adormecido Draco. A fonte de seus problemas dormia tão pacifico, seria tão fácil rodear seu pescoço com suas mãos e acabar com tudo. (Nota: Que pensamentos ruim Haddy Ó_Ó).

Lucas dormia pacificamente, ainda era de madrugada e o pequeno quase tinha desmaiado quando viu que seu novo lar seria nada mais do que Hogwarts, mas como tinha se levantado cedo para fazer os desenhos em seu quarto, quando lhe deram seu quarto adormeceu imediatamente. Antes de abandonar a casa Remus conseguiu empacotar a maioria das coisas deles e também conseguiu deixar um recado para os gêmeos.

Os aposentos que foram designados para ele e seu filho eram... maravilhosos. Todo o lugar era um pequeno apartamento com dois quartos, living, cozinha, três banheiros (um em cada quarto e um social) e uma salinha de descanso. O lobo nunca esperou aquilo, ele estava ali como prisioneiro, mas estava recebendo atenções de convidado.

Suspirando Remus beijou a testa de Lucas e acariciou a negra cabeleira do pequeno. Saiu do seu novo quarto e, como esperava, Lucius estava sentado em uma das poltronas.

- Malfoy, a que devo a honra de sua visita? – perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Queria saber se gostou de seu novo lar? – respondeu sorrindo de lado.

- Acho que sim – deu de ombros – Não tenho outra escolha.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando o lobo.

- Você está se perguntando por que o trouxe até aqui?

- Não – Remus se sentou em frente do loiro – Foi muito obvio para mim, você pretende se "divertir" comigo. Ou me enganei?

O loiro se remexeu desconfortável em seu lugar.

- E por que você acha isso?

- Não adianta negar. Seu olhar na cozinha de minha casa me disse tudo – o que falava nesse momento não era Remus, mas sim o famoso gigolô da zona vermelha "O Lobo.".

Lucius sentiu que perdia as rédeas da conversa há muito tempo.

- Lupin...

- Se é o que quer eu te darei, mas hoje não – interrompeu.

- E isso seria por... ? – não conseguiu evitar um pouco de decepção aparecesse na sua voz.

- Simples, meu nome no bairro vermelho é "O Lobo" e isso não fala somente de minhas habilidades, mas também da maldição que me acompanha durante toda a vida... Você é inteligente Malfoy, tenho certeza que me entende.

- Você é um licantropo...

- Sim – Remus adotou uma pose sexy – E hoje é lua cheia e se você fez sua lição de casa sobre criaturas obscuras, vai saber que este dia sou especialmente selvagem e, além do mais, esta noite preciso de um quarto isolado.

- Entendo – Lucius se levantou – Enviarei Severus para que te examine e pedirei aos elfos domésticos que preparem um quarto nas masmorras para você.

O castanho assentiu. O Lord saiu rápido do quarto e Remus ao ficar sozinho pode soltar o suspiro que estava retendo.

************************************************************

Bill olhava seu marido com a cara fechada, os dois estavam na cozinha. Snape bebia uma xícara de chá, que ele mesmo teve que preparar, pois o ruivo não tinha permitido que os elfos o servissem.

- Estou esperando – Bill resmungou.

Snape suspirou.

- O que quer saber? De qualquer jeito vai ficar bravo comigo por um longo tempo. Por isso mandei arrumar uma cama no meu laboratório.

As sobrancelhas de Bill se levantaram.

- Eu não te expulsei de casa.

- Mas com certeza vai expulsar... – o moreno bebeu seu chá – Encontramos Harry e não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada com ele, o trouxemos dormindo... já está com Draco – Snape passou uma mão pelo cabelo – O encontramos na casa de Lupin e... Lucius o trouxe também, junto com o pequeno filho dele.

Bill arregalou muito seus olhos azuis.

- Lucas está aqui? Onde...? – o ruivo tinha se levantado da cadeira disposto a ir atrás do lobo e seu filhote.

- Senta Willian.

- Severus... – disse o ruivo em tom áspero.

- Senta Willian– voltou a dizer num tom enérgico que surpreendeu Bill.

O jovem ruivo se sentou.

- Lupin e o pequeno estão bem. Lucius os colocou em um pequeno apartamento que está em sua área pessoal no Castelo – Severus olhou os olhos azuis de seu marido de maneira penetrante – Lucius é meu amigo Willian, nos respeitamos e não quero que você cometa uma insensatez que dane esse equilíbrio. Não só pela minha amizade com ele, mas também pelo fato de que amo você e as crianças, vocês são meu maior tesouro. Minha prioridade é protegê-los e se para isso devo lançar um feitiço para você ficar aqui... eu farei.

- Sev...

O moreno se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou para abraçar seu esposo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza que Lucius não trouxe Lupin aqui para machucá-lo.

O casal continuou abraçado por uns minutos, até que apareceu um elfo com um recado para o moreno.

- O que foi? – Bill perguntou.

- Lucius está me pedindo que examine Remus, hoje é lua cheia. Vou levar a poção Mata-Cão e verificarei as instalações que Lucius solicitou para sua transformação sejam adequadas – suspirou.

Severus se preparava para sair, quando a mão de Bill o deteve.

- Você e as crianças também são meu tesouro – o ruivo sorriu e beijou seu marido docemente, este sorriu em resposta e saiu do lugar.

Snape se dirigiu até o lugar no qual estavam os aposentos de Lupin. Examinou-lhe, dando instruções aos elfos que trabalhavam no quarto de isolamento. Voltaria mais tarde para ver se ficou tudo certo.

Andando rapidamente foi até seu laboratório para apanhar a poção Mata-Cão. O mestre das poções, como vinha fazendo há algum tempo tinha preparado a poção. Bill há anos lhe solicitava a poção para "um amigo", ele sabia que esse amigo era Lupin, mas para manter o segredo, o moreno fazia vista grossa.

Colocou a poção em uma grande taça de metal e voltou até o setor que Lord Malfoy ocupava no castelo

Bateu na porta um par de vezes, que supôs ser de Lupin, pois essa porta não estava ali ontem. Uns minutos depois, o castanho abria a porta, com uma toalha sobre seus ombros e com seu cabelo úmido.

- Severus! – Remus saiu da entrada – Entra.

- Eu vim te trazer a poção.

- Muito obrigado Severus – o lobo pegou a taça com um grande sorriso – Graças ao fato de que melhoraste a formula, quase esqueci as dores que sofria durante as transformações.

- É meu trabalho fazer boas poções Lupin, só isso – os olhos negros de Snape percorreram o lugar – Willian quer saber como você e seu filho estão. Poderia escrever uma carta para ele?

- Excelente idéia. Por favor, sente-se enquanto escrevo.

Remus chamou um elfo que em seguida lhe trouxe pluma e papel. Só levou uns minutos escrevendo uma carta para Bill.

- Pronto Severus – lhe entregou a carta – Mande meus comprimentos a Bill certamente nos veremos logo.

- Pode deixar, não se preocupe.

- Severus... – sussurrou – E Harry?

- Com Draco, não deve ficar preocupado com ele. Meu afilhado ama Potter demais. O trata como uma jóia, mas ele não vê.

- É difícil ver através das grades...

- Hn...

Com uma leve inclinação de cabeça Severus se despediu de Remus.

Ron tinha acordado de madrugada, ao seu lado Blaise dormia. Com um sorriso bobo e incrédulo passou as mãos pelo rosto e se voltou para poder ver o castanho melhor.

Com um suspiro começou a lembrar do que aconteceu noite passada.

*Lembrança início...*

Lágrimas cobriam o rosto de Ron, ele se sentia terrível. Queria chorar, quebrar tudo a seu redor...

_"O que está acontecendo comigo? Não sou um maldito chorão!"_

O ruivo encolheu no chão sentindo que se deixasse Blaise ir tudo terminaria. Uma fúria repentina o invadiu e se levantou disposto a dizer umas verdades a Zabini.

Andou a passos furiosos até o quarto e abriu a porta do quarto do castanho com um golpe.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO? POR QUE DIABOS ESTÁ INDO? – rugiu.

- É isso o que quer, não é? – respondeu impassível – Que eu te deixe em paz, que te deixe sozinho... Já não está cansado de repetir?...Bom agora estou cumprido o seu desejo.

- Eu, eu... – Ron titubeou – Claro! E você faz tudo o que eu quero.

- De fato...sim.

- Por que!?

- Eu te amo Ron, já te disse varias vezes – Blaise deixou de guardar as coisas em seu baú – Mas até o que eu sinto por você, que é imenso, pode esgotar – Zabini não conteve as lágrimas – Cansei de sofrer Ron, isto é o melhor.

- Melhor...? Não é melhor para ninguém Blaise – Ron acercou até o castanho – Não vá – segurou as mãos de Zabini.

- Mas... – Blaise piscou. O que acontecia com seu ruivo?

- Não se vá.. não se vá... – Ron repetia.

- Por quê?

- Zabini eu...

- Por quê? Anda me fala – exigiu apertando a mão do Grifinório – Me dê uma razão para ficar.

- Por Isabella – murmurou sem olhá-lo.

- Não se preocupe por ela, sempre verei minha filha e estarei atento a qualquer necessidade dela – Blaise se desfez da mão do ruivo que estava segurando a sua e voltou a sua atenção ao que estava fazendo.

- Não quero que você vá... – o ruivo voltou a se aproximar de Blaise e encostou sua testa nas costas do outro – Não quero que você vá... porque eu preciso de você – o castanho ficou imóvel – Blaise fala alguma coisa, eu sei que me enganei – Ron mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso – Blay não vá...

Ao escutar o apelido que Ron usava com ele quando eram namorados o castanho suspirou audivelmente.

- Ron... – o castanho se voltou disposto a negar, mas encontrou com os lábios do ruivo que se grudaram aos seus com ânsias e sem sequer pensar passou os braços pela cintura do grifinório...

**_*Final da lembrança_**

Ron sorriu, no dia seguinte tinha acordado na cama de Blaise. Havia se levantado e na cozinha encontrou Isabella e o castanho tendo uma conversa sobre "irmãozinhos". Um pouco ruborizado se aproximou dos dois para receber um beijo de bom dia do pai e da filha.

Agora tudo estava bem. Sua filha estava mais feliz do que nunca e ele também, Ron não sorria tanto a muito tempo.

- Para que minha felicidade estar completa, só falta que a família esteja reunida...

**Continuará…**


	11. Noticias Reveladoras

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: Noticias Reveladoras._**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ethan Nott observava apoiado no marco da porta como Arthur dormia em sua cama. Essa manhã, depois "daquela" noite, em que falaram sobre a situação do ruivo, atualmente a relação de ambos era um vai e vem de situações extremamente quentes ou muito frias. Era cômico na verdade, pois num momento podiam estar tendo sexo selvagem e no outro se ignorar completamente, da parte do ruivo.

Nott, guardando o fato de que foi o filho de Arthur que o tinha entregado, anunciou ao Weasley que, desde o dia em que tinha pisado em sua Mansão, ele seria seu guardião. Situação que aborreceu muito ao ruivo, mas o moreno havia mostrado de imediato as vantagens da situação. Além do mais, tinha lhe assegurado que o reuniria a seus filhos, o que tinha o acalmado um pouco a tormenta que tinha se transformado a raiva de Arthur.

Havia três noites que o ruivo o tinha expulsado de SEU quarto, mas ele não ia se render na tentativa de conquista só por isso. Ele sabia que só teria que fazer os movimentos indicados e o feitiço estaria completo. Obviamente o enfeitiçado seria Arthur Weasley, apanhado por seus encantos.

Caminhou com um passo decidido até a cama e sentou-se nela. Com delicadeza beijou o rosto de Arthur, que dormia deitado de lado e, ficou observando cada detalhe desse rosto, de uma distancia mínima. Era gracioso ver como as sardas de cor de café estavam em toda a sua bochecha, lhe dando um aspecto infantil. Ele amava profundamente cada uma delas, de fato, quando foram namorados, ele adorava contá-las depois do sexo. Notou que elas haviam aumentado.

- Você mudou tanto e tão pouco desde que estivemos juntos amor – sussurrou, deixando que seu ar mentolado roçasse a pele do ruivo – Arthur... Por que me rejeita? Se eu sinto que você estremece com as minhas caricias e é mais do que um mero desejo... Arthur meu Arthur...

Ethan sem conseguir resistir mais, começou a beijar o pescoço exposto do ruivo. Diante disso, Arthur começou a se remexer, até que abriu os olhos e olhou sonolento para o moreno.

- Mmmhhh.. O que faz aqui? – bocejou – Eu tinha te expulsado – reprovou.

- Eu acho que três dias foi muito tempo – e sem dizer mais Ethan atacou os lábios do ruivo.

Weasley gemeu e tentou de todas as formas resistir a esses ardentes e conhecidos lábios que tomavam posse dos seus. No entanto, sua resistência caiu aos pedaços ao sentir uma mão começar a acariciar suas costas por cima do pijama de seda que os elfos tinham lhe dado para usar. Inconscientemente, abriu a boca e suas pernas para deixar que a língua de Ethan brincasse com a sua e seu corpo se colocasse sobre o seu. Lentamente, a mão grande de Nott rodeou seu pênis e começou a massageá-lo. E é claro que ele não conseguiu conter o gemido e o moreno sorriu de lado, deixando seus lábios para olhar os belos olhos azuis.

- E-Ethan... por favor... – ofegou arqueando seu corpo contra o do outro.

- O que foi? – perguntou roçando seu nariz sobre o de seu amante. Arthur odiou esse sorriso triunfante que seu "raptor" tinha – Vai se atrever a dizer que não quer isso?

- E se eu disser? – grunhiu, mas logo depois gemeu ao sentir a mão que rodeava seu pênis o apertar cruelmente.

- Mmmhh... como eu adoro quando você fica rebelde – sussurrou contra seu ouvido, antes de chupar o lóbulo de sua orelha direita –Lembro que você fazia isso no colégio quando queria que eu te possuísse com todas as minhas forças.

Arthur adquiriu o característico rubor Weasley diante dessas palavras. Pois era a verdade, a relação que eles tiveram enquanto eram estudantes em Hogwarts foi "extremamente" passional, tanto que às vezes se envergonhava quando se lembrava. Ninguém poderia relacionar esse garoto com o Arthur Weasley de agora, claro... isso era porque só Ethan Nott conseguia fazer com ele ficasse tão quente.

- Ethan... – lamentou quando sentiu que seu amante beijava aquele lugar no seu pescoço que só ele conhecia. Nem mesmo Molly pode encontrá-lo quando estiveram casados, às vezes pensava que esse lugar estava reservado somente para o sonserino.

- O que...? – sorriu amplamente – Não posso fazer nada se você não me pede...

Nott sentiu uma regressão no tempo quando viu seu querido ruivinho fazer um biquinho. Era igual ao que se lembrava, só as rugas ao lado dos lábios e no canto dos olhos que mudou no rosto. Seu coração se encheu de gozo ao ser consciente que estavam juntos novamente e agora "ninguém" nem "nada" iam separá-los. Sua veia possessiva e maldosa tomou posse dele, chupou com mais crueldade o pescoço do outro, enquanto sua mão descia para tocar nos testículos.

- Ahhhh!

- Vamos diz... quero ouvir.

Lágrimas de frustração se formaram em seus olhos, mas não permitiu que saíssem. Ainda assim, sua última barreira caiu quando a mão de Ethan entrou pelo seu pijama, para procurar sua entrada.

- Ahhhh! Ethan! Me possua, por favor! Faz-me seu! – gritou para alegria de seu amante.

Sorrindo o sonserino voltou sua atenção aos lábios carnudos e inchados e os beijou com paixão. Suas mãos deixaram o que faziam para que pudesse pegar a varinha em sua túnica. Com um feitiço desnudou a ambos, que ofegaram juntos ao sentir suas peles se tocarem.

- Te preparo...?

- Não, não... entra em mim agora.

Ethan assentiu e convocou o lubrificante e pôs uma generosa quantidade sobre seu membro ansioso. Não perdendo tempo com preparações, colocou seu membro na entrada do outro e foi penetrando lentamente. Arthur abriu ainda mais suas pernas e levantou seus quadris levemente para facilitar a invasão. Seus braços rodearam os amplos ombros de seu namorado, para ter apoio.

Quando sentiram que estavam completamente unidos, voltaram a se beijar até que as paredes do interior do ruivo cederam o necessário para começar o ato. Por sorte, não tiveram muito que esperar, pois Arthur cedeu em seguida e o moreno saiu dele completamente para depois entrar com força.

- Hn... devagar.

- Desculpa... é que você me deixa louco.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos negros.

- Ainda...?

- Sempre – foi a resposta sussurrada contra seus lábios, antes que começasse a possuir seus amante como seus instintos pediam.

Arthur se aferrou mais forte em seu amante, pois o outro começou a entrar e sair, uma e outra vez com uma velocidade que surpreendia, tendo em conta a idade dos dois. Devia ser pela paixão que despertavam em seus corpos cada vez que estavam juntos. Suas peles começaram a se chocar, fazendo um grande barulho que se misturava com seus gemidos. Ethan usou uma de suas mãos para masturbar o pênis de seu amante.

- Estou quase.. – o ruivo murmurou, jogando sua cabeça para trás e empurrando seu pênis contra a mão que o massageava.

- Eu também – Nott grunhiu golpeando com mais força a entrada de seu amante, sentindo a tensão em seus testículos que mostrava quão perto estava do orgasmo.

Finalmente depois de uma certeira estocada contra sua próstata, Arthur deixou sua semente na mão do amante. Ethan deixou o pênis e buscou os lábios do de olhos azuis, beijando o outro e o penetrando com todas as energias que lhe restava, atingiu o clímax com um gemido que foi abafado pela boca do ruivo.

Os dois caíram na cama, esgotados e sentindo os estragos do pós-orgasmo. Só agora podiam notar que, talvez, seus corpos não resistiriam a uma sessão tão intensa de sexo. No entanto, isso não importava muito, Arthur deitou-se sobre o peito nu de seu amante e fechou os olhos ao sentir como Ethan acariciava seus cabelos.

- Hoje meu filho volta... – Nott comentou depois de um tempo.

- A gente vai ao castelo visitá-lo? – Arthur perguntou, olhando os olhos negros com esperança – Queria ver meus netos.

O moreno o olhou indeciso, pois apesar dessa maravilhosa sessão de sexo, não sabia se Arthur já havia caído em sua rede e, talvez quisesse pedir ajuda a seus filhos para sair do seu lado. No entanto, ao ver esse terno olhar e esse biquinho muito irritante de novo, não conseguiu evitar se abrandar.

- Veremos – grunhiu.

Arthur sorriu, pois sabia que isso era um sim. Contente de saber que esses pequenos gestos ainda dominavam seu amante recostou sua cabeça sobre o peito do outro, para adormecer em seguida.

***********************************************************

Neville sabia que seu marido estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa. Tinha quase certeza, então agora que estava de volta a sua "casa", no castelo, seu maridinho teria que falar.

- Quero saber o está acontecendo. Já voltamos de nossa lua de mel... agora pode interromper a felicidade – Neville Nott exigiu.

Theo teve que rir diante da atitude autoritária de seu Nev. Ele quase não a usava, mas ele gostava que seu garoto mostrasse sua personalidade Grifinória.

- Bom durante nossa lua de mel não... – se corrigiu franzindo a testa – Na hora em que a gente saia para nossa lua de mel... Potter fugiu.

Os olhos de Neville se arregalaram.

- Harry fugiu? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Sim ele fugiu. Uma vez descoberto isso começou uma busca por ele, uma busca infrutífera por duas semanas – Theo não deixava de observar as expressões que passavam pelo rosto de seu Nev. Depois de tudo, se eles não estivessem perdidamente apaixonados, provavelmente Neville teria tentado a mesma coisa – Até que o próprio Lord Malfoy se ocupou em procurar Potter, os resultados foram positivos de imediato e, em questão de dias, Potter foi capturado e trazido de volta.

Neville não podia acreditar, enquanto ele andava em sua nuvem de amor, tinha acontecido isso tudo no castelo.

- Merlin... Harry está bem?

- Deve estar, ele está com Draco.

O garoto fechou a cara.

- Mmmmhhhh... acho que vou visitar Ron e tentarei ver Harry.

- Mas amor, a gente chegou agora mesmo...

- Mas nada Theo, temos vivido três semanas completamente sós e desfrutado um do outro, longe das noticias. Esta que você acaba de me dar é muito importante e tenho que saber de meus amigos – Neville saiu do apartamento totalmente decidido.

Theo chutou o chão com seu pé.

- Que pena... com essa atitude teríamos passado um momento interessante.

(N/A: Pervertido igual seu pai). 

***********************************************************

Os olhos azuis de Lucas brilharam emocionados ao ver, afinal! Ao vivo e a cores, seus "primos". Depois da lua cheia, um cansado Remus, com a companhia de Lucius, levou seu filho para conhecer os filhos de Snape.

Bill havia recebido o licantropo com um abraço emocionado e depois foi a vez do pequeno moreno receber sua quota de beijos e abraços, que estava adorando receber as atenções de seu tio ruivo. Minutos depois as cabeças ruivas de Aidan, Garrick e Donovan, acompanhadas de sua irmãzinha Elizabeth, apareceram na sala olhando Lucas com curiosidade.

- Crianças... – Bill falou – Quero lhes apresentar Lucas Lupin. Tenho certeza de que sabem quem é. Já falei muito dele e de seu papai Remus Lupin – o ruivo apertou o ombro do castanho com carinho que sorriu com seu encanto natural.

- Um prazer em conhecê-los crianças – disse de forma amável.

- E Lucas esses são meus filhos Aidan, Garrick, Donovan e a pequena Elizabeth. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

O menino olhou a todos com uma sobrancelha erguida e acenou com sua cabeça na direção das outras crianças, com um olhar calculista em seu rosto. Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar malicioso. Não tinham encontrado um novo companheiro, senão uma nova vitima ou isso eles pensavam, pois Lucas era de se temer.

- Oi – disse baixinho.

- Bem crianças, vão até a sala de brinquedos.

- Sim papi!

Lucas olhou seu pai pedindo permissão, que com sinal lhe disse que podia ir. Os pequenos saíram, enquanto Bill convidava Remus para sentar na sala. Lucius tinha saído ao ver chegar os filhos de seu melhor amigo, conhecendo como eram os gêmeos e o que tinha visto Lucas fazer, essas casa iria ser um campo de animais selvagens.

- Eu mandei chamar Ron... – Bill suspirou – Como você está?

- Cansado, contrariado e com muita raiva dessa situação, mas aprendi a me adaptar a adversidade.

Bill assentiu.

- Fiquei com muita raiva de Severus por trazer Harry de volta – o ruivo juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Não tinha que ficar chateado com ele – Remus disse negando com a cabeça - Você deve compreender Severus, certamente você não sabe mais do que o resto. Isso tudo foi coisa de Malfoy... Severus não pode fazer nada.

- Sim, mas... pelo menos podia fazer alguma coisa nem que seja para atrasá-lo – Bill grunhiu – De qualquer forma ele não está mais castigado – o ruivo sorriu radiante.

Um elfo apareceu anunciando a chegada de Ron e Neville, este último tinha encontrado o ruivo quando estava na área do castelo onde ele vivia.

- Remus! – Ron se apressou a abraçar seu ex-professor

- Oh! O pequeno Ron já é um homem... E sua filha?

- Brincando com meus sobrinhos e com Lucas... Merlin esse menino é a viva imagem de seu pai.

- É mesmo... – Remus concordou com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

- Nev parabéns pelo seu casamento.

- Obrigado – Neville sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas.

- O que sabem de Harry? – Ron perguntou ansioso.

- Só que está com Draco – Remus respondeu com um olhar de tristeza – Espero que esteja bem.

- Harry vamos... você tem que comer – Draco insistiu preocupado, pois desde que o moreno tinha regressado ao castelo, não havia comido nada. E muito menos tinha dirigido a palavra ao loiro, e isso já fazia três dias – Harry...

O moreno permanecia encostado contra a cabeceira da cama, com os braços cruzados e olhando para qualquer lugar menos para Draco. Uma atitude muito infantil na opinião do sonserino. O que acontecia era que Harry estava preocupado, muito preocupado, pois a intensidade com que aquela pequena mostra de magia já se fazia notar e começava a crescer com o passar do tempo dentro de seu abdômem.

Draco se aproximou da cama para tentar convencer o moreno a comer alguma coisa. Chegou mais perto, como quem faz a um animal acurralado, com muito cuidado.

- Harry... – o loiro pousou sua mão no ombro do moreno.

Potter estava perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou, até que uns minutos depois se afastou do toque de Draco e se levantou da cama com rapidez, mas por causa do brusco movimento perdeu o equilíbrio.

- Merlin... – conseguiu murmurar, antes de cair desmaiado no chão.

- Harry! – Malfoy se apressou em socorrê-lo. O levantou e o colocou na cama. Depois chamou um elfo doméstico – Vá buscar um medimago! – gritou para o elfo, sem desgrudar o olhar de seu amante.

Connor MacLean, medimago, chegou minutos depois. O homem era um jovem profissional da medimagia, este tinha a confiança dos Malfoy, pois seu pai, antes dele, havia sido o medimago particular da aristocrática família.

- O que aconteceu Draco?

- Não sei Connor, Harry se levantou da cama e logo depois desmaiou.

- Me permite?

O loiro assentiu e se afastou da cama, para dar espaço para que MacLean examinasse Harry. O medimago lançou alguns feitiços para verificar seus sinais vitais, quando fez isso, encontrou uma grande surpresa.

- Poderia ser...? – murmurou para si. Antes de lançar outro feitiço que cobriu o corpo do moreno – Por Merlin...

- O que? O que ele tem? – Draco perguntou preocupado.

Em reposta Connor sorriu.

- Draco, Harry está esperando um filho.

O loiro escutou a notícia e demorou uns dois minutos para processar, quando entendeu completamente, caiu em uma poltrona próxima com uma expressão abobada nada digna de um Malfoy... diga-se de passagem.

- Um filho? – perguntou olhando para Connor. O medimago assentiu – Um filho... – sussurrou com o olhar perdido.

- Tenho quase certeza, mas tenho que fazer mais alguns exames de rotina para saber o estado do bebê e o tempo de gestação. Deve me deixar sozinho com ele Draco.

- Certo... a gente se vê depois...

O loiro assentiu e saiu do quarto como um autômato. Connor se apressou em despertar Harry, lhe dando um líquido para cheirar que estava num pequeno frasco.

- Harry... vamos abre os olhos.

Um gemido escapou da boca do moreno.

- Merlin que cheiro horrível...

Connor sorriu ao ouvir isso.

- Fica quieto, você desmaiou e tenho que fazer alguns exames. Você tem um galo enorme na cabeça.

- Exames? Por quê?

- Harry eu te conheço e sei que sua situação com Draco é difícil, mas...

- Mas...? – insistiu, um pressentimento ruim aumentando em seu peito.

- Primeiro me deixe verificar se minhas suspeitas estão corretas – o medimago moveu sua varinha sobre o corpo de Harry. Uma luz resplandecente o rodeou, e depois se concentrou no ventre do moreno mudando da cor branca para azul e, terminando em um verde claro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Como já te falei, sei que sua situação com Draco é difícil, mas seja como for, isto é uma benção.

Harry tentou engolir a saliva, mas sua garganta estava seca.

- Estou... estou esperando... Verdade? – o moreno ficou pálido.

- Sim está esperando um bebê.

As mãos de Harry viajaram até seu ventre, enquanto lágrimas caiam por suas bochechas.

- Maldição... – conseguiu sussurrar com rancor.

O jovem medimago suspirou, esperava que esta notícia não acabasse de devastar a vida desse pobre rapaz.

_Continuará..._  



	12. Algumas revelações

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Algumas Revelações. **

-/-/-/-/-/-

Essa tarde um grande estrondo interrompeu a calma na Mansão. Bill, ao escutar, suspirou com cansaço, certamente haviam sido seus filhos, mas especificamente, dois de seus filhos. Suspirou uma vez mais antes de se levantar e sair em busca de seus diabinhos.

-Deve ser algum gene que eles herdaram dos gêmeos Weasley - o ruivo negou com a cabeça e rogou para que o estrago não fosse muito grande. Fosse qual fosse à travessura que eles cometeram.

Os encontrou mais cedo do que pensou. Ambos estavam voltando para casa, mas encontrá-los foi uma grande surpresa, pois os meninos estavam completamente cobertos de um de uma tintura. Aidan mostrava um tom verde e Garrick um tom azul.

-Oh! Por Merlin! A travessura deu errado, pequenos? - Bill disse ironicamente, cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa.

-Não papai, a travessura saiu bem. - Aidan falou.

-O problema é que foi a gente que foi atingido - Garrick continuou.

-Não entendi - ruivo mais velho descruzou os braços.

-A gente queria brincar com Lucas... - Aidan respondeu.

-Mas ele foi mais esperto que a gente.

O rosto sério de Bill se iluminou com um grande sorriso.

-Então vocês encontraram a forma para o seu sapato.

Os gêmeos suspiraram abatidos e retomaram o passo até chegarem em seu lar. Talvez seu pai Severus, tivesse alguma coisa para tirar a cor que estava na pele deles. Depois de tudo ele foi quem teve a pele pintada em primeiro lugar desde que os meninos começaram a caminhar.

Bill que segui seus filhos a uns passos ouviu um grande suspiro e conteve a risada.

_"Certamente meus filhos vão pensar duas vezes antes de voltar a aprontar com Lucas - _sorriu - _Só espero que isso não __resulte ser como diz um ditado Trouxa__... Se não pode vencê-los junte-se a eles"._

Um arrepio percorreu o ruivo.

-Merlin nos proteja!

_"È difícil ser pai!". _

***********************************************************

Remus passava inquieto pelo seu quarto. Hoje cumpriam três dias que foi lua cheia e em poucas horas teria que saldar sua divida com Lucius, o primeiro de muitos encontros que, certamente, teria com o loiro, pois se o sonserino só quisesse uma noite de sexo, não o teria tirado do bairro vermelho.

Talvez fosse um pouco estranho pensar que um gigolô poderia estar nervoso por realizar um _trabalho_, mas de certo ponto de vista, esta será a primeira vez, já que era a sua primeira vez com um homem... no tipo de sexo que Lucius queria praticar.

-Bem repassando... Lucas está com Bill - o licantropo começou a contar nos dedos - Já estou vestido e preparado para ocasião e... acho que isso é tudo, não são tantas coisas... - suspirou - Mas estou tão inquieto.

O castanho soltou outro suspiro e olhou o relógio, ainda faltava uma hora para seu encontro com Malfoy, caminhou até o espelho que tinha no quarto e observou sua roupa mais uma vez. Olhou seu reflexo colocando a cabeça de um lado a outro, seu cabelo havia sido escovado umas cem vezes (tal era o nervosismo) e estava brilhante. Escolheu uma de suas melhores túnicas de trabalho para a ocasião, esta havia sido um presente de uma _amiga_. A túnica era de um azul escuro, a qual se ajustava a seu corpo sem problemas, por baixo ele estava com uma calça de cor preta e uma camisa branca de seda.

Voltou olhar as horas, ainda faltavam quinze minutos para o encontro, deu um suspiro frustrado e procurou um livro enquanto espera a hora.

**_*Em outro lugar... *_**

Lucius havia recebido a noticia de que seria avô na manhã desse mesmo dia. Quando seu filho único entrou no seu escritório, o loiro Lord esperava alguma queixa sobre sua mascote, o gatinho Potter, ou um minuto de "Pai Harry não me ama" e tudo o mais, mas grande foi sua surpresa ao ver o rosto de seu filho e, com um pouco de incredulidade refletida nele, escutou a noticia.

Ele sabia que seu filho amava Potter, um amor um tanto obsessivo, mas amor afinal de contas. Certamente Draco desejava ter um filho com seu _amor_, mas será que por acaso Potter também amava Draco?

Os dois Malfoy partilharam a noticia com incredulidade, os dois tinham muitas perguntas para responder.

Como sempre, Lucius usando seu lado precavido sugeriu para seu filho que realizasse um teste de paternidade. O tal teste era simples, só precisava recitar um feitiço com os dois pais presentes, o feitiço comprovaria a compatibilidade da magia do feto com a dos pais, se compatibilidade fosse positiva brilharia formando uma esfera entre os pais.

Graças à insinuação de Lucius, uma duvida se instalou em Draco. E se ele não fosse o pai?

Draco deixou o escritório de seu pai mais preocupado do que quando tinha entrado ali. O lord permaneceu em seu gabinete grande parte do dia e, com um copo de uísque de fogo, meditava nos últimos acontecimentos.

-Se realmente o filho que Potter está esperando for de Draco.... a descendência Malfoy está garantida e quem sabe, meu filho tome as responsabilidades nos negócios. Quem sabe a paternidade o deixe mais centrado...

Esticou uma de suas mãos até a mesa e remexeu em alguns papeis que estava sobre ela. Folheou alguns informes com pouco interesse, não havia muito com o que se preocupar, seu controle era total e os rebeldes há muito que não agiam e, sinceramente, não estava preocupado com um punhado de rebeldes. O que não significava que ele iria baixar a guarda.

Observou o relógio sobre a mesa.

-19h30min hora de ir para meu quarto. Só espero que Lupin conheça a pontualidade.

Bebeu o último gole de seu uísque e saiu do gabinete.

**_No quarto de Lucius..._**

Pontualmente às vinte horas, um elfo levou Remus até Lucius. O elfo olhava de maneira estranha a criatura que estava guiando, podia sentir seu nervosismo. Bem, ele também estaria nervoso se tivesse que estar na presença do amo... que aliais, não era o melhor dos amos.

Tocou a porta suavemente e, logo depois de receber permissão fez o lobo entrar. A primeira coisa que os olhos cinza lucius viram foi o simples, mas sedutor traje de seu "prisioneiro". Na verdade ele estava muito lindo e só esta roupa bastou para que seu membro despertasse. Bem, se o licantropo era _uma prostituta_ antes de chegar em suas mãos, talvez não houvesse necessidade de alargar isso demais.

-Tira a roupa e deita na cama - resmungou. Esses pensamentos de há pouco o deixaram estranhamente irritado.

-C-Como...?

-O que você ouviu Lupin. Não vai fingir que é uma virgemzinha agora não é?

Os olhos de Remus endureceram, mas ele assentiu, tratando de esconder seu nervosismo do loiro, caminhou até a cama. Com dedos trêmulos se desfez pouco a pouco da roupa que estava usando, isso ele podia fazer bem, mas temia o momento em que o loiro se aproximasse embora, não entendia por que seu lobo interno estava excitado na expectativa do que ia acontecer. Era como se estivesse esperando com ansiedade.

Uma vez terminada sua tarefa, tentou entrar no papel de gigolô e deitou-se sensualmente na cama, ficando com o corpo meio de lado e deixando seu membro a vista para que o mago mais velho o visse. As suas ações fizeram o efeito desejado, pois viu os olhos cinza o olharem com fome e luxúria.

-Maldição Remus. Onde você estava antes disso...? o loiro grunhiu antes de começar a tirar sua própria roupa.

Remus levantou de pressa e deteve as mãos de Lucius. O mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha e Lupin somente sorriu. Ele começou a desabotoar os botões do loiro, deixando um beijo em cada parte da pele que ficava descoberta. Ter um Malfoy gemendo por suas ações, tornou Remus mais ousado, pois logo levou seus dentes a um dos mamilos do outro para mordiscar e lamber.

Lucius pegou os cabelos do castanho e empurrou sua cabeça para ter mais desses dentes sobre seu corpo. No entanto, seu desejo aumentou grandemente, então ele empurrou Remus para a cama. Colocou-se entre as pernas delgadas e musculosas e se dirigiu até o pênis do outro. O tomou entre suas mãos e começou a massagear antes que sua boca tomasse posse dessa carne deliciosa. Remus ofegou e arqueou seu corpo para aumentar o contato, esquecendo um pouco de seu nervosismo.

Quando a essência do lobo esteve na sua boca, Lucius usou esse mesmo liquido para lubrificar seus dedos e leva-los a entrada do castanho. Achou estranho sentir certa tensão por parte do outro, mas pensou que era somente uma atuação do mais novo. Certamente ele fazia isso com todos seus clientes, para fazê-los se sentirem satisfeitos. Grunhiu e tirou dois de seus dedos da entrada e os substituiu por seu pênis. Se seu prisioneiro era uma prostituta antes... era evidente que a preparação estava mais do que suficiente.

O penetrou com uma só estocada na estreita entrada e seus olhos se arregalaram.

-ARGH!! OH Merlin...! - Remus gemeu cheio de dor.

-Por Salazar! Você era...!? - perguntou incrédulo.

Remus evitou seu olhar e assentiu, tentando relaxar e evitar machucar mais ainda sua entrada.

-Mas como...? Se você é...? E Lucas é...

-Dói muito... - o licantropo choramingou.

Assustado como nunca esteve o loiro tentou sair, mas Remus o deteve, rodeando sua cintura com suas pernas.

-Se você sair agora vai me machucar ainda mais.

Lucius assentiu, sabendo que o outro tinha razão. Não perguntou nada, não era o momento para perguntas. Então, para aliviar um pouco a dor do mais novo, pegou o pênis flácido e começou a masturbá-lo. Sua idéia surgiu o efeito imediato e o grifinório começou a gemer baixinho, então Lucius tomou posse dos lábios dele. Eles eram suaves e expertos, o que fazia um enorme contraste com a entrada virgem que havia descoberto.

Logo o anus de Remus se acostumou com a invasão e o sangue que tinha saído com a primeira estocada, os movimentos de Lucius dentro dele ficou mais fácil. Começou com estocadas curtas e pausadas, até que elas se tornaram selvagens e descontroladas.

Remus se aferrou as costas do loiro e começou a ofegar como se estivesse correndo uma maratona. Lucius também estava quase igual. Ele estava se sentindo muito bem ao poder possuir o licantropo e saber que era o primeiro aumentava seu ego masculino. Era incrível pode sentir essas novas sensações ativando coisas desconhecidas dentro de Remus, que parecia surpreso cada vez que seu pênis golpeava a próstata e o que isso causava.

-Lu... Lucius...

O inevitável aconteceu. Os dois sentiram o orgasmo golpear seus corpos com uma força que não conheciam. O loiro não conseguiu evitar cair sobre o corpo menor, pois nem sequer teve forças para se deitar de lado. Passados uns minutos, ambos se recuperaram de sua letargia o mago mais alto conectou seus olhos cinza com os dourados.

-Você tem muitas coisas que me explicar Lupin...

Remus desviou o olhar do rosto de Lucius, com cuidado se moveu na cama, tapando seu corpo nu e suado, antes de voltar a encarar o loiro novamente.

-Se você quer que eu te confirme que era virgem eu confirmo. Sim _eu era virgem,_ já que você se encarregou de que eu não seja mais.

-Eu, bem... eu não sabia. Seu trabalho anterior não me deu pistas do que pudesse ter passado. Mesmo assim... me desculpo por ter sido tão rude - o loiro titubeou diante da atitude dura de Lupin.

-Tudo bem, eu desculpo. Você tem razão... não podia saber disso.

Lucius sentou-se e apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama.

-Mas, você é um gigolô. Por que conservava virgem ali...?

-Eu sou um gigolô, um tanto retirado, mas ainda assim um gigolô. Embora meus clientes eram quase em sua totalidade mulheres e se "atendia" algum homem, eu nunca fui submisso.

-Você tem um filho. Ou por acaso ele não é seu?

Os olhos de Remus faiscaram de fúria e o dourado de seus olhos brilhou com força.

-Nunca mais repita isso Malfoy - sibilou - Meu filho Lucas, é meu. Sou seu pai e nem mesmo você pode dizer o contrario. Espero ter sido bem claro Lord Malfoy - o castanho terminou com um leve grunhido.

O loiro só levantou uma sobrancelha, temendo ser atacado por um licantropo furioso. Embora se ele pensasse bem, ele era um ex-comensal da morte e agora governava o mundo Mágico, se tivesse que duela com o lobo... ele seria o ganhador.

-Você não está em condição de me ameaçar Remus.

-Então se me permite desejo voltar para meus aposentos - Lupin tentou sentar-se quando uma pinçada de dor o atacou, mas ele já sofreu dores muito mais intensas em suas transformações, conseguiu se sentar na cama e deslizou seus pés para fora dela.

Lucius massageou suas têmporas. A atitude de Remus era dolorosamente familiar, igual a que Potter tinha com seu filho.

-Espera um momento Lupin, eu te ajudarei a chegar até seus aposentos.

Remus observou Malfoy com incredulidade, o loiro se levantava da cama com movimentos felinos. Vestiu uma bata e calçou seus pés perfeitos com umas pantufas de seda, caminhou até ele e ficou do seu lado, oferecendo um braço. O castanho aceitou hoje já havia jogado muito com a sorte ao enfrentar o loiro por causa de Lucas.

-Obrigado.

Em silêncio, os caminharam até os aposentos do castanho, o qual estava relativamente perto, pois estava no mesmo andar do castelo que Malfoy ocupava. O loiro quis assegura-se de tê-lo o mais próximo possível.

Quando chegaram, Lupin entrou em seu apartamento, deixando Lucius do lado de fora, que em nenhum momento deixou de olhá-lo com seus intensos olhos cinza. Havia sido uma noite estranha e, quando já estava sozinho, deixou sair um suspiro. Chamou um elfo e solicitou pediu que lhe preparasse um banho na enorme jacuzzi que tinha no apartamento, ele estava muito necessitado.

Uma vez dentro da água, deixou sair um suspiro de alivio e sentiu como a água quente relaxava a tensão de seu corpo machucado. Não conseguiu evitar que o encontro com Lucius chegasse até seus pensamentos. Era a primeira vez que seu lobo tinha ficado excitado, o animal dentro dele havia se regozijado com o toque daquelas mãos brancas e os beijos da boca do loiro. O grifinório podia jurar que seu lobo interno tinha ronronado em algum momento, como um manso gatinho.

Remus submergiu na água, tentando afastar esses pensamentos que claramente o estavam excitando. Sendo que ele "devia" estar com muita raiva pelo que tinha acontecido.

-Maldito Malfoy, não posso estar sentindo essas coisas por você - fechou os olhos e deixou que sua mente e corpo se enchessem do cheiro que os sais que tinham na água. Era melhor não pensar nesses momentos, só relaxar e depois ir para a cama. .

***********************************************************

No dia seguinte, Lupin foi até onde o casal Snape-Weasley morava para buscar seu filho, na hora em sabia que seu menino acordava.

-Bom dia Remus - o jovem ruivo o saudou sorridente.

-Bom dia Bill. Como se comportou meu pequeno?

O ruivo deu uma risada.

-Bem. Mesmo que você não acredite... rodeado desses pequenos diabinhos, Lucas se comportou perfeitamente.

O castanho não conseguiu evitar mandar um olhar incrédulo para Bill, ele conhecia seu filho, sabia que suas idéias de diversão podiam ser explosivas. _"Tão parecido com seu papai..." _pensou com amargura.

Bill levou Remus até a pequena sala de jantar perto da cozinha. Lucas e os filhos de Snape tomavam seu café da manhã. O castanho abriu os olhos com surpresa ao ver que os gêmeos tinham os cabelos de cores chamativas... verde e azul.

-Bom dia crianças - saudou com um sorriso desconcertado.

-Bom dia senhor Lupin! - os pequenos responderam juntos. Claro que nem todos com a mesma claridade, alguns por ter a boca cheia e outros porque sua fala ainda "comia" algumas letras.

-Oi papi! - Lucas gritou do lugar onde estava, mostrando sua dentadura, que estava faltando um par de dentinhos, ao sorrir.

O castanho imediatamente beijou a testa de seu filho.

-Você foi um bom menino? - perguntou com desconfiança. Talvez ele tivesse feito uma das suas e Bill simplesmente não percebeu.

-Claro papai. Por que eu faria alguma coisa de mal? - o moreninho colocou sua melhor cara de anjinho.

-Bem... - aceitou com desconfiança - Termina seu cereal que temos que ir para nossos aposentos. Me informaram que aqui há um professor que atende as necessidades escolares dos gêmeos, então você vai começar com as aulas amanhã.

-Que...? Ah...não ´papai - biquinho - Eu quero estudar com você - gemeu.

-Nós vamos continuar nossos estudos Lu, mas é bom que você também passe um tempo com crianças da sua idade. Além do mais eu não sei tudo... o professor poderá te ensinar outras coisas... e te dar livros que a gente não tinha em casa. Isso sem contar que o Castelo está mais equipado para que você possa aprender...

Lucas sorriu para os gêmeos com sua carinha de anjo e eles sorriram da mesma forma. Remus e Bill conheciam essas expressões de seus filhos, só esperavam que o castelo sobrevivesse a esses pequenos.

De volta para seus aposentos que, agora era seu lar, Lucas relatou para Remus como os gêmeos lhe mostraram seu quarto de brinquedos e juntos percorreram alguns setores do castelo. Claro que omitiu o "acidente".

-Papi este lugar é genial! - o moreninho suspirou emocionado - A gente tinha que ter vindo antes! Tem um montão de lugar pra ver e explorar!

-eu sei meu filho, aqui eu passe os melhores anos de minha vida - o licantropo acariciou uma pedra na parede - Vem vamos entrar - uma vez dentro do lugar, Remus guiou ao menino a um dos sofás da sua sala de estar. - A gente que conversar Lu.

Lucas sentou-se no sofá e Remus se ajoelhou em frente dele.

-O que foi papi? Por que essa cara?

-Lucas você se lembra quando te falei como você é um pequeno muito amado, e que eu te adoro e te amo muito? - Remus abraçou seu filho fazendo cócegas , conseguindo assim que Lucas risse - E que tem duas pessoas que estão no céu e que te amaram tanto e deram a vida por você para te proteger?

-Sim papi. Eu lembro disso.

-Bem, meu filho, se o senhor loiro que foi nos buscar lá em casa te perguntar por eles, não conte nada e se ele insistir eu te dou permissão para fazer uma travessura pequena - piscou um olho.

Os olhos de Lucas brilharam.

-Posso fazer uma travessura com o senhor que parece uma moça bonita?

-Sim Lu, mas só se ele te chatear com o assunto do qual acabei de te falar. Certo? - Lupin estendeu a mão.

-Certo - o menino deu sua mão no trato e a fechou.

-Agora vai escovar os dentes e mais tarde eu vou te mostrar os jardins do castelo.

Lucas aplaudiu e dando pulinhos foi até o banheiro. Remus observou o menino até que a porta se fechou.

-Não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou cuidar de você Lucas... Eu te prometi - Remus olhou para o céu falando com um interlocutor imaginário - E também prometi a mim mesmo. Não deixarei que ninguém o machuque, ele vai crescer e ser feliz - O castanho mudou sua expressão seria para uma sorridente - E se Malfoy tentar averiguar algo com Lucas, conhecerá o que é um Maroto de caráter. - um sorriso ainda mais amplo iluminou seu rosto e, com as lembranças dos bons momentos do colégio, foi pegar sua capa para mostrar os jardins a seu filho e porque não, talvez algum dos segredos que ele aprendeu quando era um Maroto.

**Continuará...**


	13. Uma decisão para o futuro

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Uma decisão para futuro.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry estava em pé em uma da torres mais altas do castelo, torre na qual uma vez foi usada para as aulas de Astronomia, a que conheceu em uma de suas primeiras e emocionantes aventuras, quando decidiram entregar o dragão Norberto a Charlie Weasley. As costa do moreno estavam apoiadas contra a fria pedra, sem se importar que isto lhe dava calafrios e entre seus dedos movia constantemente uma peça de madeira, sua varinha, a qual tinha regressado para suas mãos depois de muitos anos perdida.

Nesse momento acabava de transformar um papel em ma ave, a qual levaria uma importante mensagem, que ele já tinha sua varinha.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

-Sempre achei que quando recuperasse minha varinha... tudo mudaria, tudo melhoraria, mas agora... - Harry levou uma mão até seu ventre e sentiu a energia do bebê - Merlin Por que...? O que eu fiz de tão ruim para merecer isso...? Não foi suficiente tudo o que sofri na guerra e a humilhação que venho agüentando deste do seu final... Um filho é a sua última forma de me castigar...? - perguntou olhando para o céu.

Quando Harry tinha chegado até esse lugar, há aproximadamente vinte minutos atrás, por sua cabeça tinha passado uma terrível idéia. Apoiado no parapeito de pedra, o moreno tinha pensado em saltar e terminar com tudo, mas ele não era um covarde, era um Grifinório e, principalmente, logo seria pai e tinha que enfrentar e tentar esquecer a raiva que sentia nesse momento. Depois, um filho era o que sempre desejou antes da guerra terminar... e, apesar das circunstâncias com a qual este filho chegara ele não ia desprezar. Muitas memórias ruins com os Dursley vinham a sua mente só de imaginar se desfazer de seu bebê.

-Serei um bom pai... ou ao menos tentarei - disse para si mesmo com um toque de tristeza. Tomou a varinha e a escondeu entre suas roupas. Estava para ir embora quando a porta de madeira se abriu, o corpo do moreno ficou tenso, mas ao ver quem entrava sorriu - Remus...

-Meu filhote - o castanho se aproximou do rapaz, que lhe pareceu mais indefeso do antes, nem parecia Harry Potter, e o abraçou - Sei que pode ser uma pergunta boba, mas... Como você está?

-Sinceramente... me sinto perdido. Como se a esperança houvesse desvanecido de mim, mas cada vez que levo minha mão ao meu ventre, não sei... é tão difícil de acreditar.

-Eu te entendo, não procure uma explicação para o que sente - o castanho sorriu - Quando peguei Lucas no colo pela primeira vez, senti... - os olhos de Remus nublaram de emoção - Senti que o queria, que o amava como devoção, que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Soube nesse momento que eu era seu pai e ele era meu filho, esse sentimento foi muito maior e profundo do que a promessa que fiz a Padfoot. Nesse instante entendi que ser pai é muito mais do eu achava...

A mão de Harry secou uma lágrima que caia pela bochecha do lobo.

-Me desculpa sempre fui sentimental - Remus sorriu.

-Obrigado Remus - o moreno abraçou o corpo do mais velho - Como você se sai com o megalomaníaco maior?

Remus riu.

-Vejo que você melhorou seu vocabulário.

-Precisava de uma palavra para definir os Malfoy e essa me pareceu perfeita. Além do mais, não tinha muito que fazer quando "ele" estava em cima de mim, por isso comecei a ler... - suspirou - E ai?

-Até o momento ele tem me tratado bem, não posso dizer nada contra as instalações em que me colocou. Tenho liberdade para andar pelo castelo e Lucas tem a oportunidade de brincar com gêmeos de Snape. Não seria de todo mal, se não fosse por...

-Por que você veio obrigado e está aqui contra a sua vontade.

-Sim - admitiu com uma careta.

-A historia da minha vida - o moreno bufou.

Uma brisa gelada lembrou a Remus que tinha vinda em busca de Harry para levá-lo a um lugar mais aconchegante e tentar faze-lo comer alguma coisa. Tudo por petição de Draco, claro que o castanho não iria contar.

-Vem Harry, vamos lá para baixo e comamos algo... talvez um chocolate quente.

O moreno concordou, fazia frio e com certeza ele estava com fome.

***********************************************************

Um lufiano frustrado, um grifinório angustiado e outro choroso, era essa a cena que estava diante dos olhos de Roger Davies, Fred e George Weasley. Fred tentava consolar seu irmão, enquanto George chorava no seu ombro e Roger... pois a noite estava perdida e não tinha mais o que fazer se agüentar. Embora... maldito chefe que tinha! Justo agora tinha que se fazer de difícil.

Todo esse dilema começou um tempo atrás.

**. Horas Antes.:. **

Era em momentos como esse que Cassius Warrington se perguntava: "Por que diabos havia se apaixonado por um grifinório?".

-George não conhece a prudência. Certamente acha que é a irmão de Helga Hufflepuff - bufou indignado cruzando os braços para depois começar a golpear com os dedos a mesa do escritório.

O forte Comandante Geral da Ordem de Vigilância estava realmente indignado. Porque seu namorado, George Weasley aproveitando que ele dormiu (depois de que transaram igual coelhos) pegou um punhado de seus cabelos para se transformar nele, graças a poção PoliSuco, deixando um recado pedindo que ele não saísse de casa, pois "obviamente" não poderia haver dois Cassius Warrington passeando pela cidade.

Quando sua paciência estava no limite um suave POOF indicou que alguém chegara.

-Bem na hora - o ruivo murmurou vestido com as roupas de Cassius, que estavam imensas nele, já que o efeito da poção tinha acabado.

Cassius continuou imperturbável em sua posição, embora por dentro sentisse um alivio ao ver seu namorado de volta são e salvo. George sorriu nervoso para seu namorado.

-Voltei amor.

-Já vi.

-Você ta bravinho? - o ruivo tentou se aproximar, mas o outro levantou afastando-se dele - Cassy...?

-George, dessa vez você passou dos limites. Eu quebrei varias regras por sua causa e hoje talvez muitas mais não é? - os olhos verdes água o olharam significativamente - São em ocasiões como essa é que me pergunto por que você está comigo. Certamente é por...

-Não Cassius, eu só fiz dessa vez por que era importante.

-Sempre é importante. Tudo é importante menos eu - resmungou.

-Não diga isso - sussurrou, querendo voltar a se aproximar de seu namorado.

-É melhor você trocar de roupa e ir embora. Não tenho força nem vontade de escutar suas patéticas desculpas. E quando eu quiser voltar a te ver mando te avisar.

O moreno saiu do quarto deixando George para trás, sentindo-se muito triste. Claro, que o ruivo não ia deixar se abater assim tão fácil e foi atrás de Cassius, mas este se trancou em seu quarto e não houve feitiço nem clamor que o fizesse sair e, desta maneira George terminou interrompendo o jantar romântico de seu irmão.

**. atual.:. **

-Fred, Cassius não quis me ouvir - soluçou - Ele acredita... ele me disse que eu só estava usando. Se muitas vezes eu disse que o amo! Esse idiota veio me dizer que eu o estou usando! - disse chateado e entristecido.

-Eu sei George - seu gêmeo palmeou suas costas.

-Definitivamente você ultrapassou os limites dessa vez - Davis disse apoiado em uma parede observando a cena - Se Cassius reagiu dessa forma, é por que verdadeiramente está com raiva de você.

Outro soluço escapou dos lábios do ruivo.

-Você não está ajudando meu amor - os olhos azuis de Fred fuzilaram Roger.

-É a verdade - disse dando de ombros.

-Roger cala a boca, por favor. Se não vai falar nada que presta... é melhor ir embora.

Davies voltou a bufar, indignado por ser mandado sair do quart. Deu um olhar raivoso a porta antes de decidir ir embora. Pois ele também viu a suplica nos belos olhos de seu amante e entendia que era melhor deixa-los a sós para que George se tranqüilizasse.

-Vou atrás de Cassius, certamente ele deve estar chutando algumas coisas nesse momento - murmurou para si.

_"E amanhã não desejo agüentar seu mau humor. Ele tem que se reconciliar com seu gêmeo pelo bem da sanidade dos membros da Ordem_ ...".

***********************************************************

Lupin deus dois golpes na porta do escritório de Malfoy. Não esperavaque o loiro o chamsse tão cedo, tinham passado dois dias desde o encontro e o lobo esperava receber outro "convite" para ir até o quarto do sonserino, mas quem sabe Malfoy tinha uma fantasia para se realizar nesse lugar.

-Malfoy.. - Remus mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir.

Um Lucius Malfoy de cabelo cor de rosa o olhava com a cara fechada sentado em sua mesa.

-Lupin - sibilou venenoso.

-O que aconteceu?

-Seu filho... isso aconteceu - disse arrastando as palavras de raiva.

Desta vez Remus não conseguiu ocultar o riso.

-Desculpa, mas não entendo, Por que meu Lucas fez isso com você? - o castanho apontou o cabelo rosa do outro.

Uma careta se formou no rosto de Malfoy, não admitiria para Lupin que tinha tentado descobrir algo sobre o nascimento do menino perguntando a Lucas.

-Isso não dá sua conta - Lucius levantou-se da poltrona - Seu filho não conhece autoridade. Nessa idade ele já deveria saber como respeitar os mais velhos ou ater as conseqüências do seus atos.

-Ele é uma criança - fechou a cara diante da ameaça.

-Um muito mal criado - provocou.

-Ele é travesso, sempre foi assim e não vejo nada de ruim no fato dele ter tingido seu cabelo.

-Por acaso você tem resposta pra tudo? - exclamou frustrado.

-Quando se trata de meu filho sim.

Lucius sentiu vontade de grunhiu e puxar seus cabelos, mas ele era um Malfoy e se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Espero que isso não volte a se repetir. Lembre-se de os dois estão em meus domínios e não desejo nenhuma insubordinação, nem mesmo de uma criança que age "normalmente" - sibilou estreitando os olhos - Agora você pode sair Lupin.

-Sim senhor - Remus fez uma reverencia exagerada, com os olhos brilhando de alegria com a travessura de seu filho.

-Não... espera...

Remus juntou as sobrancelhas e se girou levemente, só para quase se chocar com o rosto de Malfoy que tinha chegado perto dele num segundo. O mago mais alto rodeou sua cintura com seus braços fortes e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Lupin demorou vários minutos para se recuperar e piscou olhando para o loiro desconcertado.

-Agora pode ir e lembre-se do que te falei sobre o moleque

-Ah... sim - murmurou antes de sair.  
-Maldito diabinho! - Lucius murmurou quando esteve sozinho - Encantadora criatura, igual meus afilhados - disse com ironia. O Lord massageou as têmporas - Preciso de uma poção para dor de cabeça... ou melhor duas- falou pegando uma mexa de cabelo rosa - Severus vai rir de mim e sempre vai me jogar isso na cara.

Lucius se deu ao luxo de bufar. Esta era a oportunidade perfeita que seu amigo teria para lhe cobrar todas as vezes que ele zombou das coisas que os gêmeos faziam.

***********************************************************

A Resistência se sentiu abatida quando receberam a noticia de Harry tinha sido novamente levado para o castelo, mas nem tudo estava perdido, pois a já sabiam que a magia do moreno estava sendo restabelecida e além do mais sua varinha estava em suas mãos, graças a George Weasley.

Hermione era filha de Trouxas, mas sentia muitas saudades do Mundo Mágico

-Viktor, será que algum dia a gente vai voltar?

-Claro que sim meu amor e nossos filhos estudarão em Hogwarts.

A castanha sorriu.

-Hogwarts, não Drumstang?

Viktor também sorriu.

-Hogwarts sempre me pareceu mais acolhedor - o homem abraçou sua esposa pela cintura.

-Principalmente para mim que sou filha de Trouxas.

Ambos riram.

-Não, mas quando a gente liberar Hogwarts ele será um símbolo para o Mundo Mágico. Que filhos de Trouxas e meio sangue estudem no lugar marcara o triunfo da resistência.

-Te amo Viktor.

-Eu também te amo - beijou sua boca - Bem agora vamos à sala que nossos amigos já devem estar chegando.

Os mencionados amigos eram pessoas da resistência, magos e bruxas que nunca deixaram de acreditar. Em seus pensamentos estava presente a idéia de que em algum momento a luz voltaria a brilhar.

***********************************************************

Os olhos do patriarca da família Weasley brilhavam com lagrimas não derramadas. Ethan Nott tinha cumprido sua promessa e ele agora estava na casa de Bill, rodeado por seus netos e , Nott o vigiava sentado em uma das poltronas, o mais longe possível, pois sabia, por Lucius, que essas crianças juntas eram um perigo.

Isabella Zabini estava sentada em uma das pernas de seu avô, beijando sua bochecha.

-Vovozinho!

-A gente também quer! - gritaram umas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

A menina só pode ficar uns minutos nos braços de seu avô, pois o resto dos netos Elizabeth, Garrick, Aidan e Donovan queriam abraçar e beijar seu avô.

Nott não pode negar trazer Arthur tinha a sido a melhor decisão, seu ruivo sorria radiante e ele o queria feliz.

-Muito obrigado por trazê-lo até aqui - para sua surpresa, Ron Weasley era quem estava lhe agradecendo. O filho mais teimoso e temperamental dos filhos de seu amor estava tenso perto dele e tinha a testa franzida, mas Ethan sentiu a sinceridade de suas palavras.

-Quero que você saiba Ronald - fingiu não perceber a careta do rapaz ao ouvir o uso de seu nome - Que se estiver em minhas mãos, eu farei tudo para que ele seja feliz... por que eu o amo.

Ron desviou o olhar e concordou.

-Se estivéssemos em outro lugar e situação, talvez eu t bateria por me dizer isso - resmungou - Mas não posso negar o que vejo, ele está feliz, eu pensei que depois da morte de minha mãe isso nunca mais aconteceria... você provou o contrario - o olhou intensamente - Novamente eu te agradeço.

-De nada - respondeu.

O ruivo se afastou de Nott, para também poder abraçar seu pai, da mesma maneira que faziam os pequenos.

**Continuará... **

******* Megalomaníaco:** É uma pessoa que tem mania de grandeza, para ser bem resumido.


	14. Confusão no coração

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Confusão no coração. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

***Em algum lugar... ***

- Não podemos continuar esperando! - um jovem que segurava um adormecido menino de dois anos no colo falou com a voz alterada, o que pareceu não afetar a criança, o súbito aumento de voz de seu pai. Seu marido que estava sentado ao seu lado o acalmou passando um braço por seus ombros.

- Tranqüilos... - falou uma dama anciã, que era quem dirigia a reunião - Temos esperado muito tempo, para agora fazer as coisas de forma apressada. Temos muitos aliados, inclusive dentro do castelo. Se nos movemos com inteligência, nem sequer teremos baixas nessa batalha.

- Minha tia tem razão - disse uma jovem mulher de cabelos marrom - A astúcia nos dará a vitória e evitaremos a morte de nossos seres queridos.

Muitos dos que estavam presentes concordaram, alguns ainda tinham dúvidas, mas sinceramente ninguém queria ver mais mortes.

***********************************************************

***Aposentos de Draco***

Girou sua cabeça antes de começar a falar, pela terceira vez, Harry se arrependia de tentar iniciar aquela conversa, mas já havia decidido e sua teimosia Grifinória o guiava a não dar o braço a torcer. Deu uma olhada em Draco, que se mantinha a uns metros longe dele, o loiro lia um livro já fazia alguns minutos. Harry pigarreou para chamar a atenção do loiro.

Draco levantou o olhar e se deparou com aqueles olhos verdes que adorava. Deixou o livro sobre a mesa que estava perto dele antes de falar.

- Precisa de algo Harry?

- Obviamente sim, senão nem lhe dirigiria a palavra - disse com um pouco de desprezo na voz, o que causou um pequeno estremecimento, cortesia de bebê - Quero falar sobre **meu **filho.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o moreno.

- Pode falar, estou ouvindo.

- Não planejei que isso acontecesse... mas levarei minha gravidez até o final e cuidarei de meu filho. Não quero discutir com você, não me faz bem... - o moreno tocou seu ventre - A partir de agora levaremos isso... - o moreno apontou para Draco e para si mesmo - Esta _relação_ em paz.

- Eu também não quero discutir, sei que é importante que você não fique estressado.

- E você sabe o que? Sou eu quem está sofrendo os malditos males estares - Harry grunhiu com raiva.

- Eu falei com Connor e li alguma coisa... - Draco pegou o livro que estava sobre a mesa - Eu me preocupo com seu estado, e me preocupo com nosso filho - disse com firmeza.

Harry bufou, mas não fez nenhum comentário. As palavras de Draco remexeram "algo" dentro dele. O silêncio voltou a inundar, Draco deu um suspiro e voltou à leitura. Esperava ser um bom pai, mas, principalmente, esperava que Harry o deixasse ser, tinha esperanças que esse pequeno os unisse.

O bebê traria esperanças, mas concretizá-las... era outro assunto.

***********************************************************

Novamente os gêmeos e seus namorados se encontravam em uma situação muito tensa, depois daquela briga há algumas semanas as coisas não tinham sido as mesmas. Por isso Roger havia conseguido, por petição (quer dizer, ordem) de Fred, que Cassius escutasse George. Davies junto com seu namorado esperavam do lado de fora do escritório de Warrington.

- A gente devia ir embora, parecemos duas velhas fofoqueiras - Roger disse, com uma careta de nojo, apoiado na parede.

- Ssshh... Cala a boca. Só quero saber o que está acontecendo com meu irmão, é meu dever de irmão gêmeo - o ruivo voltou a grudar a orelha na porta.

Davies só pode xingar baixinho e rodar os olhos.

Dentro do escritório as coisas não avançavam muito bem para o ruivo, embora Cassius tivesse aceitado ouvir George, tentava não dar atenção a suas palavras. Era verdade ele amava aquele ruivo com todas as forças, mas já fazia um tempo que duvidava que esse amor fosse recíproco. Razão pela qual, com muita dor, tomou a decisão de terminar sua relação depois de tantos anos com ele.

- Por favor, Cassy me escuta... eu...

As palavras de George se evaporaram quando a mão grande de Cassius se levantou para calá-lo. O sonserino estava decidido a não deixar o outro lhe convencer. Tinha que terminar com tudo agora.

- George, não quero continuar te ouvindo - a voz de Warrington estava firme e severa - Só aceite e vá embora, pois... - Cassius soltou o ar que estava prendendo - Pois eu queria fazer isso corretamente.

- Fazer o que? - o outro perguntou com temor.

- George, o melhor que podemos fazer, para tua causa... que é o que mais te importa... - disse com amargura - É dar um fim ao nosso namoro, devemos terminar. Te prometo que não vou te denunciar e nem aos seus amigos, mas de agora em diante farei meu trabalho como é devido. Só te peço que não se meta em problemas, não quero ter que te prender.

Cassius fechou os olhos com força e os abriu com rapidez esperando a reação do ruivo.

- Maldição Cassius! - Weasley gritou ao sair do estado abobalhado que entrou ao escutar as palavras de Warrington - Não ouviu nada do que te disse? Vai terminar comigo depois do que acabo de fazer!?

- Se está se referindo ao incidente da "troca", é óbvio que isso foi a gota d'água.

- NÃO! Maldição! - grunhiu - Você definitivamente não me escutou! ACABEI DE PEDIR QUE VOCÊ CASE COMIGO E VOCÊ CHEGA E TERMINA NOSSA RELAÇÃO SEM SE IMPORTAR COM NADA! - o grito de George foi acompanhado de um descontrole de magia, que sacudiu a sala.

- O que você falou?

- Que você não pode terminar comigo...! - sua voz era quase um soluço.

- Não, não. A outra coisa, sobre o casamento.

- Ah...? - piscou franzindo a testa - Quero me casar com você - George sorriu diante da expressão de incredulidade que apareceu no rosto de seu namorado - Cassius, quer se casar comigo?

Warrington piscou, olhou para George depois olhou para o chão, novamente para o ruivo e por fim respondeu.

- Sim... aceito.

Rapidamente, rodeou a mesa que o separava do Weasley, abraçou o ruivo e o beijou.

- Bobo... isso você tem que dizer quando estivermos no altar... - George sorriu e beijou o nariz de seu agora noivo, relaxado em seus braços, sabendo que todos os problemas ficaram para trás - Agora só tem que dizer que me ama...

- Te amo te amo, te amo...

Fora do escritório, se ouviu um grito alto de júbilo.

***********************************************************

Essa noite Lucius tinha solicitado sua companhia, Remus pediu a um dos elfos domésticos, designados para seus aposentos, que cuidasse de Lucas. O menino estava acostumado a suas saídas noturnas, embora ultimamente elas tivessem diminuído.

- Papai... você vai você vai volta muito tarde?

- Mmmhhh... talvez - Remus respondeu evasivo, enquanto ajudava seu filho a vestir seu pijama.

- Vai sair do castelo?

- Não, estarei aqui perto. Se precisar de alguma coisa Wilig vai te ajudar e se sentir-se sozinho, pode pedir que te leve com os Snape. Certo?

- Sim, papi, mas eu já sou grande. Se você está preocupado por causa dos monstros que possam vir durante a noite, não precisa, pois... eu não tenho medo deles - levantou o polegar, mostrando um sorriso arrogante.

O castanho sorriu e beijou a bochecha de seu filho, o ajudou a se cobrir e lhe deu boa noite ao sair do quarto.

- Ele está aos seus cuidados Wilig.

- Não se preocupe senhor Lupin senhor. Wilig é um bom elfo doméstico e cuidará bem do pequeno Lucas, senhor Lupin.

Remus deu um aceno de cabeça para o elfo e saiu do lugar. Caminhou devagar até os aposentos de Lucius, com uma sensação estranha dentro de si. Detestava esses encontros com Malfoy, pois de alguma maneira os esperava com ansiedade que **_não_** deveria ter ao ser "prisioneiro" desse loiro.

***Aposentos de Lucius***

Bateu na porta e essa imediatamente foi aberta por um elfo domestico, que o conduziu até uma sala que ele ainda não tinha conhecido. Era uma pequena sala de jantar, decorada de modo diferente da ostentação que costumava ver no castelo, a mesa estava preparada para duas pessoas. O rosto de Remus era de puro espanto.

- O amo virá logo, senhor Lupin, senhor - o elfo informou.

O castanho assentiu e esperou. Depois de uns instantes Malfoy chegou implacável, imponente e arrebatador. O lobo se esforçou para abafar um suspiro de assombro.

- Boa noite Remus - disse ao se aproximar do castanho.

- Boa noite Malfoy - respondeu com amabilidade, tentando desviar seu olhar da beleza loira - A que devo a honra de ser convidado para sua mesa?

- Nada em especial, embora seja mesmo uma honra para você... - esclareceu sorrindo com superioridade. Remus fechou a cara - Mas sente-se, por favor.

Os dois se aproximaram da mesa e logo começara a comer os pratos que foram preparados pelos elfos. A situação era estranha para Lupin, não é que antes alguns de seus clientes quiseram lhe agradar com alguns presentes, mas o tratamento de Lucius era diferente.... completamente diferente.

- Quero que saiba que você me agrada e que saber que fui o primeiro em sua vida me fez desejar estar com você - Lucius comentou, quando estavam esperando que os pratos fossem retirados - Você é uma aquisição interessante e até eu preciso de companhia... e você pode ser muito mais do que isso.

- Ah...

- Ah? Não diz nada mais? - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não importa a minha opinião não é mesmo? - o fuzilou com o olhar - Você já decidiu por mim - deu de ombros.

- Talvez sim, talvez não... - Lucius murmurou com um toque de mistério, antes de beber seu copo de vinho.

Ao terminar o jantar, Remus foi levado pelo loiro até seu quarto, onde foi devorado com ansiedade.

O castanho ainda não conseguia entender como o loiro conseguia desnudá-lo com tanta rapidez, ou o que ele fazia com aquela boca para despertá-lo como nenhum outro. A verdade era que, nem bem suas costas tocavam a cama a boca do sonserino estava por todos os lados de seu corpo, mordendo, beijando e chupando cada pedaço de pele que tinha ao seu alcance. Lucius particularmente gostava de beijar as cicatrizes que ficavam em seu peito e costas depois de cada transformação.

Depois dos beijos e do melhor sexo oral que Remus já teve Lucius o acomodava melhor na cama e abria suas pernas o máximo que podia. E, enquanto o loiro entrava dentro de seu ânus, exigia que o licantropo o olhasse nos olhos, pois Malfoy adorava ver o prazer no rosto do castanho a cada estocada que dava.

E Lupin não conseguia nem disfarçar o prazer que sentia, por que, maldição, em cada penetração, Lucius tocava em seu ponto de prazer, o fazendo ofegar e grudar mais ainda ao corpo de seu amante. Muito para sua vergonha e frustração, se encontrava ansioso para provar os lábios do loiro e adorava quando Lucius mordia sua cicatriz em seu pescoço, cada vez que estocava sua entrada.

Como sempre ao final de cada encontro, Lucius conseguia o que queria, o fazia gritar o nome de seu captor quando chegava ao orgasmo. E, por mais que quisesse, Remus não podia fazer nada para apagar o sorriso arrogante do loiro, depois de ouvir seu nome saindo dessa maneira de sua boca, pois ficava muito cansado para golpeá-lo ou lançar um feitiço.

Mais tarde, Remus observou pela última vez o corpo de Lucius estendido sobre a cama, ele não tinha o costume de dormir na mesma cama que seu captor. Mas seus olhos dourados não queriam desgrudar de Malfoy, mas era hora de voltar para seu "apartamento".

_"Nunca durma com seus clientes, mesmo que esteja preso..."_ - ficava repetindo em sua cabeça e, com mais decisão do que força saiu do lugar.

Caminhando de volta, Lupin se perguntava por que Lucius se mostrou vulnerável diante dele. Havia dormido junto com o inimigo... Ele não teria feito isso, depois de tudo, ele poderia tê-lo atacado, eliminando o tirano.

- Eu teria feito isso? - perguntou para si mesmo em voz baixa, parando de andar... Apoiou-se na parede de pedra por uns momentos - Merlin... tenho que colocar minhas idéias em ordem - suspirou e retornou seu caminho até chegar a sua porta.

Provavelmente Lucius pensava que ele era muito nobre para atacá-lo enquanto dormia, pois ele era um Grifinório ou também havia a desculpa de que a vida de seu filho e afilhado adotivo estavam em jogo. No entanto, em algum lugar do coração licantropo, ele sabia que essas não eram as únicas razões pelas quais tinha hesitado em matar seu captor.

Na sala de seu "apartamento", uma luz estava acesa e, um elfo estava ali o esperando.

- Senhor Lupin senhor. O aminho dormiu e eu cuidei para que nada o perturbasse.

- Obrigado Wilig, já pode ir descansar.

O elfo sorriu antes de desaparecer, gostava de atender esse novo amo. Ele era tão amável como os irmãos Weasley e o senhor Potter.

Muito cansado para seguir com sua rotina de limpeza, a qual realizava depois de "trabalhar", Remus se preparou para dormir e realmente não sentia a imperiosa necessidade de se limpar. Por alguma razão que não chegava a entender (ou não queria entender) o lobo dentro dele tinha prazer em sentir o cheiro de Lucius em seu corpo.

Antes de ir descansar, passou no quarto de seu filho. Que dormia como um anjo quando o sono o envolvia, era a única oportunidade no dia que seu filho era um completo anjinho, o resto do dia as ações de seu bebê se dividiam entre anjinho e diabinho. Sabia que muito desse "anjo bonzinho" era sua influência e que o diabinho era por causa da genética.

Sorriu antes de depositar um beijo na testa do pequeno e depois foi para sua cama dormir.

A sensação de que alguma coisa importante estava acontecendo dentro ele, o deixava preocupado e desejava dormir para se esquecer disso...

**Continuará... **


	15. Estranhas circunstâncias

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Estranhas Circunstâncias. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*** Um mês mais tarde ***

Remus estava preocupado, muito preocupado. O que estava acontecendo não era normal, bem, talvez de outro ponto de vista, em outro momento, sim era perfeitamente normal, mas...

- Não pode estar acontecendo o que eu acho que está. Ou sim?

Por que se era verdade... isso significava uma coisa na qual não queria pensar nesse momento, este acontecimento traria muitas complicações para sua vida. Com nervosismo tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, na qual as corujas deixavam cair a correspondência dentro de uma cesta, embora ele não recebesse mais do que recados das pessoa que moravam no castelo. As aves estavam estritamente controladas pelo exército de Malfoy e era impossível que recebesse correspondência de seus amigos fora do castelo.

A campanhinha do relógio o tirou de seus pensamentos, indicando que já era hora de ir pegar seu filho Lucas na sala onde estudava junto com a tribo dos ruivos Snape. Certamente seu filho era capaz de voltar sozinho, mas Remus queria ir buscá-lo mesmo assim, pelo menos até que o menino deixasse. Provavelmente um dia desses, seu filho iria lhe dizer _"Papai agora eu já sou grande, não precisa que você...". _Além do mais, precisava distrair sua mente e ocupá-la com algo que não fossem os males estares que vinha sentindo todo esse tempo.

- Meu pequeno cresce tão rápido, mas para mim sempre será meu bebê Lucas - disse antes de sair de seu apartamento.

Quando o lobo chegou até onde seu filho estudava, Lucas já estava no corredor.

- Pai! - o moreninho gritou ao ver Remus, o menino deu vários pulinhos até alcançar seu papai, no momento que esteve de frente a ele se pendurou no seu pescoço - Não sabe tudo o que a gente se divertiu. Quebramos um vidro... - seu sorriso vacilou -... mas o professor o reparou.

Bill também veio buscar seus terremotos e seu anjo, Aidan, Garrick e Donovan respectivamente. O castanho cumprimentou Bill quando seu filho o soltou.

- Ah Lucas... - suspirou sabendo que o menino era impossível. Deu-lhe um olhar reprovador e depois se girou para o ruivo mais velho - Oi Bill, você tem um tempinho? Gostaria de falar com você em particular - as últimas palavras foram quase um sussurro.

- Claro, vamos deixar as crianças na minha casa assim a gente pode conversar mais tranqüilos - respondeu com um sorriso.

Depois de deixar os pequenos, Bill e Remus saíram para os jardins do castelo para poder conversar com mais calma.

- Bill eu gosto de ir direto ao assunto - o licantropo disse sem preâmbulos, surpreendendo ao ruivo Snape - Vou ser completamente sincero... Merlin... acho que estou esperando.

O ruivo olhou para o licantropo perplexo.

- Esperando...? O que...? - juntou as sobrancelhas de repente seus olhos se arregalaram - Um bebê?

O de olhos dourados assentiu com um pouco de medo.

- É o que eu acho - suspirou e mordeu seu lábio inferior - Mas preciso saber se minhas suspeitas são corretas. Ler e ver em outros não é o mesmo que viver. Pelos sintomas que tenho, penso que não posso estar enganado... além do mais... nada pode enganar ou fazer meu lobo se enganar.

- Merlin... Remus se for verdade... se você está esperando, isso significa que você e Lucius...

- Nem me fale - o castanho suspirou, fazendo uma careta de desgosto - Tenho que resolver uma coisa de cada vez e o mais importante agora é esse bebê. Por favor, Bill me ajuda, preciso saber se realmente estou esperando um filho!

- Remus, fique calmo, vamos falar com Connor.

- O médico dos Malfoy? - o de olhos dourados começou a negar de imediato.

- Não se preocupe, Connor é de confiança. Se não deseja que Lucius fique sabendo antes que você contar, ele não vai dizer. Eu prometo.

Com relutância, Remus aceitou se consultar com o medimago.

***********************************************************

Connor MacLean amava sua profissão. Seu trabalho em Saint Mungus, seu trabalho com as crianças e a ajuda que dava nos bairros mais necessitados. Embora odiasse ter que ser o médico pessoal do novo Lord, pois diferente dos outros trabalhos, este era uma obrigação que detestava, principalmente por que Lucius Malfoy era a cabeça do regime ditatorial que regia o Mundo Mágico. Às vezes era uma desvantagem em ser o melhor naquilo que fazia, e esta era uma delas, o haviam obrigado a trabalhar para alguém que detestava. Mas, sendo bons ou maus, todos eram pacientes e ele, como medimago, estava obrigado a atendê-los todos.

Sentado em frente da sua mesa, na enfermaria do castelo (um lugar que nunca imaginou outra pessoa a não madame Pomfrey ia utilizar), se perguntava o que poderia fazer pelo bem da comunidade mágica e principalmente para ajudar _ela_, a mulher que amava. Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu a presença de Bill e Remus até que eles estavam a poucos passos dele.

- Boa tarde Connor.

- Ah...? - murmurou saindo de seus pensamentos - Oi Bill desculpa eu estava divagando - o jovem medimago notou a presença de Remus e sorriu - Senhor Remus.

- Oi - o castanho sorriu mais por gentileza, que qualquer outra coisa. Pois na realidade, estava muito nervoso.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Bem, Connor... - começou o ruivo com a testa franzida com uma expressão seria - Quero te advertir que isso é _extremamente confidencial_ e preciso que você guarde segredo.

- Bill, você sabe que pode confiar em mim - afirmou confuso e curioso.

O ruivo concordou e pegou o braço de Remus indicando que falasse.

- Acho que estou esperando um filho e preciso saber se é verdade - murmurou depressa.

O medimago que também era castanho observou Remus dos pés à cabeça e teve que sentar-se em sua cadeira. Vendo como os outros o olhavam confusos pigarreou.

- O exame para saber isso é simples, senhor Remus - disse num tom profissional - Por favor, deite-se em uma das macas e veremos o que está acontecendo.

Remus fez o que foi pedido, se recostou na maca mais próxima e afrouxou suas roupas. MacLean já estava do seu lado.

- Connor, me chama só de Remus, por favor.

O jovem MacLean sorriu.

- Muito bem Remus, vejamos se suas suspeitas são verdadeiras ou somente um alarme falso.

O medimago moveu sua varinha sobre o corpo do homem lobo e logo uma luz resplandecente o rodeou, essa luz começou a se concentrar no ventre, mudando de uma cor branca para azul, terminando em um verde intenso que iluminou Remus por completo por um instante.

- E ai...? - perguntou com apreensão.

- Regularmente, nestes casos digo "Parabéns você vai ser pai!". Mas não sei se esse é o seu caso Remus.

O licantropo pareceu murchar ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Oh, Remus... - Bill exclamou, não havia perdido um detalhe do exame.

- Não se preocupe Bill - os olhos dourados se fixaram nos azuis - Obrigado Connor e acho que os parabéns são bem vindos, vou ser pai em circunstâncias que não sei como qualificar, mas bom... o bebê não é um problema, o pai que me preocupa.

- Você vai contar para ele? - Connor perguntou.

- Seria um absurdo tentar esconder. Algo como isso não pode se mantido em segredo por muito tempo... - Remus sentou-se na maca e escondeu seu rosto entre suas mãos, pensando em como seria tido daqui para frente em vista desse grande acontecimento.

***********************************************************

O quinto mês de gravidez de Harry tinha trazido muitas surpresas para ele, a primeira, eram os movimentos que sentia seu bebê fazer e a outra (não tão agradável segundo o moreno) era o claro "progresso" de sua relação com Draco. Progresso para frente... e não retrocedendo, como esteve desejando por todo esse tempo.

Era por isso que Harry decidiu que tudo era culpa de seus hormônios desordenados. Nesses momentos em que ficava observando o outro mover o braço ou vendo seu traseiro, quando se agachava para pegar algo que caía por "acidente", eram os hormônios, ou quando furtivamente olhava pela porta aberta do banheiro o loiro tomar banho e quando sentia uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo e quem sabe algo mais... sempre era culpa dos hormônios.

- Os hormônios são culpados - grunhiu, enquanto folheava um livro em busca de nomes para seu bebê e tomava um pote de sorvete. Tinha que fazer algo com esse calor que sentia!

Draco chegou uns minutos depois, carregando uma cesta com várias guloseimas que deixou junto do moreno, Harry olhou para cesta e depois para Draco que sorriu, Potter bufou, mas imediatamente atacou uma rã de chocolate. Sorvete com rã de chocolate era o doce mais gostoso!

- Isso vai me fazer engordar mais do que o necessário - reclamou, enquanto lambia um pouco de chocolate que havia ficado nos lábios.

- M-Mas... foi você quem pediu.. - murmurou desconcertado.

Harry grunhiu e o fuzilou com o olhar, antes de continuar folheando o livro.

- Que nome você gostaria? - perguntou de repente.

- Ah? Nome...? Para que...? - o loiro sentado de frente a ele não tinha entendi a pergunta.

- Para o bebê é claro - o moreno disse rodando os olhos. _"Ó criatura lerda! Só espero que meu filho não seja assim!"_ **(NA:** Harry agora só xinga Draco mentalmente!**).**

Malfoy sorriu de maneira boba pouco digna de um Malfoy.

- E ai...? - Harry perguntou impaciente e finalizou a frase resmungando algo que soava como "tarado".

- Se for menina... gostaria que se chamasse Diara e se for menino... Scorpius.

- Que nome mais estranho - fechou a cara - "_Scorpius? Isso não é nome de um inseto...?"._

- Diara significa presente e Scorpius soa forte e importante para ser meu primogênito.

- Mmmhhh... - o moreno suspirou e deixou o livro sobre a mesinha que tinha do seu lado esquerdo.

- Você gostou dos doces?

O moreno afirmou com a cabeça, Draco voltou a sorrir e Harry pensou que se o "Loiro Tarado" sorrisse assim de novo não poderia controlar seus hormônios... "_Malditos hormônios!"._

***********************************************************

Para os membros da família Weasley, na maioria das vezes, a felicidade havia chegado de mãos dadas com eventos desfavoráveis, como neste caso. O patriarca dos Weasley encabeçava a lista, tinha encontrado o amor na adolescência, o perdeu em sua juventude e vários anos depois voltou a se apaixonar e formou uma família, da qual ficou separada durante a guerra e, posteriormente, pela morte de sua esposa. E, recentemente, quando tudo parecia muito cinza esse grande amor de sua adolescência voltou para reclamar um lugar em seu coração, um que ao que parecia não havia perdido.

Arthur observou Ethan, que revisava uns papéis, enquanto ele lia um livro no escritório de Nott na Mansão. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver uma imagem similar, mas nas dependências da Sonserina quando ainda era aluno em Hogwarts, com um jovem Ethan fazendo seus deveres, enquanto ele lia alguma coisa, o esperando para que juntos saíssem para dar passeio pelos jardins.

- Obrigado - Arthur disse num murmúrio.

Ethan levantou sua cabeça, para observa o ruivo e, nesse momento, pode ver um lindo sorriso nessa pessoa que era o amor de sua vida.

- Por quê? - Nott perguntou.

O ruivo negou com a cabeça sem perder o sorriso.

- Termina logo o que está fazendo e vamos sair para passear.

Ethan não entendia o que se passava, mas enquanto Arthur sorrisse tudo estaria bem e sinceramente, nada era mais importante que seu ruivinho, por isso deixou o que fazia e convidou seu amado para caminhar. Lá fora fazia um esplendido dia e buscaram uma árvore que desse uma boa sombra e sentaram-se na grama, como faziam quando eram adolescentes.

Para surpresa do moreno, Arthur se encostou nele até que sua cabeça ruivas ficou acomodada em suas pernas. Alegre, ele procurou uma posição mais cômoda, recostando suas costas na árvore e começou a tocar nos cabelos ruivos, que já começavam a se mesclar de prata, por causa da idade.

- Não que eu ache ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas... não posso deixar de ver que você está um pouco estranho hoje. - murmurou.

O ex grifinório riu ligeiramente.

- Estou um pouco nostálgico...

- Sobre algo em particular...?

- Nossos anos de namoro.

Ethan fechou os olhos e desceu os braços para apertá-los contra o peito do outro.

- Te deixar foi um erro, você sabe não é? - murmurou contra seu ouvido - Me arrependo e lamentarei todos os dias da minha vida...

- Tudo bem meu amor - disse beijando sua bochecha - Eu sei que as circunstâncias te levaram a isso... e te perdôo. Além do mais, nem tudo foi ruim, eu encontrei uma mulher que pode me amar sabendo que meu coração inteiro não pertencia a ela, e me deu meus sete filhos maravilhosos. E você encontrou a sua... e agora tem a Theo.

- Mas minha vida de casado foi um inferno... - resmungou com amargura.

- Esquece disso meu amor... - se moveu para ficar cara acara com seu amante - O passado é passado. Agora estamos juntos, para poder começar de novo. Você vai deixar que os fantasmas do passado interfiram com nosso reencontro...?

- Nunca - disse com convicção.

- Bom, fico feliz em ouvir isso - sorriu, antes de se inclinar para beijar Nott.

***********************************************************

- Lucius a gente tem que conversar - Remus entrou no escritório do loiro sem sequer bater na porta com um olhar decidido no rosto.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o castanho friamente por causa de seu atrevimento ao entrar assim sem avisar. O que seu amante tinha pra lhe dizer não lhe dava o direito de ingressar dessa maneira, por sorte ele estava sozinho e nenhum de seus súditos podia presenciar tal ato de desacato, que ficaria muito mal para sua imagem.

- Não sabia que seus modos eram tão toscos Lupin - sibilou.

- Não estou de humor para seus ares de grandeza Malfoy, tenho algo de muito importante para te dizer. - o licantropo falou com um tom serio e firme.

- Já que não tenho outra opção... - o loiro se acomodou em sua cadeira - Estou te ouvindo.

- Não sei como, nem por que aconteceu, mas eu... - a confiança de Lupin oscilou um momento. Ele estava tão decidido! Por que justo agora as palavras não saiam? Tinha a ver com o olhar penetrante e a aura de grandeza que saía do loiro?

- Anda Remus, estou muito ocupado - disse impaciente.

- Estou esperando um bebê e é seu - sussurrou.

Malfoy estava preparado para algum tipo de reclamação, para qualquer coisa, mas não estava preparado para **_essa notícia._**

**Continuará...**


	16. Um bebê Dois? Talvez três!

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**_ Capitulo 16: Um bebê? Dois...? Talvez três!!_**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucius olhou a Remus totalmente impactado.

- Um bebê? - murmurou duvidando da veracidade das palavras ouvidas há tão só uns minutos.

- Como você ouviu Malfoy, estou grávido, esperando um filho... Ou como você queira chamá-lo.

- Mas... como aconteceu?

- Você quer que faça um desenho? - Remus bufou irritado pela incredulidade do loiro.

- Bem... - piscou, sentindo-se estúpido pela sua reação, ou melhor, pela falta dela. - Você tem certeza? Você fez algum exame?

- Sim e estou muito seguro, há pouco o medimago MacLean me confirmou. Além disso, meu lobo interno me estava dizendo há dias. Você necessita de uma prova escrita? - perguntou, ficando um pouco na defensiva.

- Não. - murmurou. Malfoy massageou as têmporas tentando recuperar sua acostumada frieza. Necessitava organizar suas idéias com suficiente coerência para falar e tomar o controle da situação. - É inesperado...

-Pode acreditar que é Malfoy e, quero deixar claro que desejo ter a criança. Eu não sei o que você pensa, mas eu não tenho problemas em cuidar de meu filho sozinho.

Um silêncio tenso se instalou entre eles, até que Lucius falou.

- Remus... se você achou em algum minuto que te deixaria ir daqui grávido de um filho meu, te aviso que só você perdeu tempo pensando nessa idéia. A criança é minha e vai ficar onde está seu pai.

- Pois eu achei que você não quisesse um filho que viesse de mim.

- Não diga tolices... Quem você acha que sou?

- Um tirano sangue puro e eu sou só um licantropo. - provocou

O loiro observou Lupin friamente.

- Escute bem Remus. - grunhiu entre dentes. _"Tirano! Como se atreve?!" - _Você goste ou não, eu sou o pai da criança que você está esperando. E vou cuidar dele e de você, fui claro?

- Sim, mi Lord. - o lobo fez uma reverência e saiu rapidamente do lugar.

Remus deixou um Lucius muito irritado dentro do escritório. O Lord estava zangado pelo atrevimento do castanho, e também se encontrava inquieto e talvez... feliz? Era uma notícia importante a que acabava de receber, ia ser pai, teria outro filho... Quando sua querida Narcisa morreu, há vários anos, o loiro achou que jamais voltaria a ter outro filho. Não com a vida que levava agora e muito menos com a possibilidade que qualquer interesseiro quisesse "apanhá-lo" com um filho e se aproveitar de sua elevada posição. Tinha a Draco, mas sendo ele filho único, sempre quis ter mais de um filho. E agora o teria... Um filho com Remus, isso tinha que significar algo...

Malfoy decidiu que podia deixar suas reflexões para mais tarde e que definitivamente necessitava outra taça de vinho.

Do lado de fora, Lupin caminhou rapidamente, para afastar-se o máximo possível do escritório de Malfoy. Quando viu que estava a uma distância prudente, soltou o ar retido e se permitiu sentir todo o nervosismo que tinha tido que engolir frente ao loiro. Mais calmo, levou uma de suas mãos até seu ventre.

- Acho que estaremos bem bebê, parece que Malfoy ainda é humano. - com um sorriso e renovadas esperanças, voltou a retomar o passo. - Agora vamos contar a meus outros filhotes. Tenho certeza que Lucas vai ficar muito feliz, Harry... eu não sei... com esses hormônios loucos. - Lupin soltou uma risadinha. - Pobre Draco.

Com mais confiança, porque aparentemente a segurança de seu bebê estava confirmada, o licantropo caminhou com a alma algo mais leve. O outro pai, Lucius, estava disposto a assumir o bebê, algo que sinceramente Remus não esperava, e isso o alegrava e também o inquietava. Um menino os uniria mais ainda e o homem-lobo não tinha certeza se isso seria uma coisa boa.

***********************************************************

Harry queria bater sua cabeça contra o muro mais próximo, mas nesse preciso momento estava muito ocupado. Um gemido de pura necessidade escapou de sua boca ao sentir os lábios de Malfoy no seu pescoço. Sim, o mesmo Draco Malfoy que ele sempre dizia que odiava e desprezava com todas suas forças. O moreno podia anotar no marcador: Harry **0** / Hormônios **1**, porque definitivamente este era todo um golaço.

Com desespero, Potter enterrou seus dedos nos braços de Draco, para depois guiar suas mãos pelo corpo do loiro para tentar tirar a incomoda camisa que vestia.

Harry não tinha certeza de como terminou com o loiro na cama, mas isso era o de menos neste momento, o moreno realmente necessitava dele, de suas mãos percorrendo sua pele, de seus beijos, de tudo o que podia entregar-lhe. Já que os banhos frios não diminuíam sua temperatura interna e tinha que recorrer a meios desesperados.

Draco tinha certeza que teria que agradecer a alguma divindade este intenso momento que estava vivendo que Harry lhe permitisse amá-lo voluntariamente e com tanta entrega só tinha ocorrido uma vez, há já bastantes anos... Quando em uma ocasião Harry chego até ele bêbado, depois de uma festa no castelo. O momento foi regado de suor e beijos.

Malfoy, com rapidez, se desfez da roupa de ambos, Harry já tinha arrancado alguns botões de sua camisa na tentativa de tirá-la, por isso a peça saiu velozmente. As calças e a roupa interior foram um pequeno estorvo do qual se desfez com igual rapidez.

Obviamente, Harry se queixou ante a perdida daquela boca que parecia feita para lhe dar prazer, mas isto durou só uns minutos.

No instante que a boca de Draco cobriu seu membro, afastou de sua mente o último pensamento de resistência e se entregou ao prazer. Talvez pelos hormônios, talvez pela necessidade que cobriu a ambos, o momento não durou muito, mas não por isso foi menos intenso.

Harry sentiu o prazer percorrer todo seu corpo, sentindo como está mesma sensação que o envolveu começou a provocar-lhe uma doce sonolência.

Draco colo seu corpo ao de Harry, que já cochilava. Era maravilhoso tê-lo entre seus braços, sentindo seu aroma, tão maravilhoso como pousar sua mão no ventre que abrigava seu filho. Com suaves carícias recorria o arredondado abdômen do moreno, esperando sentir o bebê que o recompensou com um suave movimento através da pele de seu pai gestante. O loiro sorriu com infinita alegria e Harry viu e não pôde evitar pensar que ele ficava lindo quando sorria dessa forma.

_"Hormônios malditos... espero que estejam satisfeitos..."_. - foi seu ultimo pensamento coerente antes de cair rendido ao sono.

***********************************************************

Ele já tinha pensando bastante, deu várias voltas à idéia que rondava na sua cabeça e achava ter certeza que era o que desejava. Com um pouco de insegurança se aproximou de seu amante, ficou frente a ele e começou a falar.

- Blaise...

-Sim, Ron? - o castanho estava imerso na sua leitura, mas ao ouvir a voz do ruivo colocou nele toda sua atenção, deixando o livro sobre a mesa mais próxima.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer, quer dizer é mais uma proposta.

- Te escuto. - Blaise sorriu e segurou as mãos de Ron.

- Acho que deveríamos cumprir o desejo de Isabella.

Zabini o olhou sem entender, ou melhor, sem saber a qual desejo Ron se referia. Devia admitir que sua filha estava algo estragada, era muito manhosa, e pedia muitas coisas, diariamente.

- E isso seria...?

- Eu gostaria que tivéssemos outro filho. - o ruivo sorriu. O castanho emudeceu e começou a olhar fixamente para Ron, mal piscava. - Isa sempre nos pediu um irmãozinho. - começou nervoso ao ver o mutismo de Blaise. - E eu quero ter outro filho, mas... Você quer?... Blay estou falando com você!

O moreno mencionado começou a rir, antes de apanhar a Ron em um forte abraço, o sentando sobre suas pernas.

- Claro que quero meu ruivo, quero ter muitos filhos com você. - Zabini beijou repetidamente a Ron.

- "Muitos" soa a muitas crianças, mas acho que três ou quatro estaria bem. - mais tranqüilo Ron pôde desfrutar o momento entre os braços do homem que amava e tinha que desfrutá-lo, porque lhe custou muito aceitar esse amor.

- Então... Quando nos casamos?

- Casar? - repetiu Ron abobado.

- Sim, já te pedi centenas de vezes e agora acho que é o momento, sobretudo se vamos ter outro filho.

- Ah, sei, bem... Casar? - o ruivo murmurou o último para si.

- Sim Ron, quer casar comigo?

Um gritinho dado por Isabella, deteve qualquer resposta que Ron pudesse dar.

- Vocês vão se casar?! - a menina chegou ao lado de seus pais correndo.

- Ah bem, eu, isso parece... - suspiro - Sim. - Ron havia decido.

A menina feliz começou a dar pulinhos ao redor de seus pais. Blaise abraçava feliz a Ron, sem intenção de soltá-lo, pensando que se seu ruivo nesse momento quisesse a lua, a lua ele teria.

***********************************************************

O medimago, Connor, caminhou com rapidez de retorno à área de enfermaria no castelo, tinha recebido um chamado do Lord. Como o esperava, este lhe solicitou para que confirmasse o estado de Remus. O que o surpreendeu foi que Malfoy se preocupasse pelo estado de saúde do castanho e assinalasse que esperava um relatório de cada consulta.

Uma vez dentro da enfermaria, fechou a porta com um feitiço.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Desculpa, tive que sair. Lucius precisou de mim - Connor se aproximou da garota e a beijou. - Foi difícil para você chegar aqui?

- Não, ainda há segredos em Hogwarts que só alguns privilegiados conhecem.

O jovem castanho sorriu.

- Tenho notícias, algo importante está acontecendo com forças desde... bem você sabe de onde. - anunciou o medimago.

- Espero que não haja mais feridos e muito menos mortos. As guerras sempre os trazem.

Connor abraçou a sua garota, para dar conforto diante da dor das lembranças.

- Não você preocupe, nesta ocasião a luz terá muito mais que colocar no lado de sua balança. Esta batalha não será como outras eu tenho certeza que não teremos que lamentar. Principalmente, porque as forças da luz estão se infiltrando no castelo e chegando às cabeças maiores semeando fortes sementes. - sorriu.

***********************************************************

- Roger... - alguém ronronou desde a porta e o loiro acinzentado olhou com preguiça o ruivo que estava parado no marco dela, temendo imediatamente pela sua integridade.

- O que...? - pergunto retornando o olhar aos papéis que revisava.

- Awww... - Fred fez uma careta. - É assim que você me recebe? E eu que vinha com tão boas intenções.

- Estou trabalhando. - comentou, inutilmente.

- E daí? Devo te lembrar as andadas que meu irmãozinho teve neste lugar?

- Seu irmão teve essas andadas com o Chefe, eu sou só um subordinado e não posso permitir-me distrações de nenhum tipo.

- Sou uma distração? Que emoção...

Roger pôs os olhos em branco.

- Só isso que você ouviu de tudo o que te disse? - perguntou irritado. - Você só você escuta o que te convêm, verdade?

- Oh, vamos... - fechou a porta e se aproximou até sentar-se na escrivaninha do ex lufano. - Cassius está tão nas nuvens desde que George lhe deu o sim, que se nos encontra tendo sexo na mesa do seu escritório, só nos vai dizer que desfrutemos.

- Eu... nunca teria sexo no meu escritório. - murmurou, ruborizado.

- Oh...? - as sobrancelhas do ruivo se levantaram em surpresa e um sorriso divertido apareceu no seu rosto. - Detecto alguma fantasia pervertida nessa afirmação?

- Não! Te disse que nunca o faria! - gritou escandalizado.

- Nunca diga nunca, amor. - piscou um olho, antes de descer da escrivaninha e montar a cavalo no regaço do mais alto.

- Então, quer dizer que... Te distraio?

Roger aceitou relutante e deixou que seu amante o beijasse, enquanto ele acariciava o traseiro redondo que tanto gostava de penetrar. Depois de uma boa sessão de beijos, olhou seriamente ao Weasley.

- Aconteceu algo?... Você parece preocupado.

- Certo, você me conhece bastante não? - Fred fez um biquinho e deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro do outro.

- O suficiente para saber que tem uma coisa te inquietando.

- Ontem fui visitar meu pai e Nott, na mansão dele... - sussurrou. - Ele estava muito feliz,sabe? Havia um brilho nos seus olhos que jamais vi... Nem sequer quando minha mãe estava viva. Parece mais belo, rejuvenescido...

Davies acariciou as costas de seu amante.

- E você não está contente por isso...?

- Sim... Não... não sei. - suspirou contrariado. - Sei que ele merece o que está acontecendo, mas não posso evitar sentir esse pequeno aperto em meu coração, Roger. Sei que meu pai honrará a mamãe toda a vida e a lembrará como a mulher que amou, lhe deu a todos seus filhos e o acompanho durante muitos anos, mas...

-Ethan Nott foi seu primeiro amor, Fred. Não pode sentir-se traído, porque tua mãe, desculpa pela crueldade, está morta e Arthur tem direito a refazer sua vida, a amar e ser amado.

O ruivo levantou a cabeça e olhou seu amante com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Eu sei, mas acho que é muito cedo...

-Oh, admita! - pôs os olhos em branco. - Você nunca vai ficar a vontade com situação, mesmo que passem vinte anos... e seu pai não tem todo esse tempo. Ele não pode deixar de viver só por que sua vida sentimental incomoda seus filhos, que nem precisa dizer, já estão crescidinhos, são independentes, casados e inclusive têm filhos.

Weasley fez uma careta.

- Você é mau comigo.

- E você é um masoquista, porque só com esse método posso fazer com que entre alguma coisa nessa cabeçinha louca que você tem.

De repente, o mais novo deu um sorriso safado.

- Há outras coisas que quero que metas dentro de mim neste preciso momento. - ronronou, antes de descer a cabeça para beijar a seu amante.

Com o coração mais leve e convencido de que Roger tinha razão, devia deixar que seu pai fosse feliz, Fred Weasley dedicou toda a sua atenção a seu namorado.

**_Continuará..._**


	17. O casamento do Leão e da Serpente

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**_Capitulo 17: O casamento do leão travesso e da serpente formal_**

**_**Alfaiataria de Yves Monteverdi**_**

A famosa alfaiataria de Yves Monteverdi, pertencia à endinheirada família Monteverdi há já muitas gerações. Uma das herdeiras da fortuna desta família teceu uma entranha amizade com os gêmeos Weasley, por isso a jovem presenteou um suntuoso traje para seu casamento a George.

Ele só devia escolher o tom do tecido e o modelo para que, posteriormente, as habilidosas mãos dos alfaiates do lugar se encarregassem de sua confecção. Há algumas horas, ambos gêmeos se encontravam no lugar escolhendo seus tecidos, para os dois. Mesmo sendo George quem se casava Fred também queria vestir uma túnica nova para assistir ao importante evento de seu gêmeo.

Fred bocejou estirando seus braços, o que quase fez que caísse da cadeira na qual se estava balançando há já um longo tempo, com muita preguiça se sentou direito no assento e tentou espantar a letargia que parecia envolvê-lo.

- Merlin...! Quanto mais você vai demorar, George?! - disse olhando a seu irmão, que estava escolhendo o tecido para a confecção de seu traje de casamento. Para sua sorte, o modelo já estava selecionado.

- Fred, não seja insensível. Casamento é só uma vez, ou isso espero, e quero estar perfeito, espantoso, maravilhoso... Enfim, quero deixar Cassy babando. E eu esperei que você escolhesse o seu... agora é a sua vez de me esperar.

Seu gêmeo rodou os olhos.

- Mas se ele já está babando por você, mesmo que você vestisse com um saco de trapos ele te olharia com essa cara de idiota que tem reservada só para você e para mais ninguém. - o ruivo piscou colocando a cara mais boba que podia fazer.

George deu um golpe no braço de seu irmão para que tirasse aquela expressão tola do rosto. No fundo, tinha que admitir, estava igualzinha.

- Acho que você tem razão... - admitiu. - mas isso não impede que eu queira parecer um príncipe.

Fred não teve outra alternativa que assentir. Provavelmente, ele estaria igual se fosse seu casamento.

- Bem, então eu te ajudarei.

O gêmeo aceitou a ajuda contente, sobretudo por que os dois tinham gostos muito similares, sorte que isso não acontecia quando escolhiam seus namorados, por que isso seria muito complicado.

**_*Duas semanas depois... *_**

Os preparativos do casamento ficaram prontos em cima da hora para a data fixada para o ritual de enlace.

A concorrência à cerimônia séria muito acirrada, várias personalidades importantes da comunidade mágica, gente próximas ao Lord, como também amigos do ruivo, que, na sua grande maioria, viviam na zona desprezada pelas altas figuras mágicas estariam presentes.

Muitos daqueles nobres teriam preferido não assistir, mas bastou divulgar que Lord Malfoy e sua família assistiriam à cerimônia, para que os mais reticentes confirmassem sua presença, ninguém deixaria de assistir, apesar de ter de conviver com gente de tão baixa categoria.

**_*Casa dos irmãos Weasley... *_**

Duas horas antes de partir para o lugar onde se realizaria a cerimônia de casamento, George caminhava frenético pela sua casa.

- Se você não se acalmar, juro que te enfeitiço. - falou Fred irritado.

- Já disse que você é um insensível? - perguntou George, fuzilando seu irmão com o olhar, para depois se olhar ao espelho pela milésima vez.

- Sim. Além disso, que sou um mau irmão e milhares de coisas mais... Se acalme, daqui a pouco sairemos.

- Fred!

- O que?

- E se... não estou fazendo a coisa certa? - Fred rodou os olhos - E se... ele não é o indicado?

Agora o ruivo grunhiu.

- Por favor, George... se acalme. - ralhou o gêmeo. - Cassius te ama e você a ele. Quando ele quis terminar sua relação, você quase morreu irmãozinho, você chorava com uma tristeza que... Enfim, ele é sua alma gêmea, é a quem você ama.

George respirou profundamente e soltou o ar antes sorrir.

- Sim, você tem razão. - o ruivo deu um golpe de leve na sua testa. - Me perdoa, são os nervos, não achei que podia chegar a ficar tão alterado no dia do meu casamento.

Fred se levantou da cadeira na qual tinha permanecido sentado e se aproximou para dar um caloroso abraço a seu irmão, quem recebeu contente a mostra de afeto.

- Agora a casa é sua, espero que não se sinta muito só. - George observou o lugar com um pouco de nostalgia.

- Oh, não se preocupe... já tenho pensado em quem me acompanhará para não estar tão sozinho. - Fred riu pervertidamente. - Bem, é hora de partir irmão.

Novamente, os dois se abraçaram e saíram do lugar.

**_* Hogwarts... Salão de eventos*_**

Em uma pequena sala adjunta ao Grande Salão onde aconteceria a festa e se realizaria a cerimônia de enlace. A cerimônia só assistiria a família e os amigos mais chegados de ambos, aos Weasley não lhes agradou saber que dentro dos amigos próximos de Warrington estava Lucius Malfoy, mas, pela felicidade de George, todos estavam dispostos a ignorar a presença do causador dos vários problemas que lhes tinham acontecido durante os últimos 10 anos.

Lucius estava segurando Remus por um braço, os amigos mais chegados do lobo já sabiam da gravidez do castanho, no entanto, lhes custava crer que Malfoy estivesse contente com a idéia de ser pai. Principalmente por que seu filho seria um mestiço e possivelmente herdasse a maldição da "mãe", muitos se perguntavam o que passava pela sua cabeça. Não era ele quem tinha dirigido a etapa final da guerra para curar o Mundo Mágico dos mestiços, traidores do sangue e Trouxas? Só restava esperar e ver o que ocorreria.

Também se encontravam na sala Draco e Harry, que se estavam levando algo melhor, pelo menos o moreno não fugia, nem rejeitava a proximidade do loiro como antes costumava fazer. Uma áurea de paz e tranqüilidade tinha se instalado entre eles desde aquele ataque hormonal de Potter. No entanto, alguns se perguntavam se isto não era tão somente a calma antes da tempestade. Por que eram conscientes que, depois que Potter desse à luz, tudo poderia voltar a ser igual.

O patriarca dos Weasley estava acompanhado, obviamente, por Nott... que mais parecia sua sombra. Não é que a Arthur incomodasse, e tem mais, se mostrava sorridente por essa amostra de possessividade. E devia admitir que nos seus anos de colégio, já tinha se acostumado com essa atitude de seu atual amante.

A cerimônia foi curta e simples, talvez muito antes que os namorados o notassem, já estavam casados. George estava feliz, mas definitivamente Cassius estava estourando de alegria, ele tinha custado para chegar nesse momento, principalmente porque quando achava que sua relação com o ruivo ia terminar, alcançou o que achava impossível... casar-se com George Weasley. Correção, agora era Weasley-Warrington.

- Você está feliz? - o ruivo perguntou, enquanto dançava a primeira dança da noite com seu marido.

- Certamente, posso dizer que cumpri um anelado sonho. - Cassius sorriu antes de beijar a George.

Um grande sorriso se instalou entre um e o outro, que continuaram dançando muito agarradinhos.

- O que acontece? Por que essa cara? - perguntou Roger a Fred. Os dois observavam os recém casados dançarem.

- Bem... É estranho, sabe? - suspirou. - Passei toda minha vida junto de George e agora nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes.

- Ah, entendo... você está um pouco sentimental. - Davies sorriu, passando seu braço sobre os ombros de seu ruivo. - Não se preocupe, eu não vou te deixar sozinho. - sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Fred riu, enlaçando ambos os braços à cintura de seu namorado.

- Contava com isso.

- Você está se sentindo bem? Quer alguma coisa para beber? - perguntou Draco olhando a Harry, que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona.

- Estou bem. - disse o outro, soando irritado, os seis meses de gravidez já se faziam notar claramente. - No entanto, comeria uns desses docinhos que vi naquela mesa. - Harry sorriu apontando ao lugar onde estavam os sanduíches.

- Vou buscar. - Draco se dirigiu solicito até o lugar.

Harry sorriu com triunfo, o loiro cumpria seus caprichos e isso o fazia sentir bem e, mesmo que custasse admiti-lo, muito amado.

- Parece que estou amolecendo... - murmuro para si, enquanto acariciava seu ventre.

- Estranha mistura de pessoas. - disse Lucius, olhando tudo de uma cadeira colocada num lugar mais alto, a seu lado se encontrava Remus, vestido com excelentes roupas e sentado à direita do loiro. Feito que fez surgir falatórios entre os presentes nobres que estavam na festa. Era conhecido para os de alta família, que o lado direito de um Lorde se reservava unicamente para o parceiro romântico do Lord.

- Sei, de um lado um montão de gente da nobreza e por outro, gente simples e autentica. - assinalou o castanho.

Os olhos cinzentos estreitaram, mas Lucius não deixou demonstrar sua moléstia. Não frente a tanta gente conhecida.

- Remus... - resmungou - Não começa, pode ser que esteja sendo muito condescendente com você, mas não esgote minha paciência.

- Não quero esgotar sua paciência Lucius, só quero que você veja a realidade... e que por último você abra os olhos.

O loiro não disse nada, só lhe deu um penetrante olhar antes de dirigir novamente seus olhos à pista de dança.

Remus suspirou silenciosamente e acariciou seu ventre, ali podia sentir como a magia de seu filho o tranqüilizava. Depois de uns minutos, buscou com o olhar o seu filho, que estava sob o cuidado das babás, que também cuidavam dos garotos Snape e da pequena Zabini. O viu perto da mesa dos doces, junto das outras crianças, esperava que o pequeno lhe obedecesse e se comportasse bem.

Em outro lugar olhos observavam a Lucas também.

- Quem é esse pequeno? - perguntou uma dama de idade.

- Qual? O que está junto das crianças Snape...? - perguntou e a outra assentiu. - Ainda não entendo como alguém tão sensato como Severus Snape se casou com um traidor do sangue, mas enfim... A pobre Eileen morreu muito antes de poder educar bem seu pequeno. - respondeu uma dama tão idosa como ela.

- Por Merlin, Carlotta não diga tantas tolices e me fala se você conhece ao garoto.

- Não, não o conheço. Por que você pergunta?

- Porque o menino tem uma semelhança com a família Black. Não percebeu seu porte? - assinalou a mulher. - Mas, além disso, há algo no pequeno que me lembra a outra família...

As duas mulheres contemplaram o pequeno, tentando lembrar a quem se parecia.

A noite passou rapidamente para a maioria dos presentes, a festa foi tranqüila apesar do choque de classes. As duas partes optaram por ignorar-se mutuamente.

***********************************************************

Cassius sentou-se em uma cadeira, um pouco cansado de tanto dançar, não via a hora de poder levar seu esposo embora, mas George parecia ter energias para continuar dançando até de madrugada. Ele gostaria que essas energias fossem usadas em outras necessidades, mas se continuassem com esse ritmo... a noite de núpcias seria só mesmo para dormir. Não que não tiveram noites como essa antes, mas "A noite do dia do Casamento" era mais especial que as outras. O moreno bufou ao ver que seu ruivo agora estava dançando com sua irmã.

- Ansioso? - perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- Roger. -cumprimentou o loiro com um aceno de cabeça. - Mmmhhh... um pouco. Esta festa parece não ter fim, e seu ruivo?

- Falando com Harry Potter. - Davies deu de ombros.

- Bem, acho que vou pegar meu esposo e sair antes que eu durma sentado.

- Onde você não pode dormir chefe, é na cama. - Roger riu. O álcool no seu sangue não fazia com que se comportasse com respeito que seria normalmente para com alguém da categoria de Warrington.

Cassius bufou novamente e se dirigiu para perto de George, esse lufano iria ver quando sua lua de mel acabasse. Estava duvidando de sua virilidade? Aproximou-se de esposo e, depois que uns minutos de negociação, Warrington alcançou sair do lugar de mãos dadas com seu ruivo esposo.

***********************************************************

O casal de recém casados passaria a noite em um luxuoso hotel que tinha sido construído no povoado há alguns anos. Tendo um posto tão importante dentro das forças militares de Malfoy, Cassius não podia permitir-se o luxo de viajar para outro país ou afastar-se muito do Castelo.

- Você está cansadinho? - perguntou George para Cassius, fazendo uma careta.

- Um pouco. - suspirou, não ia mentir em um momento como esse.

- Oh, então... só vamos dormir? - o ruivo sorriu com malicia.

Cassius não lhe respondeu, mas logo tinha George aprisionado entre seus braços, lhe dando um beijo arrebatador.

- Gostei da resposta.

- Nunca te deixarei ir. - Warrington grunhiu possessivo e apoiou sua testa na de George. - Te amo.

- Eu também...

George retirou suas mãos da cintura de seu esposo e tirou sua túnica, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a andar até a cama.

Ambos caíram numa mistura de braços e pernas, suas bocas nunca deixavam de beijar um ao outro.

- E-Espera... espera... - murmurou Cassius. George o olhou exasperado e incrédulo. - Quero que seja especial...

O ruivo deixou sair um grunhido.

- Para um Sonserino, você é muito romântico.

- É nossa Noite de Núpcias... - grunhiu, o olhando com reprovação. - Sério que quer que seja como as outras vezes?

- Para mim tanto faz. - deu de ombros. - Só quero transar com você.

- Vulgar.

- Antiquado.

Cassius voltou a grunhir e se lançou aos lábios de seu esposo. Bem, se George queria sexo selvagem e rápido, pois ele ia dar o que o ruivo queria. Com suas mãos grandes e calejadas, despojou o corpo menor das últimas peças de roupa, fazendo o mesmo com ele depois. Tomou ambas as mãos de George e as aprisionou acima de da cabeça ruiva, antes de beijá-lo com voracidade.

- Mmmhhh... você está feito um selvagem... - ronronou o novo Warrington.

- Você que provocou.

O gêmeo sorriu malicioso e expôs seu pescoço para que o outro o atacasse. Cassius assim o fez e se ocupou de deixar uma marca de posse no lugar. Em seguida, sentindo como sua ereção lhe pedia que se apressasse, usou sua mão livre para acomodar as pernas de seu ruivo em torno de sua cintura. Os olhos de George se arregalaram ao sentir a cabeça do membro entrando em seu ânus e algo de medo passou por eles, mas o Sonserino não prestou atenção e mandou um olhar que dizia: "Você que quis assim".

O ruivo gritou de dor e prazer quando seu esposo começou a entrar dentro dele. A verdade é que eles tinham sexo quase todos os dias e ele não era nenhuma virgenzinha, mas ainda assim, sua entrada era estreita e, sem preparação prévia, ter o membro do mais velho dentro lhe causava mais dor do que prazer. Warrington pareceu notar, pois sua expressão facial se transformou em pura preocupação e deixou de estocar.

- Desculpa... - murmurou ao ouvido do outro.

- E-Está bem... só... deixa eu me acostumar. - murmurou, quase sem ar.

- Sou uma besta... arruinei nossa noite de núpcias...

- Não seja tolo. - sorriu, acariciando os castanhos cabelos de seu esposo. - É só um pouco de dor.... E quando me acostume, quero sexo duro e selvagem...

-Idiota. - grunhiu Cassius, levantando a cabeça, para beijar os lábios de seu ruivo.

Não passou muito tempo até que o ruivo se sentiu mais cômodo com a invasão e incitou o seu esposo a se mexer. O castanho assim o fez e George rodeou sua cintura com suas pernas. Para ter maior comodidade e profundidade. As estocadas foram lentas no início, pois o Sonserino não queria causar mais dano do que já tinha feito, mas em seguida seu esposo lhe pediu mais velocidade e ele não pôde negar.

Investiu naquela entrada que agora era sua, até que a morte assim o dissesse, gemendo e ofegando em êxtase, murmurando palavras de amor, que faziam com que o coração de George se inchasse com satisfação.

- Também te adoro, meu amor. - respondeu George, entre gemidos.

- Agora você é meu e para sempre, George...

Voltou a sorrir ao escutar a nota possessiva e apertou com forças seu agarre sobre o pescoço do outro e gritou ao sentir como o orgasmo atingia seu corpo e o deixava mole sobre o colchão. Seu esposo o seguiu logo depois, deixando sua semente dentro de seu amante.

Depois disso, o cansaço do dia todo afinal os alcançou e dormiram um nos braços do outro.

**_Continuará..._**


	18. A verdade sobre Lucas

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**_Capitulo 18: A verdade sobre Lucas._**

**_*Meses mais tarde... *_**

Desde que Harry tinha perdido a batalha contra os hormônios, e já começava até mesmo a se conformar, agora a batalha era com seu coração e os confusos sentimentos que habitavam ali, tinham transcorrido quase quatro meses e sua gravidez já se encontrava no final. E é preciso mencionar que tudo estava saindo à perfeição.

Nesse dia, Harry tinha consulta e mesmo que Connor tivesse prometido passar para vê-lo em seus aposentos. Ele obstinado como ele só, ou também conhecido como um traço puramente Grifinório, decidiu ir até a enfermaria pelos seus próprios meios. Obviamente, Draco ia junto, preocupado a cada passo.

- Draco... acho que não combina muito com sua personalidade atuar como mãe galinha. Tira essa cara, não vai acontecer nada. - Harry grunhiu.

- Isso eu decidirei, Harry. - murmurou o loiro, ainda com um olhar preocupado.

Repentinamente, o moreno parou de andar e observou Draco com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Harry?

- Draco... é melhor a gente andar depressa.

- Por quê?

- Porque, se a dor que sinto agora não são gases, acho que o bebê vai nascer. - o moreno tinha uma expressão de surpresa, mas permanecia tranqüilo.

- Que? Não, mas... - balbuciou. Em comparação a Potter, ele, herdeiro dos Malfoy, parecia à beira de um colapso.

- Draco, fica calmo. - Harry tomou ar, controlando a pontada de dor. - Estamos quase chegando à enfermaria... Connor saberá o que fazer.

O loiro, obedecendo à ordem de Potter, fez honra a coragem Malfoy e se tranqüilizou, ajudando o moreno chegar à enfermaria. Connor, ao vê-los chegar, rapidamente se aproximou para auxiliar Harry, que logo estava deitado em uma maca sendo examinado por ele.

- Definitivamente, o pequeno nascerá hoje. - murmurou.

- Hoje? Mas ainda faltam duas semanas. - Draco disse preocupado.

- As datas de nascimento só são próximas à verdadeira, Draco... podem não ser exatas. - sorriu. - Não se preocupe tudo sairá bem. O menino está bem e seguramente já é hora e vir a este mundo.

Harry assentiu agora as contrações estavam aumentando em duração e intensidade, mas ele sabia que tinha que passar por essa dor para poder ter seu filho em seus braços. Draco, não tão tranqüilo como Harry, havia decido que permaneceria a seu lado em todo tempo.

Em breve a noticia correu no castelo que Harry estava por dar à luz e uma quantidade considerável de pessoas enchia o corredor que estava frente à entrada da enfermaria. Mesmo que o castelo não fosse mais um colégio cheio de alunos, como antes, as notícias pareciam voar como nas épocas de aulas.

- Você acha que Harry está bem? - Ron perguntou, olhando a porta preocupado.

- Bom, dentro do que significa ter um bebê. - Bill comentou, lembrando seus partos e agradecendo à natureza que sabiamente fazia com que esquecessem da dor. - Você também viveu a experiência...

- Mas é o primeiro de Harry. - comentou Neville, um tanto pálido. - E nunca é igual para todos... certo? - acrescentou inseguro.

- E é preciso levar em conta a sorte de Potter. - Severus disse. - Os problemas parecem ter especial carinho por ele... o mais provável é que tenha complicações.

- Te agradeceria se você guardasse seus comentários para você, Severus. - Remus grunhiu.

Ron concordou com as palavras de seu ex-professor e Bill lhe mandou um olhar de advertência.

- Quanto mais você acha...? - o ruivo começou a dizer, mas essa pergunta se viu interrompida pelo choro de um bebê.

Do lado de fora tudo virou uma algazarra, enquanto no interior da enfermaria, ambos os pais observavam seu filho com adoração.

- É... lindo, olha seus pequenos dedinhos. - Draco disse acariciando a cabeça de filho, um belo menininho. - Obrigado...

Harry sorriu.

- É verdade, nosso pequeno Scorpius é maravilhoso.

Draco olhou espantado para Harry ao ouvi-lo chamar ao pequeno "nosso" e, além disso, usar o nome que ele tinha comentado que ele tinha gostado.

- Scorpius? - perguntou o loiro, meio abobado.

- Sim, você disse que gostou desse nome para o bebê, não é? - franziu seus lábios. - Eu gostei... Ou já você mudou de idéia?

O de olhos verdes teve que sorrir ante a expressão perturbada do pai de seu filho.

- Não, não é isso... eu adorei... - desta vez Draco sorriu radiante. - Scorpius James Malfoy. O que acha?

- James...? - agora foi a vez do moreno se surpreender.

- Sim, Scorpius James.

- Claro é perfeito, então já é oficial. Nosso filho se chamará Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter. - anunciou Harry, sorrindo, olhando para seu bebê.

Draco fez uma careta, mas não disse nada. O bebê era filho de ambos, depois de tudo e merecia levar os dois sobrenomes. E se começasse a discutir isso com seu amante, poderia arruinar a oportunidade que nascia para ambos.

A chegada do bebê era um bálsamo que suavizaria a relação deles consideravelmente.

***********************************************************

Durante o dia, o pequeno Scorpius recebeu uma grande número de visitantes. Os primeiros da lista foi o clã Weasley que monopolizaram Harry, claro tudo o que Connor permitiu. Mais tarde chegou Lucius junto com Remus e Lucas, o Malfoy mais velho se emocionou ao ver a seu primeiro neto e ao segurá-lo nos seus braços, lembrou a primeira vez que pegou seu filho Draco nos braços.

Contrário ao que tanto Harry como Draco pensavam o novo Lord não se tinha horrorizado ante a idéia de ser chamado avô, inclusive parecia encantado.

"_Acho que estou ficando velho."_ - pensou enquanto balançava suavemente o bebê.

Remus gostou de ver as emoções refletidas o rosto de Lucius, dentro de cinco meses, ele também teria seu pequeno nos braços e fazer o coração do loiro se abrandar era um de seus objetivos antes que seu filho nascesse, queria que o Mundo Mágico fosse um lugar bom para viver, mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho melhor do que era nesse momento.

Nesses quatro meses que levava gerando seu filho, havia abrigado a esperança de um futuro melhor para todo o Mundo Mágico, achava que isto poderia chegar a se realizar. O licantropo tinha aprendido muito sobre o caráter do pai de seu filho nestes meses de convivência, já que viviam juntos desde o terceiro mês da gravidez de Remus. Conversando tranquilamente, sem tentar pressioná-lo, Malfoy ouvia com atenção todas as palavras que ele falava e o castanho tinha certeza que grande parte delas estava originando uma mudança nas idéias de Lucius. O rosto pensativo com que o loiro ficava cada vez que terminavam de falar, era indicador disso.

Mais tarde, no quarto de ambos, Remus achou prudente iniciar uma nova conversa. Conhecer o pequeno Scorpius tinha amolecido bastante o coração de Lucius e seguramente poderia falar sobre algum tema delicado.

No entanto, agora estavam em uma sessão de beijos que ele sempre aceitava relutante, mas depois de uns toques de Lucius, alcançavam que ele se entregasse totalmente. Havia uma parte sensível no seu pescoço que o loiro sabia tocar com perícia, fazendo com que o lobo dentro do Remus ronronasse e pedisse mais. Atualmente, Remus estava apoiado completamente sobre Lucius, criando fricção entre seus corpos, enquanto seus lábios devoravam os do outro. Quando se separaram para respirar, o castanho se levantou e caminhou até uma das janelas do quarto, pensando em como iniciar o assunto.

- O filho de Harry e Draco é lindo... - o castanho comentou para iniciar o assunto.

- É sim, tem os traços dos Malfoy. - respondeu o loiro com evidente orgulho. - Será um digno herdeiro da minha linhagem.

Remus sorriu, achando graça da vaidade de Malfoy.

- Espero que pelo bem do pequeno, e também pelo de ambos os pais, que Harry e Draco comecem a se entender... para Harry não é fácil toda esta situação...

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o castanho que olhava para o pátio através d janela, uma de suas mãos acariciava seu ventre um pouco arredondado.

- Seria mais simples se Potter fosse mais cooperador.

Os olhos de Remus brilharam com um fulgor dourado, o tema se estava indo exatamente para onde ele queria.

- Cooperação? Você espera que as pessoas sejam passivas tendo sido privadas de sua liberdade? - perguntou com incredulidade. - Lucius, seguramente você seria qualquer coisa menos colaborador em uma situação como a dele. As pessoas gostam de poder escolher... - grunhiu agitado. Estando em um estado tão avançado de gravidez, os hormônios também o afetavam e costumava enfurecer por qualquer coisa.

- Muitas vezes as pessoas não sabem distinguir o que é bom para eles e necessitam um líder que os guie. - Lucius disse, sabendo que seu lobo estava sob os efeitos de seus hormônios alvoroçados, mas isso não tirava o feito que não desejava ser repreendido.

- Sim... um líder, mas um líder escolhido por eles mesmos.

- Não acho que essa gente tenha bom julgamento para escolher seus líderes.

- Talvez você tenha razão Lucius, mas seria a escolha do povo, e teriam que arcar com suas decisões. Nesta situação em que estamos agora, não há opções que escolher somente baixar a cabeça e simplesmente acatar.

O loiro olhou para Remus com a testa franzida, o castanho novamente o tinha arrastado a uma conversa que lhe daria muito que pensar... e uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Realmente é isto o que quer? Ter só a um grupo de seguidores que te adoram e vivem sob o mesmo teto porque não lhes resta outra alternativa? E que os que vivam fora vivam aterrorizados de que você tome represálias se levantam a voz, se exigem uma forma melhor de viver? E os rebeldes? Ou você matará a todos e se transformará em um cruel tirano...? - Lupin perguntou antes de sair do quarto, deixando as perguntas flutuando no ar.

Lucius encheu seu copo de uísque uma vez que esteve sozinho com milhares de perguntas acudiram a sua mente.

Talvez Remus tivesse a razão? O poder o tinha cegado anos atrás? O queria na verdade?

- Odeio quando você faz isso Remus... Já deveria saber que suas conversas me dão o que pensar durante horas...

***********************************************************.

Em outro quarto, localizado nos aposentos de Lucius, Remus conversava com seu filho Lucas.

- Papai, quando iremos ver meus outros papais?

O licantropo que lia, enquanto o moreninho pintava com seus lápis de colorir mágicos, levantou o olhar para fixá-lo nos azuis do pequeno.

- É verdade... há muito que não vamos a visitá-los.

Lucas assentiu efusivamente.

- Sim e quero contar muitas coisas pra eles, que terei um irmãozinho. E que estamos vivendo em um castelão!

Remus sorriu ante as palavras do menino.

- Acho que posso conseguir que Lucius nos deixe sair... - ficou em silêncio por um instante. - Não se preocupe Lu, em breve iremos ver seus papis.

O pequeno sorriu radiante com as palavras de seu papai Remus e continuou colorindo o desenho que tinha feito. No entanto, um pouco de apreensão se apoderou do licantropo, porque agora que necessitava permissão de Lucius para sair, deveria dizer-lhe aonde ia e por que. Isso se traduzia ao feito que Lupin deveria revelar coisas que até agora queria manter ocultas. Mas se queria satisfazer a seu filho, deveria reviver essa lembrança tão dolorosa para ele.

**_*Durante a noite. *_**

- Vejo que você está nervoso. - Lucius murmurou, enquanto olhava seu amante tirar sua túnica, para trocá-la por um pijama. Seus olhos brilharam com luxúria ao ver o volume no abdômen do Grifinório, lugar que abrigava seu filho. Com Narcissa isso nunca tinha acontecido, mas havia algo em Remus e sua figura grávida que faziam com que ele se acendesse de paixão e posse por esse homem.

Remus se esticou um pouco e começou a vestir o pijama com movimentos nervosos.

- Bem... hum... há algo dando voltas em minha cabeça desde manhã...

- Posso saber de que se trata...? - perguntou, mesmo que na verdade, não desejava ouvir os desconcertantes discursos do homem-lobo sobre sua forma de governar, que cada vez o deixavam mais confuso.

- É sobre Lucas... e... bem... - mordeu seu lábio inferior, nunca olhando para Lucius. - Esta manhã Lucas me perguntou se podia visitar seus pais...

Diante disso, Lucius se endireitou na sua cama e estreitou seus olhos.

- Se quer sair do ê tem que me contar quem são e onde estão os pais do menino, Remus.

- Eu sei... - suspirou encolhendo seus ombros derrotado. - Mas... não sei como começar. - o olhou suplicante. - Levo este segredo dentro de mim por tanto tempo que...

- Não te forçarei. - assegurou, não querendo transtorná-lo, pois estava grávido e sensível. - Mas você vai ter que me contar...

- Po -Poderíamos ir amanhã? - pediu, franzindo a testa. - Quando estivermos ali te direi tudo. Por favor?

Lucius gemeu internamente, maldizendo a hora em que seus sentimentos se tornaram tão fortes para com esse Grifinório. Era evidente que ele não poderia dizer que não, diante dessa carinha que seu amante fazia nesse momento.

- Está bem.... - disse. -Terei que deixar alguns encargos a meu filho. Estarei preparado para as dez da manhã.

- Obrigado, Lucius. - sorriu um pouco e caminhou até deitar-se na cama.

Como todos os dias, há um mês, Remus se deitou bem junto ao corpo do pai de seu filho e Lucius rodeou sua cintura com um de seus fortes braços.

.:.**_No dia seguinte_**.:.

Muito para surpresa de Lucius, quando saíram do castelo, com Lucas recitando tudo o que ia dizer a seus pais, Remus os guiou a um descampado não muito afastado do castelo de Hogwarts. Era uma zona Trouxa, mas ainda assim estava desprovido de população. Era um lugar rodeado de árvores muito grandes e formosas e, pela época do ano, estava cheia de flores.

Sob o sol da primavera, caminharam até chegar a um gigantesco salgueiro, que estava junto de um lago. Ali, perto ao tronco, os olhos de Lucius puderam distinguir uma pedra de mármore. Lucas gritou se soltou da mão de Remus e saiu correndo até onde estava a pedra. Instantaneamente, se ajoelhou em frente dela e começou a falar em uma velocidade que só um menino de sua idade podia alcançar.

Curioso, Malfoy se aproximou ali para tirar as dúvidas de quem eram os pais do moleque. A surpresa apareceu em seu rosto ao ler as inscrições.

Sirius O. Black e Rodolphus A. Lestrange

**_Amigos inseparáveis... _**  
**_Amantes secretos e pais orgulhosos..._**

Piscando várias vezes, Lucius girou para olhar para seu amante, mas os olhos de Remus estavam cravados na pedra e seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que tratava inutilmente de não derramar.

- ... e vejam! - Lucas gritou, de repente, caminhando ansiosamente até Lucius. Surpreso, o loiro se viu puxado pelo moleque, até ficar parado frente à sepultura. - Este é meu novo papai! Se chama Lucius Malfoy! Ele muito mal humorado e por isso eu faço muitas brincadeiras com ele! Mas está tudo bem... porque papai Remus me deu permissão para fazer. - Lucius mandou um olhar de traição ao licantropo. O castanho sorriu de lado, secando seu rosto com um lenço. Apesar tudo, Malfoy ficou feliz de ver o sorriso, essa expressão era a que ia melhor com a cara formosa de seu amante. - E o melhor de tudo é que me vão dar um irmãozinho!!! - Lucas gritou, quase pulando. - Ainda não sei como o senhor Lucius fez para colocar o bebê na sua barriga, mas papai Remus prometeu explicar quando seja maior! - exclamou orgulhoso.

Lucius e Remus ruborizaram ligeiramente. Conseguindo se soltar do agarre de Lucas, o loiro se aproximou do Grifinório, que começou a se mexer, incômodo.

- Não preocupe, agora não vou perguntar nada, mas quando voltarmos ao castelo você me dará as explicações que necessito. - resmungou - Que acha de a gente ir há algum lugar para comer?

- Hum... tudo bem - murmurou - Você quer comer algo, Lucas?

- Sim, tenho fome! - gritou. - Mas depois podemos voltar mais um pouquinho? Quero comprar flores para eles... Posso?

- Claro, meu amor. - sorriu, acariciando seu cabelo preto azulado. - A gente come, depois compraremos as flores e voltaremos para que você possa enfeitar o tumulo de seus pais, certo?

- Certo!

**_*Castelo do Lord*_**

- Pode começar. - Lucius disse, sem rodeios, uma vez que estiveram no escritório privado do Lord.

Remus suspirou e apertou suas mãos nervoso.

- Em Hogwarts, quando éramos jovens... meus amigos e eu... tínhamos grandes sonhos e esperanças... Estudar, nos apaixonar, formar uma família... - a voz de Remus se apagou, mas Lucius decidiu não importunar o relato. - Nesse tempo, James e Sirius encontraram o amor, mas o amor de ambos não se concretizou até nosso último ano... teimosia, orgulho e milhares de outras coisas se interpuseram. Eu sempre apoiei a ambos e me alegrei muito quando James alcançou o coração de Lily e quando Sirius aceitou o que sentia por Rodolphus, foi difícil para ele aceitar que se enamorou de uma Serpente, tinha fugido de uma família Sonserina e agora era apanhado por um... mas toda essa felicidade rompeu repentinamente, um louco, fanático e doente mago quis sanar o Mundo Mágico. - Remus apertou com fúria a borda de sua túnica colocando suas mãos sobre os joelhos.

Lucius ficou preocupado com a expressão devastada do castanho, desejou se aproximar, mas Remus o deteve.

- Não, me deixa continuar... Nenhum de nós pôde escapar dessa loucura, foi terrível para todos. Rodolphus e Sirius tiveram que se separar, já que Rod se uniu às filas do Lord, mas não ache que o fez para seguir a esse doente, Lord Voldemort, fez por amor a Siry, para protegê-lo. Viam-se em raras ocasiões, mas seu amor estava intacto... Mais adiante ambos tiveram que sofrer uma prova muito mais difícil, foi tudo tão rápido... - a respiração de Remus se acelerou. - A morte de James e Lily, o desaparecimento de Voldemort e a vingança que Siry fez contra o desgraçado de Peter. Meu querido Paddy perdeu tantos anos na prisão e eu não estive com ele, porque só anos depois descobri a verdade...

- Remus... - o loiro murmurou preocupado.

- Passaram os anos e nunca mais soube de Rod, nem de Padfoot, mas o destino voltou a me reunir com Sirius, ele tinha escapado de Azkaban e, como tal, era um fugitivo. Meu amigo começou a fugir de um lugar a outro, mas de alguma maneira, Rodolphus o encontrou e aquele amor adormecido reviveu entre os dois. As poucas vezes em que os vi juntos era como vê-los nos anos de escola... mas parece que nada realmente bom dura para sempre, a grande batalha entre a luz e as trevas chegou e Sirius já estava esperando Lucas, Rodolphus tinha abandonado as filas de Lord para proteger Sirius e dessa maneira morreu, protegendo o amor de sua vida. Sirius ficou completamente quebrado e só seguiu vivendo pelo bebê que gerava... Lucas nasceu em um dia de chuva, me lembro como se fosse ontem. - um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto do castanho. - Eu que o trouxe ao mundo...

**_*Início da lembrança*_**

- Sirius! Oh, por Merlin, é um menino lindo! - Remus exclamou, segurando o recém-nascido. Tinha um pouco de cabelo tão preto como o de seu amigo, seu cara estava vermelha e enrugada, mas era formoso para o licantropo.

O castanho colocou ao bebê sobre o peito de seu exausto amigo, que observou seu filho com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Remus... Você vai cuidar dele, não é?

- Padfoot, você que vai cuidar dele.

- Não, Moony, eu já não posso mais... - O moreno acariciou a cabeça de seu filho. - Seu nome será Lucas, Rod gostava desse nome. - o último dos Black olhou para seu amigo e depois para seu filho. - Lucas... este é seu papai, Remus Lupin... Remus aqui está seu filho, Lucas.

Remus não podia reter as lágrimas que caíam pelos seus olhos.

- Sirius... serei o melhor pai do mundo.

- Eu sei Remus, eu sei... - o moreno suspirou enquanto olhava a seu filho com adoração.

**_*Final da lembrança*_**

- Horas mais tarde, Sirius dormiu, com o nome de Rodolphus nos lábios... nunca mais acordou... e foi assim que me transformei em pai. Tive pouco tempo para chorar, pois agora havia uma pessoinha que dependia de mim. Lucas meu pequeno moreninho.

O castanho chorava quando terminou o relato. Lucius se aproximou para abraçá-lo, mas o lobo o rejeitou, o loiro, cabeça-dura como era, lutou contra os débeis protestos, até que o abrigou entre seus braços e assim permaneceram por longos minutos. Lucius dando um silencioso consolo e Remus chorando por todos aqueles queridos amigos que tinha perdido.

**_Continuará... _**


	19. O primeiro passo

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 19: O primeiro passo... **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus demorou bastante para se acalmar, chorou por um longo período devido a essas tristes recordações. Situação que deixou Lucius preocupado, por isso mandou chamar Connor até seu quarto para que examinasse o castanho, em seu estado não era bom aquelas emoções, certamente se soubesse que Lupin terminaria assim, naquele estado deplorável, teria deixado as perguntas para mais tarde. Ele não era tão insensível com o homem que era seu companheiro e estava grávido de um filho seu.

O medimago recomendou uma poção que não afetaria o feto, para que Remus dormisse e descansasse, já que estava muito estressado pelas tristes lembranças que reviveu. Lucius ajudou o licantropo a se trocar e o deitou na cama, a poção fez efeito rapidamente, conseguindo que o homem-lobo conseguisse um sono tranqüilo.

Vendo Lupin dormir, pela primeira vez Lucius conseguiu entender os estragos que havia causado a guerra nas pessoas. Com ar cansado, o loiro se recostou no encosto da poltrona que tinha levado para perto da cama.

Ver o licantropo chorar com tanta tristeza e desolação tinha mexido com seu interior, essa barreira que o impedia de ver a dor daqueles que sofriam por fatos do presente e do passado. Já não eram simplesmente os sangue ruim e mestiços, pela primeira vez havia um nome _querido _entre essas pessoas que também estava sofrendo por tudo o que ocorreu.

Não que eles não houvessem sofrido suas perdas durante a guerra, sua esposa pereceu durante esse período, mas ele tinha consciência que do outro lado houve muito mais mortes e desgraça.

O castanho havia chorado de tal maneira que Malfoy se recriminou pela dor que havia causado a ele, fosse direta ou indiretamente. Pois se naquele momento reinava Lord Voldemort, era de conhecimento que Lucius Malfoy foi sua mão direita e havia dado muitas ordens sem necessidade de consultar seu Lord.

- Sinto muito Remus, está é a primeira vez que vejo o tamanho do que fizemos... - o loiro passou as mãos por seu cabelo - Acho que isso se deve ao fato de que você é especial para mim - o loiro pôs uma de suas mãos sobre o ventre de Remus - Talvez você tenha razão... talvez seja a hora de mudar, de abrir meu coração e mente...

***********************************************************

**_*Quatro dias depois... *_**

- Draco que você está fazendo? - Harry perguntou meio adormecido olhando da porta do quarto do bebê, que estava contíguo ao seu.

O loiro sonserino estava do lado do berço de Scorpius, olhando seu filho com muito interesse.

- Achei que ele estava chorando.

Harry negou com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto.

- Draco, lembro de te falar que se ele chorasse a gente saberia, graças ao feitiço que tem no quarto - disse o moreno, notava-se que não era a primeira vez que ele recitava essas palavras.

- Pode ser... - o loiro deu de ombros - Talvez eu só quisesse vê-lo dormir... ele parece tão tranqüilo.

O moreno bocejou, enquanto se aproximava do berço.

- Claro, é um bebê, não tem preocupações e tudo o que necessita nós damos a ele... ou Remus, ou Bill, ou Ron... até seu pai podemos colocar na lista, sem deixar de mencionar os elfos - franziu a testa - O que nos levará a ter um filho muito mimado, mas por isso ainda não tem que nos preocupar. Não deve ser tão apreensivo - Harry suspirou - As vezes me pergunto... o que aconteceu com o Draco dos anos de colégio? Aquele bastardo que tinha como meta infernizar a minha vida e a de todos os Grifinórios?

Draco olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes de Harry, antes de voltar a baixar o olhar encarar seu filho outra vez.

- Houve alguém que me mostrou a outra face da moeda, alguém que não ficou impressionado com meu porte, nem com a minha honorável família, nem por nada que eu tinha... - o loiro acariciava com cuidado a mão do bebê - Aprendi que nem tudo estava ao alcance de minhas mãos e acho que entendi isso muito bem, pois doeu muito.

- Mmmhhh... - Harry demorou em responder - Talvez isso aconteceu por que você não foi ensinado a pedir as coisas, não soube pedir corretamente o que queria Draco, não pegar a força... - o moreno pegou a mão do loiro e sorriu - Vem, vamos dormir que logo esse diabinho acordará e não teremos dormido quase nada.

Draco olhou o moreno seriamente, mas logo sorriu e seguiu Harry.

***********************************************************

Eram cerca de dez horas da manhã quando uma coruja de cor café voou até Remus, que estava comodamente sentado em uma poltrona do apartamento de Lucius, revisando um catalogo de berços para bebês, para lhe entregar uma carta.

- Olá bonita. E essa carta é para mim?

A coruja esticou suas asas e as balançou alertando que era. O castanho pegou a carta e acariciou a cabeça emplumada, antes da ave sair do lugar.

-Bom, vejamos que escreve...

Quando Remus começou a abrir a carta encontrou com um feitiço que primeiro assegurava sua identidade, antes que o texto aparecesse. Começou a ler a carta com grande interesse ao reconhecer a letra da pessoa que lhe escrevia. Levou alguns minutos antes de terminar a leitura, ao finalizar deixou sair um suspiro.

Em uma atitude de meditação foi que Lucius encontrou o castanho, ao ingressar no lugar minutos depois.

- Você está bem Remus? Quer que chame Connor? - perguntou ansiosamente, ao ver o olhar distante do castanho.

Remus negou com a cabeça.

- Faz uns dias, quando te contei a verdade sobre Lucas, depois daquele mal estar que sofri... você me disse que percebeu finalmente a dor que tudo isso causou, a exclusão que muitos de nós sofremos... - o encarou - O que você não me disse, e agora te pergunto é: Quer ou pensa em mudar toda essa situação Lucius?

- Sim... ou isso creio - o loiro massageou as têmporas.

- Eu sei por onde começar e até em que direção dar o primeiro passo, se é que te interessa - o castanho apertou a carta que ainda segurava em uma das mãos. O loiro olhou com um pouco de curiosidade e suspeita - Os exilados estão esperando por anos uma oportunidade para regressar a seu mundo, para reencontrar suas famílias... e se você está disposto a falar com eles, evitaria muitas coisas nefastas. Posso te garantir que eles estão decididos a voltar para o Mundo Mágico.

Antes de falar Lucius sentou em uma poltrona próxima. Ficou pensativo durante uns segundos.

- Esses magos têm um representante ou líder com quem podemos falar Remus? Você deve compreender que eu não posso simplesmente deixar o poder, fazer isso seria muito problemático. Esta situação não mudaria com um simples movimento de nossas varinhas nem por seus desejos de um mundo melhor.

- Eu sei, eu sei - o lobo se aproximou de Malfoy e pegou suas mãos - Eu não quero que chegue a reinar o caos por falta de um líder, ou que volte a surgir a guerra. O que quero é que tudo volte a seu curso que era antes da guerra e sei que isso vai demorar um pouco, mas se trabalharmos nisso podemos conseguir. Tenho certeza que muita gente quer esta mudança, certamente um punhado vai se opor, mas terão que aceitar o que a maioria dos magos e bruxas querem. E que você queira mudar, e trazer nossa gente de volta para viver em paz sem medo de se expressar é muito importante para mim, obrigado Lucius.

- Isto está acontecendo graças a você, Remus, e a nosso filho... há muitas coisas que me fez pensar.

- Te asseguro que você não vai se arrepender - o castanho abraçou Lucius pelo pescoço e este passou os braços pela cintura de Remus, fazendo com que ele sentasse sobre suas pernas.

Em outro momento de espontaneidade, Remus abaixou a cabeça e colocou os lábios sobre os do loiro. Toda essa conversa tinha aumentado sua adrenalina, por causa das possibilidades que isso representava. E, junto com a adrenalina, seus hormônios alvoroçados também subiram sua libido.

Gemendo contra a boca de seu amante, Remus girou um pouco seu corpo, para abrir as pernas em cima do loiro. Lucius não perdeu tempo e apertou o traseiro do homem com suas mãos fazendo o licantropo se esfregar sobre o membro cada vez mais duro do loiro. Malfoy grunhiu e, com um movimento de sua varinha despojou os dois de suas roupas e uma de suas mãos ficou entre os dois para pegar o membro de Remus, que estava erguido e necessitado.

Sentindo a masturbação, o grávido deixou sair um resmungo e apoiou sua testa no ombro musculoso de seu amante, gemendo em êxtase.

- Oh... Remus... - Lucius ofegou - Preciso... preciso... que você se mexa.

O castanho se moveu um pouco, mas uma idéia passou por sua mente, apesar desta estar nublada pelas sensações que experimentava. Levantou sua cabeça e sorriu malicioso para o loiro, fazendo com que este erguesse uma sobrancelha.

- Farei algo melhor que isso... - sussurrou sensual.

Sem mais avisos, Remus levantou-se um pouco, pegou o pênis de Lucius e se empalou de uma só estocada. Seu gemido de dor se perdeu com o grito de prazer que Lucius deu. Em seguida, os braços do loiro o rodearam e ficaram imóveis.

- Maldição Lupin - Malfoy grunhiu - Vai me deixar louco com essas atitudes de puta.

- Mas sei que você adora - murmurou contra seu ouvido, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha.

O sonserino não pode fazer mais do que concordar, ter um amante tão experiente em seus braços o enlouquecia toda vez que tinham sexo.

Sem perder mais tempo, o loiro ajudou Remus a se levantar um pouco, para depois voltar descer sobre sua ereção. E assim continuaram, unidos e se movendo sem perder o controle, partilhando isto que sabiam, podia ser chamado de... fazer amor

***********************************************************

Fred olhava seu irmão enquanto revisava o estoque de produtos da tenda. George não parava de sorrir.

- Merlin! Jamais achei que o casamento te deixasse tão feliz, não deixou de sorrir desde que chegou hoje de manhã.

O outro ruivo riu ante as palavras de seu irmão.

- É inevitável, me sinto incrivelmente feliz. Talvez se eu soubesse que casar era bom assim, teria casado mais depressa com Cassy.

- Você... está só na etapa mais doce do casamento, daqui a pouco vai ver a realidade - espetou com desdém.

George jogou um dos bonecos que estava na estante em seu irmão.

- Não seja invejoso, eu vou rir muito no dia que você se casar com seu quase sonserino.

- Talvez e escuta bem só _talvez_! Há um pouco de inveja em minhas palavras querido irmão.

Os dois começaram a rir. Depois de tudo, a vida não era tão cinza e os gêmeos sabiam fazer os dias mais escuros um pouquinho mais brilhantes.

- E quando me fará tio? Certamente seu _Cassy_ morre de vontade de ter filhos e dessa maneira assegurar que você não vai escapar de suas mãos.

- Não sei - George enrugou o nariz - Ainda não quero filhos, mas Cassy é muito insistente.

O que George não sabia era que bem cedo Cassius conseguiria o que queria, não era a toa que ele era um Sonserino.

***********************************************************

Lucas bocejou e deixou-se cair sobre a mesa sem importar que a tinta em seu pergaminho ainda não tivesse secado. O ruivo Aidan olhou para o moreno com um sorriso. Embora tivessem suas diferenças no principio (Severus não pode evitar passar para ele sua aversão juvenil pelos grifinórios), os três meninos se tornaram bons amigos.

- Essa aula é muito chata, não é?

O moreno moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- O professor é chatooooo - Lucas grunhiu - Fala mais devagar do que se move uma lesma.

- Sim, por isso meu irmão e eu vamos escapar - outro ruivo sentado um pouco mais adiante olhou nesse momento, esboçando um grande sorriso - Vem com a gente?

- Mas é claro! Mas... Seu pai não vai castigar você? - ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lucas já tinha conhecimento do caráter que tinham tanto o senhor Snape e do senhor Bill.

- Não, ele não vai ficar bravo, só vai grunhir um pouquinho e vai culpar nossos genes grifinórios - riu nervosamente - Papi vai ficar muito sério e zangado, mas não é nada que a gente não dá conta de manejar. Então, vamos?

O moreninho assentiu.

- Conta comigo - sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso, que era muito parecido com a de certo animago que lhe deu a vida.

E o que se demora em dizer Quadribol, o caos reinou na sala. Aidan e Garrick lançaram simultaneamente uma bomba de fumo e outra de fedor (presente de seus tios gêmeos). Em menos de um piscar de olhos, os três meninos estavam correndo pelos corredores, rindo da sua travessura.

Lucas tinha encontrado dois grandes companheiros para suas diabruras. Aidan e Garrick também estavam felizes com seu novo amigo, pois o moreno os entendia e apoiava dando boas idéias, definitivamente era uma boa aquisição para sua _equipe de trabalho_.

Essa noite, nenhuma deles teve sobremesa, mas não deram importância, pois o resto da tarde os meninos passaram brincando e se divertindo. Comendo alguns sapos de chocolate que os gêmeos tinham reposto para castigos como esses.

***********************************************************

Nessa mesma noite, uma das jovens mulheres que lideravam a resistência recebia uma carta com notícias muito importantes e por que não dizer... impactante.

- Viktor! - a garota gritou, descendo as escadas com pressa.

- Que aconteceu? Mattia passou mal?

- Não, nosso filho está dormindo muito tranqüilo - a castanha sorriu - O que acontece é... é isto!

Hermione agitava com muito vigor uma carta que trazia amarrotada em sua mão direita. Viktor suspirou ao ver sua esposa tão agitada, o que tinha que contar era de grande importância para que reagisse dessa forma.

- Vamos Herm, me conta o que aconteceu. Se não me conta, não saberei o que acontece - murmurou, ao ver que ela andava de um lado a outro e olhava a carta como se fosse um livro que jamais tivesse lido.

- Remus me escreveu me informando que logo receberemos uma carta de Lucius Malfoy, para começar a parlamentar - falava rápido e muito emocionada - Para que finalmente termine esse exílio e para começar a restabelecer os direitos de bruxas e magos igualmente, sem importar seu sangue.

O ex- jogador a olhou como se ela tivesse ficado repentinamente louca. Aproximou-se de sua esposa e pegou a carta para ler ele mesmo.

- Será verdade? - perguntou. Depois de tantos anos de luta, a duvida era razoável.

- Eu acho que sim - a castanha se apoiou nas costas de Viktor e enlaçou seus braços na cintura dele - Tenho certeza que Remus está conseguindo que a mente de Malfoy se abra e que veja muito mais do que o reservado grupo dos sangue-puro.

- A esperança está renascendo com forças novamente.

- Sim, e tudo isso devemos ao doce coração de Remus.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Oi gente! Deixo mais esse capitulo dessa fic maravilhosa para vocês, bom que ainda não leu leia, pois acrescentei um capitulo que tinha esquecido. Quam já leu leia de novo, já que faltando** POUCOS CAPITULOS **para o final eu percebi que tinha pulando um capitulo (o capitulo em questão é o oito:Um novo trabalho)**. **

Bom espero que tenham gostado e desculpem pela mancada... Aguardo seus comentários.

Até semana que vem


	20. Em busca da paz

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**_Capitulo 20: Em busca da paz_. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A primeira reunião de ambos os bandos aconteceu dois meses depois de que começaram as conversas.

Indiscutivelmente, nem todos os de sangue puro estavam contentes com a decisão tomada por Lucius Malfoy, mas no momento não podiam fazer muita coisa a respeito. Já que os de sangue puro mais poderosos no momento, os Malfoy, os Nott, o único Zabini, os Crabe e os Goyle, e estes últimos estavam debaixo do comando do primeiro, concordavam com o Lord. Por isso os com menor influência, se estavam em desacordo, não podiam nem ousavam levantar a voz. Nenhum deles queria perder tudo o que tinham ganhado.

A reunião se realizaria num lugar neutro, pois ninguém confiava em ficar muito perto de Hogwarts (que estava cheio de seguidores de Malfoy) e muito menos era bom que os que estavam no poder conhecessem os lugares onde se escondiam a resistência. O lugar escolhido foi o nostálgico bar Três Vassouras, que todo o mago e bruxa lembravam com boas memórias, quando freqüentaram o colégio, antes da Grande Guerra.

O lugar se mantinha de pé, mas ao não haver estudantes de Hogwarts, tinha pouca clientela, mas servia para o propósito que era necessitado nesse momento. Uma vez decretado que esse lugar seria o do encontro, começou a tomar as medidas necessárias, o lugar foi revisado pelos dois bandos minuciosamente em várias oportunidades. As desconfianças obviamente, não tinham desvanecido.

Um poderoso e antigo feitiço foi colocado dentro e fora do perímetro do terreno, para assim evitar os feitiços "acidentais" entre os distintos lados.

- Deixarei tudo ao comando de Draco enquanto estamos ali. Ethan te peço que diga para Theodore que o ajude em tudo o que for necessário – Lucius anunciou enquanto arrumava sua túnica. Tinha decidido que nesta reunião Ethan Nott e Severus Snape o acompanhariam.

- Só vamos estar fora por algumas horas Lucius, eu não acho que vai acontecer nada do outro mundo – Ethan respondeu.

- A gente nunca sabe – disse com dureza – Onde está Severus?

- Aqui mesmo, desculpe o atraso – disse o moreno, que nesse momento entrava no escritório de Malfoy – Meus filhos como sempre, decidiram aprontar hoje de manhã.

- Seus filhos são seu karma Severus – Ethan caçoou, não importando com o olhar fulminante do professor.

- Bom, é a hora – Lucius disse depois de um longo suspiro, pegou seu bastão com cabeça de serpente e andou decidido para a saída.

As carruagens guiadas por Thestrals ainda era usadas, nesse caso para transportar os três homens pra o lugar do encontro. Quando chegaram, Lucius juntou as sobrancelhas e Severus fez um gesto de desdém ao ver os gêmeos Weasley parados do lado de fora do lugar.

- Não me espanta que _vocês_ tenham algo a ver com a resistência.

- Ah... cunhadinho, somos grifinórios, nunca poderíamos ser felizes e tranqüilos estando debaixo das ordens de um Sonserino – um dos gêmeos respondeu.

Severus os olhou com desprezo uma vez mais, antes de seguir Malfoy e Nott, dentro do lugar. Foi uma surpresa para ele, ver que lá estava ninguém menos que sua ex-professora de Transfiguração e ex-colega.

- Minerva que... surpresa.

- Severus – saudou dando um aceno de cabeça tenso.

Lucius rodou os olhos ao ver a formalidade com que eles se falavam.

- McGonagall – o loiro cumprimentou, sentando em frente da mesa onde a senhora estava – A senhora é a única que veio?

- Oi Malfoy. Não, eles estarão aqui daqui a pouco, foram fazer um pouco de chá.

"Eles" resultaram ser Hermione Granger e Viktor Krum, que apareceram saindo das portas que levavam a cozinha, cada um com uma bandeja com xícaras e uma chaleira. Saudaram educadamente aos três recém chegados e sentaram-se para ter a importante e esperada conversa.

- Quero dizer a vocês que eu vim aqui para ouvir – Lucius começou – Então nada do que digamos aqui será definitivo.

Minerva e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

- Sabemos disso – Hermione disse – É por isso que fiz uma lista das coisas que gostaria que o senhor revisasse em suas leis. Esta lista está baseada nos depoimentos que recolhi depois de uma longa e profunda investigação, que fiz indagando entre a grande maioria dos habitantes do Mundo Mágico.

Lucius pegou a lista e começou a ler, Severus mexeu seu pescoço para ler por cima do ombro do loiro enquanto Ethan mantinha seus olhos travados nas três pessoas que estavam na frente deles, preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

- Como pode ver – Viktor começou, depois de dar um tempo para a leitura – A maioria das pessoas coincidem no fato de que desejariam que Hogwarts fosse reaberto como colégio, que funcionasse para o que foi criado por seus fundadores.

Lucius endureceu o olhar.

- Hogwarts agora é meu lar e de muitas outras famílias, esse ponto é inconcebível.

- Mas pense bem, por favor – a mulher mais nova pediu – Todos os senhores têm suas mansões, entre muitas propriedades. Por isso não custaria nada para vocês se mudarem. Acho que se o senhor quiser uma troca, vai além de melhorar sua imagem vai fazer algo realmente bom; reabrir o colégio seria um grande passo e aliviaria o descontentamento que há entre os magos que não estão entre seus seguidores – pigarreou – Há muitas crianças que aprendem somente com seus pais ou com professores particulares, mas não é a mesma coisa, nunca será a mesma coisa que nossas crianças aprendam em um ambiente rodeado de amizade e treinamento como é um colégio.

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto relia a lista e pensava no que a garota acabava de dizer. Em parte ela tinha razão, ele via isto com as crianças que viviam em seu castelo e eram ensinados por suas mães ou professores particulares, mas era consciente que o ambiente de um colégio de internos onde tinha várias crianças da mesma idade era melhor para estabelecer a confiança e amizades que durariam toda a vida. Ele desejava isso e mais ainda para seu novo filho que estava por nascer.

- Poderíamos pensar, mas não asseguro nada, Granger.

Mas ela sorriu.

- Isso já me traz um grande alivio senhor Malfoy. E a outra sugestão?

- Os fugitivos mais procurados, estamos revisando – olhou para Ethan que assentiu.

- Há muitos que não merecem estar nessa lista e seus nomes serão retirados – disse Nott – Os demais, os que cometeram outros delitos serão averiguados, se não forem graves, também serão removidos da lista. Posso assegurar, desde agora, que aqueles que seu delito é somente o de pertencer à resistência terão seus nomes retirados da lista dos mais procurados. A senhora será a primeira a desaparecer dela

Hermione partilhou um olhar de alivio com seu marido, que segurou sua mão.

- Obrigada – sussurrou.

- Não precisa agradecer – Lucius disse com um gesto de desdém, ao ver que a mulher estava a ponto de chorar – Não faço isso por você.

Severus pigarreou e pegou a lista das mãos do amigo.

- E quanto a isso...

A reunião continuou com relativa calma que havia começado, com cada ponto da lista sendo tratado com precaução e debatido o porquê tinha que mudar isso ou aquilo. Quase no final da reunião, deram um tempo para que Hermione pudesse perguntar por seus amigos e, ao mesmo tempo Lucius e os demais puderam saber que havia muita gente conhecida fora da Inglaterra, que esperava sair da lista dos procurados pela lei, para poder regressar, entre eles estava o irmão do esposo de Severus, Charlie Weasley.

***********************************************************

Haviam transcorrido alguns meses desde que Ron e Blaise decidiram ter um real relacionamento de casal, ou melhor, Weasley aceitou o que havia em seu coração. Como ambos desejavam se casaram quase imediatamente, foi uma cerimônia simples, onde estavam presentes somente a família e uns poucos convidados. Teria sido somente um par de convidados, senão fosse por Ethan Nott que não achou conveniente que o filho caçula de seu amante se casasse praticamente na clandestinidade.

Por isso o "par de pessoas", passou a ser mais ou menos umas trinta, que poderiam considerar a cerimônia como realmente intima.

Depois do ritual, foi feito um brinde e um banquete em honra dos noivos. A menina mais feliz e radiante era, obviamente, a filha do recente casal de esposos, Isabella que afinal via seus papais juntos e felizes. Esperava que logo eles trouxessem sua irmãzinha ou irmãozinho, como tinham prometido.

- Por que você está rindo como idiota Zabini? - Ron grunhiu, com um leve rubor em suas bochechas, ao ver o sorriso bobo no rosto de seu agora marido, enquanto dançavam uma valsa.

- E por que será? –respondeu apertando o agarre que tinha sobre a cintura do ruivo – Estou cumprindo um sonho que pensei que demoraria pelo menos dez anos mais em conseguir, bem, eu consegui em metade do tempo – disse rindo.

Ron grunhiu.

- Você é um Sonserino muito arrogante – resmungou, mas apesar de tudo, havia um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

O momento foi muito feliz para o clã Weasley, que pode se reunir por completo, já que para o casamento de Ron, Charlie, que tinha sido exilado, pode estar presente. O ruivo experto em dragões não veio sozinho, ele estava casado com um mago, Rabastan Lestrange. O que foi uma grande surpresa para vários magos e bruxas, já que pensavam que o sonserino tinha morrido. Com o casal estava também uma pequena menina de quatro anos, Andria, e claro, a pequena tinha os cabelos vermelhos.

Além do feliz encontro do patriarca Weasley com seus filhos, George deu a noticia que estava esperando seu primeiro filho e há de se mencionar que a cara de Cassius anunciava que era uma boa nova. Nunca ninguém viu um Sonserino tão sorridente.

Harry como se fosse mais um Weasley, se uniu a toda a algazarra com grande satisfação.

Draco estava afastado da "mancha vermelha" com seu filho nos braços. O moreno notou que o loiro Malfoy estava um pouco ausente e retraído nos últimos dias, a maior parte do tempo passava com seu filho. Harry não sabia que todas essas atitudes eram por que o dragão estava para tomar uma decisão muito importante.

Voltando ao feliz casal, todos esperavam um futuro melhor graças a todas as grandes mudanças que viriam.

***********************************************************

Lucius olhava com dissimulada curiosidade como Connor realizava sua revisão mensal em Remus. Ao lobo encantava estes exames, onde a mistura de várias emoções o fazia vibrar dos pés a cabeça.

Principalmente por que depois desses exames podia respirar tranqüilo ao saber que seus filhos estavam bem, ah sim... Remus Lupin sabia que dentro dele, havia mais de um bebê. Não era a toa que ele era um homem lobo com seus instintos plenamente desenvolvidos, muito mais que os de um mago normal.

- Bem, veremos que tanto cresceu esse pequeno projeto de mago ou bruxa – anunciou o medimago.

Depois de recitar o feitiço que permitia ao medimago ver o feto, começou a revisar a imagem que apareceu diante dos seus olhos.

- Tudo está bem... – Connor começou a indicar na imagem – Aqui está sua cabeça e isto é oh...

- Oh? O que ocorre Connor? – o castanho perguntou com um sorriso de antecipação.

O loiro Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha e estreitou seus olhos na tentativa de ver o que fez com que o medimago tivesse aquela reação de surpresa. Na imagem que se projetava em cima de seu amante, apesar de ser meio borrada, podia ver alguma coisa, recordava de ter visto em uma das revisões de seu genro e não parecia nada com esta.

Tinha uma coisa a mais ali...

- Nada grave, não há por que se preocupar – assegurou ao castanho – Mas se olharem aqui – com sua varinha indicou três figuras distintas na imagem – Vão poder ver que não há somente um feto... mas sim três.

Lucius sentiu seus joelhos se debilitarem e teria cambaleado se não fosse o fato de ter se sustentado com força em seu bastão.

- Como...? Acho que não entendi muito bem – resmungou.

- Oh por Merlin! Eu sabia que era mais de um, mas não pensei que fossem três! – Remus exclamou encantado olhando para a imagem.

- Muito bem ao que parece – anunciou o homem, analisado a imagem – Um deles é menor que os outros dois, mas isso é normal nesses casos, então não há motivos para alarmar-se. Os três serão menores em comparação ao nascimento de um bebê de termo, pois logo o espaço para seu crescimento vai começar a faltar e os três vão brigar pelos nutrientes que lhes entrega. O que você deve fazer é se alimentar para que, apesar de serem pequenos nasçam com boa saúde, deve se cuidar bem e fazer suas consultas com a regularidade necessária como é nos casos de gravidez múltipla.

- Mas é claro que farei. Por sorte meu apetite aumentou nesses dias e minhas transformações desapareceram para preservar a vida dos meus filhotes. Instintivamente meu corpo se adaptou as mudanças necessárias para que meus bebês nasçam bem.

- Isso é bom, não precisa mais de estresse do que o tem por carregar essas três crianças.

- Desculpem!

Os outros dois homens só ai notaram que havia uma terceira pessoa no lugar e olharam incrédulos para Lucius Malfoy, pois nunca o viram tão pálido, nem o ouviram gritar dessa forma.

- O que aconteceu Lucius? – Remus perguntou fechando a cara.

- O que quer dizer com são "três"? E por que você não parece surpreso? – disse olhando com algo parecido a traição para seu amante.

- Ah bom... eu sou um licantropo, Lucius, e meus instintos me disseram há muito tempo que eu não estava gerando uma criança somente.

- E não te ocorreu, assim por acaso, me contar em algum momento? – perguntou agitado.

Remus deu de ombros.

- Qual é a diferença? Agora você já sabe.

- Mas são três Remus!!! **_Três _**bebês que alimentar, para trocar, para agüentar!!! Por que você acha que Draco foi filho único até agora?!

Se Lucius fosse outra pessoa, agora estaria agitando seus braços e suando copiosamente, como um personagem de anime. Mas este era Lord Malfoy, o regente do Mundo Mágico, e o único que demonstrava sua histeria era a palidez mais acentuada que o normal, sua voz um pouco alta e sua respiração agitada.

- Até parece que a gente não tem dinheiro ou não contamos com pessoas suficientes para nos ajudar a cuidar deles – rodou os olhos – E, por outro lado, você foi quem aceitou cuidar deles quando soube que eu estava grávido. Eu queria cuidar de meus filhos sozinho, situação da qual sou perfeitamente capaz – estreitou seus olhos – Então não reclama.

O loiro se endireitou e tossiu incomodo.

- Você tem razão, é claro – disse relutante – Acho que tenho que acostumar com a idéia então.

- Acho que sim senhor Malfoy – Connor afirmou. Satisfeito de ver o bastardo tão alterado pela primeira vez na vida – _"E eu que pensei que ao trabalhar para esses Malfoy nunca teria uma gratificação. Eu vi Lucius Malfoy a beira de um ataque de nervos. Que pena que ninguém vai acreditar em mim lá no hospital. Como eu queria ter um aparelho desses que os Trouxas usam para guardar imagens... Se bem que, eu poderia conseguir uma Penseira..." _- Principalmente por que a gravidez de Remus vai muito bem e todos os bebês vão nascer com boa saúde, se continuar assim. Além do mais ele vai precisar de todo seu apoio senhor Malfoy.

- E vou continuar bem, Connor – Remus assegurou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Confio em você para continuar cuidando dos meus bebês e de mim.

- Claro – cabeceou com um sorriso.

Lucius só pode soltar lentamente o ar que tinha retido, enquanto a idéia de ser pai de trigêmeos entrava em sua aristocrática cabeça loira.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da Tradutora: _**Bom... mais um capitulo entregue, desculpem a demora. Essa fic está na reta final, os capitulos já estão todos traduzidos e betados, mas é muito desanimador ver que poucas pessoas comentam. E graças aos deuses que existem pessoas que consideram o nosso trabalho, digo nosso, pois além de mim ainda tem a Gi que faz a betagem... a essas pessoas que **NÃO** são preguiçosas e comentam sobre o nosso trabalho, dedico esse capitulo.

Besitos até semana que vem...? Eu acho


	21. Traidores e decisões

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Traidores e decisões. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco deixou o pequeno Scorpius em seu berço e suspirou. Fazia um mês que teve uma seria conversa com Lupin, que o levou a meditar em muitas coisas. Remus, o amante de seu pai e futuro pai de seus meio irmãos, quase fez o loiro mais novo sofrer uma apoplexia ao descobrir que seus novos irmãos seriam trigêmeos, os Malfoy se multiplicavam.

O homem lobo tinha lhe dito muitas coisas, mas uma em particular o fez decidir o que estava por fazer. Não podia continuar mantendo Harry "prisioneiro" do seu lado, se queria ter algo verdadeiro com ele, chegar a formar uma família de verdade tinha que liberá-lo. Pois sabia muito bem que para ele Harry não era mais um prisioneiro como no inicio, mas para o moreno seu estado não havia mudado. No entanto, esta era um decisão na qual poderia perdê-lo definitivamente, mas sendo sincero consigo mesmo, nunca o teve completamente, não como gostaria de tê-lo.

Recostou-se na poltrona que estava perto do berço de seu filho e esperou, sabia que Harry chegaria a qualquer momento. Fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar a força e a tranqüilidade que precisaria em alguns minutos.

Tal como supôs, o moreno entrou minutos depois no quarto do bebê.

- Sabia que ia te achar aqui com Scorpius - Harry olhou para o berço onde o pequeno dormia. O loiro não disse nada, continuando com os olhos fechados - Você está dormindo? - Potter perguntou aproximando-se do loiro para observá-lo.

- Não, estava pensando.

- No que?

- No quanto vou sentir falta desses momentos a sós com meu filho.

- Por quê? Acaso você vai viajar? - Harry perguntou com curiosidade. Doeu em Draco notar um tom de relaxamento no homem.

- Não, mas eu acho que você sim... - Draco tirou do bolso de sua túnica um pergaminho, preso com uma fita verde - Pega é seu.

- Não entendo, do que você está falando? - o moreno pegou o papel que Draco lhe oferecia - O que é isso? Por que tenho que ir?

- Por que você é livre, o que você tem nas mãos é o contrato que te une a mim e como eu estou te dando por vontade própria, agora está livre. Sei que sempre odiou a posição que te obriguei durante todos esses anos - o loiro suspirou - Também sei que você irá embora agora que nada te prende aqui, por que... você não _quer_ ficar aqui comigo - disse essa parte mais para si mesmo - Só te peço uma coisa, que me deixe ver meu filho. Ficar sem vê-lo me enlouqueceria.

Harry olhava para Malfoy sem poder acreditar no que ouvia.

- Do que você está falando Draco?

O loiro se levantou da poltrona na qual tinha permanecido até o momento e suspirou quase imperceptivelmente.

- Do que você sempre quis desde que te trouxe aqui, sua liberdade.

- Draco eu... por que agora?

- Essa situação é insustentável não é mesmo? Nosso filho nos trouxe uma trégua, mas até quando? Não quero que ele cresça vendo a gente discutir como fazíamos antes. Desejo o melhor para ele e para você também. Embora tenha percebido isso um pouco tarde.

- Posso ir embora? - o moreno olhou para o pergaminho que segurava em sua mão direita - Realmente você vai me deixar ir?

- Se você quiser... Sim.

_"E o que eu quero?"_ Harry disse em sua mente. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que fazer, tudo era tão repentino e inesperado.

- E quando você decidir o que vai fazer, eu rogo que me informe. Mas desde agora as portas do castelo estão abertas para que, se você quiser, possa ir embora.

O loiro decidiu sair do quarto. Havia dito o que tinha que dizer agora a decisão estava nas mãos de Harry.

***********************************************************

Lucius mantinha a cara fechada, enquanto ouvia alguns dos nomes que Remus tinha escrito em uma lista. Esses eram os possíveis nomes para os bebês, que nasceriam logo.

- Eu gostei muito desse Lucian: significa luz. O que você acha? Não é perfeito para um de nossos pequenos? - o castanho pressionou suavemente o estomago, sentindo o suave movimento dos bebês, que era mínimo, já que o espaço também era.

Malfoy enrugou a testa.

- Eu gostaria de nomes que combinassem mais com a nossa classe social.

Desta vez foi Remus quem enrugou a testa.

- Eu discordo disso Lucius. Quando você fala de "nossa classe social" a que se refere? Nossos filhos serão seres humanos, não cachorro, apesar de eu sou um homem lobo.

O loiro suspirou.

- Pelo visto você já tomou uma decisão sobre os nomes dos meninos, eu não entendo o porquê você estar me perguntando e fazendo todo esse teatro.

Lupin sorriu amplamente.

- Por que quero ouvir sua opinião, mas quero que você tenha em mente que não desejo que meus filhos tenham algum desses nomes antiquados que certamente você tem em mente para eles.

- Antiquados?

- Sim, nomes muito arcaicos. Há tradições que definitivamente não gosto e uma delas é colocar nomes, ás vezes horríveis, em pobres crianças inocentes. Fala sério, Draco é um lindo nome e Scorpius também, mas jamais escolheria um nome assim para algum de meus filhos - disse com naturalidade, como se falasse de uma comida que não estava de seu agrado.

O loiro apertou seu bastão e se perguntou se realmente merecia essa tortura. Seu amante não só estava insultando o nome de seu filho e neto, mas também reprovava o fato de que ele pensasse o mesmo.

Um grande barulho se ouviu repentinamente e Lucius soube que sua tortura redobraria em instantes.

- Papai! - uma voz infantil gritou.

- Ah, Lucas! - Remus abriu os braços e recebeu seu filho neles. Não o carregou, pois estava terminantemente proibido por seu medimago, mas ainda conseguia agachar para abraçá-lo. - Como foi a aula hoje? Você não queimou nada?

O menino negou com a cabeça e riu.

- Não papai, hoje eu fui muito bonzinho - alargou dramaticamente a palavra bom.

_"Sim, claro, tão bom como um dragão em um campo de ovelhas" _Lucius pensou olhando o pequeno demônio, tão parecido com seus travessos e pequenos afilhados ruivos. _"Talvez o problema fosse genético. Tomara que meus filhos e neto não sejam nem a metade desses. Mas não custa prevenir, não deixando que se juntem desde __o nascimento."_

- Senhor... Ah... senhor?

Lucius perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou como o moreninho tinha se aproximando dele.

- Fala Lucas.

- Como o senhor é o outro papai de meus irmãzinhos e meu papai é quem carrega eles. O senhor é algo assim como um parente meu?

Malfoy abriu os olhos surpresos e olhou para Remus que sorria abertamente. E agora o que queria esse pequeno demônio? Não estaria a ponto de fazer algo típico de um Grifinório e esperar que desse autorização para poder chamá-lo de "papai"?

- Eu acho que sim. Somos... meio parentes.

- Bem - Lucas sorriu radiante - Então o senhor não vai importar, que quando eu entrei no escritório quebrei um vaso não é?

Desta vez Remus não só riu como gargalhou, enquanto Lucius ficava azul olhando seu antigo vaso que estava em pedacinhos, era verdade que um "Reparo" consertaria, mas este já tinha perdido grande parte de seu valor.

Lucas, que estava novamente ao lado de Lupin mostrava sua melhor cara de anjinho.

- Não, não vou ficar com raiva - Malfoy deu um sorriso forçado e se resignou com seu destino.

Remus conteve sua risada e depois ficou sério agachando ao lado do pequeno.

- Lucius pode não se zangar, mas eu estou muito zangado - disse seriamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando para o menino.

Lucas deixou de rir e abaixou a cabeça

- Desculpa papai - resmungou.

Remus levantou o queixo do menino e o olhou nos olhos.

- Amor, você tem que entender que não pode aprontar sempre e ficar sem castigo. Pode até ser divertida a situação, mas não é. Como você se sentiria ao entrar em seu quarto e descobrir que Lucius quebrou seu brinquedo favorito?

Os olhos do menino ficaram arregalados e olhou para o mais velho.

- Ficaria com raiva.

- Exatamente, Lucius não ficou com raiva hoje, mas o que você fez não está certo e ele está esperando uma desculpa sua.

Com relutância, Lucas andou até ficar novamente em frente do loiro e retorceu suas mãos com nervosismo.

- Eu sinto muito ter quebrado o vaso senhor Malfoy.

Lucius também ficou incomodado e torceu a boca.

- Está desculpado.

- E o que mais você tem que falar Lucas?

- Er... que não vou fazer de novo?

Remus sorriu, assentindo para o menino.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para o moleque e suspirou. _"Talvez ainda haja uma esperança para ele... Tudo graças a Remus."._

***********************************************************

Enquanto isso Lucius acreditava estar vivendo seu próprio e, bem merecido, circulo do inferno. Havia magos que realmente queriam mandar Malfoy para a terra de Hades e por isso tramavam um plano pra tirar o loiro do poder e se fosse possível, também do mundo dos vivos.

O plano era simples, por isso não acreditavam que desse errado. Esperariam até que Malfoy os convocasse para uma reunião e o atacariam diretamente, prendendo em uma armadilha da qual ele não poderia escapar. O loiro Lord não tinha por que desconfiar deles e certamente não esperaria um ataque de pessoas próximas a seu circulo interno de poder.

A esperada reunião chegou em uma quinta feira, se reuniriam as 19:00 horas, no salão de sempre.

Todos entraram no salão, tentando esconder seu nervosismo. Malfoy e seu séqüito entraram por último.

- Senhores, boa noite - Malfoy falou - Esta reunião seria uma das tantas que temos, se não fosse por vocês terem uma surpresa para mim. Não é verdade? - Malfoy sorriu de tal maneira que todos os implicados no complô empalideceram.

- Mi Lord, do que fala? - um deles perguntou, tentando manter sua voz firme.

- McLean, McLean... Quem você acha que sou? Os senhores realmente acreditaram que seu insípido plano funcionaria? - Malfoy falava com ironia - É uma pena, realmente acreditei que os senhores fossem mais inteligentes, mas parece que a mistura de pessoas de uma mesma família, teve como resultado um monte de idiotas.

- Mi Lord! - um deles gritou indignado - O senhor nos ofende e não sabemos do que fala.

- Não? Bem, terei que refrescar sua memória - o olhar de Malfoy se tornou duro e frio - Os senhores planejaram me matar hoje, mas sinto desbaratar seu plano e informar que os únicos que morrerão hoje, serão vocês.

Todos os magos envolvidos no plano sentiram o pânico recorrer seus copos, mas de um tentou se levantar para fugir do lugar, mas com terror comprovaram que não podiam se mexer.

O próprio Severus Snape, que estava parado em um canto do salão, segurava sua varinha com a ponta de seus dedos e a golpeava contra seu ombro, dando um sorriso repugnante. Ethan Nott, por outro lado, os olhava como se quisesse matá-los ali mesmo. Além do mais Theodore e Draco estavam nas portas de saída, impedindo qualquer um deles de correr para salvar suas vidas. Por segurança, no lugar ninguém podia aparatar ou desaparatar, então a única saída era a porta.

- Agora, antes de irem se encontrar com seus antepassados no outro mundo, quero que me expliquem por que tomaram essa decisão?

Um silêncio tenso se apoderou do lugar, todos os implicados olharam entre si, estavam pálidos e suando.

-O senhor nos traiu! - uma bruxa gritou, encontrando um pouco de coragem - Abriu as portas do castelo para permitir que esses sangues ruins entrem e deixou que os traidores, que tentaram matá-lo no passado, regressassem a Grã Bretanha! Os trouxe para que voltem a contaminar com seu sangue ruim a nós magos de sangue puro!

Lucius a olhou friamente.

- Idiotas! - Severus rugiu - Não vêem que isso era necessário? - os olhou com desprezo - No ritmo que seguíamos, terminaríamos presos em uma bola, alheios a tudo o que acontecia no exterior. Já faz alguns anos que está sendo praticada à endogamia novamente, algo que no passado evitou que os de sangue puro se misturassem com os filhos de Trouxas.

- Pois ainda que isso os irrite, é a única solução que temos - Nott agregou - Não só os mestiços e os nascidos de Trouxa são sangue novo para o Mundo Mágico, mas também trazem com eles idéias novas e inteligência. Estávamos enganados ao exilá-los e nos achar donos da verdade. É verdade, vocês, meu filho e eu podemos ter preferência pelos de sangue puro, mas outros de nossa própria casta não tem essa reserva e se mesclariam com prazer, conseguindo renovar o sangue de suas famílias e evitar que essa seja extinta do Mundo Mágico.

- Eu mesmo sou um exemplo disso, e meu filho também é. Eu escolhi não só um meio sangue, que também é um homem lobo, e vejam o que o futuro preparou para mim. Não terei um filho, mas três meninos que se encarregarão de estender meu nome por muitos anos mais, pois eles herdarão a fertilidade que acompanha aqueles que têm sangue de licantropo correndo em suas veias. Antes, nós Malfoy só conseguíamos ter um filho por casamento, e por causa disso quase desaparecemos da existência das famílias nobres. Sei que o mesmo está acontecendo com os senhores.

- E lamentosamente alguns desaparecerão para sempre hoje - Draco ameaçou, apontando sua varinha para um dos magos.

- Por favor, perdoem e nos poupem a vida! Agora entendemos! - vários deles gritaram.

Lucius os olhou analisando as possibilidades e depois olhou para Severus e Ethan.

- Se fosse há alguns meses, teria dito que já era muito tarde e lançaria um Avada Kedrava sem pensar. No entanto, graças a minhas continuas reuniões com esses que os senhores consideram _sangue ruim_ e com a criatura obscura com a qual decidi partilhar minha vida, me fizeram mudar de idéia. Vocês serão observados, mas o mínimo erro que cometam, saibam que não pensarei duas vezes, em dá-los como presente aos Dementadores. Draco, Theodore, já sabem o que fazer.

Os rapazes assentiram e anotaram o nome dos traidores, os ataram e depois os tiraram do salão de reunião.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Mais uma capitulo entregue! Espero que gostem falta pouco para o final.

Besitos e até semana que vem.


	22. Os três Malfoy

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Os três Malfoy. **

Harry suspirou enquanto dobrava a roupa de Scorpius, seu filho já estava com quatro meses e do berço o bebê fazia barulhinho feliz, enquanto movia suas mãos para chamar a atenção de seu papai. Ele o olhou e, vendo que não havia intenção de choro _ainda, _continuou com seu trabalho.

Há mais de um mês Harry deixou Draco e foi morar na antiga casa de Remus na cidade, lugar que havia mudado notavelmente desde que as restrições que Lucius Malfoy tinha sobre as pessoas que viviam ali foram tiradas, o mago comum (os que não são de sangue puro) pouco a pouco se integrava à nova sociedade que surgia, graças às novas oportunidades que se abriam no povoado.

Desde que deixou o castelo, só via o loiro nas vezes em que ele ia pegar Scorpius e somente nesses momentos eles trocavam algumas palavras com respeito ao menino. Não havia nenhum olhar, nem um sinal no tom de voz de Draco, nada que mostrasse a Harry que o sonserino sentia saudade dele, nada de nada e isso o _irritava_? Realmente não sabia.

Ele achou que tudo andaria bem em sua vida uma vez que se afastasse do Castelo, de Draco, mas nada estava bem. Sentia-se só, confuso e às vezes muito triste, se não fosse por seu filho, ele estaria no fundo do poço. Perguntava-se se isto não se chamava depressão pós-parto, pois Harry não sabia que outro motivo causava tanto estrago em seu estado de animo.

Sua atual situação era quase o que imagina viver, quando olhava pela janela do seu quarto no castelo para a cidade. Naqueles momentos se sentia como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola de ouro, por anos esteve fantasiando o que faria uma vez que cortasse as correntes que o prendia a Draco, mas agora nada acontecia como tinha planejado.

Retomou as rédeas de sua vida com total otimismo, mas este foi morrendo com o passar dos dias. Inclusive tentou sair com um garoto, mas não deu certo, o fracasso foi total para dizer a verdade. Quando este o convidou pra sair, ele achou fantástico um passo a mais para sua liberdade, mas o primeiro encontro foi aborrecido e quando ele o beijou ao se despedir foi...

- Insípido, sem graça, sem gosto de nada... - o moreno enrugou o nariz e voltou a suspirar, enquanto terminava de guardar as coisas do menino.

Como a primeira impressão não é tudo. Harry decidiu dar uma outra oportunidade para Mark, esse era o nome do mago, mas este encontro foi pior do que o anterior e o moreno decidiu terminar tudo de uma vez. Antes que o outro pensasse que havia um interesse de sua parte e não queria carregar isso em sua consciência.

Quando terminou de arrumar a roupa do bebê, Harry foi até o berço de seu filho, Scorpius agitou suas mãzinhas com mais fervor ao ver que seu papai finalmente iria pegá-lo no colo.

- Você é muito manhoso, adora ficar no colo, certamente isso é culpa... dele - outro suspiro - Bem, deixe-me te vestir com uma roupa mais quentinha e vamos sair para dar uma volta.

O moreno tinha tudo arrumado para dar um passeio com seu filho, mas um repentino acontecimento mudou seus planos. Estava para sair da casa, quando a lareira começou a crepitar e um fulgor verde apareceu, sinal de alguém estava para chegar.

Segundos depois, Draco Malfoy estava em pé na sala de Harry.

- Draco? Hoje não é o dia que combinamos para que você leve o bebê, é? - o moreno olhou de soslaio o calendário na parede, no qual ele marcava os dias de visita do loiro.

- Boa tarde Harry - Draco sacudiu a cinza de sua roupa - Não, hoje não vim ver Scorpius. Vim te avisar que Lupin entrou em trabalho de parto.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Oh! Adiantou! Então o que está esperando? Vamos! Ainda bem que arrumei as coisas de Scorpius, pensava em sair, então podemos ir agora mesmo.

- Bem, então me dê o menino. Você ainda não sabe sair direito da lareira - um imperceptível sorriso apareceu no rosto de Malfoy.

Harry bufou com desdém ao ser lembrado disso, mas sabendo que era verdade, lhe entregou Scorpius, que feliz da vida foi com seu outro pai. Com o bebê nos braços Draco desapareceu rapidamente pela lareira.

- Podia ao menos ter me esperado - o moreno reclamou para o ar, antes de pegar um pouco de pó flu e sair pela lareira.

***********************************************************

Hogwarts tinha mudado notoriamente desde que Harry deixou o lugar. Dentro desse mês houve uma limpeza completa, tanto higiênica como de habitantes. Só ficaram os mais próximos de Malfoy morando nesse lugar, especificamente Nott e Snape. Draco tinha ido morar na antiga Mansão Malfoy, preparando tudo para a mudança de seu pai e da nova família, já que Lucius iria se mudar logo depois do nascimento dos trigêmeos, assim como ele havia prometido para Lupin. Imediatamente depois de sua partida, começaria a reparação e remodelação do castelo, para que voltasse a ser o que era antes, o grande colégio de magia e feitiçaria da Inglaterra.

Zabini, seu marido e filha também partiram para a Mansão que tinham, eles foram os primeiros a se mudar do castelo. Ron estava muito feliz em deixar o lugar e começar uma vida nova.

Os Nott haviam ficado, mas Theodore Nott estava procurando um lugar para ir morar com seu marido e poder criar os futuros filhos que teriam. Ethan, por outro lado, estava fazendo uma reforma em sua antiga mansão. Seu lar era um dos poucos que os membros da resistência conseguiram destruir durante a guerra e, como esteve vivendo em Hogwarts, nunca se preocupou em consertá-la. Agora, no entanto, queria ter um bom lugar onde pudesse viver com Arthur e Ginny, que deixava de ser babá dos sobrinhos, para retomar sua vida normal, com seu pai.

Harry se surpreendeu ao ver às mudanças no lugar, embora a maior parte das obras começasse mais tarde, mas em alguns setores do castelo já estava como antes. Como na época em que ele foi um estudante.

- Draco, podemos deixar Scorpius no seu quarto?

- Desculpa Harry - o loiro olhou para o moreno - Mas eu não moro mais no castelo e o quarto de Scorpius e todas suas coisas estão na Mansão Malfoy. Certamente podemos deixá-lo junto com os filhos de Snape, a irmã de Willian ainda não deixou o castelo e está cuidando das crianças. Tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar com um pequeno a mais para vigiar. Além do mais tem vários elfos a ajudando. - o loiro deu de ombros - Eu irei deixar meu pequeno com ela, você vai ver como Remus está na enfermaria.

O loiro não esperou resposta e se dirigiu aos aposentos de Snape, para deixar seu filho.

Harry fechou a cara e cerrou os punhos dando meia volta.

_"Ao menos podia deixar que eu respondesse se estava de acordo. Ela pode ter sido liberada, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de continuar encarregando-a de mais responsabilidades." _Negou com a cabeça. _"Não seja bobo Harry. O que esse loiro faça não deve te importar. E Ginny é uma mulher livre, e ela pode decidir se quer ou não cuidar de outra criança."._

***********************************************************

- Como se sente Remus? - Connor perguntou, verificando os batimentos cardíacos dos bebês.

- Como um caldeirão prestes a explodir. Quando mais vamos esperar? - perguntou num grunhido.

- Não muito...

- E Lucius?

- Estou aqui Remus - o loiro entrou no setor que estava separado por um biombo. Ele pegou a mão de Lupin e deu um pequeno beijo - Fui tranqüilizar o publico que espera lá fora.

- Ah....? - apertou a mão de Lucius nesse momento, pois sentiu uma grande dor.

O loiro sustentou a mão que se aferrava a sua, mesmo que o aperto doesse um pouco.

- Lá fora tem um bando de intrometidos que esperam noticias: seu filho, quase todos os Weasley, Potter e também um destacamento de Sonserinos - disse com voz cansada.

Remus sorriu apesar da dor. Uma nova contração, muito forte o fez perder o sorriso. Seus olhos dourados brilharam com uma luz desconhecida e depois fuzilaram Lucius. Instintivamente, o homem conhecido como o novo Lord, depois de Voldemort, retrocedeu dois passos.

- Bem, está tudo pronto - Connor sorriu para Remus e começou o processo.

***********************************************************

- Por que estão demorando tanto? - Lucas perguntou, ele era a única criança presente no lugar. O moreninho tinha conseguido ficar sentado por um longo tempo no mesmo lugar, já que estava muito preocupado com seu papai e irmãozinhos - Será que meu papai ta bem?

- Não se preocupe Luc - Harry, que estava a seu lado, abraçou o pequeno e beijou sua cabeça - Connor está com ele e te asseguro que ele é um bom medimago. Quando Scorpius nasceu ele cuidou de mim, e nós dois estamos bem.

O menino assentiu, embora ainda sentisse medo por seu papai e irmãozinhos.

Ao lado de Harry estava Ron, que falava com ele e também com Neville que estava a esquerda, frente a eles, mas em pé, estavam Bill, Fred e George, que estava com três meses de gravidez, e Arthur Weasley. Por outro lado os Sonserinos estavam perto da porta de acesso a enfermaria; Snape estava apoiado contra a parede e falava com Ethan Nott, enquanto Draco olhava para porta com um pouco de preocupação no olhar, enquanto seus amigos Blaise e Theodore, esperavam que Merlin não lhes enviasse trigêmeos, já que Ron estava grávido d novo e Neville estava para ter o primeiro filho. Os companheiros dos gêmeos estavam trabalhando, mas assim que houvesse alguma noticia seriam comunicados.

Se fossem em outro momento Harry teria rido da irônica cena que via. Quase parecia que estavam em seus tempos de escola, com as serpentes de um lado e os leões do outro.

Os minutos passavam lentamente ou ao menos achavam todos os que estavam esperando para saber o que estava acontecendo por trás das portas brancas.

Quando Lucas estava a ponto de perder sua compostura e mais de um estava decidido a entrar para ver o que acontecia, as portas se abriram mostrando um cansado, mas sorridente Connor.

- Tudo saiu bem senhores, a surpresa foi que dois dos bebês são gêmeos idênticos e o outro não. Se vocês forem bonzinhos, os deixarei entrar para ver os três pequenos. - o medimago sorriu amplamente, sabendo que de qualquer jeito eles entrariam.

O primeiro a entrar foi Lucas, que nem escutou direito as palavras do medimago, correu em busca do seu papai Remus. Seguindo o projeto de Maroto, entraram os leões e no final as serpentes, com um andar tranqüilo, mas não menos ansioso para conhecer os pequenos Malfoy.

- Lucas! Vem sobe aqui - o menino que tinha ficado abobado olhando seu papai e os pacotinhos que estavam no berço. Mas quando subiu na cama, começou a fazer perguntas.

- Oh! Meus irmãozinhos! - seus olhos brilharam - São pequenininhos e como se chamam? Posso segura eles?

Remus riu, enquanto Lucius erguia uma sobrancelha.

- A que está em meu braço direito se chama Lucrecia, a única menina, o que está a minha esquerda é Louie e o que Lucius está segurando é Lucian. E é claro que você vai poder segura-los, são seus irmãos e você agora é o irmão mais velho.

Lucas sorriu assombrado com seu novo titulo.

- Então quero segurar Louie primeiro. Seu nome parece nome de cachorrinho papai - Lucas soltou uma risadinha.

A sobrancelha direita de Lucius tremeu, enquanto Remus ria disfarçadamente. Esse nome foi o loiro que havia escolhido

O resto dos magos tinha rodeado a cama, olhando os pequenos com grandes ou pequenos sorrisos.

Draco se aproximou de seu pai e tal como Lucas, pediu para carregar seu irmão, claro que com menos barulho que o primeiro, e sem comentários fora do lugar. Ao ter Lucian nos braços, pode ver que ele era diferente dos gêmeos, que claramente seriam loiros, o pequeno Lucian teria cabelos castanhos, como Remus.

Quando seu filho tinha nascido, ou talvez antes, Draco descobriu que ele adorava crianças e gostaria de ter várias, mas agora seus planos estavam parados, pois quem ele achou que seria o outro "papai" dessas crianças, tinha saído do seu lado e sem intenção de voltar. Então ele primeiro tinha que curar suas feridas e depois voltar a pensar em uma grande família.

Posteriormente, depois que todos felicitaram Remus e Lucius pela chegada dos bebês e depois que todos os carregaram nos braços, o casal enfim pode ficar sozinhos com seus bebês. Lucas, cansado por causa da tensão que seu pequeno corpo teve que agüentar nessa tarde, adormeceu antes que todos fossem embora e agora descansava em um grande sofá que tinha na sala a qual Lucius mandou esterilizar, para o nascimento das crianças.

O loiro sentado em frente o berço de seus filhos, os observava dormir, os três tinham o sono pesado, já que mesmo andando de braço em braço, em nenhum momento se queixaram, ou quem sabe todos seriam grifinórios e gostavam de andar em bando. Lucius negou com a cabeça, certamente as multidões lhe faziam mal e estas lhe traziam maus pensamentos. Sim, era isso mesmo.

Seria muita sorte que de _três filhos_, pelo menos um fosse uma serpente.

- No que está pensando Lucius?

Malfoy olhou para Remus e demorou em responder.

- Nunca pensei que teria mais filhos e veja... aqui estão os três perfeitos Malfoy dormindo no berço.

- Malfoy-Lupin - Remus disse - Ou só Lupin, já que sou um pai solteiro - o castanho riu sabendo que seu comentário irritaria o pai de seus filhos. Em seu rosto se notava o cansaço, mas estava feliz.

- Não acho, senhor _Lupin_. Meus filhos terão meu nome e você também, quando peça sua mão.

- Ah? - ergueu uma sobrancelha - Você quer se casar comigo? - perguntou assombrado.

- Claro, foi isso que eu disse - Lucius respondeu decidido.

- Não acredito que você Lucius Malfoy vai se casar com um pobre licantropo como eu - a voz de Remus quis parecer segura, mas não pode ocultar certa nota de temor. Se bem que ele ficou triste, quando chegou a este lugar, nunca pensou nada mais que o amante de Lucius Malfoy. Nunca acreditou que seria seu esposo.

- Sim, eu quero me casar com você, mesmo que seja um pobre mago, licantropo e muito grifinório - Lucius pegou uma de suas mãos de Lupin e a beijou como tinha feito horas atrás - Por que eu percebi que quaisquer dessas coisas que te falei, não são nada comparado ao que sinto em meu coração por você Remus Lupin... Me daria a honra de se casar comigo?

Remus sorriu comovido e com a voz quebrada pela emoção soltou "sim" baixinho que foi suficiente para que Malfoy o apanhasse num abraço e o beijasse com o amor que sentia por ele.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo, não demonstrando o amor que sentiam, mas sim todos os sentimentos ainda estavam presentes, depois de presenciar o belo nascimento de seus filhos. Parte deles estava mais presente em Remus do que em Lucius, somando os hormônios ainda alvoroçados, tanto que no meio do beijo, Remus começou a chorar e seu futuro marido o abraçou mais apertado, até que ele adormeceu, cansado pelo parto e a mistura de sentimentos que experimentou depois.

***********************************************************

Depois de ficar mais alguns minutos com seus amigos e ficar por dentro das novidades que cada um tinha para contar, Harry decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa com seu filho.

Draco segurava Scorpius, que tinha adormecido, pois o loiro decidiu o acompanhar até a casa. Uma vez ali, este subiu para o quarto do menino e o deixou no berço, rodeado de pequenas fadinhas de luz.

- Deixei Scorpius no berço - fez uma pequena reverencia - Boa noite Harry.

- Não, espera.

Malfoy parou e encarou o moreno.

- Posso te ajudar em mais alguma coisa? - perguntou.

- Sim, quero que você me convide para sair..

O loiro piscou surpreso e ficou sem fala por uns segundos pensando que tinha ouvido mal.

- Como...?

- O que você ouviu Draco, quero sair com você, mas para isso você tem que me convidar - franziu a testa - Não, espera. Por que eu tenho que esperar que você me convide? Sou um homem também. Draco, eu estou te convidando para sair. Vamos a um restaurante e depois tomaremos um copo de uísque de fogo ou outra bebida. O que acha?

Draco pensou por um momento que estava sonhando, mas depois de um minuto de reflexão se convenceu de que era verdade.

- Bem... - o loiro se recompôs e falou com sua costumeira segurança - Aceito seu convite.

- Perfeito - o moreno sorriu - Eu tenho tempo disponível durante toda a semana. Então qual o melhor dia para você?

O loiro franziu a testa, repassando mentalmente sua apertada agenda.

- Que tal quinta feira as 19:00 horas?

- Me parece ótimo, então será quinta feira.

Draco sorriu ainda confuso com a situação, mas isso não o impedia de se sentir feliz. Se aproximou de Harry e o beijou na bochecha como forma de despedida.

- Só uma coisa... - disse parando perto da lareira - Por que esse convite agora?

- Tenho me sentido muito estranho ultimamente. Li por ai algo referente ao estresse pós-parto, mas não acho que seja meu caso... - o olhou com os olhos estreitados - Tenho outra teoria, que vou provar quando a gente sair.

- Entendo - mas pela sua cara dava pra ver que ele não estava entendendo nada, evidentemente.

No entanto, ele não estava em posição de reclamar. Esta era uma oportunidade com a qual ele sonhou, mas nunca esperou ter tão cedo depois de sua separação.

O dia tinha terminado com esperança para Malfoy e aquele beijo na bochecha tinha mexido muitas coisas em Potter, muitas mais do que aquele beijo do outro rapaz, que era melhor deixar como uma espécie de piada pesada. Embora, talvez devesse contar para o loiro durante o encontro, só para esfregar na cara dele, para que soubesse que ele não era uma propriedade exclusiva, que ninguém podia tocar e que havia muitas pessoas interessadas nele.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Bom pra quem adooora mpreg como eu... Ai está o nascimentos dos trigêmeos. Obrigada por seus comentários e desculpa a falta de resposta. Como eu já disse não consigo ativar os alertas.

Besitos e até semana que vêm.


	23. Decisões

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Decisões **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.:Três meses depois:.**

Uma cabeça ruiva podia ver-se entre as cobertas da cama, com preguiça George se esticou sobre o colchão, depois uma de suas mãos pressionou seu ventre e sorriu ao sentir o bebê se mexer. Embora a princípio tenha ficado assustado ao descobrir que estava grávido, agora podia assegurar que não estava nada zangado com seu marido, que havia sido o incitador de seu atual estado. Claro, às vezes mencionava só para provocá-lo, mas isso era parte da rotina.

- Bem, hora de levantar! – George bocejou uma vez mais e baixou os pés da cama, mas nesse momento Cassius entrou, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

O gêmeo franziu a testa.

- Não me olhe assim, não cozinhei nada, foram os elfos. – disse na defensiva – Eu somente te trouxe o café na cama.

- Menos mal, pensei que iria morrer de indigestão – o ruivo sorria enquanto se ajeitava na cama para receber a bandeja – Obrigado Cassy, hoje estou muito preguiçoso, ficaria na cama o dia todo.

- E por que você não faz isso, amor? – perguntou o outro, aproximando uma torrada com geléia para seu esposo.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de deixar Fred tomando conta de tudo sozinho na tenda. Sou um empresário responsável. – o ruivo fez um biquinho antes de colocar uma colherada na boca – Além do mais, depois que nosso filho nascer, terei que deixar Fred sozinho pelo menos por dois meses e se não fosse por essa preguiça que sinto constantemente, estes meses seriam maravilhosos. Eu e o pequeno bichinho aqui estamos bem.

- Meu filho não é um bichinho – Cassius enrugou a testa – E vocês sempre podem contratar um empregado temporário tem muita gente querendo e precisando de trabalho.

- Pode ser – deu de ombros – Mas isso tem que ser decidido pelos dois, só nós conhecemos a tenda de cima a baixo, seria muito complicado ter que treinar um completo estranho e será somente para os meses que vou estar de licença.

O sonserino rodou os olhos.

- Pensei que vocês Grifinórios gostavam de ajudar e receber ajuda.

- Sim, mas eu já te disse que estou com preguiça – se arrumou debaixo das cobertas – Tudo vai depender do que Fred vai dizer. Agora, me deixa alimentar meu gatinho.

- Deixa de chamar meu filho como um animal.

Ao ver a careta no rosto e seu esposo, George riu. Realmente se sentia feliz, a vida sorria para ele.

***********************************************************

Ethan sorriu ao ler o pergaminho que tinha recebido há alguns minutos. Arthur folheava um livro Trouxa sobre mecânica de automóveis, sentiu curiosidade e perguntou o porquê daquele sorriso.

- Acabaram de me informar que a reforma na Mansão está terminada – Nott levantou da poltrona e se aproximou do ruivo, pousando suas mãos no ombro dele – À tarde iremos ver como ficou, quero saber o que te agrada e o que não, para podermos mudar o mais rápido possível.

- Acho que vou gostar desse lugar, lembro que você falava muito bem da mansão, antes, quando a gente tinha o costume de conversar depois de, você sabe... – ruborizou levemente – Espero que minha Ginny também goste – Arthur sorriu e recebeu o beijo que Ethan lhe deu.

A inspeção na Mansão aconteceu nessa mesma tarde, Arthur ficou maravilhado ao ver a _nova_ mansão Nott e sua surpresa aumentou ao ver o presente que Ethan tinha preparado para ele, um lugar que o ruivo poderia usar como oficina para montar e desmontar vários artigos Trouxa como desejasse.

Ethan conhecia o gosto de Arthur pelos aparelhos Trouxas, desde que eles estavam em Hogwarts. Até teve o trabalho de contratar uns Trouxas, para que realizassem a instalação elétrica, sabendo que seu amor tinha especial obsessão por isso.

Depois lançou um "Obliviate" nos Trouxas. Mas isso não tinha importância, se até tinha pagado pelos serviços. Quando se recuperassem iam acreditar que fizeram outro serviço qualquer.

A felicidade do patriarca dos Weasley foi evidente e isso deixava Nott satisfeito, o que não queria dizer que ele não procuraria sua _recompensa_ mais tarde. O ruivo sabia que ele não fazia nada de graça.

Durante a noite do mesmo dia, em seu apartamento em Hogwarts, Arthur organizou um pequeno jantar para Nott e sua filha, com a finalidade de pedir à garota que fosse morar com ele e seu atual companheiro na mansão.

- Filha, como você já sabe, Ethan e eu planejamos passar nossa vida juntos – Nott segurou a mão do ruivo sobre a mesa, quando os olhos azuis procuram segurança nele – Por isso logo vamos nos mudar para a Mansão Nott e nada me faria, _nos faria_ – retificou – Mais felizes que você viesse morar com a gente.

A garota pareceu assustada, depois suspirou, antes de beber um grande gole de vinho.

- Er... papai, estou muito feliz por você e pelo senhor Nott, pode acreditar em mim. Mas... a verdade é que eu não vou morar com vocês – apesar de sua vacilação anterior, essa última frase foi dita com decisão.

- Mas Ginny, pensei que poderíamos voltar a ser uma família agora que tudo está se normalizando. Se é por causa de sua mãe, eu... – Arthur começou meio vacilante.

- Não papai, não é por causa da mamãe – suspirou exasperada. "_Eu já não falei que não tinha problema que ele e Nott estivessem juntos?" _– Ela não está mais aqui e você tem direito de refazer sua vida. Sei que o senhor Nott te ama, e vai cuidar do senhor e te faze muito feliz paizinho.

- Então, por que não quer ir morar comigo e com Ethan?

- Por que tenho planos de ir morar com meu namorado... – murmurou ruborizada, bebendo outro gole de seu copo de vinho.

Arthur olhou surpreso para sua filha, ela não tinha deixado o castelo em muito tempo e não entendia como é que ela encontrou um namorado? Onde ela tinha conhecido esse homem?

- Ginny, amor. Quem é seu namorado? Você não tinha falado dele antes.

A ruiva sorriu amplamente.

- Com certeza o senhor vai adorar ele papaizinho, é um jovem muito encantador.

- Mas quem...?

- Não fica impaciente papai. Como eu estava te contando ele é encantador e inteligente. O senhor o conhece e tenho certeza que aprova.

Arthur olhou para Nott procurando respostas, mas este se mostrava tão perdido como ele. Ginny tornou a rodar os olhos.

- Meu namorado é Connor – quando viu que o mais velho ia abrir a boca prosseguiu – Sim pai, Connor o medimago da família Malfoy. Não é tão descabelado assim, claro mantivemos nossa relação em segredo, pois eu estava presa aqui e ele é o médico particular dos Malfoy, por isso o via quase diariamente – deu de ombros com negligência, como se seu pai devesse ter adivinhado antes – Agora que está tudo resolvido, nós queremos ficar juntos, sem a necessidade de nos esconder. O senhor não acha maravilhoso papi?

Arthur piscou confuso, ao que parece a caçula de seus filhos lhe deu uma senhora surpresa ao encontrar um companheiro. Embora não foi nada comparado quando Bill disse que ia se casar com Severus, ou Charles que estava com Rabastan Lestrange, ou os gêmeos e seus namorados. O ruivo suspirou sua capacidade de assombro já estava curtida. Ainda bem que seu coração funcionava muito bem e não era propenso a ter ataques cardíacos.

- O que posso te dizer minha filha, se você já tomou sua decisão, só me resta te desejar o melhor – Arthur sorriu – Eu esperava ter você comigo para poder te mimar, mas eu posso fazer isso com meus netos.

Ginny se levantou e abraçou seu pai, para surpresa de Ethan, ele também recebeu um abraço.

- Prometo que nós dois iremos visitar a mansão várias vezes e que logo te apresentarei Connor como se deve papai.

***********************************************************

- Eu também quero um bebê! – Fred soltou repentinamente para seu namorado que acabava de tirar a roupa para deitar.

- Como? – Roger perguntou, no meio do caminho de agachar para tirar as botas.

- O que ouviu, eu também quero ter um bebê. George está muito feliz, isso sem falar do meu cunhadinho.

Roger bufou terminando de tirar as botas.

- Fred, o fato de que seu irmão e meu _chefe_ estarem esperando um bebê, não significa que nós devamos ter um. Trazer uma criança ao mundo tem que ser muito planejado, vendo os pros e os contra, não somente por causa de um capricho.

O gêmeo rodou os olhos diante do raciocino tão _Corvinal _de seu namorado.

- Eu sei disso seu bobo – cruzou os braços e colocou as pernas na cama – É só que... agora que nosso mundo voltou a estar com certa calma, minha família está novamente unida, pensei em me estabelecer. Eu venho de uma família grande e gostaria de forma a minha, a maioria dos meus irmãos já tem alguém a seu lado, além de filhos. Sou o único varão solteiro – fez um beicinho – Acho que me enganei na maneira de dizer. É melhor esquecer tudo.

Fred deitou-se na cama, ficando de costas para Roger e se cobrindo até as orelhas. O outro jovem rodou os olhos e terminou de tirar a roupa antes de se aproximar do namorado.

- Não fique zangado, Fred, meu gatinho. Não é que eu não queira formar uma família com você, mas isso me pegou de surpresa.

O ruivo girou um pouco para olhar para seu namorado.

- Verdade? Você quer formar uma família comigo?

- Sim, quero Fred, mas acho que antes de pensar em ter filhos, nós temos que ter uma seria conversa para decidir nosso futuro não é? Há muitos pontos para resolver.

- E depois da gente conversar...? – o ruivo perguntou duvidoso encarando Roger.

- Teremos todos os bebês ruivos que você quiser gatinho.

Os dois se abraçaram compartilhando um beijo apaixonado.

***********************************************************

Lucas olhava com atenção o homem que estava na sua frente, seu papai Remus tinha lhe contado que hoje seu tio Rabastan, irmão de seu papai Rodolphus viria vê-lo. O homem tinha os olhos azuis claros, o cabelo castanho e era muito alto. Uns centímetros mais alto que o homem ruivo que o acompanhava e que segurava uma menina, também ruiva, nos braços.

- Filho, esse é seu tio Rabastan Lestrange – Remus os apresentou – Lembra que te disse que seu verdadeiro sobrenome era Lestrange, mas como era um segredo não contávamos a ninguém? – o menino assentiu, olhando os estranhos com receio – Pois agora já não é mais segredo, por isso seu tio veio te conhecer.

- Oi! – Rabastan se ajoelhou em frente do menino. Admirando o quanto ele era parecido com seu irmão, mas também se parecia com Black. – Você parece muito com Sirius e Rody sabia? – com cuidado passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo negro de seu sobrinho – Meu irmão sempre idolatrou seu cabelo, que era suave como de um anjo, sempre estava no espelho arrumando um penteado novo, era muito vaidoso. Isso era motivo de briga entre nós, pois como você vê, meu cabelo é mais bagunçado – o menino tocou o cabelo de Rabastan e o homem sorriu, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas – Posso te dar um abraço?

Lucas assentiu e também abraçou seu tio.

- Você é meu tio Rabastan, irmão do meu pai. O senhor tem foto do meu papai Rod? Papi Remus só tinha do meu papi Sirius e quero conhecer os dois.

- Mas é claro que tenho – sorriu – Tenho muitas fotos, que tenho certeza você vai adorar – Lestrange fez um sinal para seu marido se aproximar – Lucas, quero te apresentar meu esposo Charles Weasley e minha filha Andria Weasley, ela é sua prima.

A pequena de quatro anos sorriu para seu novo primo, se bem que ao chegar à Inglaterra conheceu muitos primos novos, quase todos tinham cabelos vermelhos.

- Quer sair para dar uma volta comigo? Só eu e você? – Rabastan perguntou, queria sair com seu sobrinho para conhecê-lo melhor.

- Sim você vai comprar um sorvete pra mim?

- Lucas – Remus repreendeu.

Rabastan olhou para o lobo e sorriu conciliador.

- Não tem importância, eu também adoro sorvete, vamos? – levantou-se e falou com Remus – Prometo trazê-lo de volta cedo e não deixarei que ele coma muitas besteiras, em troca te deixo meu esposo e filha.

Weasley riu ao escutar isso.

- Maravilha, agora sou uma troca! – a pequena ria, pois papai fazia gestos engraçados. Algumas vezes seu papai era muito engraçado – Bem, Remus como você escutou, tem que nos receber. Também queremos sorvetes.

O castanho sorriu.

- Você é bem vindo Charlie, você e essa gracinha. Podemos aproveitar e tomar chá e comer uns biscoitos doces, enquanto meu três filhotes dormem – Lupin carregou a menina nos colo – Lucas se comporta com seu tio e, por favor, não faça nada _acidental_. Promessa de mago?

- Sim papai! Promessa de mago grande!

Lucas beijou a bochecha de seu papai e, pegando a mão de seu tio, saiu do lugar dando pulinhos de alegria. Remus sorriu enquanto via seu filho sair depois se girou para olhar o ruivo.

- O que você acha de ir pegar os filhos de Severus? Eles vão se dar muito bem com esta pequena – sorriu para a menina.

- Acho a idéia maravilhosa – Charlie respondeu.

O licantropo deu instruções aos elfos para que vigiassem seus três filhotes e o avisassem de qualquer problema. O grupo caminhou até a área onde Severus e Bill moravam e provavelmente permaneceriam durante mais um tempo no castelo, pois Lucius tinha sugerido ao moreno voltar a seu antigo cargo de professor na escola.

Bateram na porta levemente e um sorridente Bill a abriu.

- Oi! – abraçou seu irmão – Você não me disse que viria.

- Na realidade viemos visitar Lucas, não pensei que daria tempo para te ver, mas meu esposo acaba de me abandonar – fez um biquinho.

Seu irmão saudou Remus com um par de beijos na bochecha.

- E então por que estão aqui?

- Viemos te dar um pouco de alivio – Remus falou – Vamos tomar chá e comer biscoitos e estava me perguntando se você gostaria que levássemos seus filhotes com a gente.

- Mas é claro! – exclamou com mais alivio do que uma _mãe dedicada _como ele deveria ter – Vou chamá-los agora.

Assim, em menos tempo do que se possa dizer Quadribol, Bill estava com tudo arrumado e despediu seus visitantes, pedindo que ficasse com as crianças o máximo possível. Charles e Remus piscaram para o ruivo.

- Sevy.

A sobrancelha direita do professor tremeu e ele fuzilou seu esposo com o olhar, que estava parado muito sensual na porta de seu laboratório

- Odeio esse apelido, não me chame assim – disse sem olhá-lo, dando atenção à poção que estava terminando de preparar.

- Pensei que o apelido que odiava era Snivellus.

Severus grunhiu e não se dignou a responder.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você – murmurou, se aproximando de seu marido, para abraçá-lo pela cintura – Meu querido irmão veio me visitar e levou as crianças com ele. Temos pelo menos duas horas só para nós dois. – continuou num tom libidinoso, descendo suas mãos, para começar a massagear o membro de Snape através do tecido da sua túnica.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, pegou sua varinha que descansava na mesa e apagou a chama que havia debaixo do caldeirão.

- Duas horas? – repetiu, movendo uma mão para apertar o traseiro de Bill, que gemeu de desejo.

- Duas horas meu amor. Vamos aproveitá-las?

- Mas é evidente.

Severus girou e apanhou os lábios de seu marido em um beijo voraz. Apesar de sua idade seu estado físico não estava mal, Snape colocou as mãos embaixo do traseiro de Bill, e deu um empurrão que o obrigou o ruivo a rodear a cintura com suas longas pernas. Então com Bill em seus braços eles foram para o quarto.

Uma vez ali dentro, as mãos de ambos recobraram vida e começaram a tirar a roupa com desespero. Quando finalmente conseguiram, usaram suas bocas para chupar, morder e beijar a pele um do outro. Enquanto suas bocas trabalhavam, as mãos seguiam ativas. Não querendo desperdiçar tempo (ou deveria dizer sorte) Severus se apressou em preparar seu amante, para poder penetrá-lo o quanto antes deixando de lado as preliminares.

Bill não se importava, ele entendia, assim enquanto seu marido o preparava ele bombeava o pênis de Severus, para que estivesse duro e erguido no momento de entrar nele. Gemeu, murmurou palavras incoerentes e obscenas e ofegou com cada dedo que era metido dentro dele, enquanto Severus grunhia em seu ouvido, fazendo promessas que o deixavam cada vez mais excitado.

- Oh por Merlin, Severus, se você não entrar já, vou gozar somente pelo excelente trabalho de seus dedos.

- Isso é que não – Severus grunhiu tirando seus dedos.

O ruivo sorriu excitado e abriu suas pernas ainda mais, dando ao moreno uma visão muito excitante. Liam estava ruborizado, banhado em suor e olhando de um jeito que podia fazer o professor gozar naquele exato momento. Foi por isso que Snape se apressou em murmurar um feitiço que lubrificou seu pênis, sibilando ao sentir o líquido frio em sua carne quente; depois colocou as pernas do outro sobre seus ombros e se posicionou na pequena entrada.

Bill fechou os olhos, mordeu seu lábio e suspirou, enquanto sentia como era preenchido. Agarrou com força as colchas da cama tentando relaxar. Devido à experiência isso não demorou a acontecer e assentiu encarado o de olhos negros indicando que podia começar.

Entendendo isso Snape começou a se mover, lentamente a princípio e depois tomando velocidade, entrando e saindo desse lugar apertado, encantado ao sentir as paredes do interior de seu esposo o apertando.

Encontrando o seu ritmo, o casal continuou fazendo amor, de vez em quando se beijando e sussurrando palavras do amor que sentiam um pelo outro sorrindo com carinho.

Quando finalmente atingiram o orgasmo, os dois caíram cansados no colchão, esperando que sua respiração normalizasse. Há muito tempo que não tinha sexo, pois sua responsabilidade como pais e as várias reuniões que os novos acontecimentos exigiam, deixavam os dois homens muito esgotados e sem tempo.

- Sev? – Bill sussurrou, rodeando a cintura de seu marido com uma de suas pernas – Lembra que te falei que temos duas horas? Só passou meia.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso.

- Mas é claro que lembro – respondeu, antes de levantar o corpo de Liam sobre o seu e reclamar seus lábios.

***********************************************************

Dando as últimas instruções para o elfo que cuidaria de seu filho Harry desceu as escadas para esperar Draco na sala.

Os dois estavam saindo a três meses, desde que Harry pediu o primeiro encontro. Embora a princípio as situações se desenvolvessem em um ambiente um pouco tenso, logo um ar mais relaxado começou a envolver as saídas, permitindo que eles desfrutassem a companhia um do outro, rir, conversar e também paquerar.

Harry ainda não estava seguro do que sentia por Draco, mas existia algo, isso o moreno tinha certeza. A principio, achou que era só o costume de estar próximo do loiro, mas com o passar dos dias essa vozinha e essa _irritante_ pontada em seu peito quando pensava nele, lhe diziam que era outra coisa. Talvez, e só talvez, aqueles sentimentos que teve por Draco em sua juventude não tinham acabado e somente estiveram adormecidos por todos esses anos, aplacados pela tristeza e o ódio que sentiu que o loiro o fez prisioneiro.

Uma batida na porta o distraiu de seus pensamentos, sabia que Draco, por comum acordo, chegava pela porta de entrada e não pela lareira, quando tinham um encontro.

- Boa noite Harry – saudou educadamente, dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno.

- Oi Draco.

O loiro remexeu em sua túnica e tirou um boneco de pano que trazia diminuído, assim que este esteve fora do bolso o regressou a seu tamanho normal.

- Eu o vi numa loja e não consegui resistir e comprei para Scorpius.

Harry rodou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- Imagino que você vai querer ver o pequeno caprichoso antes de sairmos não é?

- Sim, mas espero que ele esteja dormindo, senão, não vai deixar a gente sair.

- E de quem é a culpa? Pois do loiro que o mima demais – comentou sarcásticamente.

Draco riu e começou a subir as escadas, seguido por Harry. Os dois entraram com cuidado no quarto do menino, e viram que ele estava dormindo como um anjinho, com um dedinho na boca. O loiro se aproximou do berço e deixou o novo boneco perto do bebê pra que o pequeno o visse quando acordasse, satisfeito, ele se afastou devagar e saiu do quarto.

- Ele é maravilhoso – Draco murmurou.

- Sim, é sim – Harry respondeu depois de uns segundos – Bom, é melhor a gente sair logo, ou ficará muito tarde.

Draco galantemente ofereceu o braço para Harry e este aceitou rodando os olhos. Ás vezes era muito chato quando Malfoy tinha esses gestos de cavalheirismo que não combinavam com a atitude despreocupada que ele sempre teve.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Mil perdões pelo atraso, era para postar no sábado! Na verdade eu esqueci de postar hehehe... Espero que gostem desse capitulo, opróximo já é o gran finale.

Besitos e obrigada por seus reviewa que me deram animo para continuar.


	24. O casamento da serpente e do lobo

**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JKRolwing eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois: **Essa fic é uma TRADUÇÂO com o consetimento de suas autoras **Utena Puchico e Angeli** quem estiver interessado em ler essa fic no idioma original basta acessar o site **SlasHeaven** e procurar pelas autoras.

**Resumo:**Transcorridos sete anos desde final da guerra. A s Trevas dominam o Mundo Mágico e muitas coisas mudaram sob a ordem do novo Lord Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Nesse novo mundo onde a elite domina um homem tem a vida que lhe dá prazer (mas graças a um trabalho que ninguém quer ter), e este mesmo homem despertará no Lord sentimentos que ele não deveira ter para magos de sua "classe".

Sim...pra variar...um novo Lucius/Remus entre outras.

**Casal principal: **Lucius/Remus

**Casais segundarios: **Severus/Bill, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Draco/Harry, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley... Entre outras.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: Gika Black**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: O enlace do Senhor e do Homem lobo.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A transição do Mundo Mágico estava acontecendo com relativa calma. As coisas tomavam rumo lentamente. As pequenas escaramuças que aconteciam entre os sangue puro, os mestiços e filhos de Trouxas que voltavam para o lugar que lhes pertencia por direito eram rapidamente desintegradas pela brigada de vigilância que Lucius se negou a dissolver apesar de tudo, evidentemente seu objetivo na sociedade havia mudado, agora protegiam a ordem e a tranqüilidade de todos os habitantes. Em algumas ocasiões eram as próprias pessoas que acalmavam as brigas entre os alterados, pois muitos estavam cansados de brigar e só queriam paz.

Chegando a um acordo entra as duas partes, decidiu-se que Severus Snape seria diretor de Hogwarts e Minerva sua vice diretora.

Vale à pena lembrar que Severus não estava nada feliz de ter sido escolhido para esse cargo, já que uma vez finalizada a guerra, achou que não teria mais nada a ver com esse colégio e principalmente com os moleques irritantes, mas seu amigo o obrigou a viver no castelo e agora o obrigava a tomar a direção do lugar. No entanto, como seu marido se encarregou de lembrar, se ele não aceitasse dirigir o lugar, qualquer um poderia assumir o posto e fazer o que quisessem em Hogwarts, alguém como Umbridge, por exemplo, e isso o professor não podia admitir.

Foi então que com parte das forças de Lucius e muitos magos e bruxas que se ofereceram voluntariamente, começou a reconstrução do colégio, para que fosse habitável o mais cedo possível por professores e alunos.

A principal idéia que surgiu entre as pessoas foi abolir o sistema de ser escolhidos por Casas, não haveria divisões internas dentro do colégio. Isso seria esquecido, no lugar das quatro Casas que serviam para viver, mas não seriam separados pelo valor, astúcia, inteligência e companheirismo ou qualquer outra qualidade das crianças, senão pela idade. Os meninos de onze a quatorze viveriam numa casa, as de quinze a dezessete (ou dezoito, dependendo da idade que chegaram) viveriam em outra casa. O mesmo aconteceria com as meninas. Decidiram não fazer os dormitórios mistos, para haver melhor controle dos jovens.

No entanto, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Godric Gryffindor não seriam esquecidos, eles tinham fundado o colégio e esse era seu legado.

Sua memória estaria viva no Grande Salão, cada mesa estaria pintada e enfeitada com os motivos de cada fundador e quem quisesse poderia sentar-se à mesa que desejasse com as insígnias que achava que mais o representasse. Os alunos podiam sentar-se quantas vezes quisessem e trocar de mesa sempre que tivessem vontade, pois não estariam ligados a nenhuma de maneira permanente.

Assim, enquanto se preparava a infra-estrutura do colégio, foi feita uma convocação para que todos aqueles que desejavam ser professores do colégio se apresentassem seu currículo e Hermione Granger, assim como Balis Zabini se encarregariam de entrevistar os prováveis professores.

Todo ia por um bom caminho e o próximo primeiro de setembro, depois de um longo tempo fechado, novamente as portas de Hogwarts seriam abertas para o inicio de um novo ano escolar no antigo colégio de magia e feitiçaria.

***Mansão Malfoy***

Remus não deixava de ficar impressionado de como a Mansão Malfoy era grande, embora estivesse vivendo há duas semanas no lugar, que agora tinha **_seu_** toque decorativo, dando um ar mais alegre ao lugar, ele tinha certeza que ainda não tinha percorrido todos os aposentos que a mansão tinha e na verdade ele achava que não iria conseguir conhecê-la completamente. A não ser que estivesse com um mapa completo da mansão e fosse marcando cada cômodo com um X a medida que ia conhecendo, o que seguramente levaria vários meses.

Ao observar a casa o homem lobo soube que foi unicamente a arrogância que levou o pai de seus filhos a querer viver em Hogwarts, pois se Lucius viveu aqui não conseguia entender como ele pode trocar essa luxuosa mansão pelo castelo onde ficava o colégio.

Seus pequenos filhotes nesse momento estavam dormindo em seu quarto, vigiados pela babá que tinham contratado. O castanho queria cuidar sozinho de seus filhos, mas sendo três, definitivamente precisava de mãos extras que o ajudassem no labor e teve que dar o braço a torcer diante da petição de seu amante. Além do mais não podia deixar de cuidar dos passos de seu filhote mais velho, e falando dele, Lucas tinha se entendido muito bem com seu tio Rabastan e sempre saia para passear com ele e com sua prima ruiva Andria.

O castanho suspirou, as coisas tinham mudado tanto no decorrer de um ano que quase não se lembrava de seu recente passado.

- Por acaso suspira por mim? – Lucius perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Não Lucius, você não é o centro do meu universo. Tenho muitas outras coisas em que pensar – Remus sorriu, enquanto o loiro acabava de chegar perto dele.

- Tem certeza? – Malfoy perguntou antes de envolvê-lo em um abraço e beijar seus lábios.

- Mmmhhh, positivo, embora se você se esforçar talvez te convertas no centro do meu universo – o lobo piscou um olho – Como estão as coisas no Ministério?

- Como em todos os dias desde que isso começou. Vai levar um tempo antes que a _normalidade _regresse e todos vivam felizes.

- Não seja mal humorado Lucius, você tomou a decisão certa.

O loiro não disse mais nada, só abraçou Remus. Pensando que só o tempo lhes diria se suas decisões foram corretas ou não, mas sendo sincero consigo mesmo ele era muito mais feliz agora do que quando era o Grande Senhor do Mundo Mágico.

- Meu filho me lembrou de algo muito importante Remus.

O homem lobo franziu a testa, enquanto seu amante o guiava até um sofá perto deles para sentarem.

- E o que é, posso saber? – perguntou sentando perto de Lucius.

- Que com tudo isso, esquecemos de algo sumamente importante – o olhou seriamente – Não se lembra que ficamos de nos casar depois que os bebês nascessem? Já passaram quase cinco meses.

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram e ruborizou-se um pouco, sim, ele tinha se esquecido disso.

- Bom, não pode nos culpar por esquecer. Passaram muitas coisas esses meses.

- Eu sei, não procuro culpados, mas agora que tudo está relativamente calmo, acho que podemos começar a organizar nosso casamento.

Remus fez uma careta.

- Eu não sei organizar um casamento – resmungou.

Lucius sorriu.

- Pensei nisso – comentou acariciando sua bochecha – E resulta que a pequena ruiva Weasley estava procurando um emprego que não fosse de babá de seus sobrinhos e ao te ajudar a organizar nosso casamento vai ser ótimo para ela. Ela vem aqui amanhã para começar com os preparativos.

Remus estreitou os olhos com suspeita.

- Vejo que já adiantou as coisas senhor Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu com arrogância e o beijou profundamente.

- Me caracterizo por me adiantar aos fatos, Remus. Dentro de um mês quero que partamos todos, para Paris para viver nossa lua de mel.

***********************************************************

Harry olhou desconfiado para Draco e depois suspirou.

- É muito cedo – decretou.

O loiro fez uma careta de dor e mudou Scorpius de posição, enchendo de baba a nova serpente de pelúcia que ele trouxe para ele.

- Pensei que estávamos começando a nos entender melhor Harry.

- O fato de estarmos nos entendo bem, que nossa vida sexual foi reativada e eu me sinta bem ao seu lado, não significa que podemos compartilhar o mesmo teto Draco. Se voce não se lembra, deixa eu refrescar sua memória, foi sua arrogância e desejos de me manter preso que fizeram com que eu te desprezasse naquele tempo. E tudo isso é muito difícil de esquecer. Não me sentiria cômodo. Temo que se você me impedir, por exemplo, de sair para tomar chá com meus amigos, antigos fantasmas voltem a ficar entre nós e eu não gostaria de arruinar o que alcançamos.

Draco evitou o olhar verde acusador e centrou seus olhos cinza em seu filho. O bebê mastigava feliz sua serpente enquanto balbuciava várias silabas, sem saber dos sentimentos de culpa que vagavam pelo corpo do seu pai loiro.

- Entendo, fui estúpido de minha parte pedir para morarmos juntos de novo – sussurrou – Mas ao menos você podia me dar o prazer de me ajudar a procurar uma casa? Quero comprar um novo lar, luminoso, amplo e que seja nosso... para que quando você decida que está pronto vivamos os três juntos.

Harry o olhou seriamente por alguns segundos, até que seu rosto se abriu em sorriso.

- Acho que posso fazer isso, Draco.

Malfoy suspirou, sentindo-se aliviado pela resposta.

***********************************************************

Rabastan se ajoelhou em frente do tumulo de seu irmão, consciente das lágrimas grossas que caiam de seus olhos. Deixou as flores que tinha trazido em frente da tumba.

- Hei – Charlie disse, agachando ao lado de seu marido, massageando suas costas – Tranqüilo certo? Você sabe que nossa pequena vai notar seus olhos vermelhos quando voltarmos para casa e ela vai ficar muito angustiada.

- Eu sei – resmungou limpando as lágrimas e suspirando – É só que... até que Remus me disse onde estavam enterrados os corpos de meu irmão e Sirius, pensei que eles estavam enterrados em uma vala comum, como qualquer outro mago sem importância. Mas agora que sei que estão aqui, os dois juntos, num lugar tão bonito que ele escolheu para os dois.

O ruivo sorriu e beijou a abundante cabeleira de seu marido.

- Quer ficar sozinho aqui um pouco?

Charlie se levantou ao dizer essa frase, mas Rabastan negou com a cabeça segurando uma das mãos do ruivo impedindo assim que este se afastasse.

- Não tenho nada que falar, pois sei que ele está me vendo – olhou par ao céu – Ele vê que sou feliz, que tenho um esposo amoroso e uma filha maravilhosa e sei que estou ganhando o carinho de meu sobrinho Lucas, para tentar remediar o erro de abandoná-lo na metade da guerra, enquanto eu fugia como um covarde.

Charlie suspirou agachando e o abraçando pelas costas.

- Não vou aceitar que você fale assim. Você estava assustado e ferido Rab. Qualquer um teria agido da mesma forma, Lembra que quando te encontrei você estava quase morto?

Rabastan relaxou no abraço de seu esposo e olhou longamente a lapide de seu irmão.

- Vamos meu amor. Não quero que nossa filha enlouqueça seu irmão e o pobre do Severus, Merlin sabe que eles já muito trabalho com os preparativos para reabrir Hogwarts.

Weasley sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Lestrange.

- De acordo, vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e, por uns segundo, os olhos chocolates do domador de dragões se fixaram na lapide.

_"Pode ter certeza que vou cuidar do seu irmão, Rodolphus. Tanto, ou melhor do que Remus faz com seu filho, então você pode descansar em paz, seus seres queridos estão em ótimas mãos."._

***********************************************************

O licantropo olhou com horror a túnica que Ginny Weasley tinha trazido como amostra, o casamento estava perto e a roupa que ia usar nesse dia tinha deixado para o final.

- Não vou usar uma túnica verde sonserina no meu casamento Ginny – o homem lobo sibilou olhando a peça com desagrado.

- Eu sabia – jogou a túnica no chão como se esta fedesse – Meu querido patrão me disse que tentasse te convencer usar algo dessa cor, e nós fingiremos que insisti muito certo? – piscou um olho e Remus riu – Na realidade, tenho algo que você vai adorar.

Ela tornou a abrir o baú que estava na frente deles e tirou uma túnica de cor creme, com enfeites de vermelhos tanto nos punhos como no pescoço. O jaleco que completava o traje era vermelho, mas a calça era da mesma cor que a túnica, todos os botões da túnica estavam banhados a ouro.

Os olhos de Lupin brilharam.

- Não quero ver mais nada, Ginny eu fico com essa.

Ela sorriu.

***Cinco dias depois***

Lucas inquieto tentou afrouxar o laço ridículo que Ginny pôs em volta do seu pescoço. Pois como hoje era o casamento de seu pai, ele tinha prometido usar essa roupa e se comportar bem. Mas ele não sabia que ia ser **_tão _**incomodo!

- Bem, Remus já está vindo, você se lembra do que te que fazer?

- Sim, sim – grunhiu – Andar até o altar, levando os anéis, não sou idiota irmãozinho.

Draco o fuzilou com o olhar e por um momento sentiu um pouco de pânico, se perguntando se os três bebês que agora dormiam em um berço especial, ao lado de Ginevra Weasley não seriam iguais a esse menino. Por Merlin esperava que não, e tinha a certeza de que seu pai não deixaria isso acontecer. No entanto, nunca podia saber o que Lucius faria, quando se tratava do homem lobo e seus caprichos.

- Bom, então vê se faz a sua parte direito – sibilou antes de dar meia volta e ir à procura de Harry.

Seu esposo estava maravilhado, evidentemente. Tinha que admitir que a garota Weasley fez maravilhas com o traje que todos iam usar no casamento e não sabiam vestir-se corretamente. Além do mais, Harry era o padrinho da parte de seu padrasto, então tinha que estar bem apresentável. Mas Ronald, Neville e o resto dos ruivos estavam esplendidos.

- Não acredito que Ginny organizou tudo isso – Harry comentou, quando chegou ao seu lado, admirando as belas decorações que embelezavam a Mansão Malfoy, tanto por dentro como por fora.

- Tenho que admitir que ela fez m trabalho excelente – disse, enquanto o guiava delicadamente por um braço, até levá-lo a um dos lados do altar, onde deveria esperar a "noiva", seu padrinho Severus Snape padrinho por parte de Lucius para o casamento, já estava ali – Provavelmente em uma profissão. Agora que a paz foi estabelecia, muitas pessoas encontrarão motivos para celebrar e certamente trabalho não vai faltar.

- Tem razão – Harry concordou, enquanto entregava o menino para seu outro pai – Toma cuidado com ele, ele esteve chatinho durante toda a manhã, não entendo o por que.

- O que esperava? É um Potter, ser chato vem com o sangue – uma voz desdenhosa comentou.

Tanto Draco como Harry fuzilaram Severus com o olhar, indignados por seu filho. Scorpius sem entender nada sorriu para Snape mostrando seus pequenos dentes antes de chupar o dedo.

- Obrigado por suas sabias palavras padrinho – Draco disse sarcasticamente. Pegou Scorpius em seus braços e beijou a bochecha de Harry e depois foi para seu lugar na segunda fila de cadeiras dispostas para os convidados.

Sendo típico de Lucius, a primeira fila estava reservada para todas as figuras importantes do Mundo Mágico, pois mesmo ele tendo perdido o poder de governar o Mundo Mágico, não queria debilitar suas fortes conexões com aqueles que eram influentes. Pois um Malfoy sempre teria o poder.

O loiro chegou quando os padrinhos se acomodavam, sua expressão estava séria, mas o brilho em seus olhos cinza, quase prata, indicava como ele estava feliz por esse acontecimento. Ele usava uma túnica de cor verde, não havia duvida nisso, com detalhes em negro nas bordas da capa, nos punhos e pescoço.

- Potter, Severus – saudou com um aceno de cabeça.

Logo, a linda melodia de um violino anunciou a chegada do noivo. Lucas entrou primeiro, parecendo tenso e com um sorriso falso no rosto, ninguém duvidava que isso fosse muito estressante para um menino hiperativo como ele. A uns passos atrás Remus apareceu, com um lindo ramo de lírios em suas mãos. Um sorriso que ninguém conhecia apareceu no rosto de Lucius Malfoy ao ver seu futuro esposo.

Remus conectou seus olhos dourados com seu companheiro e também sorriu embora este sorriso fosse mais conhecido no rosto do licantropo.

Finalmente Lucas chegou ao altar e entregou os anéis ao homem que iria oficializar o casamento, depois foi sentar perto do seu tio Rabastan. Remus chegou perto de Lucius e compartilharam um casto beijo, antes de entrelaças seus braços e olhar o homem que ia juntá-los para o resto de suas vidas.

***********************************************************

Uma vez terminado o casamento, todos os convidados foram para o pátio onde se realizaria a festa. O lugar estava tão maravilhosamente decorado, igual ao salão onde se realizou a cerimônia. Ginny até conseguiu comparar pavões reais brancos com os quais Lucius Malfoy ficou encantado.

- Eca, não quero comer nada do que tem aqui – George Weasley fazendo um gesto de desdém para a comida, enquanto esfregava seu ventre arredondado.

- Meu sobrinho está dando problemas? – perguntou seu gêmeo, erguendo uma sobrancelha e colocando uma mão sobre o abdômen de seu irmão.

- Não tem espaço aqui dentro para ele e para a comida, desejo que ele nasça logo, sinto que vou arrebentar – resmungou.

- Toma, consegui isso pra você – Cassius disse aparecendo do seu lado, com um prato de bolinhos de creme com frutas.

Os olhos do ruivo brilharam.

- Obrigado meu amor!

- Eu preferia que você comesse algo salgado – murmurou seu marido de cara fechada – Mas em vista que hoje é dia de festa e não quero ter você reclamando todo o dia, farei uma exceção.

George não respondeu, pois estava muito ocupado comendo seus bolinhos. Fred sorriu de lado, enquanto o olhava, uns braços fortes logo o rodearam sua cintura e sentiu seu pescoço ser beijado.

- É isso pelo que quer passar? – Roger perguntou sussurrando.

- Não me importo em me converter num homem barrigudo, gemente e reclamador se o resultado for um bebê de nós dois – respondeu com convicção.

O corvinal suspirou.

- Então acho que podemos tentar – sorriu.

- Você fala sério?

- Sim, e podemos tentar nessa mesma noite.

Remus e Lucius, que estavam dançando no centro da pista, giraram suas cabeças ao ouvir o grito vindo de um dos lados da pista. O licantropo riu ao ver como Fred abraçava seu namorado e o beijava efusivamente.

- Weasley, sempre dando espetáculo – Lucius sibilou.

- Ah... vamos – Remus riu – Ele parece muito feliz, tal como eu nesse momento.

Lucius deixou de fuzilar o ruivo com o olhar e conectou seus olhos com os de seu marido. Remus o olhava com tanto amor e felicidade que por um momento não pode respirar. Os sentimentos de seu querido esposo praticamente saiam por todos os poros de sua pele, enchendo o loiro e o fazendo sentir-se débil, mas imensamente feliz e aquecido por dentro.

- Também sou muito feliz – murmurou acariciando a bochecha do outro – Há um par de anos, se alguém me dissesse que ia casar hoje com um grifinório, que teria três bebês recém-nascidos, um filho adotivo e com Draco praticamente aos pés e _amarrado _a Potter, isso sem contar que por decisão própria deixaria de governar o Mundo Mágico... – suspirou dramaticamente – Acho que a pobre criatura teria recebido um Avada Kedrava.

Remus sorriu e rodou os olhos.

- Tirano – murmurou carinhosamente antes de beijá-lo.

Lucius deu seu sorriso tipicamente Malfoy antes de atraí-lo para um beijo _de verdade._

Perto deles, Harry olhavam como eles se beijavam enquanto dançava com Draco.

- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso.

O loiro olhou para onde seu amante estava indicando e fez uma careta.

- Não tem por que fazer isso, eu, definitivamente, nunca vou me acostumar e ainda mais com Lucas e sua forma irônica de me chamar de "irmãozinho". Não sei por que dizem que ele é um perfeito grifinório, quando eu vejo mais tendências Sonserina nele do que qualquer outra coisa.

Harry sorriu e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco. Scorpius foi levado para uns dos quartos para descansar, já era tarde para o pequeno e ele adormeceu nos braços de Harry.

- Eu pensei melhor no que você me disse ontem... Sobre ir passar os finais de semana na sua casa nova.

O de olhos verdes sentiu seu amante ficar tenso.

- E o que você decidiu? Se acha que novamente estou indo rápido demais, eu entenderei. Não quero te pressionar.

- Na realidade não tenho problemas em ir com nosso filho aos domingos visitar a casa – Draco sorriu imensamente – Podia aproveitar também para ver como está a decoração do quarto de Scorpius, não desejo que seja tudo muito Sonserino.

Draco assentiu dando razão ao moreno, pois Harry ao fazer isso estava praticamente aceitando que seu filho ia passar muito tempo naquele quarto e, vindo a casa todos os finais de semana, iria se familiarizar mais com ela, até que finalmente nunca mais iria sair dali.

O loiro sorriu, pensando no novo futuro que esperava sua família.

A festa durou até que o sol começou a mostrar-se no horizonte, alguns terminaram esplendidamente, outros nem tanto e alguns provavelmente teriam um enxaqueca que duraria todo o dia, mas ninguém ia negar se divertiram como nunca.

O casal recém casados, depois de ter um sono de pelo menos cinco horas (com uma romântica noite de núpcias incluída), junto com seus filhos menores, bagagem e deixando as instruções necessárias, partiu de viajem para Paris.

Lucius se prometeu que depois que todos seus filhos tivessem idade suficiente para ficar em casa, daria a Remus uma verdadeira lua de mel, onde estivessem sozinhos e, se o destino assim quisesse, poderiam fazer o último bebê.

**… F I M … **

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Finalmente o final! E sem epilogo... eu achei um final meio fraquinho, mas segundo a autora ela havia ficado vários meses sem atualizar a fic e resolveu terminá-la assim.

Quero agradecer a todos que me honraram com seus comentarios e que acompanharam essa historia que eu adorei traduzir.

Besitos

A gente se vê na próxima fic que estou traduzindo **_"Uma anjo entre vampiros"._**


End file.
